


Nihera

by Yani_Senpai



Series: Nihera - Star Wars [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, live editing, nightsister magicks bs, non-consecutive chapter uploads, occasional story gaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-09-03 13:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 91,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yani_Senpai/pseuds/Yani_Senpai
Summary: Maul has spent his entire life training with the Sith, not even giving thought to his homeworld. When he meets a woman from one of the very few memories he has from Dathomir, he spends a night with her. That should have been the end of it, but something between curiousity and defiance causes him to keep coming back.Chapters may sometimes be uploaded between existing ones. I do not always write chronologically.Image gallery found in series listing!





	1. Chapter 1

At first it’d been a chance encounter--one that of course, due to her placement in his old culture--shouldn’t have happened. If his master had known of the reminder of his home, he’d probably tell him to kill her. Thankfully, a lot of the focus hadn’t been on the other children his age. She just looked like another Zabrak to him. A Zabrak whom he’d given Maul permission to take some time away to spend with her if he’d wanted. 

“Desire is all a part of using your emotions for power--a smaller, more easily practiced form, but a form nonetheless.” He’d said, humor in his voice. 

The first time it was just passing her on the street. His master had noticed him looking, told him, “Go on, you’re free to speak with her.” At first he’d shook his head, denied the need to. He could muse on why she was here instead of home later. “Oh, don’t be like that, Maul.” They’d exchanged stares a moment. “I’ll wait for you at the ship. I’m not opposed to waiting the night.” 

So, he turned to look for her again. Her name was fuzzy--all memories from childhood were. Nihal? Nihest? Nihera? That was it. Maul grasped her wrist and she turned around, the red cloak wrapped around her far too bright to be concealing herself. She turned to him, a fierceness in her eyes he’d never seen, and a muted, sickly green glow in her hand. “Nightsister abilities...suppose I should have known you capable.”

The glowing dimmed, but didn’t disappear. “Who are you?” 

“I didn’t realize you could do any of the magic without the source.”

She didn’t respond in any way but bringing the glow to a dangerous bright color. “How do you know me?”

“Nihera, yes?”

She frowned at him, the crimson of her skin curling in a way he could tell was uncommon for her. “Et tu?” 

“It’s Maul. We were close as children.”

She let the light fade, frown growing concerned, then hurt, then aghast. “No. That’s not possible--”

“Why not?” He straightened, releasing her wrist as she turned to him, reaching up to pull away his hood. 

“It...it is you...” She seemed almost guilty, perhaps at her doubt.

“I see you chose to remain with the Nightsisters after they adopted you.”

“They were my family. All of them like mothers to me.” She changed the subject without skipping a beat. “Maul, what are you doing here?” A purebred Zabrak, as his mother had explained to him when he was very young. She had told him she was dropped at the fortress’ doorstep as an infant, a young, full blooded Zabrak man begging the nightsisters to take her. They had, her dark red skin a constant reminder that she was not of Nightsister blood--apparently, however, that did not bother her. Perhaps because the males also had that same color--perhaps, long after Maul had left, she was affected by it. A part of him knew he wanted nothing more than to hear her life story--then the part of him that had kept him in check with the Sith teachings told him there was not time for that. 

“I am...still an apprentice in the Sith teachings.”

“I see.” She nodded. “So a mission then, most likely one you’re not capable of telling me about.”

“You would be correct.”

There was something about her chuckle that made him want to forget it all and ask her to take him home. His hatred returned to him then, reminding him again that this was a momentary encounter--one that may last a few hours, damning him to be gone from his people for the rest of his life once it was over. “Well then, I’ve been sent for an assassination by your mother.”

“How long do you have?”

“As long as I need.” She smirked at him. “She’s not near as irritable about how quickly things are done as she is they’re being done thoroughly. That aside, she’d be delighted to know you’re alive and well.” 

“I am glad to hear she is well.” 

She nodded, tipping her head into an alleyway, opening a panel in the wall. It lead to a staircase, to the top of one of the market buildings. She’d put together a small camp in an overhang that was obviously meant to house shut down droids. A cot and a storage box. “Home sweet home.” She mumbled sarcastically. 

“Your tattoos are not those of the Nightsisters.” 

“Yes. Your mother did not think they fit my skin tone.”

“She marked you?”

“Personally. Acolyte assassins are special cases. She wanted me to blend in--I have no tribe to take inspiration from, but I do not look enough like a nightsister to blend in with them--so the markings of one did not make sense either.”

“Fair.”

“I remember you quite well from the visits to the nightbrothers camp.” He sat across from her on the cot. “I imagine one of the sisters would have taken you as a mate or servant a long time ago.”

“And you?”

“Hm? Oh, no, I’ve no need for breeding within the Nightbloods. My blood isn’t right for it anyway.”

He’d meant in reference to him, but whether she was ignoring that or unaware he couldn’t tell. “You surely show enough skill to be--”

“I would not produce a Nightsister. My child may be skilled, but her bloodline is wrong. Does not matter--it’s not whether I’d like to take a breedmate, I’m not allowed.”

“So you truly aren’t considered one of them.”

She seemed offended at first, but shook her head to herself. “No, of course not. My blood does not a Nightsister make. I’m one of them--I’m allowed to take a servant from the brothers if I want to, but breeding does no good, it’s pointless. I’ve been told very flatly that even if I chose a mate, if one of my sisters wanted him she could breed with him.”

He shook his head. “You show the right skills, do you not?”

“I do. Something about that skin color though.” She shrugged. “Don’t let me think about it too much. I’ll only be sad.” her small lips gave a smile that showed to him very clearly a disdain for the subject--so he changed it.

“Who is your target?”

“Some human involved in slave trading of Zabrak. He came to Dathomir. We can’t allow that--I’m here to take the slaves back to the Nightbrothers camp and kill the man.”

He nodded. “I’m sure I would be permitted to assist.” 

“No thanks.” She leaned back on her hands, staring at him a moment before looking out to the traffic. “What’s it like? Being so important?”

“Pitiable.” 

She didn’t look at him. “How dare you. Expect me to pity you because you get to be valuable.”

“I live most of my life unable to sate the hatred that my master instills in me. If I did, my insubordination would be punished by death.”

“So what’s the point of teaching it?”

“So that he can use me until I’m useless to him or he’s useless to me.”

“Ah. That’s...” She shook her head. “Completely uninteresting, if I’m honest.” 

“I would argue it’s much better than your life.”

She smirked, laughing a bit. “Sure is more interesting.” 

“Are you finishing that hit tonight?”

“No, tomorrow is probably better.” 

“Ah. Good.” Maul shook off his cloak, lying it on the roof next to her cot. 

“So you’re forcing yourself into spending the night?” She laughed. 

“I could force you if I really wanted to. I would have already if I did.” 

She raised her brow. “You think so, huh? Hard to take advantage of someone with a saber in hand.”

“I’m perfectly capable with my hands.”

“So we’re clear, describing to a woman that you could rape her but aren’t doing so isn’t really flirting.” 

“Banter, is all.”

“Funny how you assume I’m okay with that banter though we’ve not met since very young childhood.” 

He laughed a bit. “Suppose that was presumptuous of me.” 

“You do realize I was raised by a group of women who spend their time beating the hell out of the males of our species, right? They literally view you as breeders and servants.”

“Do you disagree?”

She put a hand to her chin, mock contemplating. “The joke here is that I’m not allowed to say yes, but I definitely do.” 

“So you definitely don’t intend to use me as a breeder.” 

“I wasn’t expecting you to come on so strong, if I’m honest.”

Truthfully, his master had always known what he’d done. He was most likely to be unsuspicious if he did sleep with her. Doing so might have been an attractive prospect, but not the primary reason he was interested in her. She even smelled of home. He waved a hand. “Even Sith have their needs.”

“I suppose so.”

He attempted the kindest smile he could form--a skill long considered useless to him within his training--the hatred always seeping in when it was least welcome. She smiled back, much more attuned to it. He held out a hand, awaiting her to take it. She looked at it a moment, eyes flicking back and forth from the hand to his face. Nihera brushed her dark hair away from her eyes, tucking it fully behind one of her side horns, sitting forward and grasping his hand. He pulled her sharply toward him, quietly pressing his other hand to her back, forehead against hers. For a moment, a part of him felt he couldn’t do this--wasn’t he using her? Using any attraction she had for him so that he didn’t seem suspicious to his master? To avoid punishment should he be doing something he didn’t approve? Maul paused, questioning if that was why he was doing this. Could he convince himself that this was something fair--something he wanted enough to warrant this without leading her on? 

The next line of thought became whether or not it was even acceptable of him to second guess it. The choice was obvious--even if he mildly thought this would benefit him or show him some form of power through desire and passion it was within his rights--no, within his duty as a sith lord in training--to do so.

“Perhaps, it wouldn’t be a good idea to do this.” Nihera said suddenly. 

“Why so?”

“Well, for starters, your mother is probably going to know--which could prove trouble for me.”

“How?”

“If I’m not allowed to breed with those in the camp, doubtful I’ll be allowed to do so with her own bloodline.”

“This would not be for breeding purposes--merely for pleasure.”

“You are still her son.”

“Then I forced myself on you.”

She chuckled. “Do you really want this that badly? How does it benefit you?”

Perhaps honesty helps more in these situations. “My master has assumed that the reason I am here is due to an attraction to you. He would expect me to sleep with you.”

“And do you think he’d know?”

“It’s likely.”

“Gross.” She drawled. 

“I don’t think he’s watching--he’ll probably just be able to tell.”

“Then I suppose your mother will have to deal with it.” 

“You didn’t know it was me. How’s that?” 

She smirked at him, mischievous. “Suppose.” 

Maul took that as an invitation, pressing his lips harshly against hers. He felt an odd rush--both of his hearts swelling and creating a bubble in his throat. A thought passed, and he realized that this was uncharted territory for him. He’d never lain hands, nor lips, on anyone in this way. Was it the smell of home? Or the red ringed lilac eyes she’d scrutinized him with just moments ago? Her crimson skin peeking through the shoulder cut outs in her cloak, or her tattooed markings reminding him how similar he still was to his people? Was it the way her horns and hair sat against each other, blowing about in the rooftop wind, her ears adorned with all sorts of piercings much similar to his singular one? What brought him to such a strange feeling of desire? And stranger yet, this felt wrong. He was being too rough. He removed himself, leaning against her forehead a moment. Again. He had to try again--and make it right this time. He pressed his lips to hers again, this time much more softly. She responded in turn, and Maul thought for a moment at least one of his hearts were going to burst. He felt her move in closer, her position now allowing him to wrap an arm around her shoulders, her side against his chest, his other hand on the side of her neck. They pulled away, pressed together and finally, pulled further. He gazed down at her, feeling conflicted, strange. 

His rage was supposed to guide him. His hatred for Jedi. So what was this... pointless need in him? He was so close to her, hands guiding themselves instinctually as he grasped her cloak and slowly brushed it away from her shoulders. The outfit she wore underneath was tight fitting, and a momentary thought that he had no idea what he was doing crossed his mind. He growled into her, shooing the feeling away, anger at his own inexperience spurring him on. She noticed his newfound aggression immediately, but he was surprised to find that she gave into him. He grasped the back clip of her shirt, unclasping it as he pulled away from the kiss, practically tearing the cloth away from her and tossing it aside, hands on her ribcage, horns clacking against her own as they brushed each other’s heads together. Maul hissed as she reached toward him, underneath the folds of his sith robe, making contact with his skin. Her hand felt like fire, and Maul was aching to let it burn him. He brushed the robe aside, an annoyance. Maul gripped her hair, pulling her back into him. 

Clumsy, disorganized, strange, and worst of all, far too short. Maul was unsure if she had been more knowledgeable about the act than he, more experienced, but a very loud voice told him not to ask because he didn’t want to know. The night wind was cold on bare skin on that rooftop, but it didn’t seem to bother her as she sat next to him, clothes folded neatly by her storage box. He felt exhausted--how did she just stand up and start cleaning up? He looked up at her, watching her stare out into the night, knees pulled to her chest, arms resting on them. Her hair was frazzled, the jewelry adorning her horns discarded and hanging off of one of them. There was something primal in him that questioned if he’d taken something from her that wasn’t his to take. Or perhaps she took it from him. Maul didn’t speak. He didn’t know what to say. There was conflict--the rage that he’d been focusing on for years had faded, for just a moment, allowing him to be calm--a Nightbrother, not a Sith, for the first time in a long time. She didn’t look at him when he sat up. He could kill her now without even lifting a finger. Her guard was down. Why his mind went there, he wasn’t sure. It wasn’t that he wanted to, it was that she was vulnerable. Nihera looked at him, knocking his train of thought off its track. 

“First time?” She asked bluntly. 

“That bad?” He frowned. How fast could he get his clothes and jump off of this rooftop? 

She laughed. “No, no. Just curious. I’m not that experienced either. Figured your training didn’t allow for a lot of activities like this.” Just like that, there was a wall between them again--as if what had happened hadn’t at all. He felt it go up, that vulnerability he was revelling in, gone. He watched her stand, shrug on her clothes. She stepped over, handing him his own, lying next to him, staring at the ceiling of the overhang. He could feel her conflict as if it were a knife, so he threw on his trousers, lying next to her. Something about her wasn’t whole. 

“Do you work closely with my mother?” He tried. 

“Whether she keeps me close so that she can be wary of me or because she likes me, I can’t be sure. But yes, I am kept close.” 

“Does she...speak of me?”

“Every so often, in the quiet of the night, when she lets slip some regrets. But other than that, I find she keeps many hardships to herself. You are one of those. She had no way of protecting you. I do hope you know that.”

“I did not require protection. The path that has been set before me is an acceptable one.”

Nihera shifted. “I suppose the Sith path is strong in it’s own right.”

“You say that like you don’t agree.”

“I...do not have the same path as you, is all.” 

“Yes...yours has much more conflict.”

She laughed. “True. Very true.” Nihera looked at him, a smile gracing her features again. “Well, Maul, I have to mention, I like you. Quite a bit.”

He shifted, an arm on her shoulder, pulling her into him. He didn’t respond, but he considered if he was even allowed to feel this way about her. The question lifted to his mind again--was a sith allowed to grow this attached to someone? For now, he would shove it away. After all, it wasn’t like they’d ever meet again. 

Maul awoke to the early morning sun, alone. He looked around, frowning. Not so much as a goodbye. He didn’t need one. He didn’t want one. Time to move on. 

  
  


His master said nothing as he came back to the ship, only took off wordlessly. Later, he came to him and sat across from his apprentice. “How was your night?”

He looked at him, unsure what the best way to describe it to him was. “Relieving.” 

“An odd word to use. Though perhaps you’ve never had such an interest, so it may feel as if you’ve focused a form of the dark side that is new to you. Strange.” 

“What form is that, then?”

“Desire. Lust. Perhaps a passing deep seated attachment, hm?” 

“None of the last. Perhaps the first two.” He frowned, looking away, trying to shove the thoughts of it all back into his memories where they belonged. 


	2. Chapter 2

Maul had some time in the next week, so as he passed the building, he checked the rooftop, out of curiosity. Nihera sat there, polishing a blade. She looked up at him. “Maul. How are you?”

“You’re still here?”

She waved her hand, directing him to sit with her. He did so. “I finished my hit, but...I’m not sure I’m ready to go back home yet.”

Home. “Are things strained there?”

“Out here, I’m free. There, I’m another sister, just awaiting orders. Aside, you interest me. Was wondering if you’d show back up.” 

Freedom. A thing the Sith teaching strove for, and yet he had so little of it. “Well, here I am.”

“Yes.” She smiled. “Here you are.” 

He glanced at her torso, noticing a bandage wrapped around her waist. “You’re wounded.”

“Ah,” She glanced at it, then went back to her sharpening. “It’s nothing to worry over. He fought back, is all. Slipped a broken bottle in me.”

“Is it healing?”

“It’s already healed, most likely. Magicks do that pretty quickly.”

“You must be skilled.” 

She looked at him. “I try. You’re a sith lord in training. You shouldn’t talk of skill. You’re full of it, surely.”

He looked out at the traffic. “Yes. I’m...very skilled. I have to be.”

She smiled. “Modest, too. So what’re you here for now? Just a visit? More knowledge of home?”

A part of him craved for her to touch him again. Maul shoved it away, looking at her. “I’m unsure.”

“Hmm...” She murmured. “Hmmmmmm…..” Her smile poisoned her voice and it became obvious she was playing with him. Making fun of him. “Well, I guess we can start with asking how your day has been--what exactly does a sith get up to in his daily life?”

“You’d be surprised by the lack of bloodshed.”

“That really seems to bug you.” She tipped her brow. “You mentioned it before, too. Is your master really keeping you from killing things?”

“I’m well allowed to kill things, just not Jedi.”

“Does it matter?” She frowned. “Blood’s blood, isn’t it?”

“Not when revenge is concerned.”

She stared at him, tipping some sort of treat to the other side of her mouth, as if considering her words carefully. “...What did the Jedi do to you?”

He glared at her. “They killed our people--slaughtered them. Murdered my brethren.” 

“Whoa, chill.” She tipped back in her seat. “I believe you--don’t go ballistic.” She shrugged. “The Sith took you from us--you don’t see us trying to kill your master.” She looked like she considered something shortly, but released the thought and tipped her head at him. 

“That’s...different.”

Nihera shrugged. “So it is.” 

He looked at her as she just stared at him, lips pursed, eyes a bit wider. “What’re you eating?”

“Hm?” She tipped her head, hair bouncing on her horns. She reached into her pouch, passing him a small pink orb. He waved his hand. “Fine. More for me.” She turned to look back into the traffic, her expression something between happiness and emptiness--it was strange to him. Maul had seldom experienced true happiness, especially in the moments he felt as empty as she looked. As if it was her default. The wind tugged at where she’d tied her hair and just before Maul was about to say something, she spoke up. “I wonder if there’s time for us to keep meeting like this...”

“Do you want to?”

“It would be nice.” She shrugged. “I feel like I’ve made a friend.” 

A friend. That...definitely seemed right to him. “Yes. I’m not sure I’ve ever had one of those.”

She snickered, it turning into a full laugh in a moment. “Stars, that’s sad. Understandable, I guess, but sad.” She turned to him. “Glad to be your first friend, then. Hope I’m not your only friend forever.” 

“Why make fun of me if you’re just going to agree with the notion?”

“For...fun?” She shrugged. “Would you like me not to?”

Maul considered it, turning to the traffic and frowning. “No. I suppose it’s fine.” 

She bounced in her seat gently. “So serious. Suppose you have to be.”

“It shows control.” He glanced at Nihera, staring at him. He wished he could crack her open--her behavior didn’t make sense to him. He watched as she stood, pulling her cloak on and grabbing her daggers. “Would you like me to go?”

She shrugged. “I was hoping you would come with.” 

He stood, looking at her expectantly. She dropped down the side of the roof, landing on the ventwork before dropping back to the ground, smiling up at him as he dropped in one go. They walked through the town, Maul watching as Nihera looked into the shop windows absently. “What’re you looking for?”

“Just looking...” She turned to him, walking backwards. “Are you in need of anything? Have you eaten today?” 

He stared at her, confused. “I’m sorry, do you have business here?”

“No. Do you?” She tipped her head. “I was just going to get something to eat. I suppose you can go if you don’t want to.” 

A hunger did tug at Maul’s stomach. “Sure.” 

She smiled at him, dipping into a restaurant. He followed closely behind her, and watched as she waved at the waiter droid, as if she frequented here. They sat, and without even having to order, a large plate of meat was placed in front of them. The droid mumbled something about a “Zabrak special”, and buzzed away. The place was full, noisy. Nihera leaned back in her chair. “Are you going to eat, then?” 

The amount of food was unnerving, especially the unceremonious way it was placed on the platter. “You first...” 

She tipped her head, shrugged, starting into her food. 

This woman was strange. Maul didn’t know how best to deal with her like this. He didn’t expect her to just go off and buy him food as if he was in her care. 

After they’d left and went back to the rooftop, Maul didn’t even really know if he felt the need to have his hands on her again--he wouldn’t argue against it, but just being in her company was good enough. She smiled at him from her seat on the box, leaning back gently and stretching. She looked much more free than he felt at the moment, with her cloak falling off of her shoulders and onto the rooftop around her. She looked over at him a moment. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want.”

“It’s alright.” 

Nihera tipped her head, quizzically. “Are you looking to end the night on the same note as last time?”

“Would that be out of line?”

She shrugged. “I wouldn’t turn you down. Think we should at least exchange contact info.”

“Seems fair.” He nodded, watching as she sent him her comm link address. She stood then, walking over and placing her hands on his cheekbones, stepping close in a way that was almost gentle, pressing her lips to his. He felt his chest swell, grasping her hips and pulling her closer. She was quick to respond, and while his stamina was no better on this night, something felt lighter in him as he went back to the Scimitar. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was another two weeks before Maul saw Nihera. When he did, it wasn’t the rooftop, and it wasn’t the comm. He’d been told to get supplies, and there was a scuffle coming from the back of the shop he’d been in. The shriek that came from the backroom was recognizable immediately. Maul started to step behind the counter, but Nihera soon appeared in the doorway, blood leaking from her face, locked in a grapple with the Zabrak man Maul assumed to be the shopkeep. He watched silently at first, as she reached for the one dagger left on her hip, losing grasp as the man grabbed her wrist and pulled it painfully toward him. A snap was enough for Maul to know that he’d pulled her arm out of the socket. She didn’t make a noise then, instead gritting her teeth and throwing a kick into the man’s shin, missing his knee, where she’d been aiming. He only faltered a bit, before grabbing her dagger from her belt and starting to slam it into her arm. Maul pressed forward now, wrapping his hand around the man’s wrist, breaking it in an instant, forcing him to drop the knife. His other hand was still wrapped in Nihera’s hair, and as he pulled back she growled, elbowing him in the nose. He lurched back, right into Maul, releasing her and falling into a headlock that Maul had ready. Nihera took advantage, kicking him in the nose, tipping herself into a handstand, reaching to grab her dagger from the floor and plunging it into his shoulder. He hissed, and she twisted it, grabbing him by the neck as Maul released his hold. She pushed him against the counter. No wonder the place was empty. Maul watched as she jumped up onto the counter to straddle the man and hold the knife well into his neck. She leaned in close and growled something at him, pulling the knife out of his skin, a bit of blood leaking, but not enough to be fatal. He stayed on the counter as she dropped back onto her feet, eyeing the man. He took a moment to sit up, and when he did, Nihera reached into his jacket, pulling a small device out of a pocket. 

“I’ll take this, too, asshole.” She looked at Maul. “And he’s taking whatever the hell he wants, you hear me?”

The shopkeep eyed her suspiciously. “...Fine.” She jutted her chin at him as he spoke, threatening more violence, snapping her neck back toward the doorway. 

She turned to Maul. “Thanks.” 

“What happened?”

“Nothing.” She frowned, walking out of the store. 

  
  


Nihera was on the same rooftop as she had been every time they’d met--the campsite however, was not. Maul paused, stepping toward her after a moment, sitting next to her, their legs dangling from the roof. “You saved me.” She said quickly. “Why? That’s not your job.”

“It doesn’t have to be my job. You were causing a scene and I was nearby. I did not need to be discovered.”

“Oh, I was the one causing the scene?” She paused, humor returning. “Suppose I was.”

“I will protect you when given the ability. I promise. Please allow me to make excuses to myself and my master as to why.”

“This is a complicated balance. Ever think you don’t want to put up with it anymore?”

“It is. I wouldn’t dream of it. It’s not like we meet often.” 

She nodded, laughing a bit. “Not near as much as I would like, surely.”

“I agree. As long as my master believes it is done in passion, he’ll allow it. It can’t seep into my training, however.”

She nodded at him, smiling. It came so easily to her. “Of course.”

“What about mother?”

She seemed as if he'd struck a nerve by mentioning her. “If she’s aware, she hasn’t mentioned it. That could mean anything.” 

He nodded, reaching toward her, grasping her chin in his fingers, kissing her gently. “I...must go. It’s a full day.”

“Never a break for a Sith.” She shrugged, standing herself. 

He looked at her, a hand on her hip, cocking her head at him. “You need to stop doing that...”

“What?”

He frowned at her, and she looked even more confused. “It makes me miss you.”

“What am I doing?” She laughed. 

“Being enticing.” 

“I’m not doing anything.”

“I suppose you don’t have to.” 

She laughed a bit, pushing him away. “Full day today, Sith apprentice.”

He growled, pulling her back. “I could make time--”

“Nonsense. Go.” She stepped back a bit. “Thanks for saving me in the store this morning.”

He shook his head and walked off. This was something he’d hoped would pass, but every moment he spent with her changed him, attaching him to her. That was terrifying. 

And yet, he returned. Nihera’s little home on the rooftop was starting to show signs of an actual home, signs of her getting comfortable, the box holding her things propped open. She was sitting on her cot, reading a news site, and when she looked up at him, she didn’t really focus on him before going back to her reading. “Hello.”

“Are you alright?”

“You care?” She smirked at him. 

“I do.”

“Alright. I’m fine. Just trying to keep up with the times. Feels weird to go from Dathomir to such a bustling place.”

“You seem irate.” He stepped over, sitting next to her. 

“The sisters seem to think I’m just out here goofing off.”

“Well, are you?”

She laughed, glancing at him before going back to her reading. “...A little. I like seeing you, though. I dunno. Guess I have been in a bad mood lately.”

Maul shifted, considering what might cheer her up. “How do you travel?”

“Hm?”

“What kind of ship do you have? We’re a ways from Dathomir.”

“No idea.” She shrugged. “Mother Talzin gave it to me for my quests off planet and I don’t really question what it is. Small, single person thing. Honestly I barely fit in it sitting down, thing’s a piece of junk.”

“Where is it?”

“I park it in junkyards usually. Fits right in.” He smirked at her, but she didn’t seem to be joking. 

“Do you not care about ships or do you just take what you can get?”

“Second class citizen. I don’t get nice things.” She shrugged with a chuckle. “Don’t know much about ships in general.”

“Come.” He turned, and she paused, waiting a moment before following him. He lead her to the cloaked Scimitar, uncloaking it as they approached, checking for signs of his master, who was off doing something important that he hadn’t told him about. She followed him up the lift, into the cockpit. He turned to her, expecting some sort of impress, but she just stared at him. 

“Oh! Um. It’s neat, I suppose.”

“This is the only ship in the Galaxy that can track something through hyperspace.”

“Um...cool?” She shifted. “It’s big.”

“Yes, but it cloaks--you saw that it was cloaked, yes?”

“Sure?” She shrugged. “Mine does that too if you park it by rust.” 

“This...doesn’t interest you, does it?” He felt his shoulders drop. Had she really wounded his pride that simply?

She shifted, shrugging with one shoulder as she made a noise. Maul was trying to cheer her up a bit, but she seemed less than enthused. “Sorry? I don’t mean to insult you, but clearly I haven’t spent any money on anything but practicality on mine, so...”

“Right, then what do you do on a bad day?” 

She tipped her head. “Having a bad day?”

“Aren’t you?”

“No?” She laughed. “I mean, you’re boring me to tears with this ship talk, but I’m in a good mood.”

“Speeders, then? You must have a preferred way of getting around.” 

She nodded. “Speeders are cool, for the most part. I mostly just--” She swept an arm out of her cloak, the green mist lifting her into the air. She spun around Maul, feet off of the ground. “I don’t have much use for things like speeders and taxis.” 

He shook his head, leading her into the cargo hold, where the Bloodfin remained parked, unused lately. “How about this?”

“Okay, yeah, I can get behind that.” She smiled at him. “What’s that, Razalon? FC-20?”

“So you do know speeders.”

“Bikes are cooler than ships, any day.” She shrugged. “I travel alone. Big ships like this would just make me lonely.”

“It’s modified--a lot. I took the sensors off--”

“What’s the point of that?”

“I don’t like crutches. The shields are disabled as well.”

Nihera laughed. “You’ve got a deathwish, man.”

“It presents a challenge. It’ll stop on it’s own if I dismount, so it’s optimal for--”

“--Picking fights.” She smirked at him. “Bet you just tip yourself off the front, too, huh?” 

“Are you making fun?”

“Maybe.” She smiled, kind now. “I know a guy who would destroy you in a race, though.”

“You think?”

“Yeah, man, he’s a maniac.” She laughed. “Everytime he uses his speeder it practically explodes on him.” 

“I regret to inform you I’m not interested in racing.”

“Bet it’s fast, though.” 

“It is.” He nodded, mounting the thing, recloaking the Scimitar as Nihera stepped down with him. He held an arm out, and she gripped it, making a small shrieking noise as he placed her in front of him. 

“These things aren’t made for two people.”

“You’ll be fine.”

“You sure?” She smirked at him, leaning closer, tucking a horn into the hood so it wouldn’t poke his chin as they drove. 

“There’s no leadup. It’s topspeed in seconds.”

“Noted.” 

Maul revved once, letting the bike shoot forward practically without any interaction, Watching as Nihera grasped her hood, the wind practically blowing her entire cloak behind them. She laughed, and he felt her press against him as he zipped into the back alleys, steeping them in darkness as they made their way out of the city. “Too far?” He called, loud enough to hear over the engine. 

“There’s a great shore south from here.” Nihera laughed. “It’s a ways, but--”

“On my way.” She wasn’t kidding, it was a ways out, but the ocean smell couldn’t be missed. He turned to her once they were close. “Grab on, we’re dismounting.”

“Sorry, what?” She laughed, but Maul was already on his way off, holding Nihera to him as he started to flip off of the bike--that as usual stopped on the dime, and she shrieked, the green mist flowing beneath both of them, putting Maul off of his balance and holding them in the air like a hammock. She released her tight grip on his cloak, laughing. “Sorry!” She set them down gently. “You were showing off, sorry! Totally thought you were trying to kill us!”

“You heard me say we were dismounting, didn’t you?”

“No! I knew you said something but I couldn’t tell what it was!” She laughed, kicking sand at him. “That’s why I asked what you said!”

He frowned, concern rising. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Right, okay.” She turned to the water, hidden behind a pile of massive gray stones. He watched as she started to climb up them, taking a seat at the top of one of them, the waves crashing up high enough to spray her. Maul joined her. She stared out into the sea, the three moons reflecting on the surface, bright enough to create almost city-like lights. “This is just such a nice view. Too bad it’s so far away from my base.”

“So move your base.”

She laughed. “No can do. How would you find me?” He couldn’t tell if she was serious. Nihera sighed. “Thanks. I dunno how you could tell how bad a mood I was in but...I needed this.”

“You seemed upset. You can just tell me when you’re upset, rather than telling me you’re fine.”

She chuckled. “I dunno, feel like that’s not exactly the point of us.”

“Are we not allowed to support each other when we need it?”

“Like, I guess we’re allowed, right? I just don’t know how that benefits you.”

“It doesn’t. Not really.” Maul shrugged. “But if I’m not allowed to kill Jedi when I want, suppose I should at least be allowed to act on my interests in other aspects.” Maul could feel her stare. After a long moment he spoke up. “What is it?”

“You’re...something special, you know that?”

“I’m the next in the line of Sith. Of course I know I’m special.”

Nihera smiled wider, shaking her head. “Not like that, Maul. You’re gorgeous. Absolutely unhinged and totally misguided, but honestly the best man I’ve ever met.” 

“You think I’m misguided?”

She shrugged. “Maybe a little. Think you could do to focus on things that might make you happier than bringing death to the Jedi.”

“What do you think my attempts to cheer you up were?”

She shook her head. “Wait, really? You were trying to cheer me up?” 

“Could you not tell?”

“No one really gives me the time of day to try to cheer me up.”

“I can relate.” He looked out to the sea, and they sat in a comfortable silence a while. Once it’d gotten later, and the air grew cold, Maul suggested they head back, and Nihera asked to drive this time round. Maul reluctantly agreed, but she knew what she was doing and they returned to the Scimitar without much issue. Nihera bade him goodnight and went back to her rooftop. 

Maul wasn’t sure if he’d really benefitted her, but if he could help just a bit, perhaps that was worth it.

Maul hadn’t seen Nihera in a month or so, every time he returned to the rooftop, she was nowhere to be found, so he’d climb back down and go back to his ship. Soon, he grew a tad worried about her. He checked one weekend and Nihera sat on the rooftop again, finally, singing quietly to herself, playing some sort of instrument he didn’t recognize. He stood in the shadows long enough to take it in, realizing that despite the fact that he didn’t interact with it often, he must’ve enjoyed music. He wondered if that was strange, to not know if you like music or not. She paused, typing something out on her wrist organizer, frowning. “No, no, not like that. Gonna need to be a little higher for my range.” She tried it again, lifting the pitch, before stopping again. Maul approached then, and she jumped. “How long have you been there?” 

“Embarrassed?”

“No.” She frowned, but the paleness in her cheeks said otherwise. “It’s just something for the festival--Talzin wanted me to write something about my travels, and I--do you need something?”

Maul smiled, sitting next to her. She leaned into his shoulder. “How are you?”

“Been on Dathomir for a month, so it’s good to be back.”

“You don’t like to be home?” 

“You’re here.” She shrugged. “I like being around you more than the sisters. In my blood, I guess.” She shrugged. “I like hanging out at the men’s camp, too.”

“Are you involved with someone there?”

Nihera chuckled, but something in it was a bit sad. “No. Friends with a lot of them, but no one’s really struck my fancy. I’m interested elsewhere.” 

“In me?”

She sighed. “I’m that obvious, huh?”

“Well, you’re leaning on me.”

“I lean on you all the time.”

“You’ve slept with me.”

“What does that mean?” She laughed. “People sleep with people they aren’t interested in all the time.”

“I’m interested in you.” He offered. 

“Is that allowed?”

“It is. Sith are not forbidden from attachment.”

“That’s good. Nothing really feels better to me than spending time with you.” She sighed, turning into his arm, and he wrapped it around her back to pull her close. “Do you need to sleep with me in order to defuse any suspicion?”

“No, I think my master probably cannot tell.”

“He can tell. You can always tell when someone just got laid.” 

“Oh, can you?”

She laughed. “Your voice gets a bit deeper. You tend to touch your lips a lot. I can feel your energy seep out of you in a way that’s different from normal. If your master knows you, he can tell.”

“Is it bad?”

She looked up at him. “Is what bad?”

“That I touch my lips a lot.”

“Are you self conscious?” She chuckled, standing. “There...is someone who seems interested in me at the men’s village.” She paused. “I’ve expressed that I don’t want him--can you believe that? Talzin told me I could keep him for myself without someone taking him. And I turned her down. A once in a lifetime chance, she said. I told her no.”

“Why would you--”

“I don’t know.” She shook her head. “He’d travel with me, we’d grow close, we’d learn each other--it’d be great, I’m assured.”

“If you’d like, I can stop coming to see you.”

She went silent. “...Please don’t.”

“Are you saying you chose me over him?” 

Nihera shrugged. “Not...consciously. I just didn’t want him.” 

Maul stood, walking close to her, standing just behind her shoulder. “Nihera, we have to understand--I’m a sith. They...do not really settle.”

“That’s okay.” She smiled, turning to him. “I don’t really think I’ll ever settle either. I think...I think I want to run away from the nightsisters. Someday.” She shrugged. “And for that they’ll probably find and kill me.”

“It weighs heavy on you.”

“I suppose.” She shrugged. “Maybe I’m all talk and I really am complacent where I am. Happy to keep seeing you. Happy to do what we’re doing, just for now. Maybe I don’t have such a big, amazing fate, but maybe that’s okay. Not everyone can be special.”

Maul paused, taking her hand. “You...you are special.”

“I wish you had any evidence to back that up.” She laughed. “But you don’t. It’s okay. Maybe my fate is to help you become who you’re supposed to be. Maybe that’d be enough.”

Maul shifted, frowning. What could he say to her? “I have a mission tonight.”

“Sure. Leave whenever you need to.”

“Come with me.”

“That probably really wouldn’t sit well with your master.” She turned to look at him. 

“Is it...would it be alright if I kissed you without the context of intimacy?”

Nihera smirked. “What brought that on?” 

“I just want to.” He shrugged. “I don’t know why, I just--”

“Sure.” She laughed. “But you may be sending a different message than you intend.”

“What do you think I intend?”

“That you don’t have time to spend a full night but you still want to do something with me that makes sense for you to show up?”

“What message would I be sending instead?” He frowned. 

“I dunno. That you like me for some other reason than sex.” She shrugged. “Which is pretty dangerous.”

“You already know I like you for other reasons.”

“It implies that you want to be close to me emotionally.” Maul paused. Was that not what they’d been already? “You’re really not my class.” She laughed. “You’d be likely to be given to a much better nightsister than me.”

“I don’t live in the village. It’s not my mother’s choice to whom I’d be given.” 

“You really shouldn’t be trying to fall in love right now. You’re much more suited for hatred.” 

Maul’s smile faded. “I never said anything about being in love with you.”

“Then you’re not.” She shrugged. “That’s good. Be careful not to. I’m not worth it. Suppose if that’s true, it’s fine if you want to kiss me.”

He nodded a confirmation, but didn’t move to. “The man that was offered to you, what about him wasn’t worth taking him?”

Nihera frowned. “I told you. I don’t know. I just didn’t want him.” She shrugged. “Like--okay, so he was so gentle and quiet that he actively bowed to me--can you believe that? We’d been friends before, and when Talzin told him I was being offered his life, he bowed to me. Why would I want that?” She shook her head. “And he’s always been so nice--I just don’t want him to think I was always being friends as a ploy to--”

“You said he was interested in you.”

“He was.” She nodded. “He’d been expressing interest for a couple weeks. I just...didn’t reciprocate, I guess. He’d be a reject, maybe I didn’t want a handout. I don’t know. I didn’t want whatever they considered was trash.”

“But you don’t consider him such.”

“No! He’s very kind, and maybe he’s not a good warrior, but he’s a good man.”

“I think you should tell mother that you want him.” Maul shrugged. 

“Why?” She frowned. “I don’t.”

“Go home and be taken care of, Nihera. I can’t provide that for you forever. Don’t give up your life in your interest in me.” 

“You don’t want that.” She shook her head. 

“No. I want to have you whenever I want you. But my life does not lean to that, not long term.”

Nihera sighed, and he thought he could hear a bubble in her throat when she spoke. “I don’t want to. I want to let my life revolve around you, at least for a little longer. Maybe when I’m older it’ll be okay if I have to share.”

Maul looked her over. Something about her didn’t make sense to him, and he wished he could read her like she read him. He reached for her shoulder, pulling her into a kiss, pulling away as soon as it began, unsure. “That was...different.” 

Nihera tipped her head. “Yeah?”

“I don’t understand it, but yes.”

She looked conflicted as well, but soon shrugged. “Today’s been too heavy. Sorry.”

“No. It’s not your fault.”

“You should go. Don’t wanna run out of time.” She went back to her cot, laying on it, facing away from him. Maul took that as a reason he shouldn’t stay any longer. 


	4. Chapter 4

Maul entered the rooftop, surprised when he found Nihera locked in a knife fight with a strange human. She pressed in, pushed back, leaning just far enough back that the swipe at her head missed her, then hitting his arm with her head, one of her horns lodging itself in his skin--Maul saw her sneer at him as she tore open the man’s wrist, moving her head into his chest. He cried out, tried to pull away from her. She’d hit an artery. His arm gushed, and he reached toward it, trying not to let it bleed out, opening himself up for her attack, the knife lodged into his neck. She shifted it upward, hitting his jaw and pulling the blade away, the blood streaking across her face, splattering on the rooftop. The man fell, gurgling. 

“Well then.” Maul started, walking up to her. She shoved a boot heel into the man’s chest to shut him up, pulling it out and bringing another stream of blood with it. The knife that was implanted in her heel retreated as she tapped the back of her foot against the ground. “That was impressive.”

“You missed the best of it.” She laughed. “I’d ask for your help but...Think I’ve got him.” She turned to the man, rolling him off of the roof. A scream followed, passerbys most likely thinking he was just a suicide victim. 

“Not a mark?”

She shook her head. “He recognized I’ve set up camp around here--thought he’d come to mug me or get some, not sure which.” 

“You’re getting into a lot of trouble lately.”

“That’s...true.” Nihera frowned, glancing down at his body as some police droids took him away. “Made quite a mess, though.”

“He did. Allow me to assist.” 

They spent the next couple hours getting rid of the blood. “Lightsabers don’t create this issue.”

“Yeah, well, you tell that to Talzin.” She laughed. “No one really bothers using one there. We aren’t worried about the swamp getting messy.”

“How many Nightsisters do you think have the right focus to be able to maintain a saber?”

“Probably not many, honestly. A lot of them lose all abilities when they leave Dathomir, so they can’t do jobs like mine.”

“But you don’t?”

“Despite the fact that I’m not a nightsister by blood, I’ve shown skills in their teachings. I don’t require the altar for the skills I’ve learned, and my ability to use the living force doesn’t wear off after some time like it does with them. Unsure why, but it doesn’t matter to anyone why--just that I can. Other acolytes are as capable as I am, but I’m easy to send out into the wilderness.” 

Maul nodded. “Suppose that’s fair.” He stood up straight, unclipping his lightsaber from his belt and passing it to her. She gave him a concerned, confused look for a moment, then looked like she was going to laugh at him. 

“What?” 

“Take it.” 

“Um...no.”

“Why?”

“How many people have accidentally chopped their own hands off with those things because they didn’t know how to...what, turn it on? I don’t even know where to start.” 

“Probably plenty. Anyone can turn them on, Nihera. That’s not the issue. While part of it is training, one’s focus in the force is what allows them to wield it correctly. They’re excessively dangerous to those who have no focus.”

“Which is exactly why I’ll pass.” She laughed. “Why would you even hand it to me if that’s the case?”

“A good feeling, is all.” 

She stared at him. “Why are you so serious?” When he didn’t answer, she sighed, putting the mop to the side, holding her hand out. “Fine.”

He passed her the saber, stepping back, watching calmly. “I’m here if it gets out of hand in any way. It’s dual sided, so be careful. You want the red switch closest to whichever side you hold upwards.”

“The hilt’s too long.”

“Not for dual sided blades.” 

She chuckled, either in humor or nerves, flicking the switch on, then immediately back off. “Ooh, no,” She laughed a bit, fully nervous now. “--No, that’s not for me. Wow, that’s weird.”

“What’s weird about it?” He frowned. “You don’t fear a lightsaber--that’s the best way to get hurt using one.”

“Good. Just won’t use one then.” She tossed it back to him. “I don’t know. It feels strange. I can’t explain it. Like it wants to infest me or something.”

“That’s...probably instinct kicking in. Your connection with the force telling you how to use it.”

“Yeah, and I don’t like it. I lose enough control like that when I start using the Acolyte skills--I don’t want it going out the window when I’m just trying to swing a blade around.”

“You retain control, but the force guides you. That’s why you have to train your skills and instincts further.” He paused. “I could teach you.”

“Thanks, but I’m gonna pass, Maul. Let’s leave the buzzy light sword to you, and I’ll take care of bloody stabby things and spells, yeah?” 

He frowned. She was extremely averse to it--surely that was due to her connection with the force. She obviously had something strong in her, else she wouldn’t have her skills outside of Dathomir. What would cause her to be so scared of a lightsaber, then? She should feel delighted to hold one. It should make her feel whole. She would never move into sith teachings, that much was obvious by her personality, but whatever skills she could have would be one less reason to have to concern himself with her safety. 

“You know, maybe it’s just too much to me. Like when you eat too much and you’re not sure if you’re gonna be sick? It’s overwhelming, is all.”

“You get used to it.”

“Maybe when you’ve been holding one since you’re a kid, but I’ve never even seen one activated until now. I’m not scared of it, but it’s...not for me. I don’t even like the lightbows that the huntresses use.” She laughed, waving a hand. “I don’t mean to make it personal.”

“No, that’s...fair.” She was making a fine point, but there was a part of Maul that just wanted to train her with it. The time spent would make her feel closer to him. 

“Thanks for the help cleaning up, though. And your offer to teach me is appreciated, I promise. I just don’t have a lot of need for it.” 

“Of course.” He watched her walk to the other side of the roof--the one she hadn’t just tossed a body off of--and sit down on the edge, legs dangled off. He joined her, looking out into the distant traffic. Nihera seemed to sit like this a lot, silent, calm, just taking in the sights of the city. Maul wondered if perhaps she was missing home. He’d never had the chance to do so. He didn’t remember home, and a ship was always more home to him than anywhere else. “Do you...return to Dathomir often?”

“Not that often. There’s a project happening that we’re trying to nip in the bud at the moment, and I’m a key player in making sure that’s the case.”

“Do you miss it?”

She shrugged. “My home is where I am. These people below us all have families, or friends, or apartments to return to. And that’s a good place to start and end their days for them. But we have duties. Responsibilities. And those become our home. Dathomir is...like a secondary home to me. With people who enjoy my company. People I can sometimes miss. But being away isn’t really heartbreaking for me. Distance doesn’t hurt me in the way it does some people.” She paused. “You?”

“I...didn’t spend enough time in Dathomir to miss it.”

She nodded. “That’s not necessarily a bad thing, Maul.” She reached into her cloak, plucking a small pouch from it. She opened it, passing it to him. Maul took it from her, looking inside. Some form of dried meat, from which he took a chunk. It was sweet, a small treat that felt familiar, nostalgic. “My childhood was full of Mother Talzin and her sisters giving that to me in between trainings. It keeps your energy up, but it’s sweet, so kids like it. Frankly I’ve just been addicted to it since. So if I feel homesick while out, I use that to feel just a bit more at home.”

“That’s...more sentimental than I would have thought.” 

She shrugged. “Keep it. If it’ll help you, keep it.” When Maul looked over, she was smiling at him. “I want you to be happy. I know that’s not the sith way. But I want nothing more than to see you happy again--like you were when we were kids.” 

Maul didn’t remember his childhood. He wasn’t sure why he’d managed to remember Nihera’s face when he saw it. He hadn’t realized how long it’d been since happiness took lower priority to rage, to focus. And he knew that as soon as he returned to his master, this small moment of peace would be gone. Was it wrong of him to abandon his teachings while with Nihera? Was he making himself weak? He bade himself calm. His master would not have sent him into a situation that he could not gain from. It was too early to attempt to get rid of him as an apprentice. Sith were not forbidden from attachment, from joy. It could cloud him, but ultimately, it was emotion. Emotion he could harness and use for power. Whatever it was that Nihera had been showing him could be useful to him. Maul nodded to her. “I...appreciate that.” 

“That said, you go be an excellent sith.” She was some sort of mind reader. “And if you can’t be happy like you were back then, that’s okay too. I’m not here to parent you.” She laughed. 

He nodded, passing the pouch back to her. “I don’t need that. But thank you.”

She smiled at him, staring back out into the city. It was odd, how he felt he shouldn’t sit right by her, despite the fact that they’d already slept together. She almost came across to him as something feral in comparison to him. As if she might reach out and bite at any time. He’d just watched her kill a man, and then joke about it. He knew himself to be cold, but it was just now hitting him that she did that as a job--she was just as much a cold blooded killer as he. She didn’t value sentient life in the way he thought she might. 

No, there were facets of her she wasn’t showing to him. Instinctually, he was realizing that. Nihera’s smile faded as she stared out, and Maul could see in her a quiet suffering that he hadn’t sensed before. She’d covered it up with a good sense of humor, with her kindness toward him--but if that were to be directed his way, for any reason, she might make a worthy opponent. The blood didn’t scare her--rather, she revelled in it. Cleaning it up was to avoid suspicion, not to get it out of her sight--and that man had not spoken enough words to her for her to be entirely sure of his intentions--she’d killed him regardless. It wasn’t affecting her, in the least. 

Suddenly, Nihera spoke. Her eyes grew sharp, face much more calculated. “There he is.” She threw herself from the rooftop, hood placing itself over her face as she landed, a green smoke making its way into the mouth of a twi’lek man on the street below. He fell, and she grasped him by his neck, holding him to a building, shifting him side to side as he didn’t appear to answer her questions. She threw him to the ground, kicking him, plucking something from his coat, then directing him to go. The mist carried her back up to the roof ledge, her eyes glowing that same sickly green that felt so strangely familiar to Maul. Nihera stepped over to her storage crate, spreading the papers she’d taken from the man out on it, glancing at each one. “Warehouse 16-27.” She mumbled to herself. 

“You’re having a busy night.”

“Sure am.” She frowned. “And I was so happy to see you, too. I’m going now. I’ll see you next time, okay?” She gave him a quiet smile that faded immediately as she descended the stairs. This wasn’t Maul’s business--he had much more important things to attend to--and Nihera could obviously handle it. He’d return in a few days. 

“Maul.” 

“Yes, master?” He looked over from his training. Sidious sat down in the room, directing him to sit with him. Maul did as he asked. 

“That woman--the Zabrak.” 

“Yes, what about her?”

“You are visiting often.”

“Ah...should I not?”

“No, no. It’s interesting to see a man as stoic as you so interested in a woman.”

“She’s got a certain charm to her--and shares my interest in relieving stress.”

“I suppose someone of your age could get a certain addiction to sating that need. I’ve noticed you do not always come back as satisfied as you do at other times. You’re not developing a real relationship here, are you?”

“No, master.” He frowned. 

“Ah, good. They’re points of weakness. The strength from harnessing emotions that occur in them can be enticing, but the tradeoff is not often worth it.”

He nodded. “And of the Jedi hunt? Is there anything oncoming to sate that bloodthirst?”

“No, my apprentice. Patience on that. Hopefully this woman can be a good distraction until then.” 

“Sure.” He frowned. 

“Don’t go soft on me, Maul.” He stood. “Continue your training. You’re free to visit her whenever the need arises. That is not as much of my business as you might think.”

He nodded, watched him leave. Irritating. He was keeping tabs on him. That was normal, of course, but he didn’t want Nihera’s identity at risk. 

Nihera was smiling at him as he entered the rooftop. She stood, grasping his wrist. “There was a gala in the building next door. Some big birthday of a politician.”

“And?”

“Free rich people food.” Nihera sighed. “You don’t get out much.”

“You think?” She smiled back at him, flicking her cloak behind her, letting it sit gently over her shoulder, the long silken grey gown barely touching her red skin, showing the tattoos Maul had grown accustomed to over time, somehow looking even better in the formal clothing. “Where’d you get that?”

“I do make money while I’m here.” She laughed. “I hunt bounties for a lot of my spending.” 

“Surprised. Not a single drop of blood on it. Impressive.”

She sneered at him. “Hey, I don’t just assassinate people--sometimes I just like to go have fun.”

“Tonight was not one of those, though.”

“...True.”

“Disappointing.” He sighed. “So many people allowed to see you in a dress like that before me.”

“You think?” She chuckled as Maul stepped closer, unclipping the cloak, tossing it aside. “Not a lot of people looking.”

“I doubt that.” He shook his head, releasing her wrist as he sat on her crate in the middle of the rooftop. “Go on.”

“What?”

“Show me. I didn’t get to see you walk around that gala. Make it up to me.”

He watched her cheeks turn pale, the tattoos in the wrong place to cover up the blush. “I--is that really necessary?” He shrugged, leaning back onto the crate, and she sighed. “You’re being unreasonable. Wouldn’t it make you happier to just rip it off?”

He couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped his throat. “Leave it to you to think letting me breed you is less intimate than showing off a walkcycle in a dress.”

“It is!” She laughed, but when he didn’t relent in his stare, she flushed again, grasping the corner of the gown, pulling it up to walk better in the heels she’d been wearing, looking at the ground, trying to cover her blush with her hair. 

Maul sighed. “At least look at me.” She frowned at him, stamping a foot in frustration, circling him, staring daggers at him at first, but bursting into less embarrassed giggling as he turned to watch her when she crossed behind him. “Better.” She circled him a couple more times, and on the third go around, her confidence had built a bit, and he stood, stepping to her, grasping the tiny strap of the dress that sat on her shoulder, snapping it. “You can repair that, I hope.”

“I can.” She smirked. “Don’t go ripping things, though. It was expensive.”

Maul tossed his gloves and cloak aside, pressing his hands to her neck, swinging her around toward the cot, lips on hers. “You dance with anyone at that gala?”

“As if I had time.” She laughed. “I was there to kill someone, remember?”

He smirked into her, letting the dress fall off of her as he moved to lean her into the cot. This was more than a primal need--he’d long been considering that she’d instilled something in him that was unfamiliar to him, but just as important as his growth as a sith. With her, though, he was able to ignore all that, enjoy her company, rest his eyes. She brought a calm to him that he wondered if it would hurt him in the long run. Surely, this couldn’t go on forever. For now, he’d have to enjoy her for as long as he could. 

The morning light filtered in far too early, and Maul awoke to Nihera’s face--a rare occasion, now that he thought about it. She didn’t seem to be sleeping, but was resting with her eyes closed. She opened them, the lavender orbs glancing at him. “Should you be getting back?”

“I don’t want to.” He shrugged. 

“Think that’ll pass with your master? The ‘I didn’t want to’ excuse?”

“I’ll tell him we were going into the morning. That’ll be fine.”

“So...” She started. “He allows you here because for some reason, lust is a sith emotion?”

“Anything you feel strongly can become a conduit for sith abilities.”

“I see.” She shrugged. “I hope you know what you’re doing, then.”

“What do you mean?”

“What emotion are you honing here?”

He didn’t really know. He felt very strongly about Nihera--he found himself pining for her at times, wishing he could see her. Taking every opportunity to do so. “Desire, I suppose.” He shrugged. That’s what this was, right? 

“Hm. Fair enough.” She smiled. “I’ll take it.” 

Maul sat up, pressing his lips to hers, their frontal horns clacking against each other. “Once more before I have to go?”

“Always.” She sneered at him. “You know just as well as I do that I couldn’t turn you down.”


	5. Chapter 5

Nihera eyed Maul as he entered the rooftop, almost looking suspicious. He furrowed his brow back at her, and she shook her head, shutting her eyes a moment before turning back to her comm. “Please just...placate them until I can get myself back home. They know why I’m here. Tell her to take it up with Talzin.” 

The woman on the holo display spoke, sounding between frustrated and nervous. “She’s really not going to like that.”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s a two day flight back. I couldn’t do what she needs me to even if I tried. Give me three days and I will be home, and then we can discuss it.”

“Better be here soon. Else the only thing you’ll be discussing is your punishment.”

“I know, Katoli. I can take it if that’s necessary, and if they’ve already decided they need to punish me, you won’t change their minds, not even if I could just teleport there today.” 

“I’ll do what I can.” Maul watched the woman shrug, then hang up. 

Nihera breathed, a shaken noise, then seemed to shove it away, standing and cracking her neck. “And with that, I’ve not only pissed off Seylen but earned myself an earful after their meeting. How are you?”

“Fine. What’s happening?”

“Just some things back on Dathomir. I was meant to go to this important commune, but I’ve been...here, obviously. Seylen, one of our elders is pretty peeved I won’t be there tonight, despite the fact that I’m on orders from Talzin, you know, clan leader. She’s likely intending to make it into...you don’t want to hear about this.” She chuckled. “It’s stupid politics.”

“What did she mean discuss a punishment?” 

Nihera seemed surprised at his question. She brushed a hand against the back of her neck, shrugging. “I dunno, Seylen really doesn’t like me, so she looks for any excuse to punish me. Sometimes seems like it’s for fun.”

“Punishments are always meant to teach a lesson. You’re just not learning it.” He frowned, head tipped. 

“Not always. Punishment is meant to make you complacent.” Her eyes bore into him, and he could tell she was reading him in a way that felt too personal--like she had gleaned something from his questions about his childhood. “But no matter how young I was when it started, I’m pretty resilient to complacency. I’m known for fighting and arguing. Can’t keep a good Zabrak down, huh?” She looked away from him.

“What are you implying?” He frowned. 

“I’m not implying anything.” She didn’t look at him. The wind brushed against her hair, and she sighed, face contorting in an emotion he couldn’t place. Disgust? Despair? Pity? It was a little of all three. Her claws were digging into the flesh of her arm, drawing blood. 

“How do they punish you?” He stepped closer. 

“Who cares?” She shrugged. Her voice was cold.

“I do. I was...when my master punished me, he made it clear it was due to a lesson I needed to learn--and mostly that lesson is that failure is unacceptable. When I was a child I thought it horrible, the things he’d do, but as I got older, I understood his reasons.”

“You grew complacent.” She nodded. “You can only hurt so much before that hurt hardens into a callus. That doesn’t mean you understand. It just means you justify it in the same way he does.”

He didn’t speak a moment--tried to understand what it was she was telling him. He tried to understand her point of view, but he couldn’t. When he was a child it had felt unfair, but the ends did justify the means, did they not? He’d grown strong because of it. He was a phenomenal sith warrior because of it. He considered his words before speaking again. “Do you think by telling me what they do to punish you would force you to come to terms with the lesson you’re supposed to be learning?”

“No. I think telling you does nothing. It doesn’t matter what they do to me. You don’t just roll over and let someone mold you like that. You have to be yourself, too. Your punishments--what were they? Did your master beat you? Throw you into a dark room and force you to stay? Threaten to kill you for your failures? Starve you?”

Maul shifted. Had she read his mind or were her guesses just that impressive? “Were yours similar?” 

“Does it matter?” She sighed. “Does anything that happened to you as a child matter now?”

“Nihera--”

She snapped her head to look at him. “Just drop it. I’m busy. I need to get back home.” She raised a hand, the box she stored her things lifting into a pack, her cot coiling above it. She shouldered it, stepping past him silently. What had he done? He wasn’t sure why this discussion had upset her. He was attempting to relate. ‘You have to be yourself, too.’ What did that even mean? There was no way to obey his master’s orders and also make his own decisions. He wasn’t allowed to disobey in that way. She lived her life backwards. No wonder they were talking about punishments.

He waited for Nihera to return, watching for her ship in orbit, and reentering the rooftop when it was clear she would be there. She didn’t look up at him as he entered, and turned away from him as he approached. “What happened?”

“None of your business.” She shook her head. “Leave me alone.”

“You’re...how did I upset you?” Her noncommittal answers were making him angry. 

“You didn’t.”

“You’re making that very hard to believe.”

“It’s not you.” She sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Maul stepped over to her, sitting on her cot next to her. “Then what is it?”

“I’m just--I have a lot of things on my shoulders at present. I don’t want to discuss any of it with you.”

“Then we won’t.” He shrugged at her. “What shall we discuss instead?”

She turned to him. “How much...how much of Dathomir do you really remember?” He froze, considering the question. When he didn’t respond, she spoke again. “How did you remember me, for starters?”

“I’m not sure. You were...with the clan leader when she visited the men’s camp. You were different enough to recognize. You looked like us but acted like them. I was only there a few years, but that stuck with me.”

“You realize that we were three when you were taken from us, yes? I just...when you approached me, I didn’t hardly realize who you were. But you knew you were Dathomirian. You knew who I was. I don’t know why your master would have allowed such memories to remain. They’re dangerous.”

-“He didn’t brainwash me--”

“That’s exactly what he did.” Nihera shook her head. “Maul...can I tell you what the story looks like from our side?”

He paused, considering her. She seemed hurt. “Sure.”

She inhaled slowly, then nodded. “When I first met you, Talzin told me that we were to be giving you and Savage your tattoos.” Savage. That name was so familiar. His brother. Of course. A pang of frustration hit him. He’d forgotten his brother? “I wasn’t even two. Zabraks are pretty self sufficient from six standard months of age, of course, but we were children. I watched as she marked you, something that would not happen to me for another year, and I also watched as Sidious realized your potential. Talzin was meant to be an apprentice, not you. He had only interacted with you the few times your mother and I were with him before the night he took you. You probably remember me because I was there every time your master was. It wasn’t intentional on his part. He left your memories with him intact, and in doing so, left the times you’d met me intact as well. And I remember Sidious. I remember his discussions with Talzin that he thought I was too young and stupid to understand, so he let me stay. I remember Talzin’s rage when she realized he’d taken you instead of her. I to this day don’t know if it was rage because you were gone, or because he’d left her to the wilds. As far as we were told, you had been kidnapped. Taken from your birthright and it robbed Talzin of an opportunity that she had been promised.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “So what’s the point?”

“The point is that you and I should never have been able to recognize each other. My interactions with you shouldn’t even be happening.” 

“What are you saying?” She didn’t look at Maul, and when she didn’t speak, he asked her again. “What do you mean?”

“Your story isn’t just what you know of it, Maul. I’m a danger to you. A threat to who your master made you into.” 

“It’s alright.” He breathed. “I’m already keeping it a secret. As are you.” 

Nihera nodded, but her conflict was still clear. “If that’s how you wish to view it. I just...I wanted to give you a chance to leave now, before things get more complicated.”

“I do not intend to leave.”

“Alright.” She nodded. Her voice was a bit lighter now, but she shut her eyes, sighing. “That’s your choice, then.”


	6. Chapter 6

“You’re going to meet Kaila and ensure that she’s safe to continue to protect her charge.”

“If her master knew how to keep his sticky fingers--”

“Nisanrae, please.” Talzin sighed. “Nihera, come.” Nihera looked up from her scrying and crossed to Talzin and Nisanrae, who huffed and soldiered off. “You’ll be taking Nisanrae’s mission, since she wants to be beligerrent.”

“And what mission is that?” Nihera frowned. 

“Kaila is offworld, contracted to a weequay man who has gotten his hands on a sith artifact. I need you to assist her until he can sell it at the auction, which is in two standard days.”

“Assist her how, mother?”

“It’s precautionary.” She smiled. “You’ll just be ensuring her safety.”

“And the artifact?”

“I’ve no interest.”

“And her charge, Mother?”

“He does not concern me. I would just like you to ensure that Kaila remains safe.”

“And my current mission?” 

“It can remain on hold until you return. Two standard days is not long.”

“Understood.” She nodded. 

Kaila greeted Nihera at the doorway to the apartment building where she and her charge lived, clutching her into a hug and smiling gently. “Nihera! I thought it was Nisanrae’s mission.” Before she could respond Kaila spoke again. “Not that I mind. You’re just as competent. I don’t know why Talzin didn’t send you first and foremost.”

“Are you aware she sent me in order to protect you?”

“I am.” She smiled. “And so glad it was you she sent, Nisanrae is a total pain. I love it when they consider my feelings--”

“It was more that Nisanrae was taken off the mission--”

“Because she was being a pain, right? Well, doesn’t matter. You’re here now! I’m glad you can help me. For now, let’s go up and you can meet Lenotu.”

“Sure.” Nihera mumbled. She wasn’t sure how to take Kaila. She was almost too boisterous. She followed the other nightsister up to the top floor, where Lenotu nodded at her in greeting. 

“Make yourself at home.” 

Nihera nodded, still feeling very out of place, like there were much more important things to do. 

Maul looked around the rooftop, frowning at Nihera's absence. She'd been missing a while longer than usual. His hunger tugged at him, and he descended to find a good meal, alone in this city for the first time in a long time. When he arrived back to the Scimitar, Maul was looking forward to bathing the sweat from his tired muscles, only to be interrupted by a holo-comm from his master. 

It wasn't more than four hours before the auction when Nihera felt a presence that Kaila apparently was not aware enough to feel. She still sat across from Lenotu, giggling in a way that told Nihera very clearly that she was not just here to guard him, and that made it pretty obvious that they were inclined. It was a forbidden thing among Nightsisters, But Nihera wouldn't exactly have anything to gain by telling those on Dathomir. She returned her concentration to the unfamiliar presence, lurking somewhere outside. It circled the apartments a few times before stepping away. Suspicious, Nihera mused, and when she went to speak up about it, the presence moved closer, inside. It was malicious, angry, and worse than that, focused and determined. She'd be impressed if it wasn't so menacing. Something about it was familiar, as well, but any familiarity was quickly disregarded as it was clear that it was heading toward them. 

"Kaila." Nihera stood from her seat. "Do you feel that?"

"Now that you mention it...yeah…" She mumbled, looking just as unsure as her shaken voice sounded. 

"Please take position in the back corner of the room." She sighed. This couldn't have been easy as waiting around, and Nihera knew that, but she'd hoped it wouldn't involve an attack. She watched as her sister and Lenotu stepped into the back corner, both of them drawing vibroblades. Nihera's knives lifted to the air around them, and she shut her eyes, following the trail of their intruder through…the pipes? "Get back from there! Away from the vents!" Nihera snapped, turning to the others, who dashed into the middle of the room, closer to the doorway. Good place for them if there was only one intruder. The metal vent of the piping dropped to the floor, and down dropped a cloaked figure, springing forward, right into Nihera's mist, causing them to clear their throat and jump back, the glimpse Nihera got allowing her to see horns. A Zabrak, then. The figure stood, pulling the hood away, snarling at the three of them. Nihera steeled herself. 

Not the optimal time to see Maul. 

Maul ruffled his brow at Nihera, standing across from him, guarding this Weequay and his stolen artifact. Why was she here? Had his master known? Was this intentional? His orders had been to kill anyone who had seen the artifact and take it back. That meant if Nihera knew what she was guarding…

Maul steeled himself. No doubt. No hesitation. No mercy. Not even for someone so close. Hadn't he been capable of it in Orsis? Surely that was good preperation for--

"What are you doing here?" Nihera frowned, seeming vastly confused. 

"What are you guarding, Nihera?" 

She glared at him, drawing her handheld knives closer to her face. "My sister." She snapped, voice cordial and level. 

"Have you seen what this man is trying to sell?"

"I haven't. Talzin merely suggested that this nightsister could use some extra safety--Seems she was on point."

"Nihera, do you know this man?" Kaila whimpered. "Why is he here?" 

Nihera didn't respond. Right. Even if she hadn't seen the artifact, this woman she was meant to protect likely had. Which meant there would still likely be conflict. 

Normally Maul welcomed conflict, soaked in it and came out bloody, happier in it. So why was this so difficult for him to act on? Why was he trying to find an excuse not to kill her? He swallowed. That could come later. For now, the Weequay and the artifact. He turned to them, and the woman Nihera was to be protecting took a deeper stance. He could feel her fear, though. 

Her voice shook when she spoke. "You won't kill him while I'm alive." 

Maul dashed forward, but a fist into his diaphragm stopped him cold, blood leaking into his mouth. He spat it, turning to Nihera and attempting to hit her back, but she was too fast and he was disoriented, and he watched his leg fly through midair, redirecting to the other nightsister, snapping a fist at her. She blocked it, but not his kick, which connected with her stomach and sent her sliding on her feet. Nihera leaped closer to her sister, visibly considering her options, then turning to the other woman, grasping her arm. "Did you see the artifact, Kaila?"

"I've seen the box." She mumbled. "He wouldn't let me near the thing itself." 

Maul was half paying attention to their conversation, and that let the weequay slip away. He dashed after him, and Nihera grabbed Kaila, keeping her from stopping Maul, and she screamed as he seperated the weequay's head from his neck. He turned to the women now. "Where is it?" He commanded. 

Kaila stood her ground, but Nihera stepped away, plucking a keycard from the man's belt and throwing it to Maul. "There. Now get your prize and leave." 

"That does not complete my mission, Nihera. I may spare you, should you escape, but this woman knows where the artifact was found. We cannot leave loose ends untied." 

"Then you'll be killing me as well." Nihera frowned. "My mission is to protect her." 

The door from the back of the room burst open, and before any of them could register what was happening, there was a vibroblade in Kaila's back, twisting and ripping her apart. Nihera leaped away as soon as it happened, glaring at the three weequay staring at her, the one pulling his weapon from her sister, wiping it on his trousers. Nihera sprang forward, a knife in each of their throats before they could speak to argue, save for one, whom she held against a wall. 

"You'd best begin an explanation." 

"He took the damn thing from us--he wanted all the credits for himself! She helped him!"

"Who all is us?" Nihera hissed. 

"Just us! I swear!" 

She looked at Maul. "He lying?"

"Doesn't seem to be." He straightened. As Nihera drew the blade against the man's neck, Maul pressed toward the locked room. 

Once he'd retrieved the artifact, Maul returned to Nihera, who was sat on her haunches over her sister. "As far as I know," she sighed. "You're stealing nothing more than jewelry."

"Good." Maul nodded, leaping from the window. 

  
  


Nihera had returned to the rooftop when Maul next visited, and she looked up at him, no malice on her features. "Hey." She mumbled. 

"Hello." He frowned, making his way over to her. 

"Kaila's dead. It wasn't your fault, but that still meant I failed my mission. It all happened so fast." 

"Even I didn't sense them until they attacked her. It isn't your fault."

She huffed a laugh. "Tell that to my headache. Been hurting since the punishment Nisanrae gave me for failing a mission she was meant to be on originally." She shrugged. "But my being there means I didn't lose two friends in a day. So that's a positive in my view." 

He tipped his head. "I…should not have spared you. My master doesn't seem to know. There was enough carnage and our report only assumed the one nightsister."

"I was a last minute decision."

"Yes well…it's causing some conflict in me. I should not have chosen to spare you. I can't fathom why I would." 

She shrugged. "Because these interactions mean something to you, obviously." 

He frowned, sitting across from her. "That is not part of the Sith--"

"Doesn't matter, does it? If it feels true to you."

"Nihera, I have killed very close friends. I have destroyed them without another thought. Burned down a home we shared. Hesitation is unacceptable." 

"Then don't next time." She shrugged again. "But you should do what feels right to you." 

Maul glanced away from her. The sithhood should feel right to him. It always had before. 

"Would it make you feel better to kill me now?"

"No." He answered without thinking. 

"Sounds good to me." Nihera smiled at him, slipping into his lap, pressing her lips to his. "Glad you didn't. Thanks for that, by the way." 


	7. Chapter 7

Maul nodded to Nihera as he stepped onto the roof. “How are you today?”

“I...think I might love you.” She mused, as if it was something simple.

“You...what?” 

She looked at him, surprise showing on her face. “Oh. Um. Hrm. Right.” 

“What did you say?”

“No, it’s...nothing.” 

Did she mean that? Did she love him? Maul wasn’t sure what to say. He certainly didn’t feel like a very lovable man. He barely knew what that word meant. Did he at all know what it could mean? “It’s...alright. You can--”

Nihera shrugged, smiling a bit, not looking at him. “I’ve...probably said too much. I shouldn’t complicate you like this…” She put a hand to her forehead, shaking it and sighing. “I shouldn’t complicate me like this either.” 

Maul stepped closer, removing his hood. “What do you mean?”

“You’re...an amazing person, Maul. But I can’t make things weird like that. So just know that you’re amazing to me, is all.” 

“I don’t...know if I can return those feelings--”

“I don’t want you to.” She said quickly. “I wish I hadn’t said anything.”

“Do you not, then?”

She frowned a bit, but didn’t answer for a moment. “I...can’t. Not like this. Not when this can hurt you.” She shrugged, smile returning. “Dinner?” 

“Ah...sure.” He mumbled. He would much rather finish this discussion, but she seemed to have put her walls back up. 

They went to the usual restaurant, and Maul couldn’t help but wonder why she thought she was inconveniencing him if she loved him. It was dangerous for him to fall for her--but if she fell for him, that was fine, surely. She cheerfully ate her share, frowning when she was done. “You’re not eating as fast as usual. Not hungry?”

“I’m...decently peckish.” He shrugged. 

“I’m sorry. I was more thinking out loud. I didn’t mean to spoil your night.” 

“No, it’s fine.” He nodded to her, going into his food with a little more fervor. 

She smiled, cocking her brow.

When they arrived back at the rooftop, they spent the night together again, though concentration proved difficult. Maul couldn’t help but think about what Nihera had said. Talking to herself? Meaning she didn’t even know if she loved him? Or was she worried that was a dangerous idea, that it would put a stop to these meetings? 

Maul grasped her by the back of her head, pulling her into his chest. Did he love her, as well? Could he afford that? He twisted a finger around one of her tertiary horns. Did it matter if he could afford that? He’d clearly grown attached to her--possibly to the point of falling for her. The idea she might feel that way pushed him over the edge, making it seem possible. Nihera sighed into him. “Distracted?”

“You’re...almost too good at reading me.”

“It’s not hard to notice when your pacing just stops for a moment.” She laughed. “It’s not like I don’t feel anything.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’ve been more irritable. Been a long time since a mission?”

“Surely you’re not pretending not to remember what you said earlier.”

“I’m not, no.” She smiled. “I am wishing I hadn’t.”

“And if you didn’t have to worry about how it affects me?”

“Then I’d still be unsure if voicing it is the right thing to do.”

Voicing. So it was just a matter of what came of it. “So be it. Consider it forgotten.” 

He could feel her nestle into the cot, seeming soothed, at least a bit. 

The morning came far too quickly, like almost every morning with Nihera, and Maul once again woke up alone. He looked out to the roof edge, where she was seated, meditating. He pulled on his cloak, sitting next to her. The green glow from her eyes drifted away in a smoke as she sat entirely still. She looked at him suddenly, light leaving her eyes entirely. “Scared me.” She sighed. 

“Are you alright?”

“I just...have a lot going on right now.”

“Tell me.” 

She laughed and shrugged. “It’s...dumb. Childish.” He tipped his head, but didn’t respond vocally. “The other sisters...are suspicious over the fact that we’re involved. Not because it’s dangerous or anything. They just...don’t believe me, I suppose.”

“What’s hard to believe?”

“A superiority complex they have that makes me just a regular Zabrak and them special.”

“...Would you prefer to be a Nightsister in appearance?”

She laughed. “By no means. Like I said. It’s childish.”

“You did mention that they might be suspicious over you being involved with Talzin’s blood.”

“And they know they’re allowed to take you from me should they choose.”

“That...must weigh heavy at times.”

“You...I don’t feel like I have a lot of worth there, honestly. Talzin appreciates me, but very few of the sisters do. In fact, the men are more accepting of me than they are.”

“We’ve not really discussed your life at home that much, have we?”

“Not at length. It’s fine, I don’t really want to talk about it. Here, with you, I have worth.”

“You do.” He nodded. 

  
  
  
  


Maul left the scimitar, trying to ignore the painful wound in his shoulder. He crossed to the building that Nihera camped at, climbing the stairs, each step excruciating. He should have taken himself back to his master’s ship first, but he was already here now. He hadn’t realized how deep the gash was, and his bandage job hadn’t done much for him. Maul made it to the top of the stairs and collapsed in the doorway. He felt lightheaded. What a shameful display this must be. Nihera looked up from sharpening her blades and rushed to him, pulling him to his feet. “Whoa, what happened?”

“Fight with some wildlife...gashed my shoulder open.” 

She pulled away his cloak and shirt, hissing at the wound, the blood sticking to fabric. “Who bandaged you?”

“I did.” 

“Well it sucks.” 

He started to say ‘I know’, but a shot of pain ran through his arm as she squeezed the skin together and more tightly bandaged it. “That hurts.”

“It’s an open wound. Zabrak pain resistance only gets you so far, Maul. Give me a sec.” She stood, walking over to her crate. “You’ve lost a lot of blood. You could have died.”

“It’s not that bad.”

She shook her head, returning with fresh bandages and a needle with a fiber on it. “I’m gonna stitch you up. Hold still.” The pain of the needle going into torn flesh didn’t hurt near as bad as the wound itself, barely a dull pinch in comparison. He sat, listening to her soothe him, stitching skin to skin. When she was done, she bandaged him, moving over and looking at him closely. “Why did you come here?”

“I..have something for you. On my ship.”

“Been a while since I’ve been on the Scimitar.” She shrugged. “You should have just sent me a commlink.”

“I thought I’d be fine to walk. It wasn’t this bad when I arrived.”

“Sure.” She tipped her brow, disbelief showing on her face. “We can go to your ship after you rest. You’ve lost a lot of blood.” She kept repeating that, but how could she tell? “Close your eyes.” She said suddenly--a gentle prod, but a forceful command at the same time. He did as he was asked, and soon enough, the pain faded, and he awoke to the sunset. Nihera sat nearby, looking very tired suddenly. “Good. You’re up. Was starting to think I did something wrong.” She sounded serious, and more exhausted than she looked. 

“Are you alright?”

She stood, stepping over to the cot. “Fine. Just takes a lot out of me to heal wounds. Really should consider focusing my studies there for a while.”

“Heal wounds?”

“Minor ones--that’s all I can do at the moment. I couldn’t rebuild the tissue, but I could seal the stitch, which means your body can repair the shoulder from the inside by itself. It’s like putting a canvas patch on a tent.” 

“It’s...appreciated.”

She shrugged. “I just...didn’t want you dying on me.”

“So you do care.” He smirked at her. 

Nihera stared at the ground, still standing next to him. Her face almost looked hurt. As if something he’d said was scathing to her. He looked at her hands, curled into fists. “I’m failing my mission. I can’t deal with this right now.”

“Failing?” He sat up. “How so?”

“I’m not getting her enough information. Talzin is breathing down my neck and it’s exhausting.”

“I...didn’t mean to--”

“It’s not you.” She growled. 

“I’ve been a distraction.”

“No.” That word came as half a whisper. She was growing cold on him, and it was a sudden and terrifying change. “I should be dead.” She mumbled suddenly. “I shouldn’t have survived anything. I should have never been born.” 

“...What are you talking about?”

“I’m no nightsister. I’m not capable of anything they are. I don’t have the right blood. They should have killed me when I got dropped at their doorstep.”

Maul turned to stand, a hand on her upper arm. “What is this?”

She pulled away from him. “You have such purpose--I’m given a simple mission and I can’t even do that. I’m nothing to them--just a tool for throwing away.”

“That’s...not likely true.”

“How would you even know?” She hissed. “Honestly, what do you even know about us? What I’ve told you? Anything else?”

She was right, of course. Maul didn’t remember a single thing from the Nightclan’s culture. “What brought this on?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know how I’m failing this mission--it’s slipping through my fingers like oil. I’m a failure, I guess.”

“How can I help?” 

“No.” She snapped. “No, absolutely not. My business is not your business. You have to uphold whatever cover you have with your master. You’re not allowed to help me.”

“I don’t care.”

“Don’t fall into that. Don’t try to pry and get yourself into trouble.”

“Why are you so keen on cutting me off? You’ve never not told me about your missions, but this month has been...secretive.” 

She shook her head. “I can’t say anything to you about it.”

“Is there no way for me to help you?”

She didn’t respond. “Don’t expect to see me here a while, starting tomorrow. I wish I could let you help, but--I just can’t, okay? You have to trust me. There are just...lines you’re not able to cross yet, and I can’t let you cross them.”

“What lines, Nihera? Stop speaking in riddles.”

“You’re not ready to hear anything about this. It would be cruel to explain to you what this is about. And...it’s cruel of me to keep doing this damn mission. I need to go home--need to explain to Talzin that I’m failing it and she should send someone else. I can’t tear things away from you, I can’t hurt you--” She stopped short, shaking her head, swearing under her breath. 

“What do you mean?” Maul tipped his head to look her in the eye. “What does your mission have to do with me?” She didn’t respond, just stayed silent and wouldn’t look at him. He grasped the sleeve of her tanktop, dragging her closer to his face, a snarl forcing itself onto his features as he glared down at her. “Answer me, Nihera.” He growled. 

“No.” She frowned. “I’ve already said too much.” 

Maul moved to grasp at her neck, thumb and forefinger pressing into the back corners of her jaw. “Answer me.” He demanded. She looked at him now, a fire in her eyes that didn’t even compare to the anger that Maul was feeling right now. 

“Talzin wants me to find the best way to keep you from going back to the Sith. She wants me to bring you home. She found out you were the one I was meeting with, and she wants me to kill your master or die trying.”

His head swam. Had she always been doing this? Had she gotten under his skin in order to build a trust just to do Talzin’s bidding? Did she even ever care about him? She’d slept with him so easily that first night, and she’d charmed him, lulled him into a false sense of security. He’d stolen a pendant from a noble’s corpse simply because he thought it’d look good on her, and his plans to give it to her to be met with this? “How long?” He snapped, gripping tighter on her neck. “How long have you been on this mission? Since we met?”

“No.”

“Then when?” 

Her eyes shifted, and he pressed harder still, dragging her attention back to him. He could snap her right now. Humiliated. Vulnerable. Angry. He’d let his guard down and he’d paid dearly for it. Maul felt sick. How much more could his master be right about? “A few months ago. I went home for that week--you called me and I told you I couldn’t pick up during the day hours, remember?” 

“Bullshit.” He hissed. 

“Talzin was spending every waking moment I was there guilting me--demanding I bring you home--but your master is all you’ve known. You don’t know the Nightclan. You’ve got purpose here. You’re not some breeder, some disposable warrior. You’re a sith.”

He grasped the back of her hair by the roots with the other hand, pulling her head backwards. She shrieked in pain, but continued staring him down. “You lie.” 

“I’m not going to grovel and try to convince you. Kill me if it makes you feel better. But I didn’t take this mission, I was forced on it--a mission I’m failing because I can’t bear to take those things away from you. At the cost of my own purpose, my own usefulness--your happiness and purpose surpasses that as a priority.”

“Stop trying to charm your way out of this. You’ve taken advantage of my vulnerabilities.” 

“Believe me or don’t. I’m past caring.” She sighed sharply. “I never meant to put you at risk, to take you away from the life you know. I never wanted you to have to go back home if you had purpose elsewhere.”

“You’ve used me.”

“I’ve loved you.” She grunted, planting a foot into his chest, pushing him back. His grip on her hair spun her around, back to him as he fell back, rebalancing quickly and pulling up. 

“How am I supposed to trust that when you’re not even trying to convince me that you ever did that for any reason but to get to my master? If he took me from them--he’s your enemy, yes?”

“Not mine. Talzin’s.”

“Same thing.” He pushed her into him with an arm to her neck. “An enemy of my master is an enemy of mine.”

She didn’t say anything for a moment. “...Do what you want. You won’t believe me no matter what I say, so do whatever it is you want to do in revenge for this bullshit you’ve convinced yourself of. Talzin and I are not like you and your master--I don’t always have to follow her blindly when her feelings ask her to do something. I was going home to decline my ability to do the mission--because I couldn’t bear to do that to you.”

“And if I don’t trust you?”

“Then don’t. Then give into that sith rage and kill me. If you hate me I’m worse than worthless anyway.” 

He couldn’t tell if she was telling the truth. She was being so cold to him--so cold to herself. She’d definitely been different lately--it would make sense she was dealing with this for that same amount of time. But what if it had all been an act? Lulling him into her, showing him weakness so that she could kill his master? It was his duty to kill her if she had any interest in killing him. This nihilism was out of character for her, though. Maul so wanted to believe that she was wrestling with the conflict of her devotion to the nightsisters and her love for him, her support of his strength. But his logical, calculated sith side wasn’t letting him accept that so easily. If his master asked him to kill her, could he do it? If he asked him to kill Talzin, his own mother, her master, could he do it? Would he argue? He never argued with his master--that was a death sentence. Perhaps she felt the same. Maul wanted to love her in the ways she loved him--in the ways that were dangerous to him, the ways that created the weakness his master had warned him of--he didn’t want to care. He wanted to go home with her so that he could make her feel less worthless--but he also needed to protect his master. He was a  _ sith _ . He shouldn’t have had to choose between Nihera and the sithhood. He didn’t want to. He wouldn’t. Who was to say she wouldn’t have just changed on a dime when he went home? Did she love him enough to stay? Did she love him for any reason but the mission? Did she have the mission to charm him but fall for him? 

Who was Nihera? A childhood friend? A kind, gentle lover? A murderous assassin?

Maul released her, watching as she dropped to the floor, legs crumpling beneath her. “Tell me the truth.” He said sharply. It barely came out as more than a whisper. 

“About what?” She mumbled, not looking at him. 

“This whole thing. When we met.”

“You came to me, Maul. You came to me and I fell for you almost immediately. I tried not to--I knew that no one in the clan would ever let that remain the case. They never had before--and you were just...amazing. So much better than anyone else I’d ever been even mildly interested in. I didn’t want to lose you, so I kept you a secret. And I took notice, of course, that you were interested--why else would you keep coming back? I told you of home because that’s what seemed to make you happy. It’s what you asked about. So I stayed in town, I returned often, I just...wanted to see you more, to try to bring some small joy to you. And I quickly realized how comfortable you are in the sith life. How it gives you such balance. But the secret got out. Talzin scolded me, demanded to know why I never said anything to her when I knew it was her own son I was meeting with. She demanded I bring you back--but Maul, I don’t want to bring you back. I want you to stay where you know. I want you to do what fulfills you--I want you to have that revenge on the Jedi you crave so much. Killing your master only prevents your growth, your happiness. I don’t care about Talzin’s bullshit agenda. I don’t want to let you go. This could go so badly, but that doesn’t change how I feel about it. You saw so much...value in me. You made me feel like I never have--like my existence matters. That...crashed, the minute I was told to take anything from you. I can’t. And I didn’t want you to think any of that was ever untrue. I couldn’t tell you any of this mission.”

Maul took a moment, processing her words. An anger still burned in him, but it was fading. Clarity, pity, guilt. He took to his knee, grasping her chin between his finger and thumb--the only truly comforting gesture he’d ever gotten from his master, a whole new feeling being on the giving end. “I...you understand my suspicion.”

“I don’t care.” She mumbled. “I don’t hold anything you’ve ever done to me against you.”

“I’m sorry.” He was going to destroy her just moments ago--he’d already thought about what it would feel like to break her neck between his fingers, to smash the bones in her spine. She’d just...let him. She didn’t fight him back, didn’t think it was worth it to--didn’t think she was worth defending herself. 

“It doesn’t matter.”

It didn’t matter that he was sorry? Was she truly that broken by this? Had Maul done that to her? Nihera sat there, staring at him with those lilac eyes that didn’t even have a small amount of strength in them now. What had he done? “Nihera, I--” How dare he. How dare he even try to apologize for what he’d just planned to do to her--kill her to protect his master--kill her for hurting him. He’d do it again in a second, but she deserved none of it. Who was he? The sith were not inherent monsters, his master had been very careful to teach him that, but he was proving quickly that that’s all he was. He couldn’t even tell her that he’d never do this to her again. He didn’t know. 

“It’s fine.” She said gently. “It’s okay.” Every time she repeated that notion, another part of Maul felt broken. Like she was poking at cracks, pushing them apart, opening old wounds he’d stopped noticing a long time ago. He removed his hand, only vaguely registering it falling to his side. Maul couldn’t break down, not here, not after what he’d just done to her--she was protecting him, comforting him after he’d just accused her of such an unforgivable deceit. She’d been struggling to protect him all month--that was the issue in the first place. Maul didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve to shatter in front of her, didn’t deserve to break down and rest those emotions, to lean on her. “I’m going to be here. No matter what. I’ve no reason to leave.” She said finally. 

There was a tremor in his voice he’d not been aware he was capable of as he grasped her arms. “Stop. I don’t deserve this.”

“You do.” She laughed, quiet, strained. “Far more than I ever will or have.”

“I would have killed you--I was going to--”

She hushed him, grasping at his shoulders, pulling him into her. “No room for guilt in sithhood, Maul. You didn’t, and that was a choice. But you would have, and that was an instinct.” 

He let her hold him to her. Leaning over and lying next to her on that rooftop, clinging to her in a way that embarrassed him. He felt as if he didn’t deserve this. Shouldn’t need it. Nihera held him wordlessly, letting his emotions fall apart around him. He’d not even thought about this range of feelings in a long time. The guilt wasn’t part of the sithhood, but he was racked with it. Was he even cut out to be sith? After this, could he call himself that? 

Nihera spared him the embarrassment of talking to him about it. She let him lean forward, seated by himself, and stood. She returned with some sort of tea, passing it to him. “I’m here. I’m on your side. To hell with your master, and to hell with Talzin. No matter what side you should land on, that’s where you’ll find me.”

“I...thank you.”

“Don’t thank me. Take pride in an ally. Hone that too. Use what you can from me. Use me to grow your abilities. Let that always be your top priority.”

Maul nodded gently, unsure if he’d really be capable of that.


	8. Chapter 8

Maul returned later that day to find Nihera surrounded by mist, raising the knives in the air. They spun around her, flipping outward and seeming to lift higher and tip downward before shooting the opposite direction, toward her. Maul started to press inward, but realized there was no need to as she flattened herself to the ground, the knives clanking against each other and making a sound not unlike the clanging of a large bell. They didn’t go flying, however, the mist raising them and sending them at her once more, forcing her to flip through two of them, handstanding and launching herself with her arms to avoid four more. They circled her again as she stood straight and eyed them. After a moment, she frowned, and the blades made their way toward Maul, so fast he didn’t have time to react. They hung in the air around him, and Nihera looked over at him before gasping and raising her hand to pull them back toward her and into the slots in her belt. “Shit. You okay?”

“Fine.” He frowned, stepping over. “What was that?”

“It’s a training incantation. They seek out the nearest breathing thing so we can practice avoiding attacks.”

“Is that effective?”

“As effective as a droid.” She shrugged. “Just more self reliant.”

“Are you sure it’s safe?”

“It’s not.” She shrugged. “If it was safe it wouldn’t be useful.” She tipped her head. “You look pissy. You good?”

“I’ve been...told again that I can’t hunt the Jedi yet.”

She raised a brow. “And is that the worst possible thing? Do you think you’re ready?”

“I’ve been ready. I’ve been ready for years. My master insists there’s a correct time to do it, but--I’m getting impatient. Why bother to train me if I’m not going to be used?”

Nihera shrugged. “Know that feeling, bud.” 

“No. You don’t.”

She rolled her eyes, dipping her torso as she took a long step toward him before straightening. “Yes. I do. You think Talzin sends me out here on missions to help Zabrak races that aren’t the Nightclan because she’s using me? She’s tossing me away where I don’t have to be looked at. Where what I’m doing feels fulfilling to me, but doesn’t actually gain the clan anything. I could just as easily be back home, preparing for whatever ritual they’ve got going next. I could be bringing young nightsisters to The Sleeper to watch them fight it. I could be doing any of the things my peers are doing, but she sends me offworld.”

“At least you’re allowed fulfillment.”

She laughed. “Like, okay. If you call living on a store’s roof waiting around for information and orders and the occasional chance to do something productive fulfilled, then I guess I am.” She crossed her arms and shifted to her back foot. “You understand that I don’t just do whatever I feel like here right? The shit I do here isn’t important to the clan, and it sure as hell doesn’t actually gain me anything personally.” She paused. “Suppose except being able to see you. I’m sorry, I’m not trying to one-up you. Why’s it bothering you so much today?”

“Do you understand how hard it is to--to have your prey in your sights and be told not to be able to attack them?”

“No.” She shrugged. “That I don’t understand. Patience is a virtue.”

“I’m exhausted of being patient! I need to kill!”

“Jedi in specific?”

“The other hunts are weak. The strongest creatures in the galaxy aren’t even worth my time any longer.”

“Then stop wasting your time on them?”

“So what do you suggest I do?”

“I dunno.” She shrugged. “You’re the sith. I don’t get how you guys work, not really. You seem awfully bloodthirsty for a little jedi blood, and it doesn’t make sense why your master tells you no--how does it even help him to keep you so on edge all the time? Thought you were supposed to hang out with me to take the edge off in the first place.”

“It was to add a different type of edge, as it were.” He shrugged. “But even that does not sate this--it’s a distraction.”

“Well what else are you supposed to do with your day? He’s not letting you do what you want. He think you should just sit on a ship and meditate all day? What’s different about that from those Jedi in their temple? I just don’t get how not letting you kill Jedi benefits him. Shouldn’t it be less he has to deal with the better?”

“You would think.”

“So obviously he thinks something is missing from you. Maybe you need to focus on where you’re lacking. If it’s not about you, maybe it’s about you and your Master both. Either what he’s lacking, what your relationship is lacking, etcetera.” She shook her head. “I don’t know any other reason he would think you’re not worthy of your chosen prey. Unless he’s got some grandiose scheme that requires as many Jedi alive as possible, but that seems pretty backwards.”

“Nihera, it’s...the sith are not quite that simple.”

“I told you, I’m not sith. I don’t know how you work. All I can say is it doesn’t make sense to me--there’s only two of you, so you’d think he’d allow you to go off and do whatever it is that makes you happy, so long as it doesn’t directly upset something he’s got working. Then again, I don’t even know how intelligent he is at all. Perhaps he’s afraid you’d be able to take him down if you learned to fight against Jedi.”

Maul shifted. “That...could be.”

“So I say hunt them down yourself. No reason to let him get the upper hand. You don’t see me sitting around waiting for Talzin to tell me I’m allowed to hone my skills. She taught me in the beginning, but I’m mostly self-disciplined. If I was told my whole purpose was to kill this one thing, you’d bet your ass I’d be killing that one thing at any opportunity, even if I wasn’t specifically told to.”

“You would disobey orders?”

She stared at him, eyes narrowed, rolling her neck. “If all I wanted in life was against orders, I would. I didn’t drag you back to Dathomir, did I?” 

Maul frowned. “You suggest I hunt, then?”

“I suggest you do whatever you think gives you growth and enlightenment. If that’s hunting down the Jedi, then you do it. Even if it’s against orders--who cares? What’s the harm if you don’t get caught? Just be careful. Take it as another challenge.”

“Nihera, that’s--”

“I don’t want you dead, or hurt, even. I just think if you’re capable, and it’ll help you feel better, you should do it.” She smiled at him. “You do you. Take the punishment and live your life. That’s what I do. I’m not allowed to do half of the things I do--I just do them because I don’t care if my life makes other people happy--just has to make me happy.”

Maul couldn’t relate. She’d grasped her own freedom, and though she was obviously not treated well for it, she didn’t have the threat of death hanging over her head for disobeying orders. Maul didn’t have that same sort of freedom. 

He was jealous, but at the same time, just happy she was able to find that sort of freedom, even if he wasn’t allowed to share in it. Because of this, Nihera couldn’t fully relate to him, but she certainly did give him a reference point for where he’d like to be eventually. Allowed to do what he was trained to do whenever he pleased. Perhaps he could understand how she got there, and in turn get there himself.

Nihera was leaning in an alleyway the next time Maul saw her, talking to someone. They nodded as she crossed her arms. Maul approached, silent as possible. “I can’t help too much--he’ll know I’m there if I follow you.”

“That’s a good thing. I’m not doing it for you. I’m there in case things go sour.” 

“But--” The voice was female. “...how do I even do something like this?”

“You just do it. It’s not that hard. Honestly, when you get to the point your knife’s on his throat, you’ll know what to--” She paused, looking directly at Maul. She knew he was here. How did she always-- “Stop hiding. You’re not sneaky.” 

He shifted, stepping out of the alcove he’d been in, approaching. The woman next to her was a small nightsister, who shrunk when she saw him. She couldn’t have been older than ten. “And who’s this?”

Nihera looked down at her and then back at Maul. “This is Hajjij. She’s an assassin in training. Talzin wants her to learn how to fight without her nightsister abilities and suggested she come with me for a while.”

“You’re training her?” He paused. “Should I go?”

“You wanna tag along, you can.”

The girl looked up at him, her features almost so gentle he couldn’t believe she’d be killing someone anytime soon. She had stunning lilac eyes, much like Nihera’s. If she weren’t a Zabrak in looks, the girl could be her sister. Even her markings were similar, two bands on her cheeks and marks around her eyes, ending in points below. “Nice to meet you.” She mumbled, looking at Nihera.

“This is Maul. He’s a nightbrother, but more accurately, he’s a sith. Don’t test him, please.”

“I--wouldn’t dream of it!” She shifted uncomfortably, as if she felt scolded. 

“Harden up, Hajjij.” She frowned at the girl. “I need you tough.”

“Yes!” She stopped, clearing her throat and adjusting accordingly. “--Yes sister.”

Nihera smiled at Maul, shrugging. “She’s a work in progress. But she’s delightful.” Nihera patted the girl over her hood. “She’ll be ready to fight The Sleeper any day now, and when she does, she’ll gain nightsister magick, allowing her to join her rightful ranks.”

“Why give her to you?”

“If I may--Sister Nihera wanted to take me along so that I could learn the ways of an assassin first, and nightsister abilities secondarily! She’s suggested that it’s good to start with the basics and she’s out enough to be able to provide those lessons in a convenient and time sensitive way. Mother Talzin agrees. She says that Nihera could benefit from having an underling. But she’s been a wonderful teacher.”

“Seems I’m a natural.” Nihera shrugged. “Who would have thought? Hajjij lost her mother of late, but we were friends, so she requested Talzin entrust the girl to me.”

“Quite young to adopt a child.” Maul tipped his head at her. 

“I didn’t adopt her. Hajjij is capable. She’s plenty old enough to be her own Nightsister. She just needed a little push, and some small guidance.”

“Have you ever killed someone, Hajjij?” Maul looked down at her, and she shrunk even smaller.

“N...no. But I’ve seen death.”

Nihera sighed quietly. “Her mother slaughtered her father in front of her--it was to teach her that the Nightbrothers are tools--and when they’re no longer useful...”

“...Then they cease to need to exist.” 

Maul frowned. Nihera didn’t agree with such a notion--they’d discussed this. He couldn’t see how she could be friends with someone who felt so strongly about it. This girl seemed conflicted about the lesson, and being around Nihera surely added on to that discomfort, as it was unlikely she’d not voiced her opinions. “Anyway.” Nihera shifted to another foot. “We need to go. If we don’t, we’ll lose our lead, and we’ll have to start over.”

“Yes, sister. On my way.” She nodded to Maul, walking past him as she followed Nihera. He decided to follow them after all. 

They sat quietly at an upper window of a gala room, staring down, hiding in the darkness. A human delegated workers, pointing from one end of the room to the next, yelling. “You see him, Hajjij?”

“I see him. He’s behind the crates.”

“Tell me how he got the job.” Nihera wasn’t even looking. She sat with her back to the window, spinning a knife around her fingers. 

“Mmm...” She paused, glancing at Nihera, as if looking for a hint. When she didn’t receive one, she looked back at the human. “...He picked him up because he’s a bounty hunter. He’s hiding because he’s muscle, in case someone attacks.”

“Why does this man need any sort of protection?” Maul glanced at Nihera. “He’s not a known bounty, and he’s considered by many in the city as a good politician.”

“Why indeed.” Nihera nodded, looking at Hajjij. 

“If Brother Maul cannot guess, how am I supposed to?”

Nihera didn’t respond--just flipped her knife again. Maul looked to her. “It’s Darth. I’m a sith.”

“Sorry?” She tipped her head. “Darth Maul?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, well, if you’re a sith, you’re smart. Smarter than me.”

“Stronger. Not always smarter. We do not give our children to them because they’re smarter than us--we do it because they’re crueller. But you understand interpersonal relationships in a way a sith cannot. So again, tell me why this politician needs a bodyguard.” Maul wanted to take offense to Nihera’s comment, but she wasn’t wrong. 

“He’s...being hunted down by someone who knows him personally, right? Maybe a friend turned rival?”

Nihera looked at her out of the corner of her eye. “Closer. Look at the room again. See the Twi’lek?”

“I...she looks bored. Why isn’t she working like the rest of them?” Hajjij paused. “Because she’s his guest.”

“What do we know about the human?”

“We know he’s married--but not to a Twi’lek. So who could that be?” She frowned. “He’s not wearing his ring. Does she not know he’s married?”

“His wife shows up to all of his campaigning--do you really think that’s likely?”

“No...so she asks him to remove the ring because she’s insecure about being the other woman.”

“That seems like a big jump.” Maul frowned. 

“It’s not, though. She’s sitting away from him. She looks angry with him. It’s the night before the event, so...he probably has his wife coming to the actual thing, and she’s mad about it. He let her hang out, but she’s been with him long enough that he just does this to appease her. She probably expected other things, like him leaving his wife.”

“Regardless, if that’s true, what does that have to do with anything?” Maul looked at Nihera.

“She’s wearing a ring that isn’t his. It’s Twi’lek.” 

“You assume that means marriage?”

“It’s common of Twi’lek to wear their rings on the finger she is when it’s from marriage, so yes. It’s not a hard assumption.”

“So who is he worried about?” Nihera put her back on track. 

Hajjij frowned. “If it’s her husband, why’s she here? Wouldn’t she want not to put him in danger?”

“Wouldn’t she?”

The girl looked at her, then back down, as if a revelation had hit her. “She’s gonna try to kill him.”

“The ring is new, and Twi’lek in nature, but it’s not an engagement ring. That’s a pirated ring.” Nihera nodded. “Good.” 

“How can you tell that?” Maul frowned. “You’re jumping to conclusions.”

“Mm-mm.” Hajjij shook her head at him. “She was talking to that Weequay pretty happily at her table. He left and she got all serious.”

“Weequay that, mind you, is a known bounty holder due to his piracy. And Hajjij knows this from studying the boards. Not a jump, just more information than you’ve been given.”

“Okay...so what do we do, Sister Nihera? The mission you gave me was to take out the human with the bounty, not the Weequay. But that’s a fight just waiting to break out, and regardless of who we take, we’re going to cause an outrage from one party--there’ll be a big fight. You told me I’m not allowed to ruin anyone’s night.”

Nihera shrugged at her. “What do you think your best course of action is? Deadline’s tonight. You attack our mark, and the Weequay kills the politician. You kill the Weequay and there’ll be a blowout for the Twi’lek and politician, and you’ll be discovered.”

She looked at Nihera, desperate. “Sister, I don’t know! I don’t understand what you want from me.”

“You need to do this.” She looked at the girl. “You need to complete your mission with the trials that come from the situation.” 

She looked at Maul, and started to say something, but stopped, turning back to the gala room. “It has to be entirely silent. The Weequay hasn’t attacked because he knows the bounty hunter--our mark--is here. We can’t let him know when we kill him, because that’ll cause him to attack the politician. But we can’t kill him either because he’s in plain view. He can’t die tonight.” Hajjij frowned, looking away, before snapping her fingers. “I’ve got it.”

“Then go ahead.” Nihera nodded, the blade’s spinning stopped so that she could pass it to Hajjij. The girl took it, pulling a vial out of her coat, pressing the blade against it. The thing burst and resealed itself. 

“If I use a longterm venom, they’ll both die, but later, long after any hostility will be likely. It’ll be undetectable, and we can get our mark and take the bounty. The politician won’t know the difference, and the Twi’lek will assume someone other than his bounty hunter got to him, because the bounty hunter is also dead.”

“And because he has a bounty on his head, that’s believable.” Nihera nodded. “Then go. Be silent.” 

Hajjij nodded, running around to the other side of the gala room. “Do you think she can do this by herself?” Maul frowned. 

“She’s fully capable. She figured out a good method, but it comes down to if she can enact it. I believe she’ll have no problem doing so.”

“You have that much faith in her?”

“It’s not a difficult job. The information and plan gathering was the hardest part, and she did fine.”

Maul looked at her, then watched as Nihera shut her eyes tight. Hajjij dropped into the corner with the crates and their mark, pressing the blade gently into the side of his arm. He flinched, turning toward where she’d been, but Hajjij had already climbed inside an open crate. Thinking he’d been discovered, the mark moved silently to a different, higher, location. Hajjij was careful to stay out of sight as she crossed into the back hallway. Nihera held her breath, releasing it only as the girl reappeared in the gala room, waiting in the darkness of the doorway until the Weequay leaned back in his chair, stretching. “Thick skin, remember.” Nihera mumbled, but she knew just as well as Maul that Hajjij couldn’t hear her. She seemed to recall that, though, as she pressed the blade deeper this time. The man jumped, turning toward her, but she was under the table, careful to avoid the Twi’lek’s legs. “Don’t like that.” Nihera frowned. Hajjij seemed to like it even less, but the Twi’lek stood, running after her conspirator, who waved her off. Hajjij was able to flip back up to the rooftop, running back around to where they were. 

“Did it! Should be about four hours. Their setup should only last one more.”

“Impressed?” Nihera looked at Maul. 

“I...am. It wasn’t clean, but it’s successful. Nihera’s taught you well.”

“Sister Nihera’s an excellent assassin. She’s taught me to take things slow, rather than to rush in and tear things apart.” 

“What’s the first lesson?” Nihera looked at her as they stood and made their way back to the rooftop. 

“A good plan is enough to outdo the best warrior.”

“Good.” She nodded. “You’re very good at it. Keep it up, though. Challenges will be thrown at you when you least expect them--and remember, sometimes the original plan isn’t enough. Sometimes you have to change it up in the middle.”

“Of course, sister.” She nodded. 

Maul left them to their hunt after that, and when he next saw Nihera without the girl, he found himself worried. “Where’s Hajjij?”

“Home. Dathomir.” Nihera looked over. “What, you get attached?”

“No, but you seemed to be.”

“Hajjij is a sister that I’m assisting. I can’t help but be attached. She’s very agreeable.”

“If your values were so different from her mother’s, why were you friends?”

“My values aren’t shared by anyone in the clan. Maybe it’s because I look like the men, so I feel more as if they’re people...I don’t know. If I don’t choose to ignore their opinions on the men, I don’t get to have friends.” 

“I suppose...that’s fair.”

“They know my values, of course. They just say I’m wrong and move on.” 

Maul tipped his head, sitting next to Nihera on her cot. “Does that not bother you?”

“It used to. I just learned over time that I had no choice but to stop letting it.” She turned to him, a hand on his jawline. “But it’s hard to look at you nightbrothers and not see myself. I look more like you all than I do like most Zabrak you see anywhere else. Surely my father was one of you, even if my mother wasn’t. For that reason, I think it’s important that I value myself as one of them as well as one of those who raised me. I can understand why the sisters do not feel that connection. It’s not like looking at a mirror to them.”

“Did you pass those values to Hajjij in a way you think she can see your point?”

“They all see my point. But tradition governs them, and they can’t help but adhere to it. I’m the odd one out. Hajjij will not be my pupil long enough to share my values--in fact, without living near the men long enough, no sister will ever see their value as men, not as their mates or slaves.” She paused, releasing him and turning back to what she’d been doing. “That said, something else is bothering you.”

“It seems I’ve been allowed to slay my first padawan.”

Nihera nodded quietly. When he didn’t continue, she spoke up. “Well, you’re sitting here. More than capable of doing so, I assume?”

“Yes, but...it’s not enough.”

“Of course it’s not.” She shrugged. “A single jedi in training is not going to quench a thirst for revenge against what the Jedi did to the Sith. The way you describe it, it seems nothing less than a slaughter. You’d have to walk into the Jedi temple and kill every last one of them for that to be enacted.” 

“That...may be true. If that’s the case, why did my master--”

“Don’t lie to yourself. It’s unhealthy.” Nihera sighed. “You know why. Your master wants you kept on a short leash and doesn’t want you building plans of your own. Your master is using you--to him you’re nothing but a tool, and if he doesn’t use you often enough, you can’t fight against him. He throws a padawan at you so that you can build your rage further and stifle it with the interest of a challenge. It teaches you a balance that isn’t exactly good for you.”

“What do you suggest I do?”

She looked at him, eyes a bit wider, then ruffled her brow. “I don’t know. There’s really nothing I could offer. You can’t escape--he’d hunt and destroy you. You can’t seem to do whatever it is you want, but you certainly don’t have another life to turn to. You genuinely hate the Jedi--whether he’s suggested it to you for so long that you just do now, I can’t tell, but it doesn’t matter. You hate them, and you want them gone. If that’s your path, then you follow it. If your master is using you, then let him, so long as it suits your goals.”

“Nihera--I do not get the choice of telling him no if it doesn’t.”

“So mold your actions so that they do.”

“He told me that my acting in rebellion was a good thing--a practice of the Sith beliefs. But where is the balance between insubordination and rebellion?”

“There isn’t one. It’s a trap.” She shrugged. “He wants you to practice the sith beliefs, but doesn’t want you to get too strong. He doesn’t want you to be able to lord over him.”

“I have...considered such things, yes.” 

A smirk filled her features, her words coming out like a joke. “Do you wish to run away together? Then we’d both be hunted.”

“Nihera--”

“Only kidding. I know just how infeasible it is.”

“I…would want that. If it were an option I would take it in an instant. Not back to Dathomir--wherever it was you wanted to go.” 

She paused. “You know, when you’re here, you’re not a sith to me. You’re just Maul. You can lay those burdens down here.” 

“It’s not quite running from the sithhood, but it would be...a welcome break.” 

“I assumed you always knew that. My mistake.” She shook her head, smile remaining. 

“I would like you to consider yourself something more than a nightsister with me, as well. You’re very important, Nihera. At least to me.” 

She shook her head again. “I have to stay a connection to home for you.” 

“Nonsense. That is not why I keep returning.” Maul mumbled, pulling her chin toward him and enveloping her lips in his. “I don’t stay because you remind me of a place I’ve never been, not since I was a child.” 

“So then,” She shifted, moving to sit a bit closer to him. “Why is it you keep coming round?”

“As I said, you’re important to me. You offer support where others in my life offer criticism. You offer a smile and a lent ear when I need to be...” The word didn’t come easy to Maul. “...weak.”

“I wouldn’t turn you away if you were in need. I’m pretty much down to always be here if you need me. Home doesn’t have much to offer me, but you do. That choice is pretty easy.” 

“I do wish that choice were so easy for me.”

Nihera’s smile was gentle and understanding as she looked out to the city. “I wish I could help you further. If I thought it would do any good, I’d help you stand against your master.”

“It would only serve to get you killed, Nihera.”

“I know. I’m not stupid. If I thought I could beat him he’d already be dead as soon as you expressed your doubts.” 

“Nihera...you understand that the things I’m feeling for you are probably not necessarily against sith code, but they are a place of weakness, yes?”

“I do.” She shrugged. “And should you want to leave, I would not stop you.”

“What I’m trying to say is--The suggestion that you may love me was...is, at least now, mutual.”

Nihera looked at him as if she pitied him, and for a moment, he felt almost as if he could kill her. Was this embarrassment? Was that all he was feeling as she looked at him, her brows furrowed, eyes sad, and mouth agape? “I told you...I don’t want to be a distraction--”

“That does not bother me--you are in no way distracting me. You cannot insist that you do not love me, considering such habits we partake in. Meeting when possible, spending nights and meals together when we’re allowed, trading secrets and insecurities--” 

She cut him off. “I’m not in any way saying that I don’t feel that way. I just don’t want ill to come of it. I don’t want to make you show unnecessary weakness, or be there as a way to threaten you. I want to do nothing that does not directly benefit you.”

“Then do me this small favor, Nihera, and admit to yourself, and to me, that you do in fact share those feelings for me, as I harbor for you. That benefits me. It saves me from the distraction of wondering if you do not wish that in some other time and place, we could have been fully devoted to each other.”

“I--” She paused. “I have zero doubts that if we had met under better, more free circumstances, we would have flourished. But Maul, just because with me you can lay your sith burdens down, that does not mean I should butt into your thoughts when you’re away.”

“Nihera, do you really think I do not think about you while doing my master’s bidding? Do you not think the nights I don’t spend here are spent in solitude, thinking of the nights before, or those in the future? Do you not think I pine for you when we part?”

“I think you should gain better control over those feelings.” Her frown deepened.

“How can I when they are filled with such uncertainty? When I spend all my time trying desperately not to think about the time that will come when I never see you again? And should that happen, I would lose you without ever knowing for sure that you were willing to love me. Nihera, I have never felt love--no one has gifted me with such an emotion, and no one has ever stirred it in me. Not before you.”

“To speak of love when you don’t know anything about it...I’m unsure your decision to label your feelings as such are very misguided, and could be dangerous. Your entire existence runs on hatred.”

“And when I’m here, on this rooftop, that melts away, for just a moment. My decision is not without much thought.”

She sighed, shaking her head. “I can’t tell you that I love you, Maul.”

“And why is that? Have you decided now that it isn’t the case?”

“No, not at all. But...I fear for you. For your development as a sith, as a man. I fear being so open with that love because--” She paused. “--Because I am so very not worth it. I do not have enough purpose. I’m worthless as a nightsister and more worthless than that as a woman. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not exactly good at loving people. Even those I have loved have betrayed me or brushed me aside. I’m fearful of opening myself up to seeing my worth, because eventually it’ll be stripped from me if I do.”

“I would not do that to you.”

“It’s not you I’m concerned about.” She shook her head. “Maul--deep down, in the furthest reaches of your hearts, you know just as well as I do that I love you. More than I’ve ever loved anyone or ever will again. But that does not mean I deserve you, or that I can provide you with the freedom that will make you happy. It does not make me worth any more or give you any sort of bolster. If you love me, use that. Let it make you strong. But don’t try to make me open myself up to being torn to shreds again. I’m begging you to have that mercy on me.”

“This is...just for us. This does not take into account your worth to my mother, or your sisters. This has nothing to do with that. This has to do with us and us alone. When we leave this rooftop, we can go back to our lives as if this didn’t happen. But while here, I want you to know that I do love you, and I do see your worth. But I also need to know that you feel the same about me, and I need to hear you say it with your own mouth.”

Nihera shifted, then nodded slowly. “This...I do love you, Maul. It’s just not easy to--”

He grasped her shoulders, pulling her close, stifling her sentence in his chest. “It does not have to be easy. This was all I needed. Just someone to understand that a part of me wants to leave the sith teachings behind and proceed with my life with you, away from my master.”

“Stars, I wish I could let that happen.” Nihera chuckled. “But we both know--”

“Yes. There are no chances of such a thing. So let us enjoy what time we have together until it truly is time for my master to use this dulled blade he’s made me into.” 

Nihera found him sitting on the roof when she returned one evening, waiting for her. When Maul turned to her she could see the frustration hanging on his brow. She tipped her head sympathetically, stepping over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. “What is it?” 

He sighed, a harsh puff of air escaping his nostrils. “I needed to see you.” 

“Is something wrong?” 

“I...cannot shake the feeling that I’ve hurt you.”

“You haven’t.” She shrugged. “Everything is fine.”

“Prove it.” 

“Sorry?”

“Prove to me that you do not feel as if I have wronged you.” 

“And how do I do that?” He sighed again. Nihera looked at him, worry atrophying her features. “Why would you have wronged me?” 

“You’re far too kind to me. I...worry that you think me cruel.” 

“I don’t.” She shrugged. “Well, not to me.” 

He nodded, then grasped her hand, slipping something into her palm. “Keep this.” He sighed. “I am...a cruel, angry man. I wish for you to understand that I would never intentionally be so to you.” 

She tipped her head, opening her hand, looking the small, teal pendant over, turning it around in her fingers. “What is it?”

“Just a gift.” He frowned. “I meant to give it to you a while ago, before I learned of your mission to bring me home.”

“What’s wrong with you today?” She smiled, nudging him with her shoulder. 

“It seems that you’ve been...different lately.” Maul frowned. “I’ve been too distracted with the hunt for the Jedi to notice, and that’s--”

“Your job.” She laughed. “I have been down lately, but that’s okay.” She placed a hand on his, leaning her head into his shoulder. Her primary horns poked at his neck, but he ignored it. “Things have been to stressful. You’re right. I’m supposed to be an escape.” Nihera stood, stretching. “To be fair, you’ve been really sad lately, too. No good.” 

“It’s fine.”

“It really isn’t.” She smirked. “Pass me your saber.”

“What?” He glanced behind his shoulder at her. 

“Hand it here.” Maul stood, frowning at her, confused. He did so, however, watching carefully. “I should throw it off the building, really.”

“Why?”

“It’s too heavy.” She held it round the middle, waving it as if she were wagging her finger at him. “You’ve put a lot of your sorrow and stress into it. It feels like bloodthirst and distress.”

“And this is reason to throw it off of a building why?” He tipped his brow, her cryptic language annoying him. 

“So that you can get rid of all that.” She smiled. “Instead,” She flipped it through the air, toward him. He caught it, angling it toward himself with the force. “You need to learn to let all of it store itself in there, and when you come to visit me, you leave it with your cloak.” 

“Nihera--”

“I know, I know, you can’t just stop being who you are--but I’m a nightsister through and through when we’re not together. You saw me with Hajjij. That doesn’t mean I come here and we meet, and I spend all my time brooding.”

“You think I’m brooding?”

“Are you ever not brooding, Maul?” She laughed. “But usually it’s not as heavy as it has been lately. You should take the time to relax. Isn’t that what I’m here for?”

He frowned, but nodded. She was right. The whole reason he’d been coming here in the first place was to rest and avoid his sithhood a while. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no--” She scolded. “Come on. We’re gonna go eat a big old dumb platter of meat, and then we’re gonna take a ride down to the ocean, and then we’re gonna come back here, fuck until all three moons are lined up, and then you’re going to go back to your master and I’m going to take my monthly trip to Dathomir and everything is going to carry on as it should.”

“You’re assuming I take orders.” He smirked. 

“You’re assuming I can’t make you.” She laughed. 


	9. Chapter 9

Nihera was suspiciously absent, though all of her belongings sat in their usual places. Maul had the time to wait for her, but it wasn’t like her to not pack her things away before taking off. Something felt odd, so he poked around some of it. The box lay open with a few scrolls on what looked like shamanistic rituals strewn across the table next to it. Her cot was covered in similar scrolls and books. An archaic method of information had to be a pain to carry with her. Her cloak hung on the corner of the overhang, and he could swear he heard music playing softly from behind it. When he turned the corner, a zabrak--no, a nightbrother--glanced up at him. He jumped, then, shuffling awkwardly away, plucking a longsword from the ground and holding it up. He looked over at the ledge, as if waiting for an order. Maul ignored him, then turned to the woman he was looking at for permission to fight. It wasn’t Nihera. A nightsister--Hajjij. She turned to Maul, face flat, almost like she were bored. “Oh, put that thing away, you moron.” She frowned at the nightbrother. “How are you?” 

“Where’s Nihera?” He wasted no time. Her cloak was there, so where was she? A pang of nerves gnawed at Maul. Nihera was not meant to be meeting with him under romantic pretense, so if Talzin had seen through her, she may have sent someone to do the job the right way.

Hajjij’s eyes narrowed, and she stepped closer. Her hand rose from her cloak, the telltale green mist of magicks rising from her arm. “Why do you ask?”

“This is her usual base.”

“Why are you here to see her?” He frowned. The mist grew thicker. “You can choose not to answer, I suppose, but it’s not smart.” 

Before he could even open his mouth to speak, the nightbrother cried out beside him, and a much duller green glow emitted from behind him, as he was tossed to the other end of the rooftop. Whoever it was had been nothing more than a flash, knocking the man out, then appearing behind Hajjij and grasping her around the back of the neck. “You’re getting rusty.” Nihera hissed, squeezing tighter. Hajjij turned to her, grasping her at the shoulder--but she was too short, and Nihera grabbed at the young woman’s ear, tugging it upward. She shrieked, and Nihera used her other hand to shove her in the chest, away from her. “You didn’t even know I was here.”

Her tone changed to indignant. “I did too!”

“Don’t lie to me.” She sighed, crossing her arms. “Go home.”

“No way! You always get to go off world.”

“You’ll get to go off world when Talzin thinks you’re ready. With your skills, you’ll likely be sold to the highest bidder. That’s a compliment.”

“She gave me a male, isn’t that proof enough? When am I allowed to go without a chaperone?”

Nihera scoffed. “Sorry, do you think ownership of a nightbrother means you’re anything impressive at all? You’re supposed to be training him, but he’s about as useless as you are.” She was scolding the girl, who almost seemed in tears. 

“Maybe I’ll do better at your mission than you are?” She pouted. “Talzin should give me a turn.” 

“There are no turns.” Nihera sighed. “What were you supposed to be doing?”

“...Right now?”

The elder nightsister sighed, turning away, starting to walk toward the nightbrother. “Studying, then.”

“Studying is boring! I beat the sleeper, didn’t I? Why do I have to practice more?”

“Because now you have something to practice.” Nihera helped the man up, frowning, tipping her head. “You alright?” She mumbled to him, a hand on his jawline. “Open up.” Hajjij froze, backing away from Nihera, fearing whatever it was that she was going to find. Nihera’s expression turned from annoyed and parental to worried, then angry. “And what did he do to deserve that?” She frowned. 

“He...well you said it’s best if you don’t let someone under you talk back.”

“That doesn’t mean they shouldn’t talk at all, Hajjij.” She scowled, turning to the girl. “I can fix it, but--”

“No! He’s mine to do with what I want, isn’t he? If...if you fix it, I’ll just cut it out instead of splitting it!”

Nihera didn’t look at her protege, instead pulling the man’s jaw open, and placing two fingers in his mouth. She spoke something softly, that green mist arising from her hands. “Without a tongue, without speech, he cannot warn you of impending danger. He can not use his battlecries that the men are so good at. There is no intimidation, no teamwork.”

“But there is subservience.” Hajjij pouted. “He knows who’s in charge.”

“You, little one? Are you in charge?” Nihera turned toward her, releasing the man. “Does mangling him make you feel as though you have power over him? What’s his name, do you know it?” Hajjij shrunk. “It’s Olentera. He’s named after a nightsister from our oldest scripts. His mother values him and his line highly. Don’t squander that. Your mother only birthed you and your sister, so she doesn’t understand, but if Siatrae ever knew how you were treating her son, she’d be livid.”

“Siatrae’s your mother?” Hajjij turned to Olentera. 

“I don’t know.” He frowned, turning away. 

“None of them know. If you were home, studying the histories like you’re supposed to, you would know that a nightbrother is not given knowledge of his family line. They used to kill them after they were bred, so that the son can take the father’s place. Now, however, they live separately and--”

“You don’t need to lecture me.” 

“Hajjij, when a sister is not on a mission, our whole purpose is to teach those under us. Did you think the men were born as tools? Did you think they don’t have mothers?”

“I--”

Her tone changed from annoyed to worried. “Go home. This city isn’t safe.”

“Why not?” She snapped. “I trained here before, why not now?”

“This is not your place.” Nihera shook her head. “Go home, Hajjij.”

She shook her head. “No way. You’re just trying to shake me off.” 

Nihera looked at her, sympathetic. “Think what you will. Your teacher is going to be looking for you, isn’t she?” 

She frowned. “No. I told her I was coming with you.”

“You said Talzin told you to, then?”

“...Yes.”

She nodded, then turned to Maul. “Lying now. We’re busy. I suggest you go, Hajjij. I have things to take care of, you know.”

“Maybe you should do a better job at it.” She snapped. “Then you could be home.”

She frowned, and Maul thought she might turn on her, but instead, she turned to Olentera. “You know what I’m about to tell you, yes?”

“Yes, Sister.” He nodded. 

“Do it, then.” She turned away, and Hajjij looked at her in disbelief. The man approached her, grabbing her around the waist. 

“Put me down!”

“Sorry, can’t do that.” He looked at Nihera, who tipped back on her heels, hair bouncing against her horns. “I’m supposed to protect you.” He dropped off of the building, Hajjij in tow, flung over his shoulder. 

“Not what I expected.” Maul glanced at her. 

“What do you mean?”

“Where were you?”

“Just came up the stairs.” She shrugged. 

“And why did Hajjij follow you?”

“Partially because she’s attached to me. Also, as far as she’s concerned, Hajjij is not learning enough as fast as she should be. Her taste of freedom from dathomir has made her...a bit more impatient. She thinks she’s grown up. It’s normal for kids her age--don’t you remember being that age?”

He considered it. Had he ever known anything but his master’s rigorous training? Had he argued even at that age? “I wasn’t...like that. I was always willing to follow my master’s orders.”

“So you’re still a child?” She laughed. “You never started to rebel. No fun.” She shrugged the joke away, as if it wasn’t meant to scathe. “When I was her age I legitimately had a beat down drag out with one of the women tasked with training me with daggers because she pulled on my horns. Talzin had to pull me off of her, physically, and then I ran off into the mountains for two weeks.”

Maul hadn’t even considered what Nihera’s childhood had been like. Even her current time on Dathomir was a mystery to him. “You seemed to know the man.”

“I told you--I spend a lot of time with the men.” She shrugged. “I get to know them, and then I get to watch my sisters drag them from their brothers and homes and treat them like monsters or slaves. It’s wonderful.” Her sarcasm was flat. “Anyway, what brings you here?”

“I wondered if you might...be able to give me a challenge.”

“A challenge?” She tipped her head, mouth setting in a pout. “You want me to, what, tell you to do something? Like I did for Hajjij?”

“I want you to fight me.” 

She tipped her head even more, ear touching her shoulder. “...Huh?” 

“I could use a challenge. I’m bored.”

“You...don’t want that.” She shook her head. 

“I don’t intend to hurt you. I just want something that can breathe and think in a way that’s worth fighting. I use sparring droids. They’re predictable, and don’t have organic reactions.”

“No--No, I mean, you don’t want me to fight you.”

“You don’t think you’re stronger, do you?” Maul scoffed at the idea, but Nihera frowned at him, insulted. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” She snapped, easing into a stance that Maul didn’t recognize. “No saber.”

“That defeats the purpose.”

“I won’t use magicks, then it’s fair.”

“That also defeats the purpose.” He frowned. He didn’t need the saber. “You go all out. I’ll keep it holstered. That’ll be the challenge.” 

She sighed, smiling at him. “If that’s what you want.” Her daggers rose into the air, spinning around her, mist flowing at her feet. He took a defensive stance, but she was faster than he was, a feat not to be ignored, and Nihera was behind him in a second, just long enough for him to block her kick. “You’ve never seen me go all out, you know.” She chuckled. She let herself drop to the ground, but even then, she was floating, swiping kicks at his legs, dodging any responses he attempted. Nihera spun around him, not standing until she was satisfactorily standing behind him, able to mirror his motions and remain there. He attempted to reach for her, behind him, but found himself in the air as she kicked the ground, mist rising and pushing him up like the flow of a geyser. He had to twist in the air to avoid the daggers that shot toward him. It was then that Maul realized that his sluggish movements were due to the mist around them. The clarity that came from the fresh air in the elevated position let him dodge the daggers with no effort at all. He twisted out of the mist pushing him upward, throwing her knives back down into the green smog. Maul couldn’t see her, and surely that meant he’d missed. Sure enough, she’d rose to meet him in the air, grasping his collar, tossing him back toward the rooftop, eyes glowing that nauseating green. As soon as his lungs took in the smog, he felt his senses dull, and prepared for another attack. Would it be the daggers or--Nihera appeared from his left, impossibly fast. He cursed, jumping out of the way, but she grasped the back of his tunic, pulling him back toward her. He flipped up from the ground just as fast as he’d hit it, removing the tunic to take away her advantage of being able to grab him. He started toward the edge of the mist. If he could get out of it, the fight would be simple. Nihera was in front of him no matter the direction he moved to, and he sighed, stopping in the middle. He reached out into the force, feeling for her presence. The mist clouded that sense, even, and frustrated, he concentrated harder, and now he could see her, dashing toward him, just in time to dodge the swipe, grip her arm and throw her down to the metal ground. She was up before he could slam his boot into her, and he’d lost her, having to recalibrate again. He could hear the metal sing against the air as it came toward him--her daggers easy to dodge, but her kick from behind him not. His head rocked forward, and he shook the pain off, grasping her leg, spinning her into the ground. She hit it hard, but tumbled between his legs, his wide stance giving her an opening. The blades came at him again, and he deflected them with the force, flinging them back to their sources. He heard Nihera cry out--one had likely hit her, but the mist didn’t fade. Maul took the time to press it away from him gaining some clarity. Nihera stood across from him now, smirking. A dagger embedded in her shoulder, but the rest spinning around her, then shooting toward him. Maul felt each one slice through his skin, pain ringing from nine sources. He started to run at her, but Nihera spoke. “Stop. You’re dead.” Maul froze, realizing now. The blades had doubled back, and had she not stopped them in midair, they would be embedded in his back. “You underestimated me.” She tipped her head, smile not fading. The mist rose and disappeared. “Nothing to be ashamed of.” 

“Bullshit.” He snapped. “If I had taken it more seriously--”

“You would have won.” She shrugged. “Yeah.” She was breathing heavily--exhausted, clearly. 

He stepped closer to her, picking up his tunic and tossing it with her cloak on top of the overhang, grasping her waist, pulling her into him, kissing her. The daggers clanged to the ground, and she laughed, pulling away. “I thought you were going to kill me the minute I started getting the upper hand. You got really serious.” 

“It’s...frustrating.”

“Well, if it helps...” She shrugged, stepping away and lifting the daggers back into their holsters around her belt. “Nightsister’s magicks are mostly used to distract and disorient our opponent. Once you’ve breathed any of it in, you’re already on the losing end of the battle. That’s why I said it wouldn’t do you any good. Even your ability to sense me was dulled, yes? Couldn’t even use the force because--well, the ichor isn’t exactly anything but pure force energy. So you have to reach past it, ignore it, in order to find me. Even then, it comes from my blood, so it feels like I’m all around you, and it’s hard to pick out my physical body.” She sighed, sitting down and flopping onto her back. “And then, I can adapt the way you read it by the fact that you’re slowed by the fatigue. Even then, when I grabbed your clothes, I totally meant to get at your neck or arm or something, and it’s insane that you moved away fast enough to make me miss. You did well in trying to get out of the mist, but I would have just expanded it, so really, you should have shut me down before the fight ever started.”

“And should I be unable to do that?” He frowned, looking down at her.

“Endure the beating. Eventually I’ll get tired. I’m using my own energy to disorient you--it’s not exactly relaxing.” Nihera laughed. “Sometimes, when an enemy is getting the upper hand, the best thing to do is to let them keep hitting you until you find a real opening. The more tired a fighter is, the more mistakes they’ll make.”

“I’ve never had to fight anyone who made that an issue. Most do not get the upper hand.” 

“You sound like I’ve hurt your pride.” She frowned. “You said you wanted a challenge. You told me to use the magicks.”

“I worry that, had I even had my saber, I might not have been able to beat you.”

Her eyes flicked open, and she stood, a hand on his neck, the other gripping his hand in her own. “Trust me, if you had really wanted to kill me, you would have.”

“Don’t patronize me.” He frowned. 

“I’m not!” She giggled, spinning him around. “I don’t doubt for a second that you could kill me. I’m just pleased that you don’t want to.” 

He tipped his head, sighing. “Again. Later.”

“Sure. To ease your wounded pride.”

“I’m not wounded.” 

Nihera pressed a hand to a cut on his arm. “The blood says otherwise.” She smiled.

“And what about yours?” He glanced at her shoulder. Mist flowed from the wound even now. “It’s deep.”

“I’ll be fine by morning.”

Maul couldn’t help but wonder why it was that he slept through Nihera’s departure every morning--it occurred to him now that he shouldn’t have, not the first time, and not now. No matter how silent, he should have awoken to the movement of her rising and leaving. This morning, Nihera was seated on top of the overhang, legs dangled just over. Maul reacted instantly, before he even processed that she had flung herself at him, elbows and ankles. “Rested enough?” She laughed. 

Maul shook his head, but threw his own kick, which she caught, and he remembered her advice. Shut her down now, before he’d breathed in the mist. He flung another kick at her, which she knocked down toward the roof, twisting her waist in a way that Maul couldn’t help but admire, using his hip to push off and away. He turned on her, quick to grasp her wrist before she could release the mist, pulling her closer and tossing her away, out of the overhang, running toward her and grasping her shoulder, pulling her head down into a knee. She tipped her head so as to lighten the blow, nodding in approval as she tipped to her hands, a spinning kick whirling at Maul, connecting with his neck. He shook the hit off, slicing his leg downward, catching her and knocking her to the ground. She held up hands as he approached, shaking her head. “White flag, white flag.” She laughed. “Nice.”

“You’ll never beat me at hand to hand.”

“I see that.” She sighed. “Even with the element of surprise. Wasn’t really the challenge you were looking for, though.”

“You hit me. That’s more than most get.”

Nihera remained on the ground, smiling gently and relaxing against the cold metal. “How’d you sleep?”

“...How do you manage to slip off without me waking?”

“Hm?” She frowned. “I’m quiet? Maybe you’re just a heavy sleeper.”

“No such luck.”

“Then...” She considered the question. “You don’t see me as a threat. You feel comfortable enough to not assume I’m going to kill you in your sleep--I mean, I guess. Could also be that I’m trained to be silent. That means controlling how much a force user can sense me as well. Hell, Talzin makes us invisible for particularly tough missions.” 

“Where do you go when you leave before I wake?”

She considered the question, then shrugged it off, looking away from him. “Doesn’t it feel weird to have me still here in the morning?”

“I would prefer it.”

She bristled. “I usually just go to get something to eat. Or continue hunting. I dunno, I figure it’s easier for you to take off if I’m not still here. The mornings I have been you tend to hang around longer. I don’t mind, but I have things to do as well.”

“Chasing me off?”

“Never.” She sighed, but didn’t elaborate. 

“Anything to do today?”

“Plenty.” She laughed. “But you seemed to need me. Wouldn’t want you to leave without patching up the wound to your pride.”

“My pride was not wounded.” He crossed his arms. She kept accusing him of that.

Nihera shrugged. “Then I commend you--because I kicked your ass yesterday.”

Maul shook his head at her, a smirk forming despite his attempt to look annoyed with her. “If I had been trying to kill you I could have.”

“I don’t doubt it.” She tipped her head. “Glad you weren’t.”


	10. Chapter 10

Maul’s master had called him to the bridge. When he’d arrived, there was a stiff taste in his mouth, a disturbance around him. The doors slid open, and his carefully crafted scheme crumbled in front of him as he saw Nihera, on her knees, arms behind her back, head down, knelt in front of his master. “What is this?” He tried to sound unaffected. Focused on the rage, not the attachment, attempting to sound as unrattled as possible. As usual and normal as he always was with his master. 

“Why, this is the Zabrak you’ve been meeting with. Surely you recognize her.” 

“Yes, but what is she doing here?” 

“I...question, my apprentice, how attached you’ve become to this girl. After all, there have been opportunities to act on desire with others--not just her. So why is it only this one? Surely you cannot be that picky.” 

“And perhaps I am. That does not answer the question.”

“So suspicious.”

“No, confused. What is this? Why did you bring her here?” He tried not to look at her. Held his gaze to his master.

“Well, of course, Maul, you’re going to kill her.”

“I’m...?”

“You must continue to focus on rage. I fear showing you the path of desire has done nothing but unfocus you. Conflict you. It was a mistake, but I can ensure it’s rectified. Use that rage, take it out on her--kill her. Refocus.” 

He looked at Nihera, unable to comprehend this. How could his master tell? Had he met with her too often? Was this his fault? He stepped closer, nearly jumping when she lurched upward at him, ready to strike with her horns--but his master threw her to the ground again, holding her there. 

She fought it, looking up at him, eyes begging. “Why?” She squeaked. He looked at her, at a loss. “Why did I even get involved with you?! How dare you...you did this to me on purpose...” She her gaze shifted from desperate to accusatory. 

“What does this gain me, Master?” Maul hissed. “What does killing this woman who allows me to practice other paths gain me?”

“Oh, apprentice. Any woman can do that. She’s merely one you like. You’ll find another.” 

He wanted to say no--but no, this wasn’t the time for that. He had no reasons, not enough strength fight his master and overtake him yet. 

She hissed. “Should have known...of course you were using me. You’re no Nightbrother. Just a cold, heartless Sith. I’m just a stepping stone for your power.” He wanted to argue--that was too far. How dare she make such assumptions. And then she was back on her knees, screaming. “Do it then! If it makes you stronger, then do it! Make me worth  _ something _ to you then!” 

“Oh, she’s a strong one.” His master chuckled behind her. 

“Do it! Strike me down!” Her face streamed with tears. It tore at Maul, and he felt as if he could do the same. He levelled it. “At least I’ll help you in that way.” 

He couldn’t. He couldn’t disobey his master’s order either, though. Where was the choice between? Was there one? Why was he even questioning it? This would make him angrier, stronger. Why was there even conflict? Wasn’t that all he wanted, to be stronger? “Master, I don’t see...how this benefits me. Nor you...she is not a Jedi. Killing her does not do anything to me but put blood on my hands uselessly. And now she knows of the sith. She means nothing to me.”

“Why the mercy? Or shall I throw her from the airlock?” 

He froze. “Fine.” He hissed, Saber removed. His master smirked at him, and before Maul could get close, stabbed her himself. 

He awoke in a cold sweat. Had he passed out? No, now he remembered going to bed, so...a dream. He was nervous. Was it a vision? He didn’t want to have to let her go, but if he continued growing attached...she was a weakness. He should meet with her once more. Tell her to her face. Explain. Perhaps she could offer advice--a solution. She’d always been good with them, an insight he didn’t have.

She picked up the call from him immediately. “Maul, I’d love to talk, but I’m right in the middle of something at the moment.” She grunted. “Sorry.”

“It’s...fine. I’d like to meet up, in the usual place tonight.”

“Sure. See you then.” She said quickly, cutting the comm off. 

Maul shook his head, trying to shake off the feeling of the nightmare away. She’d gotten him attached, somehow. The smell of home, the promise of a warm body always there for him. Support. He dared to question to himself if it was love, but was vocalizing it the wrong thing to do? He understood why she’d avoided doing so. Especially now. He went for a shower, the conflict of every night with Nihera still fresh on his mind. Fresh now, frustrating.

Nihera sat on the rooftop, a bandage wrapped around her arm, blood seeping through. She looked up at him as he stepped toward her. “What’s wrong?” She asked, concern peeking through suspicion. 

“I...cannot continue this.” 

She frowned, turning to him fully now. “Continue what?”

“Meeting with you. Growing...attached.”

She let her hands fall to her lap. “It’s weakening you, isn’t it?”

“No...but it gives my master an opportunity to use you to fuel my rage. I don’t want you hurt.”

Nihera looked at him as if he might be stupid. “So it’s weakening you. That’s what you’re saying. The dark side can be strengthened by passion, but your focus is steeped in rage. You gain nothing from me.”

He shook his head. “That isn’t what--that’s not true.” 

“I want to help you grow. I want to help you build the power and knowledge you seek. If I’m standing in the way of that, push me away. Just because I can let you escape a while, doesn’t mean that’s the best option. I value that over myself--over my own emotions. So if you gain from it, then leave me. Whichever benefits more.” She shrugged, as if the choice was obvious. As if she’d already made it for him, long ago.

“Why would you say such things?”

Nihera looked away, standing, glancing at the street below. “My passion will fuel me. My skills will not leave. They have grown stronger since I’ve met you--but they were there before, and I can use the memory of you to fuel me.”

He sat, and she moved to sit with him. “The main issue--my attachment will not just go away when we do not interact, will it?”

“It may. It may not. Depends how strong it is. The rule of two means you cannot be vulnerable. If I’m a danger to you, or your improvement, then lose me.” She placed a hand on his jaw. “It’s okay.”

“You...could see this coming, couldn’t you?”

“You never contact me that early. I assumed your master saw through whatever it was you were hiding.” 

“A nightmare...I’m unsure as to if it was a vision or just a dream reminding me of my weakness--but either way...it’s dangerous. This is dangerous.”

“I understand. You’re only arguing with yourself.” 

“Does this not...hurt you?”

She looked at him, surprised. “Oh, of course it does. But that’s okay. I like you a lot. I’d like to continue to talk to you and see you and continue the...activities...that we partake in. However, I value your safety and power. That’s where my power stems from. Whether you are here for me to see it happen or not does not matter--because this will allow me to know I’ve helped you grow stronger by moving out of the picture.” 

He frowned, more to himself than her. This selfless response she was giving--how did that help her hone the dark side in any way? He didn’t understand. His power spurred her on? She’d mentioned before that dark side magicks do not require the same types of focus as the sithhood, but there was no reason that selflessness such as this assisted her. “I don’t...understand.”

“I don’t want you to leave, but ultimately, my passion for you remains, even if you’re gone. I don’t require you here to benefit me. You’ve already shown me what I needed to gain from it. And I thank you.”

He’d come here to do this in the first place. So why was he fighting it so hard? Was it that he was so attached to her that he’d feel lost without her? “Nihera...I do not know how to let this go.”

“Easy. I’ll go home.” She laughed. “I’ve hung around here so you could find me.” 

The idea of her leaving hurt him. His connection to home--his connection to her, both torn from him. She was right. This would anger him, spur him on. Allow him to return to focusing on his hate for the Jedi. “I’m...sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. If our paths are to cross again, they will.” She smiled at him, using a hand to tip his chin up, pressing her lips to his. “And if they aren’t, I wish you success. And I will miss you.” 

“And I you.” He nodded to her. “I assure you, forgetting you isn’t going to be possible.”

She chuckled. “Yes, I agree.” He looked at her now, seeing that her face was wet--she’d been crying this whole time? She stood, packing her box and cot, throwing them over her shoulder. “I love you, Maul. I’m not afraid to say that. You’ve made me less worthless. Thank you.” She smiled at him, tipping her head. “Good luck.” She called back as she stepped down the stairs. 

His mind raced. He’d ruined it. She was gone. There was nothing he could do, but he still found himself sprinting to follow her as she climbed into her pod, gone before he could say a word.

His comms didn’t reach her. For days he tried, but she always shut them down the minute they came through. Soon the attachment grew to frustration, worry of what would happen from here. Anger that she’d left. She was his. She was going to leave now, live a life without him. He couldn’t allow that. That grew quickly into jealousy, the thought of her with another enraging. He’d told her to take Talzin on the offer, long ago, but he regretted that now. He didn’t stop to think about the fact that she was angering him on purpose--she was giving him this. As a gift. More power, more knowledge. Taking the weakness away and leaving him with the power. He hated her for putting him first. He didn’t deserve it. He loved her for allowing him to do so--hated her for ripping it from him before he could really grasp what he felt. Left him with the conflict, the disgust, the wasted time. He spent time in his quarters--mourning to himself during meditations. Her visage and influence appearing among his other rage focuses. He didn’t want to think about it. A conflicted hate and love mixed, the romance tainted with her noble responses to his rage and fear. Fear, that was new. He’d never known fear. But that made him stronger as well. 

Maul knew that things were different for him now. He was stronger. But that didn’t close the fresh wound she’d left him with. He knew he could take that power and channel it, but that didn’t make the pain that gave him that power go away. 

He couldn’t stop imagining her on their home planet, speaking with the Nightsisters as if she’d never known him. The idea he’d never see her again. 

And then came the loneliness. The warm body he’d had when he needed support, or an outside view--gone, unanswering. He missed her. Exhausted all methods of following her discreetly. Eventually, the developments of the Jedi forces became distracting, taking up his time.

His hatred for Jedi wasn’t the only thing fueling him now. And it was a glorious gift of power that he honed with the skill of a sith. He could use this to give him the power to avenge them. Assure that the Jedi pay for what they’ve done, destroy them once and for all--and when he did, then he could take her into his arms and hold her again. A twinge of passion enveloped in rage and vengeance. One he’d bury deep until it was time to use it. A seed. His master had tried to teach him desire. Instead, a woman from his home planet had taught him passion and the dangers of love. And for now, he could afford to hate her for the latter. He would come to appreciate it when the time was right.


	11. Chapter 11

For her part, the news from Talzin that Maul had been sliced in two and discarded by Jedi broke Nihera. She had been ignoring him so long, spurring him on from afar and protecting him with the distance. Focusing on her need to hone her skills--no longer as an assassin, now as a healer. And now, with the idea that it had been for nothing, she felt gutted. What was the point? 

“There are...whispers, however, my dear, that he may have survived.” Talzin said gently. “This hurts me as well. He was my blood.” 

“He was sliced in half. One does not survive that, Mother. Aside...what does that matter if we do not know where he has gone? He’d die before anyone could help him.” The lights were dim, and Nihera noted to herself how Talzin didn’t even look that upset by the prospect that her oldest son was dead.

“Have faith, dear. Do not lack in your studies. Should you do that, you may not be prepared should he return home.”

As soon as Talzin was gone, Nihera sighed. He couldn’t survive that. There was no way. She’d wasted time becoming a healer, and Talzin now valued her as such. She had better assassins. So a healer, she was going to be forced to stay. Fitting, she supposed. Hidden away like the secret she’d always been. Now that the only one who had ever seen her worth was gone, she was back to the shadows. “Fine by me.” She mumbled to herself. 

Talzin approached her in a week’s time. “If you would follow me, my dear.”

“Of course.” Nihera stood, grasping her scrolls. She felt more used as the days went by, but it didn’t change that she had to follow orders. There wasn’t really anything else to her life now but that.

Talzin walked with her usual elegance, leading her deeper into the temple than she’d ever been. She followed closely, the whispers of sisters long past flowing near them. Her fear of such things had left her with a lot of the traits that left hear upon hearing about Maul’s death. “This desperation of yours can only last so long. So from now on, you are going to focus on locating Maul and creating an artifact to track him.”

“Mother--”

“I know you have given up hope. However, your connection with him is one of strength--it should allow you the faith to continue your search even when faith is lacking.” 

She stared at Talzin, a face of annoyance seeping into her obedient expression. “Fine.” She hissed. Throwing her away. Sending her on a wild bantha chase for a dead man. Wonderful. “When can I return? When this is done?”

“Whenever you want, dear.” She looked at her a moment. “I assure you. Feel that connection you’ve made. You’ll know. Let yourself feed off of it.” Know what? That this was a waste of time?

There was a part of Nihera that told her she had no reason to be concerned with this--even if Maul had survived, had she not cut him off of her long ago? She was never one to be bothered by these things, ready to take orders and handle her cases with a smile, but the frustration did seep through when the mission was entirely pointless. Sure, a very large part of Nihera still loved Maul, and the same part of her regretted leaving him. But it was for his own good. 

  
  
  


Thus ensued twelve years of searching, listening to the advice of Talzin. Twelve long years of returning to Dathomir, the occasional visit to the Nightbrother camp to feel less alone, to feel close to someone, to pretend she had a chance of being so close to Maul again. 

These bouts started with distractions from her studies or searching. She’d find herself thinking about those nights on that rooftop with Maul, heavy, excited breathing as they attempted to memorize each other’s every inch. The memories so vivid to her now that at times they hurt her so badly that she had to find a replacement. The first time she’d done so, it wasn’t without a genuine forethought--the idea that her focus would be better if she could just stop focusing on the way his hands felt on her. The way he’d kissed her so roughly and apologized by softening them. The way she’d had claw marks on her back after their third night together. 

Nihera approached the Nightbrother camp. She denied the lineup that was offered to her, instead selecting one man who was sitting alone on a rooftop, calling him down. Without words, she grasped his wrist and pulled him to one of the huts, slamming the door behind her, pushing him against the wall. “I’m going to be honest. I’m here to get what I want out of this--not for breeding or anything--just need...something to help me focus.” 

The man laughed. “Focus, huh? Think a drink could get that job done--not that I’m complaining.” 

“Shut up. No talking.” She grunted, grasping his shirt, pulling it off. She wanted this to be quick. The thought returned to her again. What if Maul wasn’t alive anymore? What if he’d died? She felt sick as she straddled the man, flipping him over from his back, shutting her eyes tight. “Go on.” She grumbled. “Rough as you can.” 

“You sure about that?”

Nihera reached up, grasping at his ear, getting a tertiary horn that was in the wrong place, breaking her concentration. “Don’t talk, I said.”

“Whatever, sister.” He sighed, thrusting himself into her. He was the wrong shape, even his body and the way it sat against her--hips too wide. Too tall. Muscles in the wrong places. She’d need to choose a better candidate next time. She let him do what he wanted for a bit--but it wasn’t proving enough--Nihera sighed, grunted, sitting up and grasping his neck, wrapping legs around his waist and letting him press her against a wall. He moved to press their lips together, and she refused it, pulling her head to the side. She’d been alone for two years--and she could still remember every fold of the tattoos on Maul’s skin, every habit and noise he’d made. She sighed sharply, annoyed at the fruitless attempt. She pulled away long before he could finish, waving him away. 

“Enough.” She sighed. 

“Something wrong?”

“Shut up.” She sighed. Her next action was to go outside the campsite and vomit. Nihera was sure that sick feeling would fade in time. If it didn’t, then whatever, that was just who she was now. 

The next time she chose someone he was the right body type, short but toned. But he talked too much, and just like the last, she was annoyed by his need to feel like he was supposed to get anything out of this. She took charge with him so that he wouldn’t, assuming she could continue this charade with herself that it was Maul she was with if they’d JUST shut up. 

It wasn’t until her third partner that she let him kiss her--because his lips were almost just right. His energy was all wrong--no heat, no fear. No desperate grasping. She was becoming an easy lay. So she left him there, unfinished. Disgusted with herself and him. The process became exhausting, and soon enough she realized that she was treating them as the other sisters did, as objects. The consideration enraged her, made her scold herself, but she just didn’t have the energy to care anymore--not when she’d spend months looking for any sign of where Maul could have ended up even if he did survive, which as the months passed, seemed less and less likely.

She couldn’t keep up the charade if the tattoos were wrong, or if the horns were in a slightly wrong position, or if their eyes were slightly different--there was no one for her but Maul, it seemed. So she just didn’t look at them. Easy. If she didn’t look at them, they could be him. Just similar enough.

Genaso was the first she ever allowed a conversation with. They became frequent partners, near friends, even. Nihera still shoved any feelings aside, no need for them. He was as exhausting as the others, but after a while, she got tired of making the rounds, and he was fine enough.

On a visit to the Nightbrother camp, she sat with Viscus, kicking a rock back and forth. “You seek Maul, despite the high chances his death was final?”

“I do.”

“Why’ve you never said anything to any of us about it? Would Talzin not allow you to take a slave so that you might have protection there?” 

“I cannot make a different connection with anyone in any way. I fear that may weaken my link to him.”

“You say that as if it’s already weakening. Perhaps you shouldn’t come to sleep with these men as often.”

She laughed. “That wasn’t what drew me to Maul. If I’m quite honest, nothing did at first. He was a friend from very early childhood that I was able to meet while gone on assassinations. At first, I saw that our connection linked him to home, so I continued to allow for it, so that he could learn of home.”

“So you didn’t care for him at all?”

“Don’t get me wrong. He was rash, aggressive. Deep in him there was a need to prove himself. Ambition is sexy.” She laughed. “He didn’t look bad, either.”

“Every man here is ambitious. Are none of them suitable mates?”

“Not like him. Maul wanted the world in his hands. And he knew how to get it. Intelligent, calculated. Most of all, he saw value in me. Value that isn’t just ‘If that woman gives birth to my child, they will grow strong’. Value that isn’t ‘We’ve adopted her, we might as well train her’. He saw me as a connection, a valuable partner and comfortable second home. And that devotion I have to him is what has made me strong.”

“You still feed off of that for your abilities? Even though you believe him dead?”

“My love for him is not gone because he is.”

He laughed. “Fair. Nihera, you’ve always been one of us, you know that, right?”

“My father was one of yours, but my mother not one of them.”

He laughed again, but something in it was sad. “No, but you’re tough. And not stuck up like those Nightsisters in their fortress.”

She smiled at him. “Thanks.” 

“You always have a home with us. Feel free to come back anytime. Until then, good luck.” 


	12. Chapter 12

“I don’t understand why you keep going out there, looking for a dead man.” Genaso frowned, arms crossed. “Looking for his body ain’t gonna bring him back.” 

“Talzin assures me that he’s still alive. It’s not just his body.”

“Sorry, didn’t you say he was cut in half?” He tipped onto his heels. “People don’t survive shit like that, Nihera. She’s yanking your chain.”

“Whether she is or not, I have my orders.”

“So when are you allowed to give up?” He sighed. “You just gonna do this until you die?”

“Genaso--”

“We could...you don’t have to keep yourself so attached to Maul. We could appeal to her. No one’s taken me as a mate yet, and I’ve been in three selections.”

“You’ve lost three selections.” She frowned. “Why would I want you?”

“You’ve said yourself that you’d only be allowed to take some second rate leftover.”

“What are you suggesting?” Nihera’s eyes narrowed, but she knew what he was asking of her. 

He scoffed. “That you take me as a mate, and let this Maul bullshit go.”

“Do you think the only reason Talzin is having me do this is because we were in love?”

“Were?”

She hitched a moment. “I can’t be sure he’s alive, myself. If he is, it’s been years. I can’t assume nothing will have changed.”

“So you’re gonna find him, bisected, and then you’re just, what, gonna hand him over to Talzin and pretend that you aren’t devoted enough to him to look for him that long?”

“Last Maul and I spoke, I told him that he needed to let me go. He was...not in a position where our relationship was beneficial to him.”

“What does that mean?”

“It was causing him grief with his master.”

“Doesn’t that go against Talzin’s direct orders? She intended for you to seduce him to bring him home.”

“No, she intended for me to bring him home of his own accord. She didn’t want me to drag him back kicking and screaming, and my orders were never to seduce him.”

“So why did you?”

“I  _ didn’t _ .” She growled. “It was a mutually confusing situation.”

“Regardless...if you take me as a mate I can go with you. At least that means you don’t have to be lonely out there.”

“That would be completely backwards. You’d be a distraction.”

“Maybe that’s what you need, Nihera. I’m tired of all of our discussions turning back to this search for Maul--”

“My entire life turns back to this search for Maul, Genaso. That’s it. That’s all I’m worth right now. And if Talzin thinks he’s alive, then dammit, I’m going to choose to believe she’s right!”

“Why do you care? If you left him, what does it matter? You need to move on.”

“You need to know your place.” She snapped, slamming her hand on the dresser. “Genaso, we are very good friends. I don’t want this to be a point of contention.”

“Nihera, we’re a hell of a lot more than friends. You’re friends with the guys you play sports with out there.”

“Don’t worry, Gen--I’ve slept with half of them, too. Doesn’t mean anything.”

He furrowed his brow and Nihera looked away. She hated it when he did that--her choice of Genaso due to his similarities to Maul was too good sometimes. “It’s...not about that.”

“I don’t get why you’re so attached to the idea of me leaving my mission behind. I’ve been ordered to spend my last, what, ten years, with Maul? Obviously I’m going to be much more interested in having him back.” She shook her head. “I told you. You’re a replacement, not a boyfriend.”

He seemed to consider his words carefully. “And what about my feelings?”

“Your feelings don’t matter to me.” She snapped. 

“You know, Maul has two blood brothers out there, you could have picked either of them.”

“That would be too far.” She frowned. “Wouldn’t be right.”

“Nihera--” He sighed. “You know I’m interested in you--and you know that Talzin would let you have me. What more do you need? Do you need to know Maul’s dead to get over him? Because that’s more likely than him being alive, and you know that. Has the time you’ve been away from him not been enough?”

“You’re not competing.” She snapped. 

“Sure seems like I am.”

“Genaso, there’s not even a competition. You were never even a consideration. I’d drop you in a second if it meant having Maul back. Wouldn’t even be a thought.”

“You wouldn’t even feel bad, would you?”

“No.” She said, and it came out like a warning. “And there is literally no reason why I should.”

“You’re just like the rest of them.” Genaso sighed, then shook his head, looking at her, face almost panicked. “No--Nihera, I don’t mean that.”

“I don’t care.” She snapped. “I have a job to do. See you in a couple months.” 

“Nihera--”

“Shut up.” She mumbled, slamming his hut’s door in his face. The gall, to assume they were anything more than casual partners. How dare he get attached. That was never what this was supposed to be about. Sure, a part of Nihera nagged at her--that she was using him, that what she was doing was hurting Genaso. But truthfully, he could deny her companionship and she’d just find someone else. It really wouldn’t bother her. 

Right?

Her return was months later than she’d intended, feeling no closer to answers than she was before she left. Genaso eyed her as she walked into camp, but she ignored him and struck up conversation with Feral, who was always interested to know if she’d made progress. He’d never known his older brother, but he and Savage were happy to discuss what Nihera did know of him. She knew it helped them to feel closer, even if the entirety of the nightbrother camp assumed his death was final. Genaso frowned, grabbing her arm as she left the conversation, and she turned to him. 

“You clear your head yet?” She mumbled. 

“Nihera, I...This is real for me. I love you. It hurts to see you--”

“What do you know about me, Genaso?” She frowned. “You don’t know enough about me to love me, surely.”

“You’re determined and strong, underappreciated and ignored. You care about everyone here’s feelings, and are careful to make sure we feel like people. You’re devoted to Maul because he let you feel like you could belong. I get that. Let me do the same for you.”

She was silent a moment. “You understand that even if you do love me, that doesn’t mean I reciprocate, right?”

“But you haven’t tried. You’re so stuck on Maul that--”

“That’s how I prefer it.” She sighed. “I would rather be alone than with someone other than him. I told you, we don’t have to keep doing this.”

“I don’t want to give this up. You’ll see, I’m enough.”

“No, you aren’t.” She snapped. “Maybe for someone else, but--”

“Then tell me how I can be.”

She stared at him, feeling harrowed and exhausted by the conversation, on top of the same feelings from her failed trip offworld. When he kissed her, she let him, not responding in either direction, unsure how to handle the situation, and unwilling to bother with it. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was time to move on. She’d faked her way through the entirety of her last mission with Maul, why not lie to Talzin some more now? The thought sickened her, but what about her life didn’t anymore? Genaso pulled away, then looked at her, worried. “What?”

“Something’s wrong with you.”

“Thanks.” She sighed. “Such a compliment.”

“How can I help?”

She shrugged. “We can go inside.” 

His face softened, and she felt sick again, like after the first person she’d slept with to escape Maul’s memory. She knew where this was going, but maybe he was right. She could belong here for a while, and maybe things would work out like Genaso wanted. She didn’t really think she wanted that, but after all, how much of her life was ever about what she wanted?

So for a while, she’d return and settle in with Genaso, speaking to him in the quiet hours of the morning as if he meant anything at all to her. He’d see her off with ‘I love you’s that she’d noncommittally brush off with ‘Sure’s or ‘See you’s. Then she’d climb onto her ship, reach out to try to feel Maul’s energy, and follow what vague sense she might find. Always in the same direction, it was the only thing that made her believe Talzin might be right. 

“I don’t really think you’re...moving on.” Genaso mumbled one morning, sleep still hanging in his throat. 

“I’m not. I never said I would.”

“Well you can’t be in love with both Maul and me.” He snuffed, turning around to face her. She stared at the ceiling instead of looking at him, fingers laced across her belly. 

“I’m not.” 

“Sorry?”

“I’m not in love with both of you.”

“But you’re not moving on.”

“That’s right.” She said flatly. 

“I thought we were trying this.”

“Do you think it’s working?”

“...I did.” He turned onto his back. “But clearly you don’t.”

“Yeah.” She shrugged. 

“Did I do something?”

“Don’t worry. I’m the shitty person here.” She chuckled. “It’s not you.”

“So, what, for my own good, do I start trying to succeed at the lineups again?”

“Might be a plan.” She shrugged. 

“I like you, Nihera. A lot. I don’t want to let this just...go away.”

“Seems to be fizzling regardless of what you want.”

“You’re not really trying.”

“No, I’m not.”

He stared at her, top lip lifted in frustration, watching her look up at the ceiling, stoic as ever. “Could you?”

She turned to him, sitting up, patting his chest with a hand. “Good talk.” Nihera stood, stretched, and shrugged on her cloak. How long had she been awake and dressed? “Gotta go. Meeting with Talzin today before I take off again.”

“Nihera, we need to figure out where we sit on this.”

She looked at him. “I’m going to come back as long as you’ll let me, which because of your attachment that I’ve tried so hard to ensure you know is pointless, seems to be either until someone else chooses you as a mate or I choose to stop coming to you, and you’re going to be a nightbrother. It’s not like you have someone else lined up to start sleeping with, and honestly, it was a lot of effort to decide on you in the first place, so I’m probably not going anywhere either.”

“I told you, it doesn’t have to be like that.”

“Doesn’t have to.” She shrugged. “But it is. Wait until I’m gone to start throwing things around the room this time, please.” Nihera grabbed her pack, starting out of the room. 

Genaso was angry, angrier than he’d been in months, but something drug him down so far that he didn’t even want to break things. He just wanted to stay in bed. He’d worked so hard lately, tried to make things as comfortable around him for her as he could, and yet she was still so stuck on this mission that she didn’t even care? Maybe next time he would turn her away. That’d show her.

Genaso huffed, knowing just as well as she did, that she was right. He wasn’t going to turn her away. This was as close as he was going to get to her and he was going to take it.


	13. Chapter 13

Nihera sat at the campfire with a few sisters, when Talzin appeared and tipped her head at their conversation. “Nihera, I’d like an update, if you do not mind.”

“I’ve set up the meeting, Master Obi-wan Kenobi will be meeting me in three days to discuss Maul’s death.”

“You’ve worked very hard to arrange that.”

“The Jedi council is pretty annoying to arrange things with.” She shrugged. “But they like the idea of helping a group of people out who never expected their members to become sith lords.”

“Good luck.” She nodded to her, and Nihera took it as a sign that she meant for her to leave soon. 

“It’s fascinating that some subspecies of every group are so specific with their treatment of the dead.” Kenobi nodded, leading Nihera into a meeting room and sitting across the low table from her. “I would not have even considered it would be worth it to seek out a corpse, especially this long after death.”

“We prefer all of our people to be returned to our homeland, if possible. Unfortunately, when Maul was taken from us by the sith, we didn’t hear about his death until just recently, and that was by mere rumor.”

“So when you contacted us--”

“It was because the rumors told us he was kidnapped by enemies of the Jedi. I assumed perhaps that meant he may have had a run in with one of you.”

Kenobi eyed her, and Anakin stood behind him, considering the woman. She didn’t seem to be lying. “Well, that is true. We did have a run in with Darth Maul, quite a few years ago. He killed my master in front of me, then turned to me with the intention of my fate being the same. So unfortunately, it is I that killed him.”

“I see.” She nodded. This was the Jedi that killed Maul? She couldn’t tell if she was horribly lucky or extraordinarily misfortunate. “Well, if he was attempting to kill the two of you, it’s within your right to defend yourself.”

“Ah, so you understand. I was worried a moment. I thought you might be looking at revenge.”

She  _ was _ angry. Revenge wasn’t on her mind, not right now. She needed the information that this man could provide, not to fight him on his home ground. She’d have to be stupid to attempt. “You don’t have any idea as to where his body might be?”

Kenobi sighed. “We fought on Naboo, nearly a decade ago. If I recall correctly, we were in a garbage shoot. He would have fallen into their disposal system.”

“Theoretically, that means he would have been lifted with the trash onto a landfill planet, yes?” Anakin tipped his head. 

“Seems so.” Kenobi looked at her sympathetically. “I’m sorry. I don’t know if we can be of any more help than that. My condolences.” The phrase was almost insane to hear from the man who took everything that ever made Nihera’s life worth anything away from her. “If there’s anything more we might be able to help with--”

“No, thank you. You’ve been a great help.” She stood, nodding to him. He stood, escorting her out of the tower. She supposed best she could do now was to head to Naboo and see where the garbage chutes were dropped to.

Her research led her, ten years from the beginning of the search, to Lotho Minor. Unable to move into the planetside due to weather, she flew around in orbit, the medallion she had crafted and begun wearing at all times syncing itself here. The information she had made her positive that if Maul had gone anywhere, it would have been here. The only place he could have gone from the vent he was dropped into and lived was into garbage disposals. Tracking down where exactly those were dumped was much more difficult. So she reached out into the force, trying to feel his energy. It had been a decade. How could she sense him? How could she recall the energy he put off, to such a minute--And there it was. Below her. Far, far below the junk filled planet. She couldn’t believe it. Her hearts skipped a beat. Alive. Maul, here. And all she could do was create this artifact to track him? She’d given thought before to what she would do when she found him. If she found him. Would she be able to resist the attachment? The ability to see him?

He was alive. She held his energy to her, imbuing it in the medallion. She could feel herself bursting with tears, emotion. She brought up the comm, contacting Talzin, who picked up immediately. “Nihera. Are things going well?”

“I’ve found Maul.” She controlled her voice, swallowing the excitement. “I’m on Lotho Minor, he seems to be underneath the planet. I’m going to try to find a place to land--”

“Not yet, Nihera. Wait. I don’t want you hurt. We’ll need to scout first.”

“I can--”

“Nihera.” She spoke, a warning. “Come home. We will scout it when the time is right.”

“Mother Talzin, he’s been here ten years--”

“It will be fine.” She hung up, and Nihera felt conflicted. She didn’t want to let him go--but he’d been here this long. He could survive until more capable warriors could come unearth him. And she’d be there when they brought him home. Their paths were to cross again--finally, after all these years. All the love, all the devotion, everything she had gained in those two years meeting off and on with him, rushed back to her. Her chest swelled, and she dropped to her knees, allowing herself a long moment of tears and relief. “Take us home.” She sobbed, the ship autorouting. 

“What do you mean we have to wait to retrieve him?!” She hissed, slapping the medallion on the table. Talzin remained calm, steepling her fingers in front of her and smiling blankly at Nihera. “How DARE you send me out to find him just to tell me he isn’t the main concern now! TEN YEARS, Talzin!”

“Now, now. Rest. You’ve done your part. Allow things to pass so that we can ensure he returns in safety.”

“Bullshit! You want him back when it benefits you! Do you even care about him?!”

“Too far.” She hissed, grasping Nihera’s chin. “Do not imply I do not love him. He is my son.”

“Then why did you give him away to the sith?” She groaned, venom in her words. 

“I did not give, for he was taken from us.” Talzin smiled. “You’re growing tough. You have traits of a leader.”

“Don’t patronize me.” Nihera pulled away, turning. “I hate this. No one here accepts me. You’re using me. All you all ever do is use me.” 

“Not at all.” Talzin chuckled. “Please, remain to your studies. But find yourself three trusted women to take under your wing. You’re a leader of an acolyte squad now.”

“What? I don’t want that! Why would you bother to--”

“Do as you’re told, Nihera.” She held her hand to her chest, clamped in a fist. She stared at Talzin a long moment before nodding solemnly. She so wanted this fist in Talzin’s face, but she resisted the urge.

“Yes ma’am.”

Nihera stepped out of Talzin’s quarters, Katoli standing there, waiting for her. Her ears perked up. “So? Are we going to get him?”

“No. Apparently ten years isn’t long enough to ditch him in a fucking trash heap.”

“Nihera...” Katoli frowned. “Calm yourself. Frustration gets you nowhere with Talzin, you know that.”

“She’s distracting me with an acolyte squad.” Nihera shook her head. “Wants me to collect three of you guys.”

“That’s wonderful!” Katoli smiled, hopping and clapping her hands together. “Nihera, congratulations!”

“Congratulations on what? Who’s going to follow my instruction? It’s a fool’s errand.”

“I will.” The smaller woman smiled. “And Nisanrae will. Just leaves one slot.”

“No.” Leilanta frowned at Katoli, her red eyes gleaming in the firelight. “Like hell. Go talk to Hajjij.”

“Hajjij is already a member of a different squad--Nihera couldn’t recruit her.”

“Well I’m not going to follow orders from a crossdressing nightbrother. Fuck that.”

“Lei-lei, that’s disgusting. Knock it off.” Nisanrae frowned. Her usual disposition of happy-go-lucky jokes faded long enough for her to glare at their friend. “She’s just like the rest of us.”

Leilanta scoffed. “She’s an imposter, and she takes for granted that Talzin has taken such personal interest in her. It’s stupid. She’s an idiot.”

“She fought the sleeper just as we did.” Galgi, another nightsister, looked over. “She doesn’t always mesh with us, but she’s no imposter. She’s tough as nails.”

“You think? Or does Talzin just favor her cuz she looks like her dead son?”

“Maul isn’t dead.” Katoli frowned. 

“Sorry, what?” Leilanta paused, uncrossing her arms. “He’s alive? Nihera actually found him?”

“Yes.” Nisanrae sighed. 

“Oh, good. So that’s what this is about? I’ll join up, we can go get him. I’m up next for mate selection anyway.”

“Leilanta, come on.” Katoli sighed. “Why are you so hellbent on--”

“Are you kidding me? An ex sith lord under my boot? Hell of a mating prospect.” She smirked. 

“--Ruining Nihera’s life?” Katoli finished. “Knock it off.”

“She ain’t one of us.”

“We’re well past that.” Galgi sighed. “Just because you’re stuck in this idea that Nihera’s worth less than you doesn’t mean it’s true. After all, how many missions have you personally been given by Talzin?”

Leilanta froze, then shook her head. “Don’t see how that matters. Fine. I’ll join. Temporarily. Where’s Nihera?”

“She went to--”

“The nightbrother’s camp. See? She’s just one of them.” Leilanta frowned. 

“No way.” Genaso frowned. “You told Savage and Feral yet?”

“No.” Nihera frowned. “I haven’t, and I don’t intend to. Talzin isn’t letting me bring him home yet. I don’t want to distress them.”

“And me?”

“Sorry?”

“I’d say I’m pretty fuckin’ distressed.” Genaso snapped. 

“How so?”

“What does this mean for us?”

“That this is over, obviously.” She frowned. “I’d say I’m sorry, but--”

“But you ain’t.” Genaso snapped. “Should have guessed.”

“Genaso, you know what this was--what this has always been.”

“You’re sure he’s alive? And what if he comes out of the whole thing and doesn’t even want anything to do with you?”

“Then there’s no point to me.” She mumbled. “Then I’m useless. I suppose if that’s the case, then you can have me. I’ll practically be a shell of what I am now anyway.”

“You’re being overdramatic.” Genaso sighed, but he continued looking at her, realizing she was serious. The idea was legitimately distressing to her. “No...I get it. But--you have to understand, Nihera. You leave me, that does the same thing to me that you’d feel if--”

“And again, Genaso, you getting attached wasn’t my fault.” She snapped. “That was all you. You knew what this was.” She kept repeating that, and every time it made him angrier.

“You realize that the entire time we were together, I--” Genaso didn’t really know how to word his feelings. “I just assumed you’d stay.”

Nihera shook her head, and it seemed like she was genuinely saddened. “You’ve been a wonderful companion, Genaso. I appreciate what you’ve provided. And I acknowledge that this is entirely my fault. I didn’t mean for you to feel like I was betraying you. I came to you in weakness and I shouldn’t have. I should have let you go the minute you started getting attached. I’m sorry. But that’s done and over with.” She looked at him, sighing. “You’re not seriously crying, are you?”

He hadn’t realized it, but he supposed he must’ve been. “No.” He snapped, turning back to his hut. “I’m not. Whatever.” 

Nihera let him go, sighing, shaking her head. She turned on her heel and went back to the fortress. 

“I’m begrudgingly joining your squad.” Leilanta sighed, looking up at Nihera as she sat down to a meal with Katoli. 

“But you hate my guts.” She said flatly.

“Nah. Think you’re a pain in the ass and Talzin gives you too much credit, but--”

“She means she’s sorry for treating you like shit.” Nisanrae laughed. 

“Now, that’s not what I said.” Leilanta chuckled. “Whatever. Truce?”

“I never had an issue with you.” Nihera shrugged. 

“Truce then.” She shrugged. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested Necessary Viewing:  
CLONE WARS - "Nightsisters", "Monster", "Massacre", "Brothers"

Two years had passed--Nihera now a well versed in her role as a squad leader. Her sisters, Katoli, Leilanta and Nisanrae were well ready to follow orders whenever they were given, Leilanta even warming up to Nihera immensely. 

  
  
  


When Ventress arrived on the planet, Nihera was in the middle of returning from supply gathering with her squad, and by the time she arrived, the entire temple was in a buzz. A sister had returned to them, a woman seeking revenge on the sith lord Count Dooku, who had been raising her as his apprentice and tried to kill her. Nihera couldn’t help but think about Maul, somewhere in that planet, feeling abandoned by anyone who might have ever cared for him. Ventress had taken two sisters with her to enact this revenge, but Nihera had other things to attend to than to sit around waiting to meet this returned sister. She and her sisters went back out on their supply run, justifiably missing the entire process of her selecting Savage as her apprentice, sending him out, and having him return. Nihera’s return to the planet herself didn’t come until after Savage was gone again. 

Talzin had called Nihera into her personal quarters. “Be sure to keep an eye open for the return of Savage. Once he comes back, he will be searching for Maul.”

“Two years later, now? Now is the time?”

“He needs a teacher. And, he follows my direct bloodline. A perfect candidate, do you not think?”

Nihera sighed, unwilling to speak her true emotions. She returned to her sisters. 

“Talzin is sending Savage to find Maul after this bullshit with Dooku.”

“That’s great!” Nisanrae cheered. “Isn’t that great?”

Nihera didn’t speak at first. “It’s...something. Ventress is gone for now still, and she was the one who chose Savage.”

Katoli frowned. “Nihera...you can’t take too much issue with the way we do things.”

“I sure can.” She frowned. “I don’t have to like it, I just can’t argue against it. That’s fine.” She frowned. “Someday, hopefully someday soon I’ll be able to leave here and never come back.” She paused. “Unless of course that’s what Maul needs of me. Talzin will always be like a personal mother to me, and I take orders from her but...if I never have to see another man be treated like some of the women here treat them I’ll be happy.”

“I wish you could put a stop to it.” Katoli sighed. “But there’s really nothing we can do.”

“I know.” Nihera sighed. “And it’s not my purpose to lead the men in any way, so it’s not my job to ensure their safety. I’m not even allowed to have one of my own, so I have no reason to argue against what happens to them.” She paused. “I just don’t like it.”

“If Maul returns...will they put him in the village?” Leilanta frowned. 

“They won’t be able to. Talzin will have better things for him to do than sit around and wait for someone to want to mate with him. Likely she’ll choose someone for him personally.” 

“Maybe she’ll choose you.” Nisanrae smiled. “After all, you’re close.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m a good genetic fit.” She sighed. “It’s fine. I’m used to others getting whatever they need from me by now.”

Nisanrae and Katoli looked at eachother. Leilanta spoke. “If Talzin chose me, I’d take him from you in a second.” 

“Lei-lei!” Katoli scolded. 

“What? He’s a phenomenal mate proposition. His child would be strong.” 

“She’s not wrong.” Nihera shook her head. 

“And for that reason, I don’t think he’d agree to anyone but you.”

“What?” Nihera looked at Leilanta. “What do you mean?”

“You already know he had feelings for you before. Enough to not kill you when he suspected your plan to bring him home.”

“Enough to worry his master was going to kill you and warn you about it.” Nisanrae nodded. 

“Yes, and how much of those feelings survive when he spends twelve years in a hole? How likely is it he ignores me to find someone more suitable from the clan? I was his connection. Once his connection is his own presence here?” 

“I dunno. I don’t think that’s the only reason he liked you.” Leilanta shrugged. “I say he’d still choose you.”

“If Talzin even makes me a prospect.” She shrugged. “Can we...talk about something else?”

Katoli put a hand to Nihera’s shoulder. “Of course, sister.”

When Ventress was to be inducted, Nihera’s squad had excused themselves from the chaos of the party with Talzin’s permission. She had burst into the room that they were using for meditation, quickly stepping in and putting a hand on Nihera’s shoulder. 

“That was loud. Party over?”

“Yes. We are under attack. The war has reached us.”

She frowned. Ventress had lead these droids here. A trap? Didn’t matter. “What do you need from us?” 

“Go collect those left of the Nightbrothers, find somewhere safe. Preferably not on this planet. Be discrete.” 

Nihera stared at her, frowning. “Talzin, what of you? And the others?”

“We must survive.” She said quickly. “Go.” 

The sisters looked at Nihera. She looked back at them. “We’d better go. The back way. Come on.” 

The noise of war rang above them as they went through tunnels to the men’s camp. They were able to collect a few survivors and move on, finding a ship that Nihera kept hidden there, boarding it, and leaving without anyone knowing the difference. She watched the siege on Dathomir as it surely destroyed the entirety of what was left of her clan. The others discussed it amongst themselves, but Nihera and Nisanrae focused on getting the ship as far from orbit as possible. 

  
  


“Well, we’re off planet safe, but what does that mean for everyone else?” Katoli sighed. “I need to take care of Gruxo’s wounds, primarily.”

“I’m fine!” Gruxo, a yellow-skinned Nightbrother, called out, laughing. “This is nothing! Just a scratch!”

“It’s a laser rifle wound, idiot.” Genaso growled. “Just let her do her damn job.” He stepped forward, a hand on Nihera’s shoulder. “You okay?”

She shrugged him off. “Fine. We just need to focus.” She glanced around at the group. Genaso being here was annoying, but she wasn’t about to abandon him.

“What’s our next step, then?” Leilanta looked over. 

“Better make it good.” Nisanrae shrugged. “I don’t even know what we can do from here.”

“It should be decided quickly, preferably.” Koru, Genaso’s younger brother, looked over. “Gruxo’s not healthy enough to move far.”

“Told you, I’m fine!”

“Shut up.” Uono frowned, his mouth barely visible through the black tattoos covering the majority of his face. “He’s always been like this. Too excitable to care if he’s dying.” 

“You shut up!” Gruxo frowned. “Be nice, man.”

“Wasn’t trying to be mean.” He shrugged. 

“Gruxo, no more talking.” Katoli frowned. “Koru’s right. We need to get him somewhere I can work on him.”

“Dathomir isn’t going to be safe for a while. We should head to Kenu.”

The women exchanged glances. “Kenu’s not far out, you’re right, but aren’t you supposed to be forbidden from going there?” Leilanta frowned. 

“I’m not really forbidden from anywhere. Talzin suggested I steer clear but never gave reason, and the times I’ve been there I’ve never understood what her problem was. It’s Zabrak native. They’ll have good medical supplies.”

They nodded, and Nihera navigated her way there. 

Kenu was able to provide Nihera with a good stock of supplies, and a place for the clan to stay until word came of their next move. Genaso frowned, looking at Nihera. She seemed frustrated, and more than a little lost. She suffered in silence, and he certainly didn’t want to break their two years of no personal conversation to ask if she was okay now. Katoli said something to her, and it was like a switch had been flipped, and something about her seemed different--she seemed stronger, more confident, somehow. “You’re right.” He heard her mumble. “I have to...yes.” She nodded, turning to the group. “Alright, Dathomir’s gone, but that doesn’t mean Talzin is. We wait for word from her, and if it doesn’t come within a month, we start travelling. We’ll have to find a way to get back to Dathomir eventually, but mostly we need to stay undetected by the separatists.”

“Mother Talzin wants you to go back to Dathomir?” Leilanta frowned. “How? I mean, we have a ship, but how’re you gonna get there without killing all of us?”

“I can go alone if you’d rather.”

“No.” Nisanrae frowned. “We’re going with you.”

Genaso walked over. “Why does she need you?”

“Does it matter? She’s still our leader. We still do what she tells us to.”

“Is it...you know...?” Nisanrae frowned. 

“Savage find his brother?” Uono tipped his head. 

“The idiot’s probably dead.” Leilanta shook hers. “The likelihood of--”

“We need to go now. No time for questions. Let’s go.” Nihera interrupted, stepping onto the ship.

They returned, setting up camp on the far side, near the men’s old camp. 

“Place is abandoned.” Genaso sighed. “You know, we used to live here! You even care?”

“Stop it.” Koru frowned. “Of course Nihera cares.”

“I need to go.” She shrugged. “Nisanrae, Leilanta, Katoli. Stay with the men.”

“Yes ma’am.” Katoli noded. 

Nihera met Talzin near the temple, sitting down with her inside. “Savage has informed me he is on his way back. He has found Maul. He would not have if it weren’t for you. Thank you.”

“Too little too late.” She sighed. “Everyone’s dead.”

“We...have lost many, yes. But there are benefits to having him back.” Nihera stayed silent. “One would think you’d be delighted to see him.”

“I am. I will be. But...it’s been a long time.”

“Things are going to go well, I promise you. I may need your assistance. This is why you’ve trained so much in these last ten years.”

“Twelve.” She snapped. “It’s been twelve years.”

“Are your survivors alive?”

“Yes.”

She paused. “I sense him. They are here. Are you ready?” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested Necessary Watching:  
Clone Wars - "Revenge"

Nihera followed Talzin as she dissipated, appearing before Savage. She didn’t want to follow too close. Something in her was fearful. Something was wrong. It made her feel sick. 

In the last few years, Nihera had mastered balancing herself on the ledge of tipping entirely to the dark side, as the Nightsister teachings had instilled in her. But the energy that she was feeling? It was wild, unkempt and dangerous, and she could feel it like a wind, ready to blow her off of that ledge with the slightest touch. Maul had always emanated a surplus of dark energy, but this was infectious, concerning. Nihera could feel it pricking her skin like the tattoo needles from her childhood, and after she’d shaken it off, it occurred to her that it was not an amount of energy that was healthy for even Maul. Worry returned to her then.

Savage looked well. She could hear Maul in the distance--from the ship. Screaming, bellowing nonsense. She approached, her footsteps careful and deliberate. Talzin didn’t look at her, but Nihera could tell that she was feeling the same concern. Her face gave away none of it. 

Nihera looked at the Nightbrother. She pitied him--such a small, kind man had been made into this hulk because of the whims of her people. This couldn’t be her main concern at the moment. Maul gave another scream from the ship. “He’s in the haul?” Nihera frowned. Savage looked at her, nodded. She stepped up the ramp, frowning at the mumbling coming from further inside. She almost left. Almost wondered why she was bothering. She had been tasked with something else now, hadn’t she? And whatever it was that Savage had brought back was not the Maul she knew. Her sympathy kicked in now, and she scolded herself. She knew she wouldn’t abandon him. 

Nihera looked between the crates, controlling her breathing to remain silent, balancing her lean with a hand on the cold steel. It was too dark to see, and when the lights finally did flicker on, the only thing she could see was an eye, undoubtedly Maul’s, wild, shaking. So different from when she’d last seen him. She knew this of course. She’d known it from the very moment she’d drifted over Lotho Minor. He stared at her, then skittered away, shuffling against the crates and knocking a few over. She wondered if he recognized her. He didn’t seem to recognize anything. 

Nihera frowned. There was no benefit for him that she was here. This was selfish. Had she grown selfish in these years? Genaso surely would think so.

“Mother Talzin?” She spoke up, joining them outside. “I...will wait there.”

“If you so wish. This certainly isn’t going to be easy for you, dear. Meet us at the ritual grounds. Once this is over you go back to your clan and ensure their safety.” 

Savage gave her a look, but didn’t say anything as they continued without her. 

Nihera wanted to go to Maul, to embrace him--in whatever strange form he could possibly have had. But he would kill her as soon as he got his hands on her--she could feel it. How much had she changed in the last years, she wondered? She sat at the ritual plate, questioning what she had been called here for. She had a clan to take care of on the other side of the planet. A small fear of Maul reawakening and realizing how much he had grown to realize that she was unneeded crept in, and she brushed it off. That didn’t matter at this moment. The only thing that mattered now was her training. They’d be fixing his mind before his body, and she needed to prep for that. The small pouch that held the Water of Life that hung at her hip buzzed with her anticipation, sloshing and spinning. She willed it to rest, and it did. She’d long since been entirely in tune with the ichor all around her, and her skills had improved even past where they’d been when she and Maul had first met. She hadn’t needed the water for her skills then, and she certainly didn’t need it now, but the extra supply was going to be important with such an extreme ailment. It hurt her to think that this was Maul she would be doing this for. Hurt her to think he was that bad. And how much of it was due to her letting him? Should she have struck out on her own and gotten him off of that trash heap herself? Then what would have happened to her clan? Would they have survived? And now that she was considering it, why did Talzin call them that--her clan? Surely she intended to take over when the time was right. She wasn’t going to be leading them forever.

Her thoughts interrupted by the mutterings and energy flowing closer, she slid off of the tablet. Maul was here. Nihera looked to him.

As Talzin and Savage appeared, Maul, half of his body grotesquely molded to a strange, junk set of spider legs, horns grown unkempt and wild, mumbling and sobbing to himself, followed close behind. Nihera didn’t care. He was alive. He was alive and in front of her. She stepped forward, trying to get a better look at him in the dark. Terrifying, surely, but it was still him. She felt her chest lurch. Ten years of searching, twelve years of waiting. Nihera had missed him. She hadn’t realized it before, but seeing him fully made her remember the nights on the rocks. Talzin waved her closer, directing her hand toward Maul, very much interested in an orb that Talzin had summoned. Nihera approached him, but he ignored her. She walked next to him, watching his actions closely, trying to discern what she could do for him. They arrived at the altar. Nihera stepped back. Talzin removed his consciousness, and they watched as without his ability to use the force, his eight legged apparatus fell to pieces. He roared in what Nihera assumed must have been pain, but it was so feral she just didn’t know. 

“Come now, Nihera. Lend me some of your energy.” Talzin looked to her, and it was like she was back in time, when she’d first learned this. Somehow, seeing Maul reminded her again how much Talzin had a hold on her. Where was the reckless defiance from her younger years? When she’d ignored her orders so that Maul could remain in the life that gave him fulfillment? She’d grown complacent, and it seemed as though she’d betrayed herself in a way. She pushed the thoughts away, nodding to Talzin and stepping forward. 

The method of mental repair that she’d been learning for years was easier when she just lent the energy to Talzin to ensure it went well. It was clear that she didn’t need the assistance. Perhaps she had taught her in case she was no longer capable. She watched as Talzin ripped the mental poisons from Maul, lifting him and using scrap parts from the fallen droids around them to fashion him long legs, ending in three pronged claws. When she lay him down, entirely repaired, and allowed him to awaken, Savage approached. Before Nihera could think to tell him that was dangerous, Maul reached to grasp his face. They exchanged what must have been a greeting. Nihera stayed in the dark, watched as Talzin dissipated again. Her orders were to go back to the clan. She watched as Maul stood, the new legs proving difficult for only a moment. He ran past her. His scream of rage ran through the air of the planet. Even her survivors had probably heard it. Things had been hard for him. Much harder than it should have. She should have gone back to her survivors, followed orders. But to abandon Maul again--no, she wasn’t capable. Nihera met them at Savage’s ship when they were packing, preparing to leave.

“Twelve years...and you just ignore me.” She laughed. “Not like you.” 

Maul turned, looked at her. Nihera. He’d only just barely registered that she’d been there, but now he had the semblance of mind to understand. Of course. This was her home. She was a nightsister, just as his mother was. Maul opened his mouth to respond, but he couldn’t say anything--words wouldn’t form. It’d been so long. Nihera. Her name hung in his head as she cocked her head at him. Ah, that look. The one that meant he was being overly intense. Maul felt himself soften at it. Her eyes caught his, and her sympathy rang through. But sympathy for what? He had not forgotten her, no, it was she who did not try to find him. The rage that he’d carefully built rose again. He should not have been without her for twelve years. Where had she been? “You LEFT me!” He hissed. 

Her expression changed. Her brow shifted into frustration, and he didn’t just see it, he felt it. Like a pulse. She’d grown stronger. “I didn’t.” She snapped back. Her angry gaze hurt him in a way he hadn’t expected. The last they’d seen of each other, she had no pain when she looked at him. They’d been careful to ensure that together was a place of rest. “I spent the last decade hunting you--making it possible for Savage to find you with an artifact attached to your specific energy. I wasn’t allowed to go on my own to get you, nor allowed to go with him. If it were up to me, you wouldn’t have been there those last two years.”

“Two years is not a lot in the scheme of twelve.”

“Tell me about it.” Nihera said quietly. “I’m sorry. I suppose I should have argued more.” 

He didn’t respond to her, just stared. Maul didn’t know what to think. She’d abandoned him before his supposed death--mere weeks before. And she’d looked for him? He felt sick. As if he’d said something he should not have. The day he’d found out about her mission to bring him home, to bring him the place he stood now. Then, under his scrutiny, she had crumpled. Now, she met his gaze. He expected tears, but when none came, he stepped toward her. Maul knew the right action was to go to her. His legs finally began to obey him, and he stepped forward. She held her hands up, stepping away from him two steps for each step he took toward her.

“I just wanted to see that you were adjusting.” There was something about her voice that seemed clinical. “Now, I have to follow orders. I have my own people to care for.” Nihera gave him a half smile. “After all, you don’t need anyone to babysit you. You’re a sith.” She turned away from him then. He expected her to run, but she didn’t. She strode confidently into the mist, and, though Maul thought about chasing her, there was revenge to be had. A plan to enact. 

_ “Don’t apologize. If our paths are to cross again, they will.” She smiled at him, using a hand to tip his chin up, pressing her lips to his. “And if they aren’t, I wish you success. And I will miss you.”  _

The memory hit him in a wave. Her lips against his in that strange, pining, sad way. He had told her he wasn’t going to forget her. But he had. She had told him the same, and from the sounds of it, she hadn’t. 

“Brother?” Savage spoke up. “How close were you with Nihera?”

“Very.” He growled. 

“She would...update Feral and I when she searched for you. But I think seeing you in the state you were in scared her, brother.”

“Scared?” He snuffed. “No. I’m not sure I’ve ever seen Nihera in fear. You’ve a lot to learn about that woman if you thought she was scared. Come. Let’s get going.” 

He pushed her out of his head--his revenge against Kenobi could come first--and then he could repair whatever was left of his connection with Nihera. At this very moment, that was top priority. It seemed as though Nihera wasn’t ready to discuss it either, anyway.

  
  


Nihera returned to the clan. Genaso glared at her as she approached, and she ignored him and turned to Katoli. “How did it go?” She frowned. “You seem upset.”

“It went well.” Nihera nodded. “He’s fine now.”

“Surprised you came back.” Genaso spoke up. “Figured you’d go running off with him and we’d be stuck fending for ourselves.”

Leilanta looked at him, and then looked back at Nihera, appalled. “You’re just gonna let him talk to you like that?”

“Like what?” She frowned. 

“Like you’re equals?” Genaso made a face, but Leilanta glared at him and he started to shrink back as she approached. “You know what, you’ve done nothing but complain and talk back to Nihera this entire time. We lost a clan--”

“We did too.” Genaso snapped. “Do you see any other nightbrothers here?”

Nihera paused. Now that he’d mentioned it, it was odd that the only men she’d found were these four. The siege had not, as far as she knew, been focused here. There should be many more nightbrothers left on Dathomir. She reached out, searching. Surely, there were Nightbrothers other than these. She could feel them. As to where they were, that was out of reach--as if it were blocked off. A secret. Talzin. 

Leilanta scoffed. “Do you think that matters? I suggest you start following orders. Nihera might look like you, but she’s a nightsister. I can’t even fathom why you think you’d even be able to pretend she owes you any answers--”

“Lei-lei, stop.” Nisanrae sighed. “Knock it off. You’re stressing Nihera out.”

“Stressing her out? What about me?” Genaso snapped, and that was all Leilanta needed. She was on him, green mist flowing around his neck, squeezing the air out of him. 

“No one cares about you, beast.” She growled. 

“Leilanta.” Nihera spoke now, clear and stern. “Release him.”

“They won’t learn the lesson if you don’t discipline them, Nihera.” She sighed. 

“I’d like not to discipline you.” She warned. “Release him.”

Leilanta rolled her eyes, sighing. She pulled the mist back to her. “You’re too soft.”

“And you’re too impulsive.” Nisanrae sighed. “Are we staying?”

“No. Probably not best to remain here. I don’t want Dooku scanning the planet and finding us here. We have to wait until it’s safe.” Nihera looked back at the ship. “As much as I would love to.”

There was a long silence. “...Well, um,” Koru, short in stature and nervous disposition, spoke up. “We should be set to leave, whenever. I suspect there’s less than a 20% chance that anyone would be watching the orbit at the moment--”

“Oh, here we go again with the numbers. Knock it off Koru.” Genaso looked at his younger brother, who shrank back. 

“Leave him alone. He’s just worried.” Uono mumbled. 

“Can all of you guys stop, please?” Gruxo frowned, an expression not commonly found on the man’s face. “We need to listen to Nihera--”

“And who are you to order us around?” Leilanta sighed. “Look, I don’t know why all of you nightbrothers are suddenly acting so brave, but--”

“Lei-lei, stop.” Katoli sighed, exasperated. “He’s right. Nihera can’t lead if she--”

“Nihera can’t lead me anywhere.” Genaso frowned. 

“So you’re following because it’s convenient?” Nisanrae laughed. 

Nihera watched as they argued amongst themselves, considering her options. “Enough. We can discuss your concerns on the ship. We need to get going now, but I assure you, there will be time for everyone to speak. Koru.”

“Yes Sister?”

“Where is the best place to head from here?”

He considered it. “We’ll want to head further in, away from the outer rim.”

“Then that’s where you go. Can you get a star chart up with possible coordinates for supplies?”

“Um--yes, sister, I can.” He nodded, heading to the ship. He looked back at Genaso, somewhere between ashamed and worried. 

Leilanta looked at Nihera, sighing. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. We can discuss it on the journey.” She turned, following Koru. 

She realized now that she had much more to worry about than Maul at the moment. 

“Okay, ground rules.” Nihera sighed, looking around. “The men aren’t second class citizens, and neither am I. I know you have a problem with that, Leilanta, you can close your mouth for now. This is non-negotiable. We’re survivors, and in order to survive, we’re going to have to work together, which means treating each and every person here as an equal.” She sighed, looking around. Her voice softened. “We have a good group!” Her voice was kind. “Koru is an excellent strategist, Katoli the best healer in our village, Leilanta and Uono are wonderful warriors. Gruxo and Nisanrae are wonderful for morale, heads always up. Genaso...” She paused. “Would be amazing if he would just stop arguing with me because of a personal grudge.” She eyed him. “So that’s where we start. Let’s hash this out right now. What’s the issue, Gen?”

He looked at her, brow angry and mouth agape. “Singling me out like that?”

“You’re the one with the attitude.” Leilanta shrugged. 

He frowned. “...Ten years, Nihera. I was with you for ten years, and you left, treated me like I was nothing. Now you just want me to follow you and--”

“Yes. Because this is not about that.” She interrupted. “Talzin told me to take you all and ensure you survive. So that’s what I’m doing. If our previous involvement is going to be too much for you to move past, then you’re welcome to leave at any time.” She sighed, tipping her head. “I’m sorry I ever opened up this path of pain for you, but that cannot hinder us.” 

Genaso seemed almost embarrassed, sighing. “Yes. I know.” He mumbled. 

“Leilanta?”

“What?”

“Voice your concerns so that we can lay them to rest.”

“...We’ve lived our lives having never even considering these men as anything but animals. And you guilt us for it, but Talzin still leads us. So why should we change the way things work now, when Talzin herself would agree with the way I choose to do things?”

“Because we’re not going to survive like that. She wouldn’t have asked me to go get the men if she didn’t intend for them to travel alongside us. You don’t have to like them, you just have to be civil.”

She paused a moment. “...Fine.” 

“Koru?”

“I um--don’t really have any concerns.” He shrugged. “I wish Genaso would lighten up and let you do your job, but...nothing other than that.”

Nihera nodded. “Nisanrae?”

“Nothing.” She shook her head. 

“Katoli?”

“You know me.” She shrugged, smiling. “I’m here to help.”

“Gruxo, Uono?”

They both shrugged. 

“Alright. We’re gonna be in space awhile. Let’s get comfortable.”


	16. Chapter 16

Maul had ordered a stop for some supplies, a typically simple endeavor, until a bounty hunter recognized Savage. They’d been running from them for a couple of hours now, with no luck of shaking them. Maul really didn’t want to draw attention by killing the man yet, but it was starting to seem necessary. The hunter ran them into a crater, his sniper rifle’s bead on Savage. Maul pushed his brother away, then ran toward the source. The desert’s sandstorm was making seeing anything difficult. The wind kicked up more, and he cursed it, a massive whirlwind appearing, tornado forming around one of the edges, the hunter screaming in the distance. Maul was shoved back, losing balance on those damn legs, groaning with the effort to right himself, grunting as he failed against the wind, legs crumpling beneath him again.

Maul finally stood, prepared to fight, peering into the dust as it settled, a bright green light shining from about three feet up from the ground. The dust shifted quickly, a large clearing showing through a familiar face, draped in a red cloak, pulled away from her face, three figures behind her. 

Nihera stared down at them, frowning deeply and shooting forward, the green mist flowing behind her as she surrounded Savage and Maul, landing with a slide in the sand just in front of Maul, looking up at him sharply. Her group approached at a much slower rate, but she continued to stare him down until they arrived, at which time she stood. “Looked like you could use our help, Maul.”

“Nihera--what’re you--” 

She grasped the cloak by the hood, pulling it to drape over one shoulder, looking up at him. She tipped her head, sympathetic. It’d been a while since he’d seen her. Back when they’d first met, he could count the days between meeting her, and each one dragged on. Now, he wasn’t sure if it’d been one month or four. “You’re a mess.” She sighed. Her kind voice reminded him how much he’d appreciated her input then. 

“What are you doing here?”

She frowned, looking at one of the women behind her. “Katoli, make a note to research into how we can restore his body correctly. If we could eventually remove the need for any prosthetics that would be great, but taking strain off of mechanical organs would be better than nothing.”

“It’ll take some time, but I’ll research.” She smiled. 

Nihera nodded to her, then turned back. “Savage, you look well.”

He started to respond, but Maul extended an arm. “Absolutely not. Surely you don’t intend to ignore me?”

“Who’s ignoring you? Did you not hear me tell Katoli to make a note about fixing your body?” She stared at him. He couldn’t discern if it was pity or irritation. Both annoyed him.

“What are you doing here?” He repeated. 

“It’s a supply hub. I saw Savage’s bounty in the shop. Saw your ship outside. Put two and two together and realized you were here.”

“I don’t need your help.” 

Nihera looked at him, and he regretted his words immediately. “I know. Again, you don’t need babysitting. I’m aware.”

He eyed her, frowning at himself. “You’re the last Nightsisters?” 

“Essentially.” She shrugged. “Talzin is around somewhere. There’s likely a few that were on missions, or sold off to slave drivers at some point. Most that know our culture are dead.” 

Maul stared at her, leaning down to reach her--she was already shorter than him before the legs--his hand curling around her face. He hadn’t seen her since she’d helped repair his mind. Even then, she hadn’t spoken with him at length. The idea of her leaving him again frustrated him. “I’ve missed you.”

She stared at him a moment, then shook her head, pulling away. “Mm. Twelves years is a long time. Much has changed.” 

He frowned, unsure what she meant. “We need to discuss this...privately.”

“Perhaps that’s best.” 

“What’s next for your group?”

She shrugged. “We will prevail where our sisters failed. We’re staying safely away from home until we’re sure there are no eyes there. At this point we’re awaiting Talzin’s further orders.”

“Not that Nihera isn’t entirely in charge.” Nisanrae looked up. “Talzin’s end all be all, but we’re loyal to Nihera.” 

He felt himself smile at her. Maul shifted back, then tipped his head back to the ship. Nihera frowned at him, then turned to her women, nodding them to stay put. Savage started to follow, but Maul did the same for him. Once they were in a more private chamber, he sat, looking at Nihera intently. There was something behind her strong posture. A weakness. She was so different. He supposed he looked much the same to her. 

“I’m...sorry.” 

“For what?” She cocked her head. 

“For forgetting you. I was stranded, and perhaps if I’d have let myself consider you--”

“Your rage allowed you to survive. There was no room for love there. It’s fine.” She said, voice flat.

“I...do still love you.” 

“You barely remember me. It was a flash of our lives. Two years. I doubt it was even worth remembering.”

“That’s not true.” He hissed. “My memories from the past have returned to me.”

“And yet you’re still so much of a shell of yourself. There used to be a man deep down under all that Sith focus and rage. One that concerned his master with how devoted he’d become to some woman from his home planet--one that continued to want that connection after he’d cut it off. All I see now is a broken man trying too hard to weld his pieces back together.”

“Why are you angry with me?”

She sighed, looking at the ground, arms crossed. “I’m not angry. I missed you. I’m hurt and regretful and scared. I find out you’re alive, and I have to hunt you down. I’m not allowed to retrieve you. And now, I find you, and you’re this….thing. This thing that I can barely see the man I’ve hunted for so long in.”

“Well, sorry I was cut in half.” He frowned. “Suppose I’m definitely not a good breeding prospect now.”

“It’s not about that. That was never my concern. It’s not your robot legs, it’s your empty shell. This returns us to where we were. You’ve told me you love me. How?”

“What do you mean, how? When I was back home, I had no idea what to say to you--I thought you were dead. Why else wouldn’t you seek me out sooner?”

“And I knew you were dead. I tried not to let the others convince me, but how long do you search before you give up? So I guess we’re even. No one’s dead, no one knows what to say to the other--”

“And the love is still present.”

She went silent. He didn’t know if that was good or bad. After a long moment, she stepped over to him, a hand on his jawline, planting a peck on his cheek, moving upward to plant another on his forehead. “Do not speak of love with such a hateful heart. It’s unhealthy. I should know. I tried it once.” She pulled away, stepping to the window. Maul wasn’t sure what she could be speaking of. He assumed she did not mean him. “Aside. Your revenge still needs to be realized. Don’t let me weaken you. Turns out love does nothing but brew problems for those with hate to focus on.”

“You assume I’m looking for revenge.”

“Have you ever been looking for anything else?” She smiled. “I’m happy to help. I just don’t want to be in the way again.”

He stared at her a long moment before speaking again. “What have you done in the time I’ve been gone?”

“In what matter?”

“You continued your acolyte assassin training, yes?”

“My training as an assassin was well over with by the time we met. I switched gears, became a healer. I worked closely with your mother.”

“How do you know my brother?”

“Savage? Everyone knows Savage. He was always a...brash...one. They took his life away from him too. I heard how that traitor Ventress force him to kill his own brother. I grew to understand some of the Nightsister’s methods, but her specifically...I never agreed to her joining us. It’s not as if she’d gone through the rites. I’m not considered a sister in a full sense and even I had to fight the sleeper--” She paused, sighing. “Apologies. That was a tangent.”

“Well, I was in a trash heap, losing my sanity for twelve years. So your life was very clearly more interesting than mine in the last while.”

“Yours was full of pain and confusion. Rage and fear. I wish I had believed you weren’t dead when Talzin said so. I wish I could have been the one to bring you home.”

“The notion is...meaningful.” He paused, a twinge of jealousy twisting his stomach. “And on other matters?”

“What matters are those?”

“I suppose I’m curious if they were letting you breed as the others.”

“It was never for breeding purposes--merely pleasure.” She mumbled. “Guess at most times not even that.” 

He tipped his head. He’d...he’d said that, their first night together. It felt like an eternity ago. “So you have...had another.”

“Many.” She tipped her head curiously. “It wasn’t intentional for it to be such a large number, but I jumped around when they talked too much. Settled on one because I was tired of it...was easier to envision you were there with me again that way.” She bristled, obviously saying too much. “None of them remain, of course. And now...I wouldn’t. Not with you alive.”

“And you still stand by the idea you don’t love me.” 

She shook her head. “I never said that….I never stopped, and it became a distraction. And that, Maul, is not something I can focus on right now. I have my own job to do.” She kept mentioning that, as if he’d hinder her from doing it. 

He reached toward her, surprised when she didn’t accept his embrace. Instead, she turned around, opening the door and stepping out. “We’re taking too long.” 

“Join me.” 

“No.” She said quickly, but gently. “Now is not the time for that.” 

“Then when is? Being able to leave my master, to leave the nightsisters--wasn’t that all we wanted? Now that there’s a chance, you brush me off.”

She turned again, looked at him, frustration wearing at her features, eyes wet. “I don’t know, Maul. But this isn’t it. It still hurts to look at you, and what I’m doing now--it’s important. You can’t expect me to have all the answers. Everyone expects me to know everything.” 

He growled, shutting the door in front of her, grabbing her arm, pulling her up toward him, shoving his lips to hers. He couldn’t take this anymore. He needed her. He had nothing to give now, no way to sate this need, but his brain ached for him to be inside her, as if it were instinct. “Never even considered it would be this difficult without my body.” He growled in her ear. “My mind is still there, you know. Every time I see you. That first night on the roof. That short, clumsy first time. And you stand here, act like that never happened.”

“I do not.” She snapped. “Just because something is more important right now doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten anything. I tried to find you, and it hurt me. Every month I failed more until I succeeded, and even then I had to give up.” She didn’t say it, but he could hear the words on her mind. ‘You ruined my life.’ 

He shook his head. She wasn’t getting it. He needed her to come with him now. If she didn’t, there was a chance he’d never have another go at this. “I can’t lose you. Even after I’d lost you, you were there in the back of my mind, a nagging feeling that I’d done something I shouldn’t have. But here I am, wanting to rewind to those nights on that roof, just so I could have you again.” He sighed. “So stop focusing on those years you spent seeking me out. Focus on the fact that we lost all that time for nothing. My master didn’t say a thing to me after I left you. Pure paranoia. I pushed you away for no reason. And now he has replaced me anyway. So it was for nothing.” He looked at her sharply. “So if it makes this better, thank you. Thank you for seeking me out. And how dare you abandon me because my mother thought it a good idea. Because she was waiting until the time was right. I’m sick of the time never being right for me. She left me to suffer in that hole, and you’re going to leave me to suffer without you. It’s the same damn thing.” He released her arm, and she dropped harshly, legs crumpled under her. The rooftop memories returned again, and he realized that he’d probably hurt her again. 

She sat there in front of him, didn’t say anything. “Nothing changed, you know.” She mumbled after a long moment. “I didn’t stop loving you. I wanted to embrace you, even when you were that lost, broken monster. I never wanted to lose you like this. Maul, I feel you reaching out to me--but I’m scared. You could turn on me at any time. You just have.”

“That was not an attack.”

She laughed, but it was strained. “Sure felt like one. You just damn near ripped my arm out of its socket.” Her dark hair rose around her, green wisps lifting her to her feet. “Even still...I spent a decade thinking of nothing but you--and you were barely even able to consider me.”

“The solitude and rage drove me ** _insane_ **, Nihera! You cannot blame me for any of that!” 

“I’m not blaming you. I’m trying to tell you how hard it was to be without you. I pulled myself out of your life, and then I heard you’d died, constantly having to question it because it became my duty to believe you were still alive. And then, when you’re finally here by my side again, there is so much happening, so much chaos. I don’t know what to do--and you are no longer capable of healing this. The heartbreak is too heavy. I thought seeing you again would bring me relief--but it only brought more conflict.” 

He frowned, shifted to a knee. “I...want to try. That’s why I want you to join me.” 

“And I will...but I have to figure out who I am without you first. Because you were never truly gone to me. I have people relying on me, and orders from the only woman who kept me going, even if she is cruel.” She stood, slow, deliberate. “I’m broken now. But I will fix myself and return to you. The young woman you met on that roof? I’m not her anymore. Without you I fell apart. I don’t know why, but you showing me my worth and then having even that stripped from me--I held on to it for as long as I could, but it faded over time. You loved me. Gave me that worth. It hurts, Maul, for you to be who I am.” 

He stared at her for a moment. She had such a different disposition usually...but here, she was being truthful and open. She really hadn’t been able to process it all yet. “...Take your time, Nihera.”

She reached toward him, embracing his skin, head buried in his chest. After a moment, she pulled away, a hand on his jawline, pulling him to her, kissing him so gently he felt as if she thought he was fragile. That kiss took a moment, but it deepened. She pulled him against her, even despite the awkward angle of these damned legs, devouring the kiss like she was starving. She pulled away just a moment, chuckling, airy, relaxed again. “You really couldn’t have been cut in half a little further down? It makes this so much harder than it needs to be.”

“I couldn’t exactly put my vote in.” He sighed. 

She stepped away. “I still...cannot join you. I will reach out when that is possible. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize.”

“I...you’re right.” She hardened herself again, frowning. “The men need us. They’ll be searching soon. I have to go.”

She and her group disappeared into the sand as quickly as they’d appeared. Savage and Maul left the planet, wordless. 

“Are things okay?” Katoli frowned. “Are you okay?”

“Fine.”

“You didn’t wanna go with Maul? He’s one of us.” Uono shrugged. “Or maybe have him and Savage come with us?”

“He’s got his own things to deal with.”

“In other words, he told her she’s useless to him.” Genaso rolled his eyes.

“That true?” Koru looked over. 

“Not at all. He asked me to come with, but I declined. I...need to figure out what our next step is, but I know it’s not to follow Maul. Not yet. He’s...his mind isn’t open enough yet.”

“Yeah, could sense that.” Leilanta nodded. “He’s got a lot of struggles left in him.”

“Precisely. Let’s just go.”

“Where are we going?” Nisanrae skipped forward to walk in line with Nihera. 

“We need to set up camp on a safer planet.”

“Ah, peace and quiet. Nice.” Leilanta sighed. 

Genaso poked his head into Nihera’s tent, disturbing her meditations. She opened a single eye and looked at him. “Can I help you?”

“It’s cold.” He shrugged, sitting down.

“Yes, deserts get cold at night.” She shrugged. 

“Are you alright?” He frowned. “You seemed pissed when you came back.”

“I’m not.”

“Not okay?”

“Not pissed.” She sighed, meditations clearly not going to continue tonight. 

“So...what’s Maul like now? Is he anything like he was before?”

“You would think that after twelve years in a hole, someone wouldn’t have seemed to age. But he seems more mature--and in much more pain.”

“That’s...um...rough.” He shrugged, unsure what to say. “Sorry I’ve been a dick lately.”

“Are you?” She smiled, unable to help herself. “Wish I hadn’t ever spent any time with you, honestly.”

“Wow, alright.”

“Just makes me feel bad for what I did to you. You deserve better than what you got from me.”

“That’s...honest.”

“Everyone does.” She looked out of the flap, watching Nisanrae and Gruxo, far too much alcohol in their systems, arms linked and joking, the others laughing. “I’m not a nightsister. Not really. Talzin could have had Leilanta lead. She adheres to their rules. I can’t really defend you guys from her, so I’m no good for them. Maul would be gifted to the best nightsister around--there’d probably be a fight for him, not the other way around.”

“You still think like that?” Genaso frowned. “Talzin trusts you. That’s why you were her retainer. It’s why she gave you a squad. Called you back to help with her son.”

“And she hasn’t given me any orders since.”

He shook his head, a hand on her knee. “Hey, back on Dathomir? We were at each other’s throats. You diffused it in seconds.”

“What else was I supposed to do?”

“I dunno, you could have let us go at it. But you didn’t. And the guys love you. Think you’re like, some sort of goddess or something.”

“Please.”

“I ain’t jokin’ Nihera. You aren’t a nightsister. That’s the best thing about you being one of them. You know us better than anyone. And they listen to you.”

“Doesn’t mean anything.”

“Means everything, Nihera. At least to me. You’re not worthless. Stop acting like it.”

“I...” She shook her head. “I need to be left alone.”

Genaso frowned, shaking his head. He exited the tent, regardless. She saw him sit down with his brother and look back, then mumble something to him. She couldn’t read his lips, but could read Koru’s. “You can’t force her.” He was right. Nihera couldn’t let Genaso influence her anymore. She didn’t want to foster his attachment to her. She hushed her nerves, and as her meditations began again, she realized that she was exhausted.


	17. Chapter 17

Maul and Savage had been working hard to retain the amount of supplies they needed, and despite their efforts, they were stopping at yet another outpost. “Brother, are we just going to purchase, or is this going to be...?”

“We will haggle first. Violence is not out of the question.” 

They stepped into the outpost shop, surprised to find a red cloak, tattered, talking with the shopkeeper. She held a hand to her side, rasping at him from under the hood. He nodded to her and stepped into the back, returning with some medical supplies, for which she didn’t seem to pay, and watched her shuffle out, a twinge of fear in his eyes. She didn’t even notice them in their cloaks--that or she didn’t have the time to care about them. 

“Come, apprentice.” Maul hissed, turning around and following after her. He watched Nihera crumple in a back corner of the street, and could swear he heard her whine a bit as she stitched a wound closed. He stepped toward her, surprised by the green mist flowing from her eyes as she repaired the wound clumsily. “Nihera, hold a moment.” He mumbled, leaning down, taking the tool from her hands, closing the wound more steadily. The mist flowed away, the glow fading from her eyes. She coughed harshly. “Where are your companions?”

“Elsewhere.” She said, voice weak but steady. “Not here. Somewhere safe.”

“Brother--” Savage’s voice was filled with concern. Maul couldn’t blame him. 

“Savage, a moment. Go buy the supplies.” He stared at him, watching him go back to the shop. “What happened?”

“We were attacked. Some lowlives with an army. Said we had set up camp in their territory.”

“How long have you been like this?”

“Two days. The wound won’t stay closed.” She shook her head. “I can’t heal it when I’m this weak.”

Maul stared at her. She was weaker than she was letting on. “You’re coming with me.” He stood, picking her up. 

“Put me down.” She snapped. 

“No.” He frowned, walking her back to the ship, placing her on his cot. He locked it as he left--she was hurt. She didn’t need to be running around on her own. He found Savage threatening the shopkeeper, who was complying with whatever they had agreed on and stacking the supplies. He told him to hurry and walked back to the ship, awaiting his return. Nihera had passed out by the time he returned. She certainly didn’t need to be going anywhere on foot. Maul bent down, cursing the legs again as they bent the wrong way, lifting her shirt to look at the wound better. She had really been hit--it was deep, bloody and scalded, the blaster wound would have went right through if not for a well timed dodge, he guessed. He frowned, sitting next to her on the cot. What was she doing? This was too dangerous. She was going to die and he’d never know. Buried by sand on some planet, as if he’d never loved her. As if she had been nothing. He shoved the feeling back again, frustrated at his fixation on her. It didn’t seem to benefit either of them right now. Savage returned, and after putting the supplies away, he stood in the room, frowning at Maul. 

“Brother. We should go.”

“Yes...we should.” He nodded, standing, walking to the cockpit. 

“She gonna live?”

“She should. But the wound is deep. She’s going with us.”

“Fair. She’s done enough for you.” 

After they’d gotten on course, the brothers stepped into Maul’s quarters, finding Nihera staring out the window, humming. “You’re up.” Savage said quickly, taking a seat. 

“I am.” She sighed through her nose, sounding and looking tired. “Where are you taking me?”

“Where is your group?” Maul asked. 

“Small planet in the outer rim. Safe.” 

“We’re taking you there.”

“Fine.” She raised her arm, sending him a set of coordinates. “Thank you.”

He nodded to her. “Savage, a moment alone with her, please.” He gave his brother a look, but left anyway. “You seem angry.”

“I’m in pain. I could have died. My people are hiding somewhere, waiting for me to signal them to come back.”

“Nihera...why didn’t you come with us?”

“I told you, we have our own things to take care of.” 

“Like what?”

She frowned. “Getting used to each other. Ensuring we get along. Waiting for Talzin to contact us.”

Maul paused. “You need to go back to Dathomir.”

“Dooku still has eyes there. You’re sentencing my people to death.”

“Your group is small. You would be safe. You need to be safe.”

“I’m not a child. I can handle--”

“Some thugs with an army almost killed you.”

“And my people escaped. That’s a victory.”

“Like hell. Your people be damned, the survivors need a leader. You come first--they fall.”

“How dare you.” She hissed. “My job was to lead them to survival.”

“And you will lose some on the way. Be a leader, not a martyr.”

She scoffed. “Even if you’re right, that’s not in me.”

“Then you are no leader.”

“Ask them of that. They’ll disagree. They value that I care for them.”

“And it is a weakness, one you should dispose of.”

“You know, I just got over my pity party about this.” Nihera stood, lurching forward, holding the wound. “You want me to get rid of my weaknesses? Like you needed to do me? We’re not sith, Maul! We don’t have some master trying to find any weakness in us so he can protect his own hide! I hated leaving you like that on the roof. I would never do it again, and if I could go back, I wouldn’t do it then, either. We don’t have to value our loved one’s safety against our ability to kill the person who taught us before they could weaken us. What say do you have in what’s weak or not? When have you ever lead a group?” 

“My master would have killed you to strengthen me.” He said sharply. “Not to weaken me.”

“Like hell. That connection was a weakness. Stop lying to me, and stop lying to yourself. The connection wasn’t a strength, and he would have used it to break you. You were terrified he would kill me, and that was something you didn’t want to see--so I left. And it made you stronger. Because you no longer had to live in fear of it! But that doesn’t mean I was happy. I abandoned you because you needed me to--I put you above myself, always. It makes me happy to do so--but it still hurts to have to tear myself away. I left because you were falling in love with me and I could see it tearing you in two--the sith was all you ever had, and so I let you keep that. I tore my hearts apart to force you to.”

“You don’t know a thing about who I was before I met you.” He hissed. 

“Don’t go there.” She warned. 

“What did you know, then? Please, enlighten me.” His words were sharp--perhaps sharper than he’d intended.

“What was there to know? You were brainwashed into hating jedi for something they did to the group who stole you from your mother. You were a being of pure hatred and revenge. You were a student, naiive, not even with the first Jedi blood on your hands. At least my life was molded by me. I learned about the dark side and kept my sentience. I didn’t need to be tricked into it.” She stared into him, and he grew defensive. “You weren’t anything before I met you. You were an attack dog. There was part of you still left--and that was the part that got so attached to me. Not the sith. You tried to grasp at me when I was gone. I cut you off so you could live the only life you knew--I killed off what we had so that you didn’t have to lose that sithhood.” 

“You said it would strengthen me to leave.”

“And I did--I told you then that I loved you, that it was well worth it to strengthen you--but don’t mistake that nobility for not being hurt by it. And don’t mistake your weaknesses for mine. I found strength in it. The point stands--your life as a sith was forced upon you.”

He snarled, angrier at her than he’d been since that night on the rooftop when he’d discovered his mother’s plot. “So what if I grew angry by seeing them slaughter hundreds of sith? My people were systematically murdered by the jedi. That’s plenty reason to hate them.”

“Your people?” She sputtered, exasperated. “Every time I went home they begged me to bring you back, because you had been taken from us. WE are your people, Maul. But I knew that the sithhood was what you wanted, Maul. It was all you knew. And I knew what would happen to you should you come back. Perhaps that was a mistake, but I saw the value in your drive. I let you have it because I loved you more than I loved our people.” He could see her shaking. Her own rage building while she willed it away, the nightsister balance keeping her from tipping over an thin ledge. “They took everything from you...but what was waiting for you on Dathomir was no more captive. I know that life, that of the nightbrother. We were like connected rungs of a chain, Maul. I’d been left with the nightsisters--a fullblood Zabrak, one who was not one of them, taken from a normal, average Iridonian life before I would ever even be able to know what that meant. You were taken from those that raised me, raised by a sith, possibly too young to know what you’d missed.”

“That was why you were so enrapturing--the connection to what I could have had. It let me escape from my overbearing master, allowed me to feel like someone genuinely cared for my wellbeingl and to teach me of home.”

“Maul, I didn’t have anyone to do that for me. But I was able to be that for you. Ultimately, I knew I was happy the way I was--and probably, so were you.” She stopped shaking, softening, her shoulders slacking a bit. A deep breath. “So I did not want to take you from your life. I was not raised like you. My weaknesses are not the same as yours--I am not you. I am not a sith--and I am not susceptible to the weakness of attachment. There is no one trying to destroy me by destroying the others. That rule of two made you scared. My leading them to safety spurs me, even if it costs my life. If you die, you consider it a loss--I consider it a sacrifice for their good. Your mother would have agreed with me. Daka gave herself for the chance at Dathomir’s safety--even if she failed, that was good, because she bought us time. I am not special to those outside of us. If I lose them, then I become nothing.” 

“I--” He calmed himself, picking his words carefully. “I just--I don’t want to lose you due to recklessness. Due to sacrifice. You are more important to me than any of your clan. Perhaps than anything at all.”

“I feel the same. But that doesn’t change my orders, and your attachment didn’t change the fact that it was dangerous for me to stay. No matter how much I wanted to.”

He frowned at her, sitting. “It hurt you to leave me on the roof...Did I not notice, or did I not care?”

“Neither. You pushed it away. You used it to strengthen you--like I had hoped you would. What else were you supposed to assume by my ignoring you?”

“Why do you hurt yourself so badly to strengthen me so often?”

She shook her head. “You’re all I’ve ever had. And I can handle it. I would burn for you, Maul. And be glad to do it. It was true then, and it’s true now. The only person who ever valued me without question. We’re different people, with different methods--but we’ve always been that. I will always do what’s needed to benefit you.”

“Such...selflessness...was never something I’d seen in anyone. It screams to me as a weakness-something the Jedi practice. I do not trust it.”

“My selflessness is not the same of that of a Jedi.” She hissed. “They’re naiive, stupid, unyielding creatures. They think their control makes them strong--but really just opens them up to corruption and weakness. My selflessness is only for you, not for anyone I might be able to protect. There are plenty of reasons to hate the Jedi, Maul. Their slaughter of the sith only one. But frankly, where the sith are heading...they’re not much better at this point.”

Maul stared at her. He’d not realized she even had opinions of the Jedi, let alone such negative ones. “I...I don’t want you to take it as an insult.” 

“Then I won’t.”

“I’ll be in the cockpit if you need me.” He stood, starting out of the room. 

She didn’t look at him as she spoke again. There was humor in her voice. “You don’t even know the word sorry, do you?” 

He looked back at her, but still said nothing as he sat down in the front of the ship. Savage looked at him. “You guys always get that heated?” 

“Not usually.” 

He shrugged. “Maybe it’s because you two haven’t talked since she turned you down for joining us in that desert.”

“Even that wasn’t productive.” He grumbled. “I...put no thought into her hurt--it did not benefit me to feel sorry for her.”

“Does it now, brother?” 

“It does not have to, Savage. She has given me no choice but to.”

“You know, when Mother Talzin sent me to retrieve you, I’d asked if she could join me--but she was busy with the survivors she’d amassed.”

“Perhaps my mother thought she had done enough. Or that she would hold you back.”

“She built the talisman that lead me to you. She wanted you home safely, and quickly. I’m sure she would have agreed to come. You shouldn’t...brush off her search for you that much.” 

Maul sighed, nestling into the chair, attempting to get even a small amount of shut eye. 

He awoke to Nihera speaking with Savage. He could hear them laughing over something. He glanced over. Nihera was leaning on his pilot chair, her wound obviously still bothering her. “It’s alright.” She said gently. “That’s not the biggest issue between us anyway. I just need a bit more self discovery before I can really be of any use to you guys. But you’re a good partner for him--you give him something to focus on.”

“He’s up.” Savage mumbled, shrinking into his seat. 

“I should hope he isn’t going to whip you for conversing about his temper--it’s not like he doesn’t know he has one.” She looked past him at Maul. “Right?”

“It is always best not to mock one with a temper.” He sat up straight. “You should be resting.”

“Savage seemed lonely.” She shrugged. “That and he needed further direction.” Nihera stepped toward Maul now, leaning on his chair. “You ever not have nightmares?” 

“What do you mean?”

“You mumble all the way through your sleep.” 

He frowned, didn’t answer her. She turned back to Savage, who shrugged. “He just does that. Has since we got him back from that trash heap.”

She nodded. “You’ve been through a lot, Maul. I wasn’t making fun.” 

“I know.” He mumbled. 

She turned back to Savage. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, we’re doing rather well on the survival front. What’s left of the clan is taking good care of themselves and definitely getting stronger. They aren’t quite as close as they should be yet, but they’re getting there.”

“The sisters were always very close with you and each other, weren’t they?” Savage looked over at her. 

“Yes. They were. The men however...well, Genaso has been at everyone’s throat lately. He’s been pissed the last two years, so no one’s really surprised. Gruxo just wants to punch things.”

“And Uono? How is he?”

“Better, knowing you’re in good hands. He’s been a real gentleman lately.”

“That doesn’t sound like him.”

Nihera laughed. “He doesn’t have a lot to gossip about, so he’s trying to make friends.” 

“Tell him he was a good friend to us.”

“I will.” She smiled. “As for Koru, he’s been as cowardly as ever, constantly talking about the chances of things like math matters that much in battle.”

“He pussied out of his tattoos.”

She shrugged, as if to diffuse Savage’s judgement. Maul knew what it meant, though. The tattoos were the mark of a warrior. To give up on them was a sign of weakness. “He did his best. Besides, the asymmetry suits him.”

Maul watched as Savage listened intently to Nihera’s speaking about the men of the survivors, looking conflicted. He seemed to like Nihera quite a bit--Maul couldn’t blame him, obviously--and he wondered if perhaps now he could convince her to stay with them. A part of him knew it would be dangerous, wanted her safer, but she was going to be in danger regardless. This way, at least he could protect her. That aside, Savage and she got along so well he was almost jealous. He’d not joked with her in the way they were in years--not since the rooftop. But they seemed to get on alright, and it might be good to have her around a bit longer. He wasn’t paying much attention to what she was talking about--he didn’t know any of the men she was referring to, but Savage sure did. He laughed a bit at times, and Maul couldn’t help but feel sour that she’d been speaking to him in harsh tones and friendly with Savage. Perhaps Maul had been gone too long. Perhaps she was moving away from him. 

Perhaps she didn’t love him anymore, and hadn’t even realized it herself. The thought burned him. How long until the well of her devotion dried up?

They were still a long way out from where her clan was waiting. Maul stepped into the quarters, watching Nihera wash up from the doorway. She’d noticed him there, surely, but didn’t respond to his presence. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” She smiled, still not looking from her reflection over the basin. “Are you?”

“As well as one expects.” He shrugged, ducking his head to enter the room. “I know it must be...difficult to be away from the clan for so long.”

“Nonsense.” She breathed. “I was away from them for two years on and off, and I loved it.”

“You seem much closer now.”

“Sure.” She shrugged. “Can’t blame me. They were a grand support system for the last few years, and they grow up alongside me.”

“I...” He considered not discussing this, but it was best that he was honest with Nihera. “I do not recall having any friends around me as a youngling. I did not have many other people around at all.”

She nodded slowly. “That is the one benefit of being involved with the other Dathomirians. The separate genders at least see each other as family.”

“Are you comfortable? Is there anything you need?”

She shrugged, turning to him and smiling gently. “I’m not hard to please, Maul. You don’t need to dote on me.”

“I just want to ensure you’re taken care of to the best of our ability here.” He paused. “When was the last time you ate anything?”

“Couple days maybe?” She paused. “Oh...couple days. That’s not good.” 

Maul snuffed. “Let’s get you a meal then.” 

Savage was quick to find some rations for Nihera--dried meats were easy enough to get ahold of no matter what settlement one was on, and rehydrating them was just as simple a process. Maul watched Nihera pick at the platter of meat with little interest, despite their previous conversation. He tipped his head, concerned, glancing at Savage, who was dense about the situation as usual. He’d never seen her avoid eating like she was now--in fact, Nihera had once told him that there was no reason to let good food go to waste. “Is your wound bothering you?”

“Hm?” She frowned. “No, not particularly.”

He eyed her, but she didn’t seem to know what he was questioning. “You’re not eating.”

“I am.” She shrugged. 

Savage looked between them. “Nihera has always picked at her food like that, brother.”

Not to his knowledge she hadn’t. “I see.” 

Nihera glanced at him, then sighed. “I know, I need to eat more than I do. It’s been just about eight years since I’ve had an appetite.” She shrugged. “But it’s not bad enough that I should need to worry you. I didn’t require much to sustain the amount of activity I was taking part in, and it’s been hard to break old habits.” 

He nodded, but his concern did not fade. 

Nihera had shed her cloak and skirts. She sat next to the onboard heater in a tight black wrap around her upper torso and shoulders and a similarly styled covering for her waist and thighs. She glanced up from her scrolls, looking at Maul as he entered the quarters. She looked cold. Maul couldn’t help but think of the small fire pit he’d built in his cave on Lotho Minor--the only form of warmth that had been available to him then. The memory disturbed him, as all of the memories of that horrid planet had, so he shoved it away. “Where are your clothes?”

“Blood covered.” She shrugged. “You can only sit in your own gore for so long before you get sick of the smell.” 

Maul sat with her, lifting a hand to shut the door behind them, locking it. They could have been on the rooftop again. It felt like they could be in a holochamber simulating it. “Are you healing?”

“Slowly.” She nodded. “That’s of my own fault, though.” 

“Why so?”

“I could waste the energy to heal from the inside out, but I don’t want to spend the journey sleeping. I would much rather converse with you.” 

Maul eyed the barely stitched wound on her abdomen, admiring shortly the amount of muscle she’d seemed to have built up in the time they’d been apart. “If I can help--”

“It’s fine.” She smiled, gentle. “You know, I spent ten years looking for you. Every single day it got harder. Even after I’d left you to the sithhood, I felt empty. I’d gone from speaking with you nearly daily to ignoring you when you reached out.”

“You don’t have to feel guilty.” He looked away from her. “I would have killed you if I’d been ordered to.”

“I know.” She nodded. “And it’s for the best that you were not. Don’t get me wrong, Maul. I don’t feel guilty. I felt lonely. Loneliness becomes comfortable when you live in it long enough. Returning to it doesn’t usually bother me. The fact that I didn’t feel comfortable after losing you was jarring. Feeling that way for ten years was even worse. Being involved with others became a necessary chore. If I could have spent the rest of my life on that rooftop with you, I would have.” She paused. “But ultimately, Maul, I need you to understand that I’m a decade older now than I was then. I’ve changed. I’ve realized my mistakes in leaving you there. I spent a decade ensuring that I didn’t have to leave you there forever. But now that we’re speaking like this? The same way we’d spoken then...it’s hard to be who I am now, and not who I was then. I do not wish you to think I’m attempting to shove you away. I feel the same way now as I did then. I’m sorry if I ever suggested I didn’t think that was the case.” 

He thought about his doubts, shrugging the comment off. “Nonsense. I told you I would wait, did I not?”

She smiled, laughing quietly. “I suppose you did. I’m making things too heavy again, aren’t I?”

“You’ve a lot relying on you. It’s to be expected that you find yourself stressed.”

“And you? How are you maintaining?”

“I’m fine.” He shook his head. Nihera didn’t need to worry about him. “I’ll be better once we can get connections established. It’ll be good to see you safe with the clan, as well.”

“I don’t need them to protect me.” She chuckled. 

“I know.”

“I’d bet...” She moved closer to him, leaning on his shoulder. “If we were to spar again, you’d see through every single trick. It’d be easy for you to beat me now.”

“I agree.”

She laughed. Maul blinked at her. Was there something wrong about that? “Alright, fine.” She shrugged. “But you don’t have to rub it in.” 

He shrugged, and Nihera stood, stretching her arms in front of her, twisting her back. It popped loudly, and Maul was concerned that she’d reopen the wound. It stayed in place, and Nihera crossed to the porthole window. She went silent for a while, so Maul exited the room and went back to his pilot’s seat. 

Nihera was asleep the next Maul checked on her, and Savage tapped his shoulder cautiously. “Are you alright, brother?”

“Fine. You’ve both asked me that now.”

“Sorry.” He grumbled. “You’re just checking on her a lot.”

“We spent much time together before...well.” He shook his head. “It’s hard not to notice she’s different.”

“Different how? She seems the same to me.”

“She isn’t.” He frowned. “She’s colder. Wounded.”

Savage shrugged. “If you say so. She doesn’t seem cold to me.”

Maul watched as Savage retired, looking over the both of them. Sleep didn’t come easy for him any longer, so he returned to the pilot’s chair and glanced over the navigation data. By safe, it seemed Nihera meant entirely off the grid. They’d be travelling for a couple of standard days still at least. Dathomir was similar, he supposed, so that may have been what she found comfortable. Maul wondered what exactly she’d done before they’d met originally. She’d mentioned travelling a lot for Talzin, but how far out did she go? What had Nihera seen? Had she known of this planet before he’d last met with her? How many men had she killed under the guise of a Nightsister assassin? Maul was dozing off in the chair when Nihera stepped into the room. She glanced over the data, nodding to herself. “You didn’t sleep long.” Maul mumbled. 

“Don’t have to.” She shrugged, sighing. “I hope they’re okay. Gruxo and Genaso are probably at each other’s throats by now.” 

“Do they fight often, your clan?”

“They argue. I dunno if I’ve ever seen them fight without being forced to.” She glanced back at the quarters. “I worry about Savage. Who knows how killing Feral has affected him. I’m sure he doesn’t speak of it.”

“No. He doesn’t talk much of anything at all.”

She looked sad, sympathetic. “That poor man. I’m not sure who’s had it worse--you or him.” Nihera shook her head. “No, definitely you. Still...you should ensure he’s okay. He needs to know you’re proud of him. He’s trying very hard.” 

“He knows.” He’d never told him, but he shouldn’t need to. Much like Maul had picked up on it from his own master, Savage would pick up on it from him. 

She nodded, then turned to him. “It’s good to speak to you like this again. I wish it could last.”

“Again, you are always welcome to come with us.”

“And again, those men and women need me. They’d fall apart without me.” 

“You don’t join because you don’t trust them?”

“I trust them, but not to be civil with each other all the time. It’s a learning process.”

“What do you plan to do with them?”

“Same thing we’ve always done. Survive. Retain our way of life. We’re one of very few groups of people who view the force as something natural, flowing, and balanced. There needs to be people like us out there.” She shrugged. “I can’t tell you what I’m going to be doing in twenty years. Every day is new, every day starts something different. Change comes, and it’ll continue to come. Us Dathomirians will take it as it does.”

“It’s impressive. You’re almost carefree. Almost foolishly so.” 

“Then I’ll be foolish.” She giggled. “Life’s more fun that way. I’ve just been thrown off of my planet. I might as well make the best of it.”

He nodded. Maybe Savage was right. She’d not changed that much. She was just hiding behind her facade of professionalism. He supposed ten years meant she’d have to grow up at least a little. 

  
_ Twelve.  _ His mind reminded him.  _ You were gone from her life for twelve years. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested Necessary Viewing:  
CLONE WARS - "Revival"

Maul watched as the clan greeted Nihera with embraces and joking jeers, and wondered why exactly he was so disdainful toward them. He shouldn’t feel like they were taking her from him--she was taking care of her own business. He could respect that. He watched one of the women pour something on her wound, and she sighed with relief as the wound healed immediately. She waved her off after a moment and turned to Maul and Savage, stepping over to them. “Thank you for bringing me here. It’s safer here than it is where they were told to meet me.” She looked back at them. “They’d welcome you both into our little clan, if you wanted.”

“Nihera--”

“I know, Maul. You’ve got things to do. But I’m...glad we were able to talk things over. I really didn’t want to leave things so sour between us. Even if they aren’t as...settled, as I would like.”

“I’m not angry with you. I should hope eventually we can come to an agreement on travelling together.”

“I...” She paused. “Me too. In time. I told you our paths would cross again, didn’t I?”

He tipped his head at her, sympathetic. She reached up to cradle what she could of his jawline, standing on her toes before letting her mist lift her into the air, wrapping her arms around his neck to embrace him. He returned the motion, and felt a bit like he was losing something as she swept herself away, giving Savage a punch in the shoulder before starting back toward the clan. “Behave yourself, Savage! Listen to Maul! He seems reckless, but I promise you he knows what he’s doing.” She called back. Savage gave her a halfhearted wave. Maul watched Nihera’s mist as it enveloped her and her clan, the other sisters picking up and expanding the cloud, carrying them off, the men running after them into the forest. 

“Are you alright, brother?”

“Fine. Let’s go. We’ve still work to do before we’re ready for Kenobi again.”

  
  
  


On a whim, Maul decided to use Nihera’s old commlink address, considering only shortly that she’d probably upgraded systems since then. With Savage asleep and snoring, Maul went ahead and dialled it, finding himself almost embarrassed at remembering her code. When he got an answer from her, he was even more surprised. “Man, your signal is REALLY distorted. You need to not be under a tree.” She sounded like she was parenting, but after a moment hers cleared too and she realized she wasn’t talking to her clan. “Maul? No way, when did you get my number?” 

He considered saying ‘On the rooftop’ but considering the decade between, maybe a lie would suit better. “When you slept. Ship scanned your device.” 

“Alrighty, Mr. No Security Devices.” she didn’t seem to buy that. “Got an auto device scanner at the doorway but doesn’t believe in shields or sensors on a speeder.” she paused, smiled at him. “What do you need?”

“We’ll need to collect allies. I want to be sure that should we need you--”

“The clan is yours to use.” Nihera nodded. “Those who don’t want to help can stay home.” She paused. “But consider every one of their deaths in your hands as a chance I stuff you back in a hole in Lotho Minor.” 

“You wouldn’t.” 

She shifted onto her back foot, crossing her arms. “Try me. Don’t let them die. They’re your blood. Show some respect for that.” 

He looked at her image reflected in front of him, gauging that she was serious. “Not a problem.” 

Her features softened. “Good. Wrestling you into that hole would probably lead to a really bad week for me.” She laughed. “No, you’d probably just kill me.” 

“Likely.” 

“Alright sourpuss, don’t rub it in.” She sighed. “I have to go. But you can call me anytime. Even if it’s just to talk.” 

“I don’t often just need to talk.” She gave him a look of skepticism. Of course. That was always what she had provided for him in the past. “...But thank you.” 

Savage had appeared behind Maul now. He must’ve woken him. “Oh, Savage. Do give me a call if he starts beating you for insolence, would you?” 

“Huh?” He grumbled, still half asleep. 

“Happy travels, guys.” Nihera gave Maul a smile before hanging up.

Maul looked at Savage. “We have her group’s support.” 

“Yeah. She already told me.” He shrugged, wiping his eyes.

“When?” 

“While you were sleeping.”

“What did you talk about?”

He shrugged. “The clan, mostly. She used to join us for sports and sparring and stuff. Nihera was pretty much always around doing something.” 

Maul frowned, knowing he shouldn’t ask the question on the tip of his tongue. “She mentioned that she’d...been with quite a few of the men.”

“Well, yeah, she sorta did the rounds, I guess. A long time ago, anyway. Right after she started lookin’ for you.”

Maul eyed him, hoping he’d understand what it was he was asking if he gave him extra time. When it was clear he didn’t, he rolled his eyes. “And you?”

“Huh?”

“Did her round include you?”

“Oh...” He seemed to consider what Maul was asking again, and then his skin paled. “No! Not me or Feral! We were your brothers. She said it wouldn’t be right.”

“Ah.”

“Not--Not that we asked or anything. You don’t ask nightsisters to choose you--they just sorta, do or don’t.”

“How many were there, then?”

“Uh...” Savage tapped his head, frowning, trying to remember. “Well, she kinda stuck to one in particular after a while. I don’t remember a big number, just that she was around...uh...doing that, a lot.” He shook his head. “And not really a lot? It was occasional enough that it was clear she was still looking for you.”

“Enough.” Maul didn’t want to think about it. Just as he’d grown jealous at the notion that she was going to live without him and with someone else when she left him all those years ago, knowing that she had made him feel slated and angry.

“Sorry.” Savage frowned, but it was obvious he didn’t really know what he’d said to upset Maul. Of course not. It was just part of life for him to have a nightsister make rounds like that, Maul was sure. He brushed the feeling away. He shouldn’t have asked. 

“Nihera?” Katoli smiled at her from the flap of her tent. The men were making too much noise outside, but they needed to blow off some steam. “You have a minute?”

“Always.” She glanced over. 

“So--I was researching on Maul’s limbs? The Whuffa’s power of regeneration has only ever been used by us for us, but perhaps you could use it in extension? I can start practicing it, if you want. We might have to go back to Dathomir to harvest, though.”

“I can probably swing that.” Nihera nodded. 

“Or...we could use a talisman of resurrection? Did mother Talzin have any of those in stock, or would one need to be made?”

“I don’t believe we had anymore--and it wouldn’t be my place, nor would it be respectful to use it in that way.” 

“The talisman of age...”

“Wouldn’t do what we need it to, but is a good thought.” Nihera nodded. “Thank you for researching.”

“Of course! I’ll keep looking into it...” She drifted off, then spoke up again. “But you know, Nihera...you’re the one who’s equipped for this. I mean, I’m a healer, but...Talzin was training you as a shaman. As a successor.”

“Not too loud.” Nihera whispered, glancing back outside to the rest of the group. “I wasn’t even supposed to tell you that. Publicly, as far as anyone knows, I’m a healer.”

“Yes, a healer who has all the equipment to lead people, and all the training to do just about everything Talzin was capable of.” She sat, then frowned, looking at Nihera’s face. “You don’t believe her, do you?”

“I don’t know why she would choose me over anyone else. Talzin is good at following tradition. I’m not to code. Wasn’t even born on Dathomir.”

“You were born to a Dathomirian, though.” She shrugged. “And raised with us. You commune with the spirits better than most. Hell, for our generation, you have the record time of defeating the sleeper.”

“You don’t have to sing praises. I don’t like to be fawned over.”

“Well...” Katoli sighed. “I think you’re just what we need.”

“Talzin’s still out there. I don’t intend to overtake her. She’s never explicitly told me that my place was as the Mother, or as a Shaman.”

“But she’s given you the training and status of one.”

“So I will await the order that tells me I am one. Until then, I lead you guys, and no one else.”

“Who else is there?” Katoli shrugged. “Maybe she doesn’t think you need to be told outright.”

“Talzin is your clan mother. I suggest that everyone still considers her that way until she’s dead.”

“...Alright.” Katoli squeaked. “Anyway, I can help, being a healer, but shamanistic ability is going to be the biggest thing here.”

“I agree. I think the Whuffa is our best bet.”

“For sure.” She nodded. “Maybe you could commune with Talzin, attempt to get her opinion on things?”

“That’s...a good idea.” Nihera nodded. “Go rest. Have fun with the others.”

“Right, can do.” Katoli smiled. “You should consider a rest too. I’ve never seen you this lighthearted. Might as well make use of it.” She trotted out of the tent. Nihera sighed. Talzin hadn’t spoken with her since telling her to return to Dathomir. Katoli had caught on to Nihera’s shamanistic abilities early on, and now she was holding her to them. She’d expected as much, of course. Katoli was also being trained to be next in line as clan mother, but had apparently bowed out to focus on being a healer for the clan, which left Nihera and two women who had died in the siege. She didn’t want to think about her sisters dying to some mechanical beasts. As much as they had disagreed on many aspects, Nihera had loved them as one loves any family--adoptive or no. Talzin taking interest in Nihera like she had was sheer luck, and Talzin had taken a lot of ridicule for her decision. She remembered her serene expression as Daka told her that the abilities she was being taught were not Nihera’s birthright. Talzin had argued, that long ago, the nightsisters began from much of the same beginnings--Zabrak and humans. Nihera was more Zabrak than nightsister, sure, but she had been able to listen to the teachings of the winged goddess and the fanged god just as well as everyone else in the coven. She shrugged the memory off, prepping her meditation. The incense was a sorely missed familiarity. She’d neglected to attempt to contact Talzin, now that things were so busy, but Katoli was right. It wasn’t a good idea to go on a long time without doing so. It took the ClanMother mere seconds to appear to Nihera, a wisp of green light and mist. 

“Ah, Nihera. It’s been a long while. Are you well?”

“As well as possible.” Nihera nodded. “It’s...good to see you.”

“Dathomir is still under watch. It won’t be much longer, and you’ll be able to return home with your survivors.”

“Are there any more?”

“Some of the women out with their charges. None that you need to concern yourself with.”

“I see.” She glanced out of the tent at the members of her group. “What do you suggest we do until returning to Dathomir is an option?”

“Have you been in contact with Maul?”

“Off and on. Why do you ask?”

“Are things between you still close?”

“Close enough.” She sighed. “We’re...looking into the best way to help regenerate his legs--”

“And what are you thinking?”

“Whuffa.”

“Good choice. You’re not even a little rusty.” She smiled at Nihera. “It will take a lot of effort to extend the regeneration energy to another body than your own.”

“I know.”

“I don’t doubt you’ll be capable.” Talzin looked at her, tipping her head sympathetically. “Nihera, you understand that I’ve trained you very closely because I trust you, do you not?”

“I...could assume.”

“I entrust Maul to you--he’s in your hands. I would not allow such closeness if I did not feel you understand him. Keep an eye out, listen for him to need you. The spirits will guide you in this.”

“I know.” She nodded. “And how are you?”

“Preparing.” She waved a hand, noncommittally, avoiding the question. Nihera shifted in discomfort, so Talzin reworded. “I’m well as I need to be. Are the men giving you any trouble?”

“Not so far.” 

“That’s good. I would hope they were not interested in causing trouble with you--but as I’ve said before, your familiarity with them could be dangerous.”

“I know.”

“But you disagree.”

“I do.”

“Well...suppose that’s well enough. We can’t always have our students feel the same way as we do about everything. Contact me if you need anything, sister. I’ll reach out when Dathomir is safe.”

“Of course. Thank you Mother Talzin.”

She smiled kindly, dissipating into mist. Nihera sighed to herself, considering Maul. How long had he been her charge? For how long would he be her purpose? The idea didn’t upset her, all things considered. When she’d been sent to do something else, something unrelated to him, Nihera had argued. Perhaps it was all too much. She didn’t like to think about Katoli’s suggestion--that Nihera’s shamanistic abilities lead her to one end--being the clan mother. She hoped Talzin somehow outlived her, so that she didn’t have to deal with such a difficult responsibility. She’d always been able to fall back on the idea that a real, fullblooded nightsister would take that place--but now that the other shaman trained candidates were dead, she knew that she was the only other option. That thought was terrifying. 

Genaso poked his head in at the absolute least opportune time, waving gently at her. “You good?”

“Fine.” She mumbled. 

“Smells like smoke.” He shrugged. “Were you just talking to Talzin?”

“I was.”

“Are...how are things?” He brushed a hand against the back of his head, as if the question was wrong for him to ask. “I mean, like, is Dathomir okay to go back, or?”

“Not yet. She’ll tell me when it is.”

“So...what are we doing? Until then?”

She started to mention Maul, but thought better of it. “Training. Hunting. The usual.”

“Oh...cool, I guess. Not too different from home.” He shrugged. “Hey, can we like...talk about this whole thing?”

“What thing?” She tipped her brow, already aware what was coming, but hoping against all hope that he wasn’t about to bring up what she knew he was. 

“Why didn’t you call us? When you were hurt back there?”

“Because I’m meant to protect you.”

“Yeah, but, you called Maul instead, right? So what’s the difference?” There it was. Nihera rolled her eyes. 

“Okay,” She started, cautious. “First of all, I didn’t call him. He stumbled upon me. Second, there’s a huge difference between you all and Maul--”

“You mean me.”

“What?”

“There’s a huge difference in me and Maul--not all of us, just me.”

“That isn’t what I said.” She snapped. “Don’t twist my words.”

“So what’s the difference? We could have provided medical attention and travel to get you back here.”

“But it would have been dangerous for you to. The whole point of sending you away was to protect you all.” 

“Let me help you.” He frowned. 

“I don’t need you questioning my judgement.”

“Sorry? Run that by me again?” His frown turned angry. “Questioning you? I’m trying to assist--can’t question you if you don’t even let me talk to you about it.”

“Precisely. It’s--” She considered the words before she used them, but hell, Nihera was allowed the occasional Nightsister notion too, wasn’t she? “It’s not your place to discuss things with me. If I need your help, I’ll ask for it.”

“I hate it when you get like this, using your status to shut me up. It’s bullshit.”

“Then leave!” Nihera snapped. “I’m in charge here. You can listen to me and obey my orders, or you can go on your own, leave the clan. I won’t stop you.”

“You’re scared of me, aren’t you?” He frowned. “You’re terrified that if you let yourself get close to me again, it’ll ruin this idea of yourself that you have.”

Nihera let each word punctuate itself, driving the point home, for what she hoped was the final time. “We. Weren’t. Close. We were convenient, and the more you bring it up, the more I wish I had realized how clingy and frustrating you were going to be in the beginning. If you want to go, then go. No one is stopping you.”

Genaso froze, not speaking a moment. “I’m tired of every conversation with you being an argument.”

“Then stop arguing with me.”

“Can’t we just--I dunno, get back to where we were?” 

“We weren’t anywhere. There’s nowhere to go back to.”

He started to say something, but shook his head, recentering. “I’m just...it’s not cool, you know? I always thought you’d just, you know, never find Maul, and eventually we’d figure things out and be...” Together. Yes, Nihera was well aware of his hopes. “...And then you did find him, and now it’s like...ten years that I could have taken part in the selection ceremonies, could have been worth something, were all for nothing. You gotta understand why that’s upsetting for me.”

“I do.” Nihera nodded. “But you made the choice to forgo selection, to give your place as bloodline leader to Koru. There was never any promise for a future in me. I don’t understand why you thought there was.”

“Wishful thinking, I guess? But it feels awful to watch you like, fawn over this guy that you knew ten years ago--and you spent like two years with him then, right? And so I gotta lose you to--”

“I was not yours to lose, Gen.” She sighed. “Look, if we could stop having this argument, it’s preferred for me, too. But you keep bringing it up, and I think you’re going to until it goes your way. But it won’t go your way, Genaso, because I don’t feel anything for you. I don’t know how to make that anymore clear than I already have.”

Genaso sighed, frustrated, but unsure what else he could say. “I’m...okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah.” He frowned. “Uh...see you in the morning, I guess.” He turned, walking out to the men’s tent, Gruxo and Uono watching him, then turning to Koru, who sighed. 

The women joined Nihera soon after. “Great winged goddess, that man’s going to be the death of you, Nihera.” Nisanrae sighed. 

“What do you mean?”

“He’s a massive pain.” Leilanta shrugged. “Why’s he always acting so overdramatic about it?”

“He’s in love with her.” Katoli mumbled. “Not that Nihera has done anything to suggest that should be allowed. She’s done everything but outright tell him to stop.”

“I have.” Nihera shrugged. “But it’s...just something I have to deal with. Don’t worry about it.”

“He’s an idiot.” Leilanta sighed, flopping down into her cot. “What did Talzin say?”

“We’re meant to keep an eye out for Maul--assist him should he need. We can go back to Dathomir soon, she’ll let us know when it’s safe.”

“So...business as usual?” Nisanrae smiled. “Okay! Then we’re gonna go hunting tomorrow, get Genaso’s mind off of whatever dumb stuff he’s thinking about right now, and then eat until we feel like we’re dying!” 

“Good plan.” Nihera nodded. 

  
  


Talzin appeared to Nihera unannounced one night, smiling quietly at her. “I trust I am not interrupting anything?”

“The men are hunting. The women are outside, sparring. Is something wrong?”

“Nothing at all. I’d like you all to return to Dathomir. It is safe once again.” She seemed to consider something. “I’d like you to keep the men on this side of the planet. It may be traumatizing for them elsewise.” 

Nihera’s expression didn’t betray her thoughts, but she knew this meant Talzin was hiding something. What, she couldn’t fathom. “We’ll be on our way when the suns set.”

“Excellent.” Talzin nodded. “Be safe, Nihera.”

“You as well. Will we see you there?”

“I am travelling, actually. I will attempt to check in with you all in order to ensure your safe arrival.”

“Understood, mother.”

“So formal. You’re nervous. How can I assist?”

“I’m okay.” She chuckled. “Just excited. It’ll be good to be home.” Nihera paused, then raised a hand. “One more thing, Mother.”

“Of course.”

“I...am I the only shaman left? Aside from you?”

“It appears you are, dear.” She nodded. “Enjoy that newfound position.” 

Nihera shifted, then nodded. She knew Talzin had seen through her facade that time. She’d always known that Nihera was not fully comfortable in a leadership position, but frankly, she didn’t have a choice. “Rest long before your departure.”

“Yes ma’am.” She smiled at her, breaking the connection mentally, shuddering. Nihera suddenly felt exhausted. Her face fell flat as she considered the ramifications of all this. Now everyone was looking to her for answers. Not just for a few months, but potentially for the rest of her life. She sighed, annoyance clear in her tone as she spoke to herself. “Guess we’ll just...keep taking it day by day, huh?” Her pep talk didn’t do anything for her, so she pressed her hands against her cheeks, squeezing, before letting out a loud groan and covering her eyes. This was not what she’d wanted. She’d much rather have any other white skinned near human do it. What kind of Nightsister Mother was a Zabrak? How backwards could that be? 

Nihera’s comm was near impossible to reach for a few weeks, her signal usually too far out. Eventually, though, as they entered the Florrum system, the signal went through. Nihera responded relatively quickly, and wherever she was, it was nighttime. She smiled at him, reflected in the hologram. Maul felt calm, and the memories from the rooftop were on him again. “Hello.” She said plainly. 

“Are you well?”

“Very much so!” Nihera nodded. “I’ve been home for a while--Dathomir, that is. We found the last signal scrambler the other day. Sorry if you couldn’t reach me.”

“I had wondered.”

She glanced at something, probably a spec rundown of the call. “You’re in Florrum? Careful of the Weequay there. They can get nasty.”

“Do you know them?” He frowned. 

“By reputation only.” She waved her hands. “And for the most part, it’s usually best to let knowing Hondo Ohnaka’s band of pirates through reputation stay that way.”

“That bad?”

“He’s...well, for a pirate, he’s easy enough to deal with, but everything he does is a deal. If you thought crime syndicates and pirate crews were bad a decade ago, you’ll be surprised how much bigger they all are now. The Outer Rim is barely governed, and the Clone Wars have made it even worse. War means profit. Hondo sees that chance for profit and takes it frequently. He’ll sell or buy any type of currency, people included.”

“You sound like you know him.” He narrowed his eyes, and Nihera sighed. 

“Okay, we’ve dealt with them in the past. I was checking on Hajjij--you remember her, right?--and she had gotten into some trouble with Hondo...that meant I had to barter back her, and Olentera.”

“And how did that go?”

“Fine. Give the asshole enough credits and he and his crew will bend over backwards.” Nihera’s expression turned sad. “Ah...Hajjij. I hadn’t really considered...” She shook her head. “Anyway, just be careful. He’ll double cross you in seconds if he sees it as profitable.”

“Understood.” He nodded. 

“Do what you want, just be careful.” She nodded. “How’s Savage?”

“He’s impatient.”

She chuckled. “That’s familiar to you, I’m sure. Your impatience was always your worst trait.”

“My master would have said it was my hubris.” 

“That too.” She laughed. “Doesn’t matter now, though. Just do better now.”

He nodded. “You seem...” He didn’t know how to word what he was reading off of her. “...Irate.” He decided on. 

She shrugged. “Genaso is absolutely itching to fight me lately, and I could do with a little less of his dramatic whining.”

“Why does he want to fight you?”

“He just...” She shifted. “Misunderstands my interest in you. Probably thinks I’m wasting precious time when we help you.” 

“Best get off the comm, then.”

“Nonsense. He doesn’t run my life.” She pouted. “If you want us to head to Florrum and meet you--”

“No. It’s fine.” 

Nihera tipped her brow at him. “What is it?”

“What is what?”

“You’re pissed now. What’s going on?” 

The insecurity panged at Maul again, and he shoved it down. Who was this Genaso to take issue with his and Nihera’s interactions? She noted his change in expression, and he knew he could lie to her, but it would do no good. She’d already seen through it before he spoke. “I’d like to see you soon. Not here, though. I’ll meet you on Dathomir later.”

“Oh...sure.” She twisted her mouth to the side, a telltale unsure response. “Just...let me know? And good luck.”

“Yes. You as well.” 

Nihera was happy to distract herself with a hunt, Leilanta asking her to come along to go kill some rancor. Katoli had acquired some Whuffa worm corpses, and had been practicing with them, so she shook her head when the offer for her to join came up, but Nisanrae was happy to join them, along with Gruxo and Uono. Nihera let Leilanta lead them, and she was well happy to step into the front line and track the creatures down. Nihera had never been a huntress persay, but she’d dabbled in beastwarden skills, so she definitely knew how to speak to the land and the creatures living on it. She knew that Leilanta was going the right way, and it was obvious to everyone when they came upon three rancor. She didn’t really have an inkling to kill them, so she nodded to the men to join Leilanta in their hunt. The meat would make a good dinner, but Nihera was much more interested in the fact that the land had rebounded wonderfully from the siege. Rain started pouring as they fought, and Nihera stood on the hilltop, watching the three of them fight the beasts. They were doing well. She caught herself judging them, grading them as if she was more than their equal. She didn’t know if that was what she was meant to do, but it felt right. Felt necessary. They made short work of the predators. Nihera smiled at them, nodding.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested Necessary Viewing:   
CLONE WARS - "Eminence"

Maul hadn’t assumed the Weequay pirates would have been such a frustrating endeavor, but having joined Deathwatch brought a welcome ease--both due to his new legs, and a place to begin building, as well as pawns to build with. It was going to be months before they’d manage a group as big as needed, but he had time to attempt to contact Nihera on Dathomir. She’d probably begun to worry, as long as they’d been floating in dead space. 

The comm took to the last ring before Nihera picked up, but once she did, she spoke almost immediately, though not to Maul. “You’ll be fine! Just hold on a minute! No, I know! That’s fine, you can handle it! What kind of warrior are you? Just go!” She paused, then looked at Maul. “Hi, sorry, what do you need?”

“Are you busy?”

“No, not at all!!” He heard Genaso yell from nearby. 

“Just a little. So, I guess we should make it quick.” 

“Change of plans. Rather than my going to Dathomir--” 

“Oh, that’s fine, we’re not there anymore.” She shrugged. “I said hold on!”

“...I’d like you to join me on Mandalore.”

“What’re you doing on Mandalore?” She laughed. “That is no place for someone like you.” 

“A rebellion group picked Savage and I up. They’d like our assistance, and I’d like yours.”

“We’ll meet you there after we’re done--” She turned back to her group. “Hey! I told you to restrain it! Quit fighting each other and--You’re all about the biggest pains in--Sorry, I need to go.” She sighed. 

“We’re on the moon, Zanbar.”

“Sure--” She seemed distracted a moment, then reiterated. “Sure, yeah, we’ll be on our way soon. I’m sorry, I have to go.”

“Stay safe.” He mumbled, cutting off the comm. 

Nihera’s nightbrothers did not join her as they arrived, and Deathwatch was very quick to stop she and her sisters at the gate. Maul approached. “Leave them. I called them here.”

They paused, then backed off, allowing Nihera and the three sisters to walk in, and Maul led them to his tent. Once they’d arrived, they removed their hoods. “Nice legs.” Nihera mumbled. “They must’ve disliked Talzin’s solution, hm?”

“Wasn’t just distaste. Half of one of them was broken.”

Nihera looked less than convinced. “They really are helping you. What did you need?”

“Did your men come along?”

Nihera shook her head. “I told you. Those who don’t want to join will stay home.”

“What was their reasoning?” 

Nihera crossed her arms, leaning back on her heels. “Genaso says he hates you. Gruxo was busy with ship repairs. Uono didn’t want to come because Genaso told him you were a dickhead and he didn’t want to get in the middle of trouble. Koru doesn’t know the stakes and can’t mathematically figure out if it’s worth his time.” Nisanrae snickered, shaking her head. “I told you my men were good warriors. I didn’t say they were nice.” 

“To be fair, very few Nightbrothers are nice.” Savage said as he walked in. 

“And you thought it would be best not to question them?” 

Nihera raised her brow at him and frowned, stepping past him to pick at a loose thread in the tent. “They’re my brothers, not my slaves. We’re done with that.”

He didn’t respond at first. “You’re their leader?” It was less of a question, more of an accusation. 

“Leaders don’t bark orders. They figure out what’s best for their men first.”

“You should keep a hold on them. Tight leashes breed loyal warriors.”

“So do happy men.” She shrugged. “You have us. What, am I not enough for you?” She poked her tongue out at him, plucking the string and discarding it. “‘Cuz if I’m not, I got three other women who’d be happy to help me kick your ass.” Nihera paused, freezing as she looked at Savage. “Your arm!” She stepped over to him, gently looking at the wound below the prosthetic. Now her voice turned accusatory. “What happened?”

“Kenobi cut it off of him.” Maul frowned. 

“I’m sorry?” Nihera frowned. “You really think Savage is ready to fight Kenobi?”

“I’m ready!” Savage frowned. 

“You really aren’t, Sav.” She looked at him. “That man cut Maul in half--nearly killed him--when he was just a padawan, a Jedi in training. He’s a master now, yes?”

“He is.” Maul confirmed. “But--”

“But nothing, Maul. Savage was made into a hulk by my sisters, he wasn’t always like this.”

“I’m strong. I won the trials.”

“But you are not ready to fight a full fledged Jedi. You couldn’t beat Dooku, nor Ventress. Do you think you can fight Kenobi?”

“You speak like you know him.” Maul frowned. 

Nihera stared at him. “How do you think I knew you died on Naboo?” She frowned. “In order to find you, one of my last steps was to walk my ass into the Jedi order to ask them questions in a respectful and diplomatic way--under the guise of funeral arrangements.”

“You...went to the Jedi order?”

“Yes. And I sat in a room with Kenobi and his padawan or whatever, listening to him talk about it like killing his master wasn’t the obvious choice in the situation you were in--what were you gonna do, lay down and surrender?” She sighed. “But he was friendly enough to let me know exactly where the fight happened, and I was able to trace that to the garbage disposals, which lead me to Lotho minor. If I hadn’t talked to Kenobi, I wouldn’t have found you.” She paused. “Mind you, that doesn’t mean I like him, or that you owe him your life or anything. He’s still the jedi bastard that killed you. I tolerated his conversation long enough to find out what I needed to know. But I have met him, yes.”

“You had the chance to slaughter the--”

“Maul, come on.” She looked at him, mocking. “I’m not saying I’m ready to fight Kenobi either. I wasn’t gonna win that fight and I’m not just throwing my life away. I had more important things to get done. I told you already. Talzin told me that no, I couldn’t tear Kenobi limb from limb.” She shrugged. “Anyway, this wound is not exactly clean, and the arm sucks--not that I can do much better, but still. You really need to be careful with the enemies you throw him at. He’s your brother, not--”

“I’m Maul’s apprentice.” Savage said quickly. “He’s teaching me--”

“Oh fanged, really, Maul?” She sighed. “Come on.” 

“You’re mocking me.”

She stared at him, eyes wide. “Yes. I am.”

“Don’t.”

Her expression hardened. “You’re welcome to fight me if you want. Savage is one of us. He’s your brother, not a minion. Treat him as such. Had I known that he was being tossed at your enemies as if he were disposable--”

“We’re working together--he’s my apprentice because I’m teaching him. And, might I add, he has much to learn.”

“Fine.” She sighed, relenting. “Just remember how your master treated you, and don’t fall into the same traps. It’s cruel.” She looked at Savage again. “I meant it. Tell me if he starts beating you.”

“I--uh--”

“Nihera, are you here to play games or listen to what I need your assistance with?”

She smiled at him. “Both?” The nightsisters chuckled below their hoods. A smile tugged at Maul, but he shoved it away. “Go on.” 

“These Deathwatch members are planning to overpower Mandalore and take it over.”

“As resistance groups do.”

“We’re going to lead them to do so, and that’ll give us the opportunity to get a standing here, and more importantly, allies.”

One of the women stepped forward. “Nihera, if I may.” 

“Go on, Leilanta.”

The woman removed her hood, revealing a sideshave that covered a good half of her face, which had markings like a child’s drawing of the sun, a circle with bars placed around it. Maul considered that he did not really know any of Nihera’s clan by anything but name. “It’s not exactly a good idea to make allies with people who think you owe them. If they gave you the new limbs, they’ll hold it against you.”

Nihera nodded. “A fair point.”

“I’ve got a plan in place that’ll allow that to be less of an issue than you might consider.”

“Satisfied?” Nihera asked. 

“Yeah.” She nodded. “Suppose.” 

The other women looked at Leilanta, removing their hoods. Neither of them sported hair, but they each had a unique look to them. One sported minimal markings but a kind looking face. The other wore a smirk and vertical lines down one side of her face. “Nihera?” The soft featured one looked over. “I’m unsure my abilities will be of much use here.” She frowned. “I’m going to head back.”

“I agree. It’d be best if you stayed with the men. Kept them focused. Nisanrae, you too.”

“You sure?” The other woman frowned now, looking over. “I can fight, though.”

“I am.”

“Whatever you say, boss.” She shrugged, turning to Maul and nodding at him. Katoli gave him a short bow before they started out. 

“You’ve just made our ally count smaller, Nihera.”

She looked at Maul, shrugging. “My men need Nisanrae more than we do, and Katoli has literally no combat capabilities. Either of them are just a call away. Leilanta is a phenomenal assassin, and I’m a good mage. That’s what you need, right? Some upper hand if things go to shit?”

“I suppose.” He nodded. “Really, another faction would be preferable, but--”

“Let me level with you.” Leilanta frowned. “Too big a group is going to draw too much attention. Calling just Nihera is you having the woman you care for here because you wouldn’t care for someone without them being strong. Having her retainer come with her is to be expected. Having three retainers and a powerful woman on your side with you is building an army. It’ll draw far too much attention.”

Maul looked at her. “Did I tell you that you could give orders?”

She wrinkled her face at him. “No. Did I give you permission to talk back, Nightbrother?”

Maul started for his saber, but Nihera spoke before he could. “Leilanta. No.” 

She looked at her, softening, realizing her mistake. “Sorry, sister.”

“Taking charge?” Maul looked over.

“Not for the reasons you suggested.” She shrugged. 

Savage spoke now. “Sister, do you not treat the men as if they...as if...” He trailed off. 

“The men are not second class citizens to me. They never have been. You know that.” 

He looked up, smiling at her a bit. “That’s...different.”

Nihera glanced at Maul. “The men are breeders and slaves on Dathomir. We’ve talked about this.”

“Yes, you mentioned it didn’t sit right with you.”

“I have the chance to ensure the men I travel with don’t feel like that. It’s worth abandoning tradition.” She looked at him seriously. “I can’t even imagine...if they’d sent you to live with the men. What kind of cruelty would it have been if they forced you back, only to shove you aside?” 

“Under the sith I wasn’t particularly free, either.” 

She shifted. “You weren’t...never mind.” She shook her head, and Leilanta looked at her. 

“Nihera expressed concern over this with us many times. The clan wanted you back, but you’d just be forced to live the life of a nightbrother--and Nihera did not have the option to choose a mate without them being available to other sisters. You’re a phenomenal mating prospect. She would not have kept you.”

“And should the men argue against this?”

Nihera looked up now. “They don’t. Either they’ve been taught not to, or they get beaten down until they submit.”

“And if they fight back?”

“They don’t fight back.” Leilanta frowned. “They’re not as strong as you. Not usually.”

Maul paused, taking note that he probably should keep his thoughts to himself with so many in the room. He wanted to tell Nihera that he’d choose her himself, and deny anyone else who’d wish to take him from her. He wasn’t interested in anyone else. 

“Well, I mean.” Leilanta frowned. “You’re not a good mating prospect anymore. Likely just a slave now.”

“Would you like to make any more leg jokes?” Maul sighed. “Or can we begin explaining the plan?”

“Oh, sweetheart, it’s not the missing legs that are the issue.” She laughed. 

Viszla did not take well to Nihera and Leilanta when he walked into the tent. “I didn’t tell you to start calling your friends over.” 

“Trust. Nihera is a powerful ally, despite how she looks. Leilanta is her retainer, and a skilled assassin.”

“Fine, I suppose. Just don’t try anything.” 

“Not at all. We need you just as much as you need us.” 

He eyed Nihera, who swept her cloak closer to her, looking cold or suspicious, one. “Fine. They can stay. Just ask my permission before bringing anyone else in.”

“Of course.”

He shook his head, exiting after telling them all to get some rest. 

Savage was quick to take the order, passing out almost immediately. Leilanta glanced over as she reentered the tent with some water, jabbing a thumb at him and smirking, brow raised at Nihera sarcastically. “How come none of our guys can shut up that quick?”

“Because Gruxo never shuts up. Keeps everyone up all night joking around.” She laughed, watching Leilanta sit across from Maul, tipping her legs away from him. Nihera wondered if perhaps she should have kept Nisanrae instead of Leilanta, considering their company. 

“Yeah, they’re not too bad, I guess.” She shrugged, then looked at Maul. “Not that Nihera has ever had an issue hanging out with the men, yeah?” He tipped his head, but didn’t respond. “Oh, uh, don’t mean like that.” Leilanta mumbled. “She just--well, Mother Talzin originally thought sending her there to meet with them would make her see them as--I dunno, what was it she said?”

“Lei-lei, if we could not discuss my childhood--”

She spoke again, ignoring Nihera’s comment. “Right--she hoped Nihera would consider the tradition of imbuing the chosen mates with Nightsister energy ‘less cruel if she saw how much they liked to fight.’”

“Which didn’t change my opinion in the least.” Nihera snapped, trying to shut her down, but Leilanta continued. 

“And she managed to feel at home there. Talzin didn’t really care so long as she continued her training, but I think it made her too sympathetic sometimes. Do you even remember the week she first sent you?”

“It was unforgettable.” She snapped. “As in she never let me forget it. If she thought I forgot the lessons she taught me that week she’d just reteach them. I still can’t walk past that pool in the temple without feeling like she’s going to toss me back into it.”

Maul glanced at Nihera. “I was under the impression that my mother trained you closely.”

“She did. And that meant she was aware of every little thing I said or did--” She paused, as if nervous. “And when I was very young, it was hard to tell what would be saying the wrong thing.”

“Mother Talzin was always like that, though. She was always loving until she thought you weren’t learning what she was trying to teach you.”

“What happened?” Maul looked at Nihera, who hesitated. 

“We were just girls, real young. We witnessed our first empowering ritual, and Nihera argued with the elders and told them they were hurting the male. They brushed her off and told her that she’d understand eventually.”

“But I didn’t. And I wouldn’t. I still think it’s inhumane.”

“So when it was time to assist with the next one, she refused, and Talzin punished her. It wasn’t a big deal--”

“Enough.” Nihera snapped finally, standing. “We’re done.” She stepped out of the tent. 

Leilanta watched her go, before turning back to Maul. “...So Talzin sent her to the men’s camp, and when it was clear she still wasn’t understanding, she put her in the black pool. It was a punishment used for sisters who argued with the old ways--and there were a few of them, early on, usually, but the elders would break them of it by submerging them with memories of The Sleeper.”

“With what?” Maul frowned. 

“Ah, The Sleeper. It’s how nightsister’s magicks start. Each of us has a coming of age rite. We fight The Sleeper--a dark side ancient being--and bring a piece back. It makes our blood an ichor. The Sleeper’s memories, all of the fights it’s been through, all of its thoughts, can be heard from the black pool. It’s...it’s a way to recenter ourselves, and you come out understanding the um...”

“It’s torture.” Maul frowned. Like being dragged into a temple and forced to relive sith memories of war.

“Well, I mean, is torture with a purpose still torture?”

“Yes.” He shook his head. “Was Nihera punished often?”

“Often enough to learn to lie to Talzin better.” Leilanta shrugged. “So yes.” She paused. “Quite often when we were girls.” She sighed, tipping her head as Maul frowned at her. “But that’s to be expected, right? She was always different. And she’s opinionated and--”

“Nihera gave me the impression that she was treated well, aside from the fact that she was not given the same privileges as the pureblooded nightsisters. She suggested the she and Talzin were close.”

“You met when she was...what? Eighteen? All this stuff happened long before that. She learned to stop arguing. She and Talzin were pretty close. She defended her choice to keep Nihera and train her as a sister to all of the other elders frequently--but that didn’t mean she didn’t still need to keep her in line. And Nihera was difficult to keep in line, sometimes. It was clear she knew she was different, so Talzin often sent her on missions off world.”

Maul thought back to his time with his master, considering his own punishments. He supposed that he’d always assumed Nihera had never been through such tortures. He’d assumed that her life had been kind to her. “She’d never mentioned as such.”

“Did you think she was treated well? Being so different? Hell, even I didn’t really like her until I was placed under her leadership.”

“She seemed to hide it well. She was always a source of kindness for me.”

“Yes.” Leilanta smiled. “That’s Nihera. I never said she didn’t take it in stride. By the time you guys met, she was pretty happy with her place in the clan, and the elders had stopped trying to make the argument for sending her to the men’s camp for good.”

“Why?” Maul glanced at the tent entrance, half expecting her to walk in. 

“Because--you’ve seen her, right? She overcompensated for her appearance and heritage by working probably too hard and being insanely good at being a nightsister. She excels at magicks of any sort--curses, healing, assassination, defense, you name it. She senses her environment like she lives in the flow among the spirits. Her balance between the dark side and the light is unmatched among those our age. Talzin didn’t entrust survivors to her for nothing. She’s strong enough to handle it. She became someone to look up to, and hid a lot of her less acceptable opinions.” She shrugged. “I dunno, I think the elders couldn’t really argue with Mother Talzin over it, she was in charge. And she trusted her--I know Nihera and she were close.”

Maul waved, as if brushing off Leilanta’s compliments. “I suppose it’s good to know. She’s seemed more focused, less...emotional.”

“It’s been ten years.” Leilanta sighed. “Nihera spent a long time off world looking for you. And she always knew it was for no reason. That talisman was already connected to you, and it would have worked without her involvement--though not as well, and she knew that from the beginning. Finding your location let her imbue it with energy of the planet you were on. It was a good quest for her, but I think...I think it became more of a long running job than something she did because she wanted to. She didn’t really think you were alive for a lot of it. Couldn’t blame her.” She eyed him. “You don’t blame her, right?”

“I don’t.” He shook his head. He had before, for a moment, but there was no one to blame for any of it but Kenobi. “Does she wish not to speak of her childhood, then?”

“You saw her.” She shrugged. “She shuts down. We let her move on because Mother Talzin let her move on. Considered it healthy for her.” She seemed conflicted. “Which means I shouldn’t really have told you anything. I’m...gonna go get her.” 

Soon after they returned, Leilanta turned in, though not before apologizing to Nihera for “spilling secrets to a nightbrother”. Nihera sat back down next to Maul again, starting to meditate. She’d not changed that much, it seemed. “She mentioned--”

“I know.” Nihera nodded. “I didn’t lie to you about my place in the clan.”

“I didn’t suggest that you had.”

“I’m sure you had your share of punishments in your upbringing. I’m not going to sit here and expect you to pity me. So don’t.” 

He nodded. “I’ve never felt the need to. Leilanta is attempting to help us make up for lost time.”

“By telling you about my past that I could have just as easily told you all those years ago?” She didn’t sound upset, and she shrugged as if to punctuate that. “No. My childhood isn’t at all a concern. By the time we met, I was well over it. I was happy to take orders, and close with your mother. Content, I suppose. What else are you supposed to be in my situation? Meeting you was the first taste of something different I had. Leilanta thinks those things should bother me, but it’s senseless to do so. A waste of time. It was twenty years ago now.” 

He nodded, unsure what he could do to respond. She didn’t seem to let anything bother her--not twelve years ago, and not now. He supposed he should just let her continue on with her current methods.

It was late into the night when her meditation ended, and Maul glanced at her as the mist drifted away. He was still going over the plans for Mandalore, and Savage and Leilanta were curled up on opposite sides of the room, long asleep. Nihera approached, a hand on his shoulder. “You’re overthinking it.” She mumbled. “You need rest.”

Maul nodded. Territory lines were blurring together. He glanced at her, lying down, considering a benefit of the new legs being that Nihera had no problem resting aside him. She seemed exhausted. “Are you alright?”

“You should talk.” She smirked. “I’ve never seen you work so hard.”

“I have a lot more responsibility when I’m the one giving orders, not following them.”

“Very relatable.” Nihera chuckled, before turning serious, nestling into his shoulder. “I don’t mean to be so harsh with you about Savage.”

“I understand your worries, but he does like being my apprentice.”

“I’m sure. He’s duty driven. Your brother is a very good man. I wish Ventress had not done to him what she did. You would still have another brother if she would’ve left him alone.”

“Another one?”

“Talzin’s line included three children. You, Savage and Feral, in that order. Koru--one of the men of my group--and Feral were very close. When Ventress chose Savage, she had him kill Feral.”

He considered that shortly. Explained why Savage hated her so much. “We fought her--she was alongside Kenobi. She’s powerful, but certainly not too formidable of an enemy. They fled from the battle.”

Nihera frowned, thinking. Probably wondering what side her sister was on. “I’m glad you’re still striking fear in people.”

“Nihera--”

“I’m not joking. It’s good. You’re...still the same man as you were before it all. I knew it was there, deep down.” 

“Nihera...I can’t imagine where I’d be without you.”

“You’d be right here. Doing the same thing you’re doing now” She smiled, reassuring. For just a second, they could have been back on that rooftop. “I’m not that much help.”

He sighed, shifting his angle to face her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, pressing his lips to hers. He reached to palm at her groin, a middle finger expertly finding her most receptive spots, the muscle memory returning to him effortlessly. She drug a hand up his leg, then seemed to remember his predicament, pulling away and placing the hand on his chest. He twisted to hover over her, pressing his hand beneath the folds of her trousers, jealous of her fruitfully building pleasure. He bit into her neck, using his hand much like he had previously used his own sex, grasping her frontal horn with his finger on his other hand, pulling her up and into his neck, stifling her noises. He wished he could feel what he was gifting her with. It was almost torture to watch her squirm under him and not be able to find his release as well. The need was there, the want to press into her and spill over, the nagging need for stimulation. Almost like a phantom limb. She unwound beneath his touch, and he hushed her, comforting her head against his chest. She nestled there, claws sinking into his arms, panting and smiling into him. “That’ll have to do.” He muttered. “Not great for the first time in ten years.”

“It was plenty. Much more gentle than you usually are.”

“I...missed you, I suppose. Wanted it to be comforting.” The words sounded wrong as he said them, and he feared for a moment that she’d mock them. 

She didn’t, but she glanced at his legs, frustrated. “I wish there were more I could do for you.” 

“It’s of no consequence. Don’t fret.” He muttered, watching as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Nihera hadn’t changed much, but she had grown older, more mature and reliable. Her humor remained, but her insecurity did not. Still, she seemed tired, restless. She’d threatened him earlier, and she had been serious. He wondered what had happened to her to cause her defensiveness toward him to grow. Perhaps it was the changes in his personality. Twelve years had jaded him, and he knew the level of brutality he had now was higher. She’d always had an effect on him, softening his bloodthirst and allowing him to rest. Perhaps so long without her guidance was what caused part of the breakdown. His regret of letting her go had certainly been on his mind early on. He could remember snippets of it now. Crawling about the planet with no legs, dragging himself to his next meal. Realizing that if he died, Nihera and he would never reunite, and he would never become the sith he was destined to be. Then it was the pain, the grief, the need for revenge. That was what spurred him on. What ultimately drove him insane. Nihera reached up, grasping his jaw gently, hushing him. He hadn’t been speaking aloud, but she looked up at him, worry spreading on her face. 

“You’re distressed.” 

“How so?” He frowned. 

Nihera sat up, stifling a yawn. She stood, grasping Maul’s hand. He let her lead him well outside of the watch of the new allies he’d acquired, finding solace on a cliffside. “We have to discuss it. The way you dwell on your time on Lotho Minor. I need to know what happened to you.” 

“I’m not dwelling--”

“I can feel it.” She frowned. “Don’t lie to me.”

“Nihera...it really is of no consequence now. I was stuck there for twelve years. It was difficult to survive, let alone think. I lost myself.”

“I wish I hadn’t left you. I should have stayed. I’m sorry.” 

Maul stared at Nihera, shaking his head. “No, Nihera. You did what was best for me at the time. I did not appreciate it then, but I do now. You’re here now, and that’s what matters.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested Necessary Viewing:  
CLONE WARS - "Shades Of Reason"
> 
> [quiet chanting from the distance] smut. smut. smut. smut.

Savage and Nihera had been speaking in the throne room when Maul rose for the day, and he couldn’t help but notice that Nihera looked different. He stepped over to them, and she smiled at him. “Everything alright?” She asked, voice gentle. 

“Everything is fine, for the moment.” He shifted. “Savage, a moment?” 

“Oh, um, alright.” He mumbled, nodding to Nihera and setting off to look out the window. 

“He really is growing into himself. I’m proud of him. Savage has always looked out for those he cares for, but his devotion to you is commendable. He’s such a delightful man to speak to, as well. A little bumbling, but definitely strong and collected.” 

“He has been a wonderful apprentice.” Maul paused. “...and, I suppose, a better brother.” 

Nihera smiled, nodding. “So, leader of Deathwatch--how can I help you?”

“You look...different. What is it?”

“People get older, I suppose.”

“I meant different from yesterday.”

“My hair’s pinned up?” She tried. That was it. He hadn’t really noticed, but she’d clipped her hair up on her head so that it didn’t hug her face as usual. Her tertiary horns peeked out almost more vibrantly like this--and she was right. Nihera did look older like this, more mature. Her outfit was slightly different as well, her red nightsister wrapped tank and trousers replaced with a grey gown that sat under a less flashy than usual black cloak. 

“So it is.” He offered. “It makes you look different. And the gown...” He paused. “Why the change?”

“Well, I have to wear something when the other things are being washed.” She chuckled. “Really I feel we need to be inconspicuous as possible while here. It’s not exactly considered respectful or proper to wear anything but our usual black and reds, but--”

“Well, you look immaculate. Makes me wish for a second throne to put you on.” 

Nihera laughed that airy, relaxed noise. “I’m not really a sit and watch kind of leader, as you know.”

“I do.” 

“The Mandalorians are an interesting culture. I’m really unsure how to take them.”

“They’re unsure how to take you. I’ve been told you don’t give them orders when they ask.”

“Because I don’t.” She shrugged. “They aren’t my men to lead. I didn’t earn that place, you did.”

“They see that we’re close. Hard for them to not go to you should I be unavailable.”

“Inform them that I’m not your second.” She laughed. “I’ll mess things up for you if you’re not careful.”

“You could never. I trust your judgement. Thank you for joining me.” He paused. “Were things difficult for you during the siege? After Savage and I were arrested, I imagine--”

“We were just in hiding. They searched for us, but you were out so quickly that by the time the Deathwatch found me, they were the ones on your side, asking us to meet you here. I wish I could have seen your fight with Vizsla.”

“I’m sorry it went wrong enough that had to happen.”

“You were planning to kill him eventually anyway.” She smiled at him. “That aside, I think it’s for the best that I was away.”

He shifted, looking at her a moment, trying to read her. Nihera had never shown her emotions on her face. She didn’t wear her hearts on her sleeve like most would assume. “Nihera, you’re aware that...I called you here because over everything else, I love you, and I want you safe. I would have wanted you anywhere else when they captured us. That was my mistake. I won’t make it again.”

“If I’m in danger, I can handle it. It’s not just up to you. I appreciate your concern, but I’ll be fine. I was fine all those missions I did in the city, wasn’t I?”

“You shouldn’t be in danger because of me.”

She shrugged. “I’m happy to be in danger because of you. Better than laying low all the time. Sometimes it’s good to feel like I’m assisting you, even if I’m in danger.”

All the more reason he should ensure she wasn’t put in danger in order to protect him. He wanted her to be able to use him as shelter, not the other way around. 

Savage approached again, careful to ensure their conversation was over. “Nihera, are we still going with Katoli to eat something?”

“Taking my apprentice on lunch, are you?”

“Am I not allowed?” Nihera laughed. “Did you want to come with?”

“I try not to eat much. It’s a pain to metabolize your food consciously.”

“Still good for you to do, though. Keeps your energy up. Can’t survive off of liquids forever.”

“We used to go to that restaurant in the city that had that massive plate of just--near raw meat. What was that?”

“They called it the Zabrak special, because we’re mostly carnivores.” She chuckled. “Man, wonder if that place is even still standing.”

“Do you not know?”

“I...never went back there after you were gone. I didn’t have a reason to.”

“Not even for the memories?” He tipped his head. “You seem sentimental like that.”

“No.” She shrugged. “They hurt too much, I think.”

“I...apologize you ever had to go through it.”

She shrugged, turning to Savage. “We should go now, though. Katoli is waiting for us.”

“Sure.” He nodded. 

“If you don’t mind me borrowing him, Maul?”

“Of course not.”

  
  


They returned from wherever they’d been, and Katoli returned to her quarters, Savage mumbling something about needing food. Nihera smiled at Maul, returning faithfully to his side, hands held at her waist, calmly sighing. “Long way from home.” 

“Are you alright?” He frowned. 

“I’m alright. Happy so long as I’m with you.”

He tipped his head at her, and she followed him down the corridor toward his quarters.

Maul wasted no time. He grasped her around the waist and pressed her against the wall, devouring her as if his mouth had never been on her. He slid her dress to the side using the slit to gain a desperate access, lifting her onto his shoulders as he slid her upwards, his mouth parting to flick at her folds. She laughed, and Maul couldn’t tell if it was delight, surprise, or at his expense, but he honestly couldn’t care less. That horrible phantom limb sensation returned, and he growled, shoving the thoughts away. This wasn’t about him. For once, he was in a position of power, of comfort and safety. It was Nihera who was far from home, struggling. He needed to be her distraction. He pulled away from the wall, tipping her, her back pressed against his torso, thighs gripping around his neck in a way that was as dangerous as it was riveting. He knew she could twist her hips, squeeze just a bit tighter, and kill him instantly. He’d seen her do it. The trust was there, though, and he pressed her into the far more comfortable than necessary mattress, mouth finally leaving her. The instinct returned again-- _ get rid of your clothes, bite her neck, slide into her _ \--and he ignored the useless thoughts, pulling just far enough away from her to cradle her jawline with one hand, looking down at her, breathing heavily and almost looking embarrassed. “What is it?” He frowned. 

“You don’t have to keep doing this. I know it’s not easy--”

“I’ll only stop if you’re not enjoying yourself.” 

“It’s not that, I just don’t like to be selfish.” 

He dragged a finger on the other hand up the length of her slit. “Do you think I would do something if I got nothing from it?” Maul sneered, repeating the notion and leaning closer. “Selflessness, as you know, is not they way of the sith.” 

A deathwatch member turned the corner, having been looking for Maul, and started to speak up, but slid behind the corner again as he saw Maul insert clawed fingers into Nihera. It seemed he was interrupting, but he’d been sent by the head guard on orders that the report was quite urgent. There had been a group of Vizsla loyalists taken down this afternoon. Conflicted, he started to speak up, but Maul spoke before he could. “I know you’re there. What is it?” his voice was somewhere between annoyance and his usual commanding tone. 

Without moving from his place around the corner, the soldier spoke. “A report on a resistance takedown, sir.” 

“Leave it with Savage.” He sighed, tone fully shifted into annoyance. “I’m busy, obviously.” 

“Um...yessir. Would you like me to erm...close the door, sir? For lady Nihera’s modesty?”

Maul’s woman laughed, a short burst of amusement. Maul’s roll of the eye was almost audible. “Suppose you should. Now go.” 

The guard hit the door switch, shuffling off. “That’s probably on us for not doing so in the first place.” Nihera chuckled. 

“You don’t exactly seem embarrassed.” 

She smiled up at Maul, shaking her head. “Now what do I have to be embarrassed about? Not a thing wrong with everyone knowing who I belong to.” 

The notion was almost lost on him. The only one who had claimed to own him was his master--but that was as a weapon, a tool. He knew that wasn’t what she meant, nor was it the case. This was symbiotic. It occurred to Maul that because of that, he should reflect the expression. Unable to form the right words, he pulled Nihera’s face into his collarbone, returning to his previous concentration on his fingers pressed in her, continuing the sliding motion until he could feel her pulsing around them, unwinding against the pressure he’d built up. She cried out, voice cracking in the way that Maul had come to know meant he’d done much more than well, and her mutterings of his name solidified the fact. 

“You should go see Savage, see what that report was about.” She sighed, sitting up and reclothing herself. 

“It’s fine.” Maul sighed. “Are you alright?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” She tipped her head. 

“You act as if I don’t see the stitches.”

“Mandalore isn’t all city, you know. In order to retain our connection with the fanged god, we have to hunt, to kill. A few gashes and bruises are merely trophies.”

“Is that where you took Savage?”

“Yes. Was I out of line?”

“Not at all.” He shook his head. “You’re right. I should go. Maybe I’ll ask the soldier for his report.”

“You told him to leave it with Savage.”

“Yes, but...” He tipped his head at her. “Sometimes it’s fun to watch them get flustered because of you.”

“Not sure it’s because of me, technically.” Nihera laughed. “I think it’s more about walking in on your boss who just can’t seem to figure out how to lock a damn door.” 

“Complain as they might, they wouldn’t walk down the hall if they weren’t curious about us. After all, you are not always silent.” 

Nihera tossed a cushion at him as he stood in the doorway, and it fell harmlessly to the floor, the fabric cut open by one of his horns. Nihera leaned back into the mattress, sighing. “Go. I’ll be here when you retire.”

  
  


“Nihera, we need to speak.” Maul stepped into his quarters. Nihera stood there with Katoli, who nodded to her and left. “Are you alright?”

“Wounds are healing slowly. Katoli is worried about her abilities.”

“Are you growing weaker?”

“Not I, no. But Katoli is running out of materials. We’ll have to return to Dathomir soon.”

He inhaled, questioning the best way to word what he wanted to say. “That’s...probably for the best.” 

“You think?” She looked up at him, a little concern showing on her face. 

“The Jedi will soon be on their way. I would prefer if you were not here when he arrives. For your safety, of course.”

“You don’t want us in the way. Our men may have interfered, but they’re already on Dathomir. My sisters won’t be standing in front of you while you--”

“I do not want Kenobi to be able to take you. Frankly, Nihera, you have far too much information, and they’d do many things to get it out of you.”

She shifted, but nodded gently. “As if you aren’t doing the same thing to him with the duchess?”

“Nihera...You understand who I am, correct? Are you going soft on me?”

“I’ve always been softer than you. I understand why you’re doing it. I understand why you think you have to. I just want you to understand that what you’re planning will break him.”

“That’s the intention.”

She nodded. “Then I’ll pack up.” 

“Nihera, do you dislike the way I do things?”

She paused, then shook her head. “I’ve never shown to dislike your methods before. Please do remember that I was an assassin for a very long time. You may be more conniving than I am, but I’ve no problem with violence.”

“If you...” He wanted to offer her the chance to tell him he shouldn’t use the methods he’d decided on, but knew that if she told him she didn’t approve, it wouldn’t stop him. “...you’re free to tell me if you disapprove.”

“I only want you to understand that using the duchess to break Kenobi is the same as someone using me to break you. Consider what it would do should he escape.”

“He won’t be escaping.” 

She shrugged. “So be it. Don’t die on me, alright?”

“Do I sound like I’m about to be dying?” He reached for her hip. “After all, I surpassed the Jedi in strength long ago.”

“If you insist, I’ll put faith in you.” She reached up to kiss him, nodding shortly afterwards, starting out. She stopped in the hall, and Maul stepped out to see why. Savage stood there. 

“You’re going, then?”

“I am.” She smiled, a hand on his arm, closest to his shoulder she could reach. “Be good. You’re stronger than any of the other men, and not just from my sister’s meddling. You should be proud of yourself.”

“...Thank you, sister.”

Nihera nodded at him, taking another look at Maul. “Both of you--don’t look so sad. I’ll see you guys again. Just a hop skip and a hyperspace jump away!” 

“Tell me when you get there.”

She nodded and walked out of the throne room, pulling her cloak closer to her to stave off the night cold.

“Nihera...” Katoli frowned, looking over at her. “You feel that, right? That menace?”

“I do.” She nodded. “Not Jedi.”

“What is it?”

She frowned deeper, shaking her head. “I don’t know. But the intent is dark.”

“You sound worried.” Leilanta glanced over. 

“I am.” She shrugged. “But we have our orders. Let’s go.”

Maul watched carefully as the Nightsisters made their way off of Mandalore. Clouds pulled in almost menacingly. Time to prepare. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Necessary Viewing/Reading:   
CLONE WARS - The Lawless  
Son Of Dathomir comic - Issue One, Pre Arrival on Zanbar

“You seem nervous.” Katoli mumbled, sitting next to Nihera. “Can I help?”

“I just...I can’t shake the feeling that there’s something terribly wrong.”

“Well, I mean, Maul suspected Jedi interference, right?” Nisanrae frowned. 

“It’s not that. He expects Kenobi. I know what that man feels like, and this isn’t it. It’s something much worse.”

“You should project, check on Maul.” Leilanta looked over from her place at the fire. “Then you’ll know he’s safe.”

“He sent me away for a reason. I want him to know I trust him. Maul’s strong--”

“Doesn’t mean something can’t go wrong.” Koru sighed, joining them. “Statistically, Maul’s just as likely to lose a fight as win one with a Jedi.”

“I don’t believe that.” Nisanrae giggled. “He’s not gonna lose to some Jedi lowlife.”

Katoli looked at Nihera, who didn’t speak, hand to her mouth. She shook her head. “It’s been too long. I think Lei-lei’s right. You need to reach out to Maul.” 

Nihera shook her head. “I can’t. It’s not right to. He would reach out if he needs me.”

“Suddenly you’re not concerned?” Genaso spoke, irritation filling his tone.

“I am.” Nihera stood, sighing, reentering the tent and shutting the flaps. 

“What the fuck is her problem?” Genaso looked at Katoli.

“I don’t know.” She mumbled.

Nihera was up throughout the night, keeping watch. She was nervous, and the only thing she knew to do in order to solve that was to ensure the safety of her clan. They spoke of Maul as if he were one of them, but really, he was thousands of times more capable than any of them, especially alone. Maul and Savage were stronger together than any of them combined. Still, something felt wrong. She considered attempting contact, but Maul would reach out when it was safe. 

Nihera didn't sleep, even though she told the clan that she had. They spoke and worked amongst themselves, and Nihera watched them, still more conflicted than ever. She had always felt she had the answers, or at least a semblance of the path to go down. She'd known when it was time to leave Maul. She'd known where to take the clan after the siege. But now, she had no idea when or how to ensure Maul's safety. Now, as her meditations continued, the force around her told her that there was something deeply dangerous happening to the only person that Nihera had ever been able to sense no matter how far they were from each other. She wondered if she needed to go ahead and leave her clan to assist, or if she’d just get in the way. And then she felt it--the energy she’d been feeling was familiar only through connection. Maul’s old master had reeked off of him every time he’d visit after speaking with the bastard, as if Maul’s fear of him was palpable. She could feel that fear on Maul’s energy now--a distant and dulled notion that was unlike Maul’s previous interactions with him. That brought on the worst part of this vibe forcing itself through to Nihera. Maul was with Sidious. There was no good reason that would be the case. Patience was key, she told herself. No reason to go out and get killed unless she knew there was going to be no chance for Maul to escape the situation. Likely, he’d be in more danger if she were as well. 

Nihera tried to reach out to Talzin, to no avail, and just as she always felt when she received no answer, Nihera was left with no guidance and no chance but to trust her instincts. 

Her instincts said wait. So wait she did.

She managed to be unbothered from her meditations until the evening, Katoli joined her by the fire, nudging her shoulder with her own. "He's fine." 

“He isn’t.”

She shifted. “You don’t think so?”

“The thing I sensed before was Sidious. Maul is in danger.”

“So let’s go get him.” Leilanta frowned, sitting down across from them. 

“I don’t think that’s wise. Maul and Savage have a chance to defeat him so long as we’re not in their way. I’ll...” She shook her head. “I’ll feel it if Maul is dying.”

“How?” Nisanrae frowned. “I don’t get all that force stuff. Seems super weird to me. Like...I know I use it to do magicks, but--”

“Nihera has a deep connection to Maul. That’s how she knows what to do. We should trust her judgement.” Katoli nodded. 

Nihera couldn’t help but be concerned about her clan’s faith in her. It felt undeserved. Especially as unsure she felt about her own decision. 

Koru shook Nihera awake, the nightfall and exhaustion causing her to have trouble rising. “Sister Nihera, I’m sorry, I had to wake you--there’s a signal coming through on your commlink. It’s from Mandalore.”

“Thank you.” She nodded, sitting up and flicking on her commlink receiver. A man appeared, looking nervous. “Commando Saxon asked me to contact you.” He said. “Maul apparently brought you on, and they would like your help?”

She tipped her head. “Who are you, exactly?”

“Ah, I’m Prime Minister Almec. I’m the acting leader of Mandalore under Maul’s orders.”

“So you’re a puppet.” She frowned. “Fine. What do you need from us?”

“Death Watch would like you to return so that you may join them in retrieving Maul from Stygeon Prime, where he is being held. How soon can you be to Zanbar?”

“Give me a few standard days.” She nodded. “And thank Saxon for the opportunity to assist.”

“Fine.” He nodded, cutting off the comm as if it had been a chore. 

Nihera gathered her still lethargic clan, piling them on the ship and taking off back toward Mandalore. 

Nihera met with the two commandos, Saxon and Kast, who explained to her and the rest of the clan that they’d be waiting with the pickup crew on the ship, acting as emergency backup. Nihera agreed, though not without the arguments from most of the clan being heard. 

“Nihera, we can fight. These Mandos think they’re hot shit, but--” 

“Gruxo, you are backup for that exact reason. Let them go on the front lines. Let them throw their lives away. You matter.” Nihera sighed. “All that matters is that we get Maul back safe and sound.”

“You knew this was happening.” Leilanta frowned. “That’s almost concerning.”

“I had a bad feeling. That’s all.” Nihera’s voice came as a whisper, and she shook her head. “We need focus, right now. Hopefully we won’t be utilized, but if we are, we need to stick together and fight as a team, got it?”

They nodded to her, and word came soon that they’d be taking off. 

Kast approached, sitting across from where Nihera stood, watching the stars outside a window. “So, you’re Nihera--Maul’s friend.”

“Yes.” She nodded, glancing at the human woman. She tipped her head. Kast was surprisingly pretty for a Mandalorian warrior. She read as strong, and she found herself impressed by the aura that hung over the woman. 

“When he brought you to Mandalore I wasn’t sure about your group. Figured the last thing we needed was more outsiders. But, being that he took over and killed Vizsla...well, I can see why you’d follow him.”

“Maul’s faction and the Dathomirian NightClan are different factions.” Nihera corrected. “Maul and Savage just so happen to belong to both.”

“So...no one told you.” Kast frowned. “Savage died before whoever this is took Maul.”

Nihera’s throat went dry. Savage was dead? Had Maul been unable to protect him? Was it because he chose to ignore their brotherhood? Was it because Nihera stood by and didn’t remain by their side? If she’d argued, would Savage still be alive? Would Maul not be in danger? 

Had she chosen the wrong side of the fork in her road? 

“His name is Sidious.” Nihera nodded. “How did Savage die?”

“I would assume of his hand. Don’t worry. We’ll avenge him.”

“I’ll hold you to it. Savage and I were close.” 

“Not as close as you and Maul seemed to be.” Her voice had a tone to it that Nihera couldn’t place. Offense? Not quite. “The men speak of your exhibitionism often.” Kast laughed. “It’s embarrassing for them.”

“Maul has a nature of not caring about judgement. It wasn’t exhibitionism as much as it was agnosticism over anyone knowing of our involvement.”

“How long have you been involved, then?”

Nihera paused, considering the question. Did one count the twelve years they spent apart? She supposed it wouldn’t be fair to after leaving him. “We were young when we first became entangled. He...went away for many years. Since then, there has been an attempt to pick up where we left off.”

“You held out for him that whole time?”

A pang of annoying guilt forced its way into Nihera’s chest. She glanced at Genaso in the corner of her eye. “Mostly. I had stints where I assumed he wasn’t coming back. When he did, those stints ended.”

“Weren’t you scared he’d find someone else in that time?”

“Why are you questioning her?” Leilanta spoke up. “They’re involved, that’s enough, isn’t it?”

“Just making conversation. Maul seemed to hold her in high esteem, but he also didn’t let anyone near her. I wanted to know why.”

“You’re asking her too many personal questions. Focus on your mission.” Leilanta snapped, turning back away. 

“Your woman is testy.” Kast chuckled quietly. 

“Leilanta is protective and suspicious. I can’t blame her. It’s the way of our people.”

“You said Maul was one of your people. What is that way?”

“Nothing he follows strictly. Maul practices different beliefs. He was born one of us but taken by the same man who has him now.”

“I see. I can see why you were quick to join us.”

“I’ve been worried. He’s stronger than most think, but that doesn’t mean he’s unstoppable. Maul is brash and overconfident at times. It’s important that he remains grounded.”

“Suppose that’s your job?”

“My job is to ensure he’s happy and safe. My job is to love him. Simple as that.” Nihera glanced at the clan. “The separatists killed most of my people. My job is to protect those who are left. Savage’s death means that I’m to blame as much as Maul.” She sighed. “But there is no time for regrets. We must move forward.”

“Agreed. I think I’m going to like working with you, Nihera.”

“Yes. you as well, Kast.”

“Please. Call me Rook.” She smiled, shaking Nihera’s hand and walking back to her men. Nihera watched as she commanded them, giving them a rundown of the plan. That was one Mandalorian that Nihera would gladly join on a battlefield under Maul’s banner. She seemed like a loyal follower to his cause--something that he desperately needed for his current plans. 

She looked back at her clan, watching them speak to each other in hushed tones. Nihera couldn’t help but wonder if they were as nervous as she was. The chances of any of these warriors winning against the master that Maul so feared throughout his adolescence that Nihera sought it best to leave rather than give him an opening were slim. He’d been the one that took Maul from his family and tricked Talzin, had forced Maul into places like Cog Hive Seven and Mustafar solely for his own needs, the one who had ordered him to kill all of his friends in Orsis academy but allowed him to make a physical connection with her--it all read as someone with much more intelligence and cunning than they’d ever be able to predict. If he was capable of punishing  _ Maul _ into submission, if he was terrifying enough that  _ Maul _ feared his backlash, then Nihera wanted nothing to do with him, and she certainly didn’t feel as though she wanted to pit her clan against them. 

Dooku, according to Ventress, had been a sith lord under him, though. Dooku, who had ordered the planet that Nihera grew up on, who had caused the necessity for Ventress to maim Savage and kill Feral, may also be present. If she were lucky, that abomination they called Grievous may join them too. Those assholes better hope they never cross paths with Nihera and her clan--because if they did, she would ensure a slow, painful demise. 

“I hate waiting.” Uono sighed. “This sucks. We just have to sit here and hope it goes well?”

“Nihera’s right. She’s made a calculated choice in agreeing to keep us on the backline. There’s more Mandalorians than us.” Koru shrugged. “I agree with her.”

“That’s because you’re a coward. This is pointless anyway. Maul isn’t one of us.” Genaso growled. 

“That’s just untrue.” Koru shook his head, looking at his brother suspiciously. “Maul is one of us--just because he was taken from us when he as a child doesn’t mean he isn’t.” 

“He doesn’t want to be one of us. Why force it?” Genaso crossed his arms. 

“Because that’s just not true.”

“Enough. It doesn’t matter.” Nisanrae looked over. “Just do what we’re supposed to do. And that’s listen to Nihera.”

“And right now, that means listening to the commandos. So contain yourselves, and await further instructions.”

Soon, Rook came over the comms, telling them to get the ship ready, and to meet them in order to pick up Maul. They’d be blasting through the tower’s wall, apparently. As Gruxo and Genaso grumbled about them not even needing to be there, Nihera and Katoli approached the boarding ramp. 

“How’s that bad feeling?” Katoli called out over the wind. 

“Won’t be better until I see he’s still got all his parts.”

“You mean aside from the ones he’s already missing?” Katoli laughed. 

Nihera nodded, smiling. “Something like that.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested Necessary Reading: Son of Dathomir - Issue 1, Issue 2 (Last 10 pages not included)

Maul hadn’t realized she would be in with Deathwatch, not after he’d sent her away. Nihera had never shown much interest in groups. But as she reached toward him, standing on the lift of the deathwatch ship, he couldn’t dare question it--he’d lost so much, but she was still there. She remained, and that was a blessing he surely didn’t deserve. 

“Come on, let’s go! I need you up here!” She called out to him, gesturing further. 

He took her hand, grasping as she dragged him toward her, yelling for them to shut the door. As soon as they were on their way to safety, Nihera grasped his upper arms, dragging him into her, embracing for dear life, as if she were going to lose him. 

“You’re alright.” She breathed. 

“Yes, it seems I am.” He nodded to her. “Less of a mess now, aren’t I?” 

“Pain burns in you.” Nihera mumbled. “Rook Kast told me about Savage.”

“Yes, he...he is dead. My old master...he killed my brother.” It hit him--that fear from years ago--why he’d initially pushed her away. He couldn’t do it again. Not now. He’d lost so much. Too much. No more. “You remain. That has value.” 

“It feels good to hear that. But Savage was...he will be missed.” Nihera straightened her face. “What’s next?” 

Maul paused, frowning before leaning into her, pressing his lips to hers, just thankful she was still here, alive and well. What was she thinking? Asking such a stupid question. The only thing that came next was ensuring her safety. “You shouldn’t be here.” He breathed, pulling away. “You should be safe.”

“Your commandos asked for our assistance. The clan stands with me, and I stand with you. I don’t want to run away anymore. You can’t make me.” 

He looked at her, her expression unwavering, and nodded. “You met Kast, then. I’ll be putting you under her care. She’s a phenomenal warrior.”

“So you’re telling me to stick with her?”

“I am. She can ensure your safety in a way that I fear I may not be able to.”

“Maul.” Nihera shook her head. “You’re not weak.”

“I know.” He hissed. “But I want you wherever I go--Kast’s priority will be the escape of your clan.”

“On one condition.” She sighed. “You’re part of that clan.”

“That was the intention.”

Maul watched Nihera and Kast discussing something over a holoreciever, Nihera listening intently as the Mandalorian explained larger war tactics. Nihera, who had always fought on her own, or on single planet scales. Kast laughed at something Nihera said, patiently nodding to her. After a moment, Maul left them to it, returning to his own discussion. 

Nihera approached him on Zanbar, sighing and looking around. “They’ll know we’re here, you know.”

“Yes.” He nodded to her. 

“So we should go. Kast agrees.”

“You’ve gotten comfortable discussing things with her quickly.”

“That’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” She tipped her head. “Regardless, I don’t trust our safety here.”

“Are you afraid, Nihera?”

She frowned, looking at him. “Are you mocking me?”

“No. I’m concerned. If you’d like to leave--”

“We’re here. Talzin says we’re here for you and that’s the end of it. Don’t ask me again.”

“Nihera.” He turned to her, shaking his head. “If you’re concerned for your safety, I want you to make me aware.”

“I am.” She sighed. “We should go. I discussed it with your Commando so that--”

“Lord Maul!!” A death watch member ran up to them. “Our scans have indicated that--”

Nihera gave Maul a look somewhere between exhaustion and longing, then nodded and took off toward where her clan was standing with Kast. 

Maul reshifted his focus--Nihera was safe with her, and well capable of fighting her own fight. They could catch up again after they’d finished this battle. He watched as they all worked in tandem to hold some of the droids away from the main field as they landed, and Maul moved on to head for the real target--Grievous. 

With the battle winding down against their favor, Kast was quick to force Maul out of his fight and back onto a ship, Nihera and her clan waiting in the main bridge for them. Kast expressed her concern, and Nihera watched closely as he sat next to her, folding his hands in front of his mouth, unsure what to say. “I had expected...that to go better.”

“I mean no insult--but I didn’t.” Leilanta snapped. “That cyborg scrotum killed our planet. He’s a menace. When he attacks without you being able to prepare--”

“Enough.” He hissed, shaking his head. “Kast--thank you for ensuring Nihera’s safety.” 

Kast looked over, tipping her head. “Uh--no, she um, Nihera pulled her weight, sir. I’d argue she protected me more than I did her.”

“That so?” 

“I’m angry. Those scrap heaps killed my sisters. Now they’re trying to kill us.” Nihera spoke finally. “The fanged god is giving more than his share of influence. Now, I ask you again, Maul. What’s next?”

He paused, looking at her and considering their options. “I...show me how to reach out to Mother Talzin.”

Nihera hesitated. “I can--of course.” She nodded. “We’ll need to be alone. She’s never been willing to meet with me when I was around others.”

“Saxon--prepare us a private room.”

“Yessir.” He grunted. 

Nihera sat, meditation form just as usual, lighting incense that she pulled from her pack. “You’ll need to focus on something different from your usual meditations. In order to contact Talzin, you’ll have to be willing to act as a vessel for her--that means allowing her to use your body as an anchor for her energy. If you’re willing to do that, then you’ll be alright--but if not, the connection can kill you. This is one of the first skills that Nightsisters learn, but the Nightbrothers do not typically have any ability to. You have not fought the sleeper. You do not have ichor in your blood.”

“Would you rather do it yourself?” He frowned. 

“Talzin has not answered to me lately. I have been out of contact with her since she told me to follow you. You’re her blood. She’ll answer you, if she’s able.” Nihera placed a hand on his shoulder. “Shut your eyes. Focus on Talzin’s energy. She is out there, perhaps far away, but you should be able to feel her energy within the spirits--” She hesitated, remembering that he was not of her clan. “--the living force. I’ll be just outside.” 

“You aren’t staying?”

“It is not my place to intrude on your conversation.” She sighed, standing. “You’ve got this, Maul.” 

Nihera met him as he exited the room, looking nervous. "Well?"

"I spoke with her. We're to go to Ord Mantell. She is sending men to join us."

"I'm sorry? As in other Nightbrother survivors?"

"That is the implication." 

Nihera sighed, either with relief or exhaustion, Maul couldn't tell. "Good. I thought I sensed more than my group." 

"You're extremely tense. What is it?" 

“I’m doing my job. I’m focusing on my clan. I’m trying to do what I was told but--” She shook her head. “I’m not saying I’m unsure, because I’m not. I just...need to focus on it. I can’t spend as much time worrying as I spend working. It’s frustrating.”

“You’re doing fine, Nihera. This is not an easy venture. It’s certainly not what you’re used to. If you need assistance, I can--”

“Maul. I’m fine. I’m capable. Thank you.” Her tone was sharp. “But they’re  _ my  _ people. I’ll take care of them. And--” She turned from him, shaking her head. “Talzin has been silent to me for a long while. I’ve not been in contact with her until she delegated me and my people to following you. It’s annoying that she left us in the dark and told you to go to Ord Mantell, where she’s sending men that she lied to me and told me didn’t exist to assist you. Talzin is doing a lot of lying to me and still requiring me to follow her orders--I’m trying to avoid feeling betrayed.”

“Perhaps that’s not her intention.”

Nihera shook her head. “We’ll take it up with her when she’s not the only one with any idea of where to go and what to do next. I need to check on the clan. We can talk later.” 

“Should you need me--”

“I won’t. You do your job. Let me do mine. Focus on...” Nihera paused. “I’m sorry. I’ll meet you later.”

Maul watched her walk away, still concerned. She seemed even more tense than she had been before he asked. 

They had a moment in private after discussing the plan with Deathwatch. Maul sighed, entering his quarters. Nihera sat against a window and watched their travels nervously. Maul reached toward her, a hand pressed through her hair as he stepped in and shut the door behind him. “Getting long.” He commented. 

“Been busy, I suppose.” 

“How did you join with Deathwatch again?” 

“They sought me out when they decided to save you. They needed help collecting you.” She paused, inhaling, changing the subject. “You look rather healthy, despite being tortured. The legs are holding up.”

“Deathwatch did good work.”

“You’re almost mistakable for a full person--in fact the top of them looks impeccable.” 

“Our previous mating issue still remains, unfortunately.” 

She laughed a bit. “As if we’d have time.” 

“I would make time.” He cooed, grasping her waist, pulling her into his lap. 

“Yes, but, you can’t.” She smirked at him. “Can’t make time, nor can you act on anything like that.”

“Did I not already prove myself? Hands and a mouth exist for a reason, Nihera.” 

She shook her head, leaning into his chest. She probably didn’t like to think about the fact that he was only half a man. Maul took in her warmth, waiting for her to move, and when she didn’t for a while, it finally felt like their fates had entwined with each other again. There had been fleeting moments of it between fights and distance, but this was like the years they’d involved themselves during his sith training. Better, in fact. There was no master to see through to his attachment, no secret quest to return him to his people. Just a pure interest and attraction. “I’ve been standoffish. I’m sorry.”

“No apology needed.”

“Sidious took you. It’s bothering you more than you’re letting on.”

He looked at her, and she shook her head. “You don’t have to speak of it if you’d like not to, but--”

“No. You’re right. It was...” He glanced at the doors again, ensuring he felt no presence outside it. “It’s put my past in perspective. My master did many things to me that were nothing short of cruelty. I...followed him with the utmost loyalty, and he repaid me only by ensuring pain and suffering. Fear. disgust. He’d never had any plans for me aside from my eventual destruction. Talzin may have deceived you, but she likely has reasons for doing so. My master had no reasons. He only cares for his own aspirations. The actions he took in reaction to my work prove such. However...” He paused. “I feel as though I defended him to you. Defended his actions and punishments. When met with a punishment after so many years thinking that what I’d become was enough, I found myself sure of this. Aware that no matter what I did, my old master would do nothing but attempt to harm me. To keep me in submission. This isn’t about the sith anymore--this is solely about destroying him for the years he took me from my blood and raised me in cruelty. He deserves nothing but death and--I owe you an apology for ever assuming that my life with the sith was worth the loss of our people.”

“You found fulfillment there that you would not have with us. It’s been many years and...” She shook her head. “Maul, whatever happened to you then, whatever he did to you, it made you who you are. Who you are is what matters. It’s who I love. Whatever you decide is the best course of action for the future, the past is the past. Let it stay there. Let it stay something to influence you. Don’t attempt to change it. You know very well that you can’t.”

“You mean to suggest I do not exact revenge on my old master?”

She barked a laugh. “Maul, I suggest that you tear him limb from limb. He deserves that and nothing less. I hate him with every fiber of my being. But it doesn’t make me any less willing to tell you that allowing yourself to dwell on the things he did to you as a child, and regret your devotion to him...those things are useless. You should want him dead after what he’s done, but take heart in knowing that you didn’t  _ allow _ any of it to happen to you. It was not your choice. He raised you to view him as your only purpose. Now, you’re understanding that he isn’t that. He’s a cruel, horrible fiend who should be destroyed before he can make your life any worse. Trust Talzin to lead you to doing so. She hates him more than you ever could. Everything he did to you, everything he’s done to cause you to be away from our clan, she takes personally, and considers herself at fault for. I can’t tell you that she isn’t at fault, because that isn’t for me to judge. All that I know, is your rage is rightfully placed. If you want him dead, I’ll help you slice his flesh from him while he’s still breathing.” 

“I...appreciate your support, Nihera. You understand that, do you not?”

“I’m glad to know that. But it isn’t why I provide it. I provide my support because your goals are important to me.  _ You _ are important to me. I spend most of my existence revolving around you. I always have. I don’t care if you appreciate it. I’ll be here, revolving around you, even if you’re agnostic of it. It’s an intrinsic factor of my being.”

He tipped his head, hand on her jaw, thumb brushing across her cheek. “Can’t argue with having a moon of my own. It’s...always been comforting to me to know that you’re there when I need. I...would never show such weakness to anyone aside from you.”

“That’s what I’m here for. An escape. Somewhere to rest your head.” She smiled gently at him. “You can’t just internalize all the pain and hurt from things like this. You need to be able to release it somewhere. Process it. Let it go.”

“Well then, my moon, let us prepare for the next step.” He stood, grasping her wrist, pulling him upward toward her, pressing his forehead against hers, sighing through his nose and grasping the side of her neck. “Don’t falter on me.”

“Never.” She shook her head.

  
  


Nihera approached as the Nightbrothers landed. Any frustration she had over Talzin hiding them away from her faded as she watched at least ten men descend to the dirt. Leading them was Brother Viscus, as always. He looked at her, disbelief and pure relief showing on his features. "Nihera...Talzin said you took survivors. I'm glad you still live." 

Nihera didn't respond, rushing to Viscus and throwing her arms around his neck. He responded, clutching her into his shoulder. "Like you can talk! I was told no one else survived." 

He pulled away and held her shoulders. "Spirits, your father would be proud to see you like this." He shook his head. "We'll do our best to ensure this goes as it should." 

"Viscus...so long as you don't go sacrificing yourself for the greater good, I'll be happy. I want to see you and your men after this is over."

"You as well." 

He paused, then sighed. “You trust us, yes?”

“With my life.”

“And with Mother Talzin’s?”

“Of course.”

“Good. What are the orders?”

“You’ll have to discuss that with Maul.”

“Understandable.” He nodded. “Thank you.”

  
  


Maul finished his discussion with the brothers, barking orders and turning to Nihera and her clan. “Nihera, you’re with me.”

“Sorry? Those are my people. I can’t just leave them--”

“I need you on that ship with me.”

“I’m more use here!” Nihera hissed, looking back at Viscus. “You’re under attack--my people don’t use ships to fight, I’m more use here--”

“Nihera, you’re more use not throwing your life away.” Kast looked at her, approaching, voice strained. “Maul needs you. We can’t have him distracted worrying about you here while he needs to focus there. My orders are to keep you safe.”

“Frankly, Rook, I don’t need you to keep me safe. I’m safe enough as is. I need to be useful.”

“Nihera.” Viscus called over. “You go. We’ve got this handled. Your duty is to Maul. Trust us to do ours.”

She stared at him and then huffed, looking at her own group. Katoli nodded at her. “Fine.” She frowned, looking back at Maul and Kast. “Take my people.”

“This is not negotiable, Nihera.” Maul turned to her. “There’s no time for you to argue.”

“ _ Argue _ ?” She glared. “These are my people. This is my duty. Those men are my  _ family _ . Viscus is my blood. I’m not some sort of child to be punished for questioning an order that is clearly against my--”

“Nihera, now.” Maul hissed. 

“Go.” Viscus placed a hand on her shoulder. “He needs you more than we do. We’ve been fighting our whole lives. I think we can handle some metal junkheaps.” 

She gave him a longing, concerned stare, then nodded. “I only just found out you were alive. You’ll have to excuse me for not wanting to watch you die.”

“And you won’t. Go. Fanged God give you strength, Winged Goddess protect you, Nihera.”

She nodded to him, conflict still clear on her face, turning and catching up to Maul, who placed a hand on her back, glancing only shortly at her with concern, expression returning to his focused rage almost immediately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Son of Dathomir arc chapters are works in progress. I have a lot of the Mandalore and Crimson Dawn arcs written and I wanted to include the basic scenes of how we get there, but ultimately it's important to note that at any point I'm likely to go back and change/add/delete things that happen.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested necessary reading:  
Son of Dathomir - Issues 2-4

“Maul’s in there fighting Grievous? So let’s help!” Leilanta snapped, catching up to Nihera and Kast, who had just finished up another set of droid reinforcements. The fourth joined them in the hall as Leilanta started toward the door. 

“Absolutely not. You’re staying out here with me, safe.” Kast snapped, turning to the woman. 

“I don’t take orders.” Leilanta shook her head. “I’ll kill him--”

“Leilanta, no.” Nihera spoke up, cracking another droid in the chest with a palm to it’s plating. “Let Maul do what he needs to do. He can handle him. We need you here to help us with these metal bastards.” 

“You most certainly don’t. I lost every friend I had on Dathomir--”

“Leilanta--” Nihera reached for her arm, grunting as she pushed her behind herself, tossing a green flame at another droid as it approached. “--I don’t need you arguing with me--just do what you’re told.”

“I suggest you get your priorities straight, Nihera.” Leilanta frowned even more deeply, flipping one over her shoulder, slamming it to the ground with a boot, reaching for another’s blaster and retaliating with it’s own weapon. “Dathomir fell because of him--”

“And clearly, you’re going to see him fall at the hands of a Dathomirian--if you just let him do his job.” Kast sighed. “If Nihera isn’t worried, you shouldn’t be either.”

“I’m not worried for a nightbrother.” Leilanta snapped, offended. “I don’t give two shits if he lives or dies--I want to get a stab in at--”

“That’s enough, Leilanta--” Nihera sighed, slipping in front of her to block a blaster bolt with a flame, frowning back over her shoulder at her. “Do what you’re told.” 

“Don’t tell me what--” Just as she kicked at another droid, it shut down, and she stopped, confused. 

“I told you he’d take care of it.” Kast snapped, removing her helmet and slamming the door button open. “You want me to cuff him?” She looked at Maul, who nodded, glancing at Nihera shortly. 

“Don’t forget his second set of arms. Don’t want him using them.” Leilanta hissed. “You want him alive?”

“Capture is most valuable for now.” He frowned. “We’ll decide what to do with him when we know what we can get out of him.” 

Leilanta snarled at him, but nodded spitefully, turning away. 

Kast approached Nihera, glancing at a fuming Leilanta and pulling her out of earshot. “Your woman got quite feisty. Thought she was going to ignore orders there for a moment.”

“Grievous killed our people.” She mumbled. “I can’t blame Lei-lei for not wanting to get her hands on him.”

“You argued with her, rather than just ordering her to stand down. Why?”

“Leilanta and I don’t always see eye to eye.”

“That doesn’t matter. You’re her leader.”

“We’re sisters. It makes it difficult to discern when I should order and when I should discuss. Her feelings matter too.”

“Not when she’s being reckless. You need to ensure she knows you’re in charge.”

“Rook--”

“Why are you really worried about this? Surely you would be fine if she left.” 

“I’m not--you’ve probably caught that I’m not the same as my sisters.”

“Obviously.” 

“That...causes some contention.”

“Stop letting it.” She frowned. “I’m a Mandalorian Commando. I’m also a woman. I’ve gotten my fair share of people judging my abilities due to my looks. Don’t let her step on you like that. Start treating her as an underling.”

“And what if I don’t see her as such?”

“Then at least tell her she has to listen to you when you speak to her. You keep arguing in battle like that, it’s gonna make things worse before they get better.”

Nihera considered it, then nodded. “Thank you. I’ll take it into account.”

“Nihera.” Maul turned to her. “Mother Talzin wishes to speak to you.” She turned to him, breath hitched. Talzin stood, hands folded at her waist expectantly. Maul stood to the side, still acting as a conduit for her. Nihera nodded to Rook and approached, bowing shortly to Talzin, who smiled at her. 

“It’s been some time, child. I wanted to speak with you while we are here, in the planning stages.”

“You hid men from me.” Nihera started immediately. “You told me we were the last of our clan and then--”

Talzin raised a hand, nodding. “I understand your offense. I retained survivors on Dathomir so that should you lose some of your men on the journey, Viscus could select more candidates to send with you.” 

“It’s better for me to be able to take into full account who is and isn’t alive. Viscus matters to me. I would have liked not to have to mourn him for no reason.”

Talzin stared hard at her for a long moment. “I am...impressed. You feel more connected with your people than you did when I sent you away. You feel responsible for the men, and the women.” She tipped her head, chuckling. “I am proud. You are the closest to a blood daughter I have, Nihera, and I could not think of a better choice in sister to have entrusted my son to.”

“Mother, I don’t understand.”

“Don’t understand what?” She frowned. 

“I do not deserve praise for doing my duty.”

“And for that reason, it is clear that you understand exactly your place. I don’t think I could have selected a better leader.”

“I do not need to lead. You still live.”

“The intention is to return to my physical body, yes.” Talzin nodded. “And yet, I still consider you the best candidate for clan shaman. That said, it would not be good for Sidious to know you exist. Nihera, you understand that should he wish to kill me in order to avoid further confrontation, he will do the same to you.”

“That won’t be a problem after he’s dead.” She snapped. 

“I...prefer you not to be recognized. He may notice that you are the woman involved with Maul all those years ago. You must avoid our confrontation with him. You will return to Mandalore and await Maul’s further orders.”

“Mother--”

“Take your portion of the clan--”

“You  _ deny _ us the right to return home? Deny  _ me _ the ability to assist--”

“Listen to her.” Maul spoke sharply, turning to Nihera. “She is right. I will not put you in danger to--”

“Just because you have to be here in order for me to speak to her is not reason for you to interfere with our discussion, Maul.” Nihera shook her head, turning back to Talzin. “Why are you doing this? Am I no longer of use?”

“The opposite, dear.” She shook her head. “You, Nihera, are the most important survivor. You will remain on Mandalore for the sole purpose of ensuring that Maul has someone to come back to, should everything go wrong. You are, as always, the only contingency plan we need.”

Nihera was at a loss for words, so she didn’t speak. She just nodded, and Talzin nodded back to her, placing her hands on Nihera’s chin, nose against her frontal horn. Even as residual energy it brought Nihera a comfort she’d been longing for. Soon, though, she dissipated into mist, and Nihera stood alone, staring at the ground, feeling slated and frustrated and more than anything, useless. Thrown away.  _ Again _ . 

Maul stepped toward her, tipping his head quietly. “I do not wish you to be in danger.”

“And I do not wish to be thrown away. I’m going with you.” 

“That’s disobeying a direct order from Talzin.” He tipped his head upward, looking down his nose at her. “And me.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time, Maul.” She stared at him. “And it probably won’t be the last.”

“You cannot ally yourself with Dooku!” Nisanrae looked at Nihera, silently asking for backup. “Maul, that’s insane.”

“It is temporary.” He frowned at her. 

“I will  _ not _ stand by while you even slightly hold an alliance with him.” 

“Then go.” Nihera looked at her. “You three go. Take the men with you.”

“You should join them.” Maul looked at her. “You’re not meant to be here--”

“Stop.” She frowned. “Don’t.” Nihera looked at Leilanta, who nodded. 

“We’ll take the pod, then.”

“Best ensure you lay low. Don’t want the Jedi picking you off.” Kast nodded. “Careful.”

“Thanks for your concern, but I think we got it.” She nodded at her, and Nihera watched them go. 

“I’ll stay with Kast. Go.” She looked at Maul. 

“You’ll ensure her safety?” 

“Of course. We’ll be here when it’s time for you to return. We can pick you up.” She smiled. 

Nihera nodded to him shortly, then looked at Dooku as he stepped in. “Are you ready?” He frowned, condescending tone annoying her immediately. “We need to go. You’re dallying.”

“He’s free to dally.” Nihera hissed. “This is his operation. You’re lucky your ass didn’t go out the airlock.” 

Nihera frowned, looking at Maul. “I...put up quite the argument to stay. I’m sorry.”

“With Dooku captured as an energy source for Mother Talzin, I don’t fear you to be in danger while on the ship.” He paused, hand to his chin. “But Nihera, Sidious will attempt to stop us on Dathomir.”

“Then I’ll--”

He placed his hands on her shoulders. “Nihera, listen to me. I...I know that this is not what you want. I need you to be somewhere that I can trust you’re safe. He...we cannot afford for him to recognize you. I assure you, once he is dead, once Talzin is returned to us, Kast will return to Mandalore and retrieve you all.” He paused. “This will return things to how they should be for you. You can begin again and assist in the rebuilding of your clan.”

“And you?” She frowned. “I can’t--”

“I will join you in that. What is important is that you survive to do so.”

“Don’t--” She shook her head. “Don’t toss me away again. I told you, I wouldn’t--”

“Nihera, I understand your want to remain by my side. That is precisely why I’m doing this now. Aside, our people need you.”

She frowned, but nodded, understanding. He couldn’t help but look at her sympathetically. He understood her anger. He would not choose to leave her if it did not feel entirely necessary. It was precisely why he needed her to go. He couldn’t lose his both she and his brother to his old master’s hand. Especially not in front of his eyes. The nightmare came to him in a flash, and he snarled, willing it out of his mind. It didn’t leave, especially as she sighed, grasping his hands in hers. 

“I’ll go. For you, for them, for your piece of mind, I’ll go to be with my people. So long as you make sure to return to me.”

“Count on it.” He nodded, and Nihera slowly stepped away, pausing to stare at him, before turning on her heel and looking at Saxon, who nodded and showed her to a connected ship that she could take. 

Maul sighed, preparedness returning. He nodded quietly to Kast, who looked at him, concerned. “You really think she’s going to be okay?” 

“That’s exactly why I sent her to Mandalore. I can’t risk her being my concern in this battle.”

“You wouldn’t rather have her backup?”

“I don’t wish to risk her.” He frowned. “She’s capable, but she is...a point of weakness for me.” 

“Understandable.” Kast shrugged. “You love her more than I’ve seen you feel anything toward anything.”

“That...might be true.” He frowned. “Let us go.” 

  
  
  


With much of Deathwatch and the shadow collective gone, only some loyals remained on Maul’s side. When they arrived back to Mandalore, Nihera stood at the edge of the gate, speaking with her clan, cloaked in their usual red. She’d arrived back safely--for that at least, Maul was thankful. They’d taken her on a different ship from Dathomir. The death of his brother before, and his mother now...he couldn’t bear to lose her as well. She looked at the women, quietly giving orders, pointing, brushing her cloak to her shoulder as she did so. The three women nodded to her, meeting with the four nightbrothers--maybe the last of the whole clan, now. They sprinted off into the city. He watched as she unclipped her cloak, sighing as it rested on one shoulder behind her. She looked around, noticing them only on the second-over. She stepped over, looking far more serious than their last reunion. The report had reached her, that much was obvious by her expression. Her boots clacked against the metal of the dock loudly. She was angry. Angrier than Maul had ever seen her. She approached him, grasping his shirt, pulling him out of line of his fellow returners. They pointed guns her way, but she was unflinching. 

“You sent me away again, far before the battle was over, and this time it had drastic consequences.” She hissed. “If I had been there--if you hadn’t sent me back to hold the fort--and now Mother Talzin is dead because of it!” 

“I gave her the chance to use me to save both of us. She pushed me away.” He growled. 

Nihera didn’t skip a beat. “You are not a nightsister. You could not have done a damn thing to help her without dying. If I had been there, I may have.”

“I was not putting you in danger for a possible solution. That goes two ways--you both live, or you both die. I wasn’t losing both of you.”

“It made chances for her survival better. How dare you put me above her. Whatever happened to 'be a leader, not a martyr'?”

“As if there was a way for her not to be there? As if she didn’t just sacrifice herself--”

She cut him off, her line of thinking exactly in step with his. “--To save you. But if I had been there, neither of us would have had to die. She managed to take enough energy to return to full glory, and then she died with it. A waste. It was not a smart move on your part to save a nightsister so that Mother Talzin would have a disadvantage that she could have gained--”

“My Mother did not want to use  _ my _ energy to revive herself--surely she would have argued if you’d offered your life energy instead of mine. You are also not a Nightsister. Not by blood.” 

She turned from indignant to rageful. “How dare you. How... _ dare _ you, after I seek you out, after I hunt you down, after I help you as much as I can--how dare pull that same bullshit excuse that everyone but Mother Talzin told me over and over.” She paused, a moment of rash decision. “And with that, you show that my worth to you is less than it was your mother. So by your laws, you should have died for  **her** . Not the other way.” She looked at him harshly, shoving him back. She pushed a pistol away from her face, turning on her heel and throwing her cloak back over her head. “But by my laws...I’m still glad you’re here. Just angry she isn’t.” She tipped her head back, composure slowly returning. “If any of you bastards point a gun in my direction again I’ll pluck the life from your useless bodies and feed them to the rancor.” Nihera gave one last disdainful look toward Maul before walking away.

Maul turned to them, frowning. “Her authority and clearance stands.”

“Sir--she tried to kill you--”

“No. She’s emotional. This...is normal for her, I suppose.” He paused. “That and...I went too far with that comment.”

“Isn’t it true, sir? She doesn’t look like the other Nightsisters.”

“She is their new leader. It does not matter. I’m going to my quarters.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Son of Dathomir arc chapters are works in progress. I have a lot of the Mandalore and Crimson Dawn arcs written and I wanted to include the basic scenes of how we get there, but ultimately it's important to note that at any point I'm likely to go back and change/add/delete things that happen.


	24. Chapter 24

Nihera was there when Maul arrived. He stepped into the room and right into her. She must’ve been standing there waiting for him. He grasped her arms, leaning away as the doors shut behind him. “I shouldn’t have said tha--”

“It doesn’t matter.” She pulled away from him. Her voice went hard again. “Talzin is gone. So that leaves me and my sisters. Was this win worth it at least?”

“It was...far from a win. We escaped. We’ve...lost a lot of control now.”

“Then we stay in Mandalore a while. You can’t try to branch out with such a small army. It won’t work.”

“Yes, I...believe that is probably best as well.”

“Good. Then we’ll have time to do some repairs to you.”

“Repairs?” He frowned. “Is there something wrong with my prosthetics?”

“The fact that you’re half droid, perhaps. Let’s lower that to one third.” 

He narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?” 

“There’s a lot of residual energy from your mother’s pushing you back. I can harness that--and with the benefit of Whuffa spirits, return to you part of the body that’s been taken from you.” She frowned. “Her death might as well benefit us.” 

“This...hurts me, as well.”

“I’m sure it does.” She smiled kindly at him. “She was your blood. Though she was never mine, she treated me as her own. I can only imagine the hurt of losing your blood over and over. I never had any to begin with.” Nihera sighed. “I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have blown up at you--things are messy at the moment. I’ve no clue where to go next. When I was too lost to know, I could reach out to Talzin. But now she’s gone, and that means...well, it means I’m the only shaman left. That means I’m to take her place.” Nihera took a shaking breath. “But you’re our command, so I’m sure it’s much worse for you.”

“We will be fine. We will survive.” 

“Good.” She nodded. “Now, I need you to get some rest. I’ll harvest what energy I can.”

Maul watched as she left the room, her footsteps echoing down the hall. 

Who had he become? He’d given so much, gained so much, and lost even more. His net worth had to be negative now. She’d gone so soft on him so quickly, as if he hadn’t wronged her in the first place. He didn’t deserve such blind forgiveness. 

Perhaps it was more about her going away than him sending her. It always seemed to be what she blamed herself for. She’d left him before his failure in battle to Kenobi, and he’d almost died due to it--hell, as far as she was concerned, he had. She’d left him to his own devices before Savage had been taken from him. She’d left him when he’d lost his mother. Perhaps Nihera thought she’d left everyone they were connected with to die. 

That wasn’t true. It was unfair for her to blame herself. Especially when all of those things had been his fault. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about her circling him on the roof, giggling from embarrassment as he’d asked her to show him the only formal clothing she’d had with her--a flirtation that he hadn’t thought would turn into her walking around him in heels and a quiet gray gown, hair bouncing out of it’s already tired bun. She’d had some assassination in a gala, but that didn’t matter to him. He’d missed her dress and he’d acted disappointed just to gain some sort of closeness that he knew he wasn’t allowed to have. 

It hadn’t stopped him from taking her hand that night, and he was never going to make the mistake of forcing her away for his own safety and improvement again. Those days were gone. She was no longer allowed that choice. That, and she’d said she wouldn’t leave anymore. That was why she also returned to Mandalore.

Maul tried to lie down, tried to rest. His body lingered with what he’d learned by now was emotional exhaustion. On top of his prosthetics, the strain on his body was almost too much at times. He’d lost his mother--that hadn’t set in yet, but it would. His grief for his brother would catch up with him eventually, too. Maul wondered again how different his life could have been had he known them sooner. Perhaps he and Nihera could still be just as close as they were now. Perhaps there was a scenario in which she, him, and his brothers, all worked under Talzin in order to do what was best for the clan. A scenario in which he and Nihera lead peaceful, relaxed lives together, aside his blood siblings and mother. The thought would have been a useless distraction fifteen years ago, but now, it was a welcome fantasy that would probably haunt Maul’s dreams for years to come. 

At least, despite losing everything else, he still had her. It was almost like the days on the rooftop--when his only connection to home was a strange Zabrak woman with nightsister magicks and a penchant for making sure he had a place to rest. 

Nihera returned just an hour later, her surviving nightsisters each holding a crystal in a bowl of liquid. “You need to be sleeping for this, so you’ll have to excuse me if I knock you out.” She said it kindly, but there was a hint of concern in her voice. 

“It’s fine...I’m still unsure what you mean by--”

“You’ll see, Maul. Just trust me?”

“...Of course.” He watched her sit next to him, pressing a finger to each of his temples. 

When Maul awoke, the other sisters were gone, and Nihera sat at the windowsill, legs hanging out. She seemed exhausted. Maul attempted to sit up, but his legs had been removed and any muscle movement that he made brought a searing pain. 

“Nihera.” He rasped, his voice much grittier than it had been before he’d gone to sleep. She glanced his way, hopping down from the window and approaching. She’d given up her outdoor clothes for the same muted red tank top she’d been wearing for years. 

“You need to rest.” She smiled at him. “That was hard on you--your mother left a veil of protection around you, which I was able to sap the energy from. The rest came from both you and I, as well as the other sisters. Meaning it took a lot. As far as your restoration, Hardest part’s finally over. Didn’t really know how it was going to go, what with all the reproductive organs there and such. The whuffa typically grows limbs back, not torsos.” 

“What was that?” He frowned. His whole body was paralyzed, as if he had so little energy talking was the only thing he was capable of at the moment. 

She sat next to him, a hand on his shoulder. “We used that leftover energy to restore everything but your legs--you’ll still be using the prosthetics, but you’ve got more to you than you did.”

“And it’s the same as what I’d had?”

She laughed a bit. “It’s just weaker, but yes, it’s the same as what you had. No muscle buildup, so we’ll have some physical therapy to do.”

“So my genetic coding with none of my training.”

“Precisely. Good news I suppose is you will be able to breed now if you so wish. Bad news being you have organs that require you to eat, and rid yourself of waste in more traditional ways. Without legs that could be frustrating.” 

“That is good news in disguise. The force won’t have to uphold those needs as much.” 

She smiled. “Good of you to see it that way.” 

Maul watched as she stood, stepping to the window again. “I assume the choice to restore the rest of my torso was not a selfish one?”

She glanced at him. “What do you mean?”

“You weren’t the one wanting my breeding skills back?”

She laughed. “Oh. Um. Not really?” She seemed unsure. “I don’t mean to insult you with that. I just thought you might like your own body back.”

“Fine.” He groaned. “Be that way. I get it, you don’t want me anymore.”

“Stop it.” Nihera laughed. “Don’t even for a second act like I’m not happy about you being semi-whole again. After all, you’re the one wrenching up the sexual tension every time we’re in a room together.” 

“Nihera, if I could move, this conversation wouldn’t even be happening.”

She laughed. Maul could almost forget everything that had happened when he was with her. Not quite, but almost. Their struggles now had shared experiences, and that allowed him to feel less alone, despite the loss of Savage. He’d helped Maul feel less alone as well, but Nihera was different. She didn’t follow him blindly. Savage couldn’t fight him, but Maul wasn’t sure that with her hold on him, that he’d be able to defeat Nihera. If she’d tried to battle him, he may just surrender right there. 

Well, that wasn’t really like him in the moment, but it was a nice thought. 

A few hours later, Maul awoke from a sleep he hadn’t realized he’d fallen into. Nihera was gently helping a medic droid create his new legs. He felt leagues better. She looked over to him, smiling gently. “Ah. Suppose we can get started now, then.” The droid finished what it was doing quickly, then buzzed off. “Legs are all fixed up now. How’re you feeling?”

“Better.”

She nodded, putting a hand down on his belly, turning to him. “I need you to fight my pressure and sit up. I...don’t know how much those new muscles will hurt but they need to be worked up again. There’s a discrepancy in your muscle mass in your torso, so it’s probably going to feel a bit odd.” 

“Easy enough.” He grunted, pushing against her force on him, unable to sit. “How hard are you pushing?”

“Not hard at all. Like I said, those muscles are weak. Keep trying.”

Maul looked at her a moment, trying to focus his energies on his waist, where the muscles needed to move, trying to push against her enough to move just a touch. She didn’t even seem to be leaning onto him. It took at least a minute of grueling, sweatful effort before he was able to push himself up, even using his arms. Once he was up, he felt exhausted enough that he just crumpled back down, lifting his legs to his chest and turning to his side, breathing labored and a pained whimper in his throat. He’d not felt something that painful since the interrogations back on Stygeon Prime. It might even be worse. Maul hated it. He felt weak. 

“Sorry, that was too much too soon, wasn’t it?” Nihera spoke gently, lying next to him, stroking his scalp calmly. “It’s okay, take your time. Don’t rush it.” 

“I’m fine.” He snapped. “Just...give me a moment.” 

“Of course.” She nodded. “They consider you defeated. They aren’t about to show up to finish you off now. It’d be a waste.”

“So I have time.”

“You have time. Gather your strength.”

He hissed. “They shouldn’t consider me done just yet.”

“Take advantage of it. Be that as it may, it means we’re safe for now.”


	25. Chapter 25

Maul smiled at Nihera as he watched her strip her clothes and lie down with him, leaning her head on his chest, looking well ready for sleep. He grasped her shoulder, feeling the warmth as she breathed into his neck. There was a rare moment of peace, adorned with the gentle air of city noise outside the windows. People going about their nights, completely unaware of what their true leader had finally gotten--a moment of solidarity with the only woman he had ever wanted to be near. All those nights, meditating on the roof together but separate in their own thoughts, all those days spent wondering if she even remembered him in that trash heap, all those conversations of uncertainty, of conflict, of abandonment and clutching on. Those came to rest here, with Nihera, where they were able to share values and goals. 

As a sith, Maul had to resist such temptations, lest his master take advantage of them to defeat him. As a nightsister, she had to remain a secret at all times, and he a secret for her to keep as well. None of that remained. No secrets, no worries of her harm.

He was no longer a Darth in any way--that was dead with the loss of the battle to Sidious. Nihera was more a nightsister now than she’d ever been, but of a new breed. She was the first of the last. With her unconnected bloodline she might be more welcoming, but her suspicious instinct kept her aware of those she would allow into the order. She may be able to teach the skills of the Nightsisters without the mixed human and Zabrak bloodline being necessary. This was a new, different age. For both of them. She was adapting much better than he--Maul could feel his control slipping, his status destroyed in comparison to what it had been. 

“How are exercises going?”

“Fine. Less painful now. Soon I’d like to start sparring with Sa--” He stopped. Savage was dead. Savage had been dead a while. 

“Don’t worry, that’s normal. I can spar with you if that makes you feel better.”

“It would...help.” He wasn’t sure what had gotten into him. The loss of his brother was hitting him now. He curled his head to rest his chin on her temple, letting her lean into him. “You seem tired. Did anything happen today?”

“We had to work on finding a safe place for the clan. They...really want to return to Dathomir, but...I'm not ready, and assisting you takes precedence. It’s better to keep blending into DeathWatch.”

He nodded, one of her horns poking him a bit. She was asleep soon, but Maul found himself too tired to sleep. His muscles ached and the things she’d repaired made him feel more whole, but they took more energy to use. He’d made that joke about a week ago about his breeding skills being back, but truthfully, that may have been pretty far off. She didn’t seem to mind--in fact, he might be concerned if she showed no interest later on, once he’d recovered--Maul’s priorities had shifted. Nihera’s interest in him was finally allowed to be higher. He surprised himself to know that Kenobi had also taken second priority to Nihera--perhaps due to her assistance in saving him and repairing his body--somehow, that was much more influential than removing them. 

The next day, Maul awoke before Nihera, shifting painfully to sit up, leaving his back straight as the muscles attempted to bend and pull in his morning grogginess. He wanted to lie back down, but that was no way to improve his state. Maul stood, groaning with the effort. His legs didn’t spring about like they had with the ones his mother had given him, but they weren’t as familiar as the ones DeathWatch had put him on--but that was probably due to the fact that they were attached to his hips, rather than an entire bottom half. More energy to move them, Nihera had said. Maul walked to the mirror set up in the corner of the room, leaning on the vanity. He glanced in the mirror behind him as Nihera sat up, looking at him sleepily. He stretched, glancing at himself in the mirror, now noticing how strange it was that his tattoos just stopped halfway down his body. It almost made it even stranger to have returned to almost fully how he was. 

Nihera stood, walked over to him, leaning on the vanity, eyes closed. “Morning.” She grumbled. 

He nodded to her. “I feel better today. I’d like to do some more major stretching if possible.”

She nodded. “Of course. Just let me know when you’re ready.”

“Now.” 

She shrugged, reaching out toward him, taking his hands and easing him to sit on the floor. She sat with him, her feet against his own. She grasped his wrist and nodded to him. “Okay, I’m going to pull you toward me--it’s going to hurt.” 

He nodded shortly, the muscles screaming at him as she pulled his torso to lean against his thighs. She pulled him farther now, his muscles overextending. She didn’t pay any mind to his gritted teeth and groans. 

In a couple of days, they were sparring, hand to hand, the training room cleared for them. Every hit of their wrists to each other reminded him of his training sessions with Savage. He’d never thought Nihera would be the one putting the fire back into his belly, but she hardened herself, relieving him of any nervousness that still dwelled from his former master’s torture. His torso muscles burned, begging him to stop, but he instead pushed past the wall, raising a metal leg to attempt to kick her. Nihera caught it, shoving it back to the ground, spinning behind him, grabbing his shoulders as she extended his back, backwards, over her own, flipping him to the ground. The Nightbrothers on the sidelines jeered him as the Nightsisters cheered Nihera on. She stood over him, extending an arm. Her words were cold and quick. “Again. Get up.” He took her hand and stood, rebalancing himself. She returned to her stance, hitting his blows away from her, guarding if he got too close, the blows glancing off of her arms. They were both bruised and battered, tired. She pushed on just as he did, Maul’s usual advantage of sith training taking a backseat to her natural endurance of health. He watched as she ducked low, pushing him back with a grapple to his waist, tossing him down. 

“Some sith lord he is.” One of the men laughed. “Can’t even beat a woman.” 

Maul didn’t take her hand this time, kicking it away as he painfully pushed himself up, twisting his waist and grasping her arm, twisting it. She followed the motion, which kept her arm bones all intact, but sent her to the ground. She swept a leg at his, but he saw it coming, hopping over it easily, though his muscles complained. She jumped back to her feet, darting some more jabs at his face, and once he’d caught both of her hands in his, she rushed in close, surprising everyone in the room by pressing her lips to his. He smirked, grasping her hands tighter, pressing his chest against hers, devouring her lips for a long moment before pulling away. She pulled back a bit, resting flat on her feet. “Well done. You’re getting those kinks worked out.”

“I wish.” He laughed, letting go of her hands. She shook her head at his joke, then returned to her jabs, watching closely as he deflected and dodged. Nihera pressed in with a heavy double handed punch and watched as Maul went to his hands to flip back and avoid her attack. She used the momentum to drag herself back toward him, missing again, coming to the conclusion very quickly that this was too slow. He entered her flow, kicking at her stomach, pushing her back across the room. The Nightsisters gasped as they held her by her arms, checking her wellbeing. She shook them off, raising her fists again, dashing into him, raining punches into his abdomen. The fact that he had nerve endings to feel that made him feel alive. Still, it hurt--and he pushed her down with a bash to her back. She stayed down now, and for a moment, Maul feared he’d really hurt her. He waited a moment before leaning down to her. “You alright?”

“Fine.” She laughed. “Tell me how you’ve ever lost a fight?”

“Well, the first one I ever lost he cut me in half, so, that’s how.” 

She laughed. “Well, that didn’t stick.” Nihera stood, her muscles stiff. “You feel better now?”

“Almost one-hundred-percent again.”

She nodded. She was bruised all over, but he probably was too, and he couldn’t help but laugh. “Now, do one of you boys want to fight the one he almost lost to to prove you’re better?” She chuckled, looking back at the nightbrothers. “I’ll take all four of you at once if you want.” 

They backed down, mumbling. She shook her head. Maul looked at her. “You lost and they’re still terrified of you.”

“You won. They should be even more scared of you.” 

Truthfully, this was the closest to a family that Maul had had for years. 

He’d never experienced the nights she’d spent with the clan, had always been far too busy to enjoy a party. The music they shared, the stories and kinship, all of it felt familiar, yet foreign to him. That night, Maul truly wanted to feel a part of the group, so they met in the training room and watched as the nightbrothers sparred with each other, the nightsisters laughing and singing despite the fact that there were only three of them other than Nihera. She seemed so gentle with them--so at home. Katoli, Leilanta and Nisanrae, as she’d introduced them long ago. The Nightbrothers, however, she proved to be a harsh leader--taking time to make sure they were in top performance--Maul supposed that was normal. Even if she had tried to be nice to them, they’d just grow independently brash. Koru, Uono, Genaso, and Gruxo were excellent warriors in their own right, but Genaso seemed to fight her every step of the way, and he really seemed to dislike Maul. 

At one point, Nihera had sat down with them and Genaso had crossed his arms. “What’s the point of being over here? Come to gloat that man around?”

“Excuse me?” Nihera tipped her head, narrowing her eyes. 

“I could probably kill him given the chance.”

“Genaso, that’s really not a great threat to be making.”

“He’s weak. He got put on the floor by you.” 

She stepped forward. “Tame me, then you can fight him.”

“Fine.” He snipped. “Step into the ring.”

“You’re not serious.” Leilanta drawled from her seat. “Get over it, Gennie.”

“No. If she thinks she can beat me, let her. She is our leader. She should be able to kick all of our asses at once. That’s how the nightbrothers decide a leader.”

She frowned at him. “Fine. Own up to those words then.” 

He took a stance, moving in immediately with a rough punch that she dodged easily. He wasn’t near fast enough to hit her, and she wasn’t tiring from dodging him. He was sturdy, but not skilled. She knocked him back with a dual palm hit, pushing her foot against his neck. “Get off!”

“Where’s the cry of mercy?” She laughed. “Honestly, that was pathetic.”

“Yeah, well, that’s not really where I shine anyway.” He smirked at her, turning to Maul. “Not as far as Nihera’s concerned, anyway. Tell, did you bring me along because I was strong or because I was a good lay?”

She rose a brow at him, as if she had no clue what he was talking about. She turned to Maul. They shrugged at each other. “He already knows I slept around while he was gone. You’re not pulling this crazy big reveal that I slept with Nightbrothers because I thought he was dead. That came up almost immediately.” 

“Did she mention that one of us it was multiple occasions?” He sneered. 

"Savage had mentioned as such." Maul shrugged.

She looked at Maul. “I mean, look at him. You guys have similar physiques and horn patterns. I have a type.” She shrugged. 

“I’ve really no problem with all of this so long as it’s in the past.” Maul frowned. “And as far as things go, there’s no reason for it not to be.”

“Oh, but it doesn’t worry you at all? No--”

“No. I’d argue he’s jealous.” 

Nihera let him go, frowning. “That’s a waste of your energy, Genaso.” 

He stood, wiping the spittle from his choke. Leilanta laughed a bit, stepping over to him. “You can’t be surprised. She doesn’t want a thing to do with anyone but Maul.”

“And what about those years she spent making the rounds?” 

Leilanta laughed, watching Maul and Nihera walking away with her on his arm. “She was trying to feel less alone for a night or two. So sue her. She thought the only person she’s ever loved was dead--split in half.” She shrugged. “Look at her. The way she looks up at him. He’s her main focus in everything. Did you really think she was sleeping with you because she liked you?”

“She...mentioned at the beginning that it was to take care of a need only...I just...couldn’t help but find myself interested in her. She’s just different from the other Nightsisters.”

“She was adopted in. But more than that, she’s very strong. There’s a reason we’re okay with her being a leader. You defying her authority wasn’t...exactly an easy thing to let slide.”

“Yeah well...it didn’t work.”

“Damn right.” She snickered, pushing him with her shoulder. “And you thought you were gonna beat the guy who beat her in hand to hand?” 

Maul and Nihera retired to his quarters rather quickly. Maul sat, exhausted, but deeply wanting not to show it. “You alright?” Nihera asked, sitting down next to him with a mug of something warm. 

“Tired.” He grumbled. “Longer day than usual.” 

“You get used to them.” She smiled, leaning down to look him in the eye. “Sorry about that scene Genaso tried to make.”

“Were you being truthful?”

“About what?”

“It not being of importance.”

“Oh...Maul, I spent ninety percent of my time with them with lights off and eyes closed. I would tell them not to talk, and if they refused, I’d get up and leave. I didn’t want a partner, I wanted someone to use.” She frowned. “It wasn’t kind of me, but it was my needs over their feelings.”

“What started that need?”

“I couldn’t focus. We spent a lot of nights on that roof embraced. Thinking about you at first brought the other things--the sparring, meditating, that time you helped me clean up all that blood. But once those memories were old and stale, the focus became the romances. I...found myself distracted in my search for you. So I’d go, take care of the problem, and get back to it. I suppose I picked Genaso multiple times on convenience. I only ever chose by physique and similarity to you.” She laughed. “Saying that at this age...seems silly, I guess. But we were young when we met, and I was young when it started. After a while it just became habit.”

“So there’s nothing there.”

“With Genaso? No. I didn’t even recognize him when he climbed into the small escape ship we had. I wasn’t paying attention. Obviously afterward I realized it was him, but it wasn't purposeful.” 

He felt a hitch in his breath that he tried to swallow. “And should I have actually been gone?”

Nihera shrugged. “Maybe I’d have moved on. Maybe I’d go ahead and pick one of them and mate to continue the Nightsister line. But more likely I would have died alone, in battle.”

“Continuing the Nightsister line...” He exhaled slowly. “Is that something that interests you?”

“In part, it has to. We’ll die out if at least one of us four girls doesn’t. Katoli is duty oriented, so she will. Nisanrae is excitable, so she's likely to. She would make a well disciplined parent. Leilanta is...already interested in Genaso. Not sure how that whole ordeal made her feel, but so be it.”

“And you?”

She paused. “I’ve not thought about it. The primal urge of motherhood hasn’t set in, and won’t until things are safe, I think.” Nihera looked at him, eyes serious. “You?” 

“I’d...be happy to help you continue our line when you choose.” 

She nodded slowly. “A nice thought. You with a son or daughter. Don’t be too harsh on them.” 

“I was a sith lord in training.”

“Oh, great, so I guess he has to kill you or you have to kill him then?” She laughed. 

Things were calm for a while for the first time in a long time. A small moment of romantic drama was a welcome distraction to the fact that Maul’s life had always revolved around rage and destruction. 

Nihera was awake by the time Maul’s eyes opened, speaking to her Nightsisters in the hallway. The door hung open as she leaned against it’s frame. He started to stand, realizing his lack of clothes, and rolled over. That hadn’t been a problem in a long time. Had they really discussed the ideal of having children last night? What had even brought that up? He glanced over at their conversation as Nihera crossed her arms seriously. 

“No. That won’t do. Now isn’t the time to rebuild.”

“You can’t keep giving all of your support to Maul.” Nisanrae sighed.

“He’s a son of Dathomir. To abandon him would be cruel.”

Leilanta frowned. “She’s right. Still, he thinks he runs the whole show--”

“Which he does.” Nihera snipped. 

“Yes, well, we agreed to your leadership, not his.” Katoli sighed. “And with this recent failure...with the fact that Talzin is dead and he’s the last one to have seen her. It’s technically his doing that you’re even in the position you’re in...and we know as well as you that it’s hard to be thrust into leadership like this. But that doesn't mean we don't need a clanmother.” 

“We have our own mission.” Nisanrae nodded. “If we need to focus on Maul’s mission for now, so be it, but we need to remember our own goals too.”

“...Maul makes her happy. There’s value in that.” Katoli nodded to her. “I think we need to trust her. You’re right.”

“It’s just...optimal to lay low for now. Talzin told me to assist Maul. That's what we're doing.”


	26. Chapter 26

Maul watched her from the doorway, trading blows with all three of her Nightsisters, blowing them back if they got in too close, deflecting the dull arrows they shot at her with flicks of her fingers, the green mist flowing around her much like it had his mother--her control interested him. It was like she wasn’t even the same woman he’d met on that rooftop so many times. She kicked at Leilanta, who dodged with a jump and shot herself toward Nihera’s face. She removed her cloak’s mask, blowing the green mist toward Leilanta, who fell, coughing. She replaced the cloth, and Maul watched as she turned in his direction and he got a glimpse at her eyes, that sickly green color seeping out of them. The angle was gone faster than it showed itself as she flipped back, raining kicks and a punch at Katoli, who barely dodged her. She stood, blowing the same mist toward Nihera, who merely kicked her back and pressed through it, making sure she was down before turning to Nisanrae who was standing back, waiting for an opening--she’d not given the chance for one in time, and now the woman looked just a touch terrified as she took a fighting stance. Nihera shot at her, swiping a foot at her, spinning to her back, kicking her again and knocking her back into her own fist as she spun her again. All three of the women started to recover at the same time, as Nihera stood, slumped just a bit, the mist coming from her eyes as she stood stone still. They came back at her all at once, and she lifted her head just before they arrived, sliding between Katoli’s legs, running around them, plucking knives with rubber guards, slicing each of their necks with it--a movement that would have killed them if not for the obstruction. As she landed, the girls looked at her in disbelief, and the mist faded. Nihera fell, landing hard on the ground. Maul straightened, stepping into the room. 

“Is she alright?”

Katoli looked at him. “She’ll be fine. She really needs to gain control of this passing out thing.”

Nisanrae shook her head. “She would have been fine if she hadn’t blown half of the energy at you. Still, her connection to Dathomir’s magick source seems strong.”

Leilanta nodded. “She’s always been like that though. That’s why she worked outside of it.”

Katoli leaned down, ensuring that Nihera was out cold before speaking again. “Do you guys think she knows that Mother Talzin sent her away because of her strength? Or do you think she thinks it’s because of how different she is from most of us?”

Leilanta shrugged. “Who knows what goes on in her head? Nihera’s too different for us to really understand. Like that anyway.” 

“Think she’d go down as a Mother?” Nisanrae laughed, a joke implied. The other girls looked at her, and nodded. 

“Obviously.” Katoli laughed. “Why else would she be chosen to lead us? Talzin trained her as a shaman.”

“Wait, seriously?”

“Do you think Nihera is interested in that?” Maul spoke up, leaning down and picking her up. 

“Again, who knows?” Katoli shrugged. “She’s weird. In a good way, but weird. Pretty much an anomaly in every way possible. Not a Nightsister by blood, doesn’t follow typical mating rituals. But she doesn't have a choice.”

“She’s always going to be one of us. Even if she does look and act a little different.” Leilanta nodded. “I’d die for her. And I think you guys agree.” They nodded in confirmation, a singular goal between them. 

Maul wondered shortly if he’d go so far as to die for her. He knew the likelihood of that was slim to none, but he also doubted he had the same devotion to her that these women did. He wondered if perhaps the brothers they travelled with would say the same. Genaso most likely would, the way he talked. But what of the others?

Nihera stirred in his arms, and once she was awake, she slid away from him, landing on her feet gently. She was fine, it seemed. “Okay, not so much next time. Got it. Thanks, ladies.”

“Just be careful.” Katloi frowned. “You’ll use up all of your energy and disintegrate if you’re not careful.”

“Come on, that’s not a real thing.” Leilanta laughed. “...is it?”

“Theoretically? Yes, it is.” Nihera nodded. “Anyone dabbling with the spirits could use their own life energy up. If they do, they crumble.”

“Scary.” Nisanrae put a finger to her chin. “Speaking of scary, Maul, how are you feeling?”

“I’m sorry, do you just automatically think of Maul when the idea of scary comes up?” Katoli laughed. 

“Uh, maybe...” She chuckled, obviously nervous. “Sorry.” 

“I’m fine. Doing much better today than I have in years.” He looked at Nihera. “Thank you, again.” She didn’t respond, just looked at the floor, deep in thought over something. She’d not been paying much attention. “Nihera.” She snapped her head up. 

“Oh, um, sorry. I’m...going for a shower.” She brushed past Maul. He watched her step around the corner, then turned to the women, concerned. 

“Is she alright?”

They looked at each other, then at him. “The voices again, you think?” 

“She hears voices?”

“All the time.” Nisanrae nodded. 

“I suspect her shamanistic abilities include it.” Leilanta sighed. “Unfortunately, sometimes when she uses her abilities in such an overt way, she gets like this. Really disturbed.”

“It’s kind of scary, isn’t it?” Katoli sighed. “It’s like she becomes a whole different person. So serene, but...like she knows things she can’t share.”

“Like she knows things she knows she shouldn’t know.” Nisanrae shivered. “Do you think she sees the future?”

“How could we know? Daka was able to raise the dead, Talzin was able to cleanse madness. Why wouldn’t Nihera be able to see the future?”

“Or maybe it’s the voices of the past whispering to her--the spirits were always so full of torment, the way Daka spoke of them.”

“That would explain why she gets so shaken.” Katoli nodded. “So is that why she’s trying to train these skills? Do they get easier to listen to?”

“Or maybe they don’t appear unless she overworks herself.” Leilanta sighed.

“Does it really matter? We shouldn’t talk about this right now.” Maul saw Nisanrae glance at him, and the other women did too. 

“Right.” They both said in unison. 

They started to walk away--did they think he wasn’t worthy of such conversation? As if they had any right to keep secrets from him? A part of Maul was ready to strike them down, but he let the rage pass, imagining Nihera’s face of terror if he were to kill these women--that wasn’t worth it. He stepped away, leaving before they could, so they remained. Maul made his way to the room the Nightbrothers had been staying. Koru, Uono, Genaso, and Gruxo sat in a circle of chairs, laughing over something or other, joking back and forth, throwing things at each other. Gruxo threw something at Uono, laughing even harder when it hit him square in the chest. Uono looked just the slightest similar to Savage, and it filled Maul with a horrible regret. What could he have done to save his brother? Why did this hurt him so? He pinched the bridge of his nose, willing the thought away, stepping over to seep into the last chair in the circle around the table. The sheer lack of shirts these men bothered to wear at any time pointed out their indecency in general. Music played loudly in the room. They looked up at him, and Genaso glared at him. “What?” Maul snapped. 

“Come on, Genaso. You want your ass kicked again?” Gruxo laughed. Koru hit his arm, serious. Koru looked younger, his coloration almost pink. Genaso was gruff, the same color as Maul, his markings extremely less similar, but his horns far more. It made Maul the slightest bit uncomfortable. Gruxo was almost a vibrant yellow, with minimal markings and horns that grew long and unruly. Uono would look just like Savage if he were bigger--but he was small, and his features less sneering. He was first to speak to Maul. “How can we make you more at home?” 

“I’m sorry?”

“You’re a Nightbrother as long as you’re with us. One of our own. How do we help you feel like it?”

“I have a question for you.” He leaned forward in his chair. “The nightsisters decidedly stopped a conversation after remembering I was in their presence.”

Gruxo sighed. “Well, you’re a nightbrother to them, too. They’re likely to refuse to give you any insight into their lives. We lived separately so they could do so.”

“Bullshit.” Genaso snapped. “They sent us to that shithole village so we could be controlled.”

“Don’t put that on Nihera. We’re off of Dathomir now. She’s different.” Koru said quickly. 

“You don’t know anything about her, little brother.” Genaso hissed. 

“I know she’s a strong leader. And I know I’m not a child--so don’t treat me like one.”

Genaso snarled at him, and he shrunk back a bit, but stood his ground. “Nihera views us as people--not breeding machines and slaves.”

“She should have had to live with us. Her father was stupid to have ever come back.” Uono sighed. 

“What do you mean?” Maul tipped his head. 

“Everyone in the Nightbrother camp knew Atara. He made it off world and met a Zabrak woman--and then the bastard was stupid enough to come back. The Nightsisters kidnapped Nihera, killed her mom, and threw Atara back in the camp. No one knows why the hell they wanted Nihera.”

“Well, we know now, Uono. Talzin saw something in her. Something strong.” 

“A deep connection with the dark side of the force. Yes, I saw it too, when we met in the city.” Maul nodded. 

“I guess. Whatever.” Genaso frowned. “Actually, they probably would have killed her without that.”

“Nihera doesn’t know about her parents, obviously. Every time she came to the camp with her older sisters they made her dad stay inside his shack.”

Gruxo looked over at Maul seriously. “It’s fucked, sure, but don’t go telling her the big secret. It’d do more damage now than good. He’s dead. Been dead years. Will just make her lose focus.” 

Koru sighed. “Anyway, the Nightsisters stop conversations around us because they’re conditioned to--I know they trust us more since Nihera leads them, but it’s probably habit.”

“Or they think you’ll share things with Nihera they don’t want you to.” Genaso frowned. “Why, what were they talking about?”

“It was about Nihera.” 

“Well, give us the drama.” Gruxo laughed. “They don’t want to share it with you, you might as well make it into gossip.”

“No.” Maul shook his head, leaning his chin into his hands. “It’s not that interesting, anyway.”

He shrugged. Genaso sighed. “Alright, so explain--how’d you guys get so close?”

“Nihera and I had met once or twice when I was very young. We met again during my sith training--and then quite a few times before the mission that ended in me losing half of my body. We grew close in those couple of years.”

“As people do.” Koru smiled gently. “She really stuck to you, huh?”

“What do you mean?”

“Talking about her makes you softer than you ever are, man.” Gruxo laughed. “You look like a lovesick youngster.”

“Not to mention, she seeked you out after all that. Like it was the most natural thing for her to do in the world. Crazy.”

“Shit, she slept with dudes because they looked like you--that’s some weird stalker shit.” Gruxo snickered. “I mean--in a good way, obviously. It being mutual means less stalker, more devoted.”

“Still think she came back because I was a good lay.” Genaso sneered. 

“She said to your face that she kept coming back to you because you knew how to shut up.” Koru laughed, dodging a swipe from his brother’s arm. 

“Following a woman’s orders is all part of it. Especially a toughie like her.” 

“Okay, Genaso, enough.” Uono sighed. “Maul is seriously right here--you got a fuckin’ deathwish?”

“It’s no secret she slept with others--I’m not insecure about it.” He waved a hand. 

“Aside, you’re usually attached at the hip with her--why the visit?” Koru asked, crossing his arms. 

“She’s resting at the moment. I thought I might try to get to know you men.” 

“Is it working?” Gruxo leaned back. 

“It’s a start.”

“Well, you wanna join the gambling circle then? We’re in the middle of a game.” 

He waved a hand. “I’ll sit and observe.”

“Suit yourself.” Uono laughed. 

  
  


Nihera poked her head in halfway through a game that the men had convinced Maul to join in. She looked pale, tired. Her voice was chipper, despite it. “Oh no, what did you guys get him into?” 

“Get him into?!” Koru sighed. “He’s robbing us!”

“No sith tricks, Maul.” She laughed a bit, sitting on the arm of his chair, glancing at the cards. 

“No need. Games of chance do no good to use them anyway.”

“So you’re just robbing my men.” She laughed. 

“Train them to gamble better.” 

“What a waste.” She shook her head. “Koru, how are your wounds holding up?”

“Oh...um, they’re getting better. Thanks.” He seemed sheepish. 

“Great. Means we don’t have to snap all of your brother’s horns off.” 

Genaso rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t intentional.”

“Be more mindful while sparring. There aren’t too many of you guys left. You’re important. Not just to our future, but to me, personally.”

Uono nodded to her. “Thanks, Nihera. Do you need something?”

“Just came to check on Maul. See how he’s getting on with you guys.” 

“Fine.” Maul nodded to her. 

“Oh my, am I being brushed off?” She laughed. “Fine, good as good can be. I get it. I’ll talk to you later, then.” She stood, stepping out of the room, shutting the door behind her. 

“Did you have to be so offhanded with her?” Genaso frowned. 

“I wasn’t.”

“ _ Fine. _ ” He mocked. “She hardly has time to visit us--you just shoo her off like you’ll see her again. We never know.” 

“I’m not weak enough to die so easily. And neither is she.”

“Never know when she’s gonna talk to us again. She’s a Nightsister--they don’t always deem us worth the time.” 

“I do not believe Nihera would choose to leave me again.”

“You gonna bondmate with her, Maul?” Uono asked suddenly. “Stay together, have kids?” 

“That...is not primary focus at the moment.”

“That’s not what he asked.” Gruxo leaned back, smirking. “Do you intend to, at least?”

“Perhaps. I do not make such decisions this early. My focuses need to be elsewhere at the moment.”

“You know she’s a murderer, right?” Genaso sighed. “Like, cold blooded--”

“You know he’s the same, right?” Koru laughed. “Come on. He’s a real life sith, and you say all this dumb shit to him.” 

“Awful brave.” Uono chuckled. 

“Awful stupid.” Gruxo smirked. 

“She does what she has to, as do I.”

Genaso shrugged. “So do the rest of us. Doesn’t mean we kill fields of people.”

“Are you implying Nihera has done such?”

“Not yet, but she would.” Uono laughed. “If it benefitted us.”

“I’ve been proven to do the same.”

  
  


Maul stepped into his quarters, finding Nihera sitting by the window, looking up. She looked just as weak now as she had before. “Stars, the nights are pretty here.” She said quickly. “This city is so beautiful. Even after all the war it’s experienced.”

He stepped toward her. “I did not mean to brush you off.”

“Did they tease you?” She smiled. The bags under her eyes were deep. He found himself worried. 

“A bit.”

“It’s strange for things to be so calm. They even...feel as if these calm days will continue.”

He sat across from her on the chaise. “We can only hope. It’ll give us time to recover.”

She smiled. “Do you want us to remain with you?”

“Is it...time now?”

“I...did tell you before that the time wasn’t right, didn’t I?” She chuckled. “But yes, it’s time. If you’ll have us.” 

He nodded, smiling. “I’m glad.”

She looked back out the window. “You miss Savage.”

“I want him to be here.”

“How long ago did he stop being your apprentice and start being your brother?”

He shook his head. “He was always my brother. Just needed to be put in his place.”

“What would you have done about the rule of two?”

“To hell with it.” He shook his head. “It was unnecessary. Clearly there were already more than two.” 

Nihera nodded slowly. He watched her, looking out into the sky as if she hadn’t travelled the stars her whole life. And then, after a moment, he found her in tears. She didn’t sob, didn’t make any noise. Just, let them fall. “We’ve...lost so much. Savage. Talzin….each other...can we just...make all that go away? Go back to those days on the roof? That gala we snuck into for a good meal?” She laughed a bit. “Spirits, that was so many years ago. We’re so old.”

“You would not have your sisters--nor the group of brothers that lost their wallets today. I would not have had Savage.”

“Sometimes I wonder if that would have been better.” 

He reached an arm out, wiping her face with the side of his hand. “Nonsense. We use that loss to become strong. Don’t let it weaken you so.” 

She still didn’t look at him. “You’re right, of course. It’s hard not to want those things back, though.” 

“Of course it is.” He followed her gaze, breathing in tandem with her, allowing their energies to coexist and connect. Everything was alright now. There was a moment like those meditations on the roof. 

Maul couldn’t believe how quickly things had turned from a connection to home to an infatuation with Nihera. He truly, deeply loved her. An emotion that Jedi were not allowed--and what fools they were for disallowing themselves this honor. And even after 12 years underground, mad, she was a huge part of his life. He would kill for her, and while he wasn’t positive he would die for her, he understood why her sisters and brothers were willing to. Maul had something to accomplish before he could die again. She couldn’t hold him back from that--but he could allow her to help him through it. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, a gentleness seeping into his voice. 

“What do you mean?” She smiled, looking at him. 

“You look weak--sick, almost.”

“Well, I’m trying to build my focus. Trying to make my abilities last longer. Trying not to pass out after a lot of use. I need to work harder. Unfortunately, it does wear me out a bit.”

“So long as you’re alright.” 

“Don’t worry so much, Maul. That’s odd for you.” 

“Allow me to worry over you. You worry over me so much.” 

She laughed. “I’m supposed to worry over you! You’re supposed to be enigmatic and brutal. That’s our whole dynamic.”

“So we change it.”

“Are you growing bored of our dynamic?” 

“Not at all. I’d just like to be able to show how I feel more openly. How I’ve...almost always felt. Isn’t the whole draw of a enigmatic and brutal man the ability to crack his shell?” 

“To some, maybe. But that’s always how you’ve been. Even around me. Hard to crack. It did not surprise me to find that inside, you were just as rageful and brutal as you were on the inside. I never wished for you to fake a soft squishy side.”

“And if I’m not faking?” 

“I still wouldn’t call your softer side squishy.” She laughed. “You’re still very in charge. You’re really just more sarcastic than usual.” 

“You’re saying I have no ability to be that soft, squishy man.”

“I’m saying that if you look into yourself, you will see that the pain you’ve been through does not allow for that. You’re a strong man--and strong men don’t get swept up in their emotions too much. They hone them.”

“I suppose you’re...reading me like a book.” He paused. “There’s a part of me that thinks you should make me soft...but truthfully, you soften me--but you also drive me. I demand to protect you. I want to see you safe. The only real show of that softening is my allowance to distract myself with you. To not grow angry with you.” 

“And that’s all I expect out of you, Maul. Emotions you feel in here--” She put a thumb and a pinky to his chest, pointing at hearts, “--are not always the ones that you become. You can feel as if I soften you such an exponential amount. But that doesn’t change who you are.”

He nodded, gently. “Still, I’d like you to allow me to worry over you--especially with such a strange drive to hone your skills.” 

She sighed overdramatically. “Fine, I suppose. Worry then. But I will be fine.”

“We’ll just have to see.”

“How were the men? Did they treat you well?” 

“They were...curious. About a few things.”

“They recognize you as different to them. I wouldn’t think you’d be that surprised.”

“I’m...not that different.”

“You don’t really believe that, do you?” She laughed. “You were raised so differently from them. You’re stronger than them, and they see it. You’ve been through much more.” 

“Do they resent me, you think?” 

She looked at him, surprised. “No. Not at all. They look up to you.”

“Even Genaso?” He smirked. 

She chortled. “Okay, not Genaso. He hates you.”

“Hate is rather strong.”

“Can’t stand you. Hates you and everything you stand for. Thinks you’re a pussy, actually. His words, not mine.”

“I could kill him in seconds.”

“Not the smartest of the bunch, as I’m sure you saw. He’s brave, but he’s not the brightest.” 

“When did he speak to you about me?”

“Many times. If someone mentioned you, I’d be hearing from Genaso within seconds how much he thought you weren’t worth the time.”

He frowned, looking out the window. “Why did you sleep with him?”

She looked at him, shrugging. “The better question is why I kept sleeping with him.” 

He didn’t look at her. “Kept? So it was a frequent thing.”

“It lasted years.” She nodded. “He was a fine partner. Knew he would shut up when I didn’t want to think about him as a person. He was rough but inexperienced. Powerful. Looked just enough like you.”

“Perhaps that’s why he’s so attached to you. And why he hates me so much.”

“I lied to him, as I’m sure you could tell.”

“In what?”

“The fact that I didn’t recognize him when we left. I was trying to cut him off from me as soon as I found you again.”

“...Do you miss him?”

“He’s in the other room. I can’t miss him when he’s so close.”

“Did you grow fond of him?” 

She shrugged. “Not as fond as I did of you. He was just a man. A man who took advantage of my vulnerability, and I let him. You were gone.”

“Should I be jealous?”

She shrugged. “If I have you, I have no reason to go to him. Take from that what you will.”

A part of Maul wanted to snap at her. Tell her she wasn’t allowed to just keep them both around and use one as a backup. Was he the backup? She made it seem like Genaso definitely was--but what had she told Genaso while Maul was gone? He swallowed that rage and spoke. “He’s still very attached.”

“He’s always been very attached. Since the day I met him he tried to convince me that you were dead and I should just move on.”

“With him?”

“With him.” She nodded. Nihera discussed this so calmly. “He wanted to love me so bad. I just kept pushing him away. I didn’t want his love, and I didn’t want to love him. Even in the moments that I may have thought you were truly dead, I just wanted to be alone. He probably did what he thought was best for me--tried to convince me to move on, gave me a vehicle to do so in him. At the time, I didn’t care. He was able to satiate a primal sexual urge and remind me of you. Even when we had early morning or late night conversations, he was too gentle, too desperate, too scared. It was definitely sleeping with someone else and I knew then. So we became...friends, I suppose.”

“Friends who sleep with each other.” Maul frowned. 

“...Yes.” She said carefully. There was just a touch of a smile on her lips. “But I told him time and time again that no matter how happy he could make me in bed, or how much he wanted me, that we would never be able to have a romance like that. I couldn’t mate with him, have children, pretend like you never existed, that what you did to me never happened. He’s...a strange man. He’d happily shut up so I could pretend he was you, but as soon as we were done he’d want me to see him as he was. I think he truly wanted to give to me what I came to him for. But he also wanted me to be with him and work through your death.”

“And you...just weren’t interested.”

“He wasn’t interesting.” She shrugged. “I didn’t want to love him. I didn’t want him to love me. Even now, the memory of him coming to me that morning and telling me that if I wasn’t going to forget about you, he didn’t want me back in his hut...hurts.” Nihera smiled a bit. “I understood, and it was cruel of me to tell him that he wasn’t you anyway, so I didn’t need him.”

“So you cut him off. He tried to hold you hostage to mate with you and you left him.”

“No.” She laughed. “If anyone held anyone emotionally hostage it was me. He thought that would convince me, but it didn’t. And he felt like he was losing me, slipping through his fingers, even after a carefully crafted plan. So he begged me to stay.”

“You knew he would.” 

She nodded. “I knew he loved me. And I didn’t want to lose a good partner, didn’t want to have to find another. So I said that to him so he would beg me.”

“Was it...truthful?”

“What do you mean? He wasn’t you.”

“That you didn’t need him.”

She sighed, leaning on the arm of the chaise. “I don’t know, Maul. Maybe a part of me did. Maybe I needed him and maybe something in me wanted to force myself to love him--but you were still out there, and I still loved you so much. Still obsessed over my passion for you. Maybe I lied to him to keep him around. Maybe I wanted to keep him around for more than to sleep with. I don’t know. I never thought about it. I just know I wanted him not to kick me out.”

“That’s...horrible of you.” He frowned. “You strung him along without even knowing what you wanted or needed from him.”

“And I wouldn’t let him go, even when he wanted me to leave. I only let him go when I found you. Maybe with time he may have been able to convince me to stay with him. But if a decade isn’t enough, I don’t know what is.” 

“You still don’t know what you want or need.”

“I know that I want and need you. But as far as my emotions with Genaso...” She trailed off for a moment. “No, you’re right. I don’t know what to say about it. I don’t understand myself well enough to know why I was willing to hurt him like that. Why I was willing to betray my feelings for you for even seconds with him. I suppose if you want to feel betrayed you can. That’s not my call.” She shrugged. “Be angry if you want. Just know I never told him that he was allowed to love me, and I never once considered I might be interested in him enough to tell him that I was. As far as his knowledge goes, I used him and he still thinks he can change me. I told him we wouldn’t work. That I was busy. Anything to not get attached.”

Maul stared at her. She didn’t even seem to have any remorse. As if she didn’t think she had anything to apologize for. She didn’t see any of this as wrong. “You’re...cruel.” He said finally. 

“I am.” She nodded. “I agree. To both of you--to your memory and your living form. I’m cruel. But that was too long ago now to let it hurt me. All I can do to atone for it is push Genaso away and make him think I never had those conflicts. The fact that I’m telling you about them is probably a mistake.”

“So you’d rather hide them from me.”

“I’d rather hide them from myself. But now, you know them. So they’re out there in the world, not locked away somewhere in me. I’m a monster for thinking these things now. Before, they were just conflicts. And now I’ve got no excuses and nowhere to hide from them. I’ve got no explanations. They were just feelings, thoughts. I’m not going to defend them or try to figure out why they happened. They did, and they’re gone now. It’s your decision what to think about them.”

Maul looked outside, frowning. What did he think of this? If he looked at it objectively, Nihera had heard he was dead, needed someone to take out her needs on while she searched for him, been with the man so long that she started to feel if perhaps what he’d been convincing her of was right. She pushed that away and continued on until she found him, and then they stopped interacting because she knew he was alive. Right? What she’d felt wasn’t betraying him, was it? Even if she had started to love Genaso, it wasn’t due to her own planning--she’d done something to cope with his absence and because of the length of time, she was conflicted about what her feelings truly were. He couldn’t blame her for that, could he? He could see how it was wrong, how it hurt him, but it couldn’t be her fault. Anyone would grow fond of a friend they’d had for a decade. He was with Savage for mere months and he was distraught over his death--so of course Genaso might have been special to her, but she still cut him off and left him behind for him. Maul had won out, and she was being honest and open with him as possible. “Are you intending to hold me like that?”

“If I told you I didn’t need you, you wouldn’t care.” She laughed. “You’re not obsessed with the idea of having me there with you forever. I’d fight for you, but I couldn’t hurt you and make you stay like I did Genaso. I’ll follow you to the ends of the earth, but I couldn’t make you stay if you wanted to leave.”

“I...don’t want to leave.”

“Then you don’t have to worry about it. And neither do I. So thank you.” 

Maul smiled at her a bit. “If we think about it, you were with Genaso longer than our combined time together.”

She shrugged. “I was having a casual, sexual relationship with someone while you were gone. The length of time didn’t matter. Quality has a lot to do with things.”

Maul nodded. “We should get some rest. You look terrible.”

“Thanks.” She grumbled, pushing at his arm. 


	27. Chapter 27

Nihera was still seated at the window when Maul awoke in the middle of the night. She’d said she’d be to bed soon, but apparently not. She was flicking through something on her holodevice, looking far more serious than she had before. Nihera glanced at him, then looked back at him more attentively. “Sorry.” She said gently, turning it off and stepping over. 

“Something wrong?”

“Ah, not wrong, no.” 

“What were you doing, then?” 

She shrugged. “It’s new year on Dathomir.”

“Ah...did you want to celebrate?”

“No, just be sad, I guess.” She chuckled. “Just looking at some old holos, is all.” 

He sat up, tipping his head at her. She started up one of the vids, a gathering of Nightsisters around a fire--He recognized all three of them as Nihera’s clan. They sat and talked gently, before Nihera stepped over to them and sat down in the circle. They began joking about her travels, speaking of a rickety spaceship and desert planets. Even Leilanta seemed joyful--she was visibly younger than the rest of them. He hadn’t noticed. Things turned more somber and quiet when conversation turned to whether Nihera had found Maul yet, or any traces of him. She said very nervously, “No, and I have one more place to check before I’m infiltrating a Sith base.”

“That’s the meeting with the Jedi, right? Are you scared?” Katoli frowned. 

“They probably won’t take too kindly of you asking about the whereabouts of a sith.” Nisanrae nodded.

“Mother Talzin has no qualms with the Jedi, though. Not publically anyway.” Leilanta looked at the others, who went quiet again. Nihera was first to speak. 

“The Jedi are the only ones who know where he fell. That I’m sure of. Other than them is the sith, but they are a known enemy. However, asking about the death of a sith when the only rumors about us that exist is that we’re magical witches capable of returning dead back to life could cause me to be detained on the spot. At the least. They may choose to kill me instead.”

“Which would mean...this is the last time we’d ever see you.” Katoli frowned. “So that’s what the camera is about.”

“You guys should have something to remember me by if you even want to. If I don’t return, you’ll have this.”

“Of course we’d want to remember you.” Nisanrae said quickly.

“But we’d rather you come back safe.” Talzin said suddenly, walking over to them. The three nightsisters stood, but she continued to stare down at Nihera. Maul couldn’t tell from the angle what expressions they had. “I am your excuse. Tell them you are a messenger for me. He is my blood and I would like to know where he died so we might give him a proper burial. Talk badly of the Sith to gain their trust and swallow rage at them for killing Maul.” 

She nodded. “I can do that.” 

“I know you can, Nihera. Your control is unheard of in a Nightsister. One of our best.” Talzin walked away then, and Nihera shut off the vid. 

“You met with Jedi. I had almost forgotten. It...it must have been difficult.” He’d scolded her for leaving Kenobi alive before, but she was right. Finding him had been more important.

“And they didn’t kill me. Surprise!” She joked. 

“You’ve more restraint than I.” Maul started, a hand on her arm. “I...hadn’t realized searching for me had been that dangerous.”

She nodded. “It wasn’t easy. Things turned out.” 

Maul moved the hand to her jawline, pressing his lips to hers gently. He shouldn’t have made such a mess of her affairs with Genaso--she’d spent that whole time risking her life for him. “We’ve really not had much time to catch up. It’s frustrating.”

“We have time now.” She mumbled. “What do you need to know?” 

“Are you angry I asked about Genaso?”

She seemed surprised. “Not at all. I...stopped seeing him over two years ago, so I was more surprised than anything. You’re really the type of person to need all the facts in order to feel comfortable in your interactions. I understand your concern.”

“Was that all that happened while I was on Lotho Minor?” He frowned. “You searched for me and distracted yourself with emotionless affairs?” 

She smiled. “Well, Talzin and I took to heavy shamanistic training. I learned from the best. She, Daka, some other elders. They instructed me and ensured I knew everything I would need to in order to hold my own in placements for eldership. I spent some time off world, visiting with long time friends--doing missions for the clan, such as rescuing members from pirates, or retrieving artifacts--I was handed off to a client for a month or so as protection at one point.” She paused. “At another I built a custom speeder to race with some of the men with. Took part in their sport tournaments. I had a life. Ultimately, though, the thing I cared most about, was you. Even when I didn’t know if you were alive. It was still about you.”

“That training, before. You fell unconscious.”

“Shamanistic focus. Letting oneself go, allowing oneself to become a vessel for the gods and spirits. The Fanged God can provide bloodthirst, power, cunning. The Winged Goddess provides focus, peace, healing. The spirits can share knowledge, strength. It’s...I did not practice it when Talzin lived, because I never wanted my place to be as shaman. Now, there’s no choice. I...I need to be stronger, in order to protect the clan, and provide what they’ll need in a leader.”

“The sisters...treated me as if I was lesser, today.”

“They’re angry, Maul. Mother Talzin was our leader. She died under your protection. They...will likely take more time to warm back up to you. Even Katoli has expressed to me the concern of allowing you to know our secrets. They want to go home.”

“I--” He paused, unsure how to react. She spoke, so that he didn’t have to.

“But that’s alright. It gives you a chance to earn their trust on your own terms. The men seem to have little problem with you--aside from the one nuisance that Genaso insists on being. The women will get there. You have proven yourself time and time again to be a good, strong leader. I doubt you’ll have to work hard to prove yourself such to them.”

“I do not need to.”

“I would appreciate it if you would. I need my people to see you as one of their own.” 

Maul paused, considering her. “If that is what you need from me, my moon, I’d be fully willing to attempt. You certainly have done enough for me.”

“Careful--” She chuckled, leaning closer to him, hands on each side of his hips, body angled to press him against the headboard. “Using that as a term of endearment brings you dangerously close to showing that squishy side that we just discussed you don’t have.”

“You’re still right.” He tipped his head. “I don’t particularly have one of those. You’re free to see what layers you can peel to find out if I’m lying, though.”

“Please. There’d be no peeling necessary.” She smirked. “You’ve not had the necessary parts for gratification for so long that I could have you in begging, whimpering stitches in seconds.” 

“It’d be more akin to seeing just how long it would take for those tables to turn. I’ve heard you whimper my name many times. Imagine how easy it would be to have you begging when I have the ability to give you what you apparently couldn’t live without, just from thinking about it. Are you truly that lustful that you can’t go without? How often were you thinking of me inside you?” 

She shook her head, lifting a leg to straddle him, hands against his shoulders, pushing him back. “Your muscles aren’t quite recovered yet. Maybe you should plan less on the unnecessary effort of overpowering me, and plan more to lie back and be thankful I returned such an activity to you.” Nihera pressed closer, breath hot on his neck. “And to answer your question, I didn’t always have to get a sexual favor from a nightbrother when I thought of this. If I did, I would have never left the camp. There’s plenty of downtime in hyperspace to take care of myself.”

“I’ll ensure neither of those alternatives are necessary again.”

“Surely you don’t dislike the idea.” She chuckled, the noise sending a freezing sensation down Maul’s back. 

“Of what, you on your rusty ship, taking the long route solely to have enough time to caress yourself and cry out my name in the privacy of your bunk? Absolutely not. Wish I had been around to see it. I should refer to you in this way more often. You give away more secrets each time,  _ my moon _ .” 

She exhaled quickly, reaching below the blankets, pulling herself below them. Maul froze--he’d not expected such a quick response, her hands like ice against skin that was freshly restored, sensations that were entirely impossible for over a decade filling him. Maul resisted it best he could, not wishing to allow her to overtake him so simply. Mere hand motions would not be enough to have him at her mercy. He could allow it, give in, but then she might not push further. Maul may lose out on the further plans she had to unwind him. 

Maul was not the type to whimper. If she wanted him begging, she’d have to work for it. 

Still, there was an involuntary noise making its way into his throat, a breathy groan that betrayed his focus. He watched Nihera tip her head curiously, almost mocking, and he grasped the nape of her neck, pulling her close and biting at her lip, teeth digging in enough that he could taste the metallic prick of blood. He felt her practically melt into him, surprised at how easy it’d been to influence her. She was mocking him about the ordeal, but she wanted this just as badly as he had. She was probably just waiting until she deemed his muscles strong enough to withstand the activity. He pulled away, lapping the liquid from his lip, impressed at the amount of blood he’d pulled from her. She smiled almost wistfully at him, before lifting herself, positioning him against her, and pushing down onto him, an involuntary cry emitting from both of them. She remained there a moment, shuddering against him. 

“If it hurts--if the muscles aren’t ready--”

“Then I will deal with the soreness tomorrow.” He sighed. “I’ve no interest in anything but filling you, Nihera.”

He watched her expression waver, as if she were annoyed that his words had such an effect on her--and he knew that they would. Maul did not speak often--he prided himself in his ability to remain silent in most situations--and he certainly didn’t waste breath on flirtations with no purpose. Every word, sentence, notion, meticulously selected with the sheer interest in ensuring that she’d never be willing to go anywhere else but him again. 

His possessiveness surprised even him, and he tapped into that frustration and jealousy, turning it into much needed energy, pressing upward, further into her. Nihera gave a small shriek, and he relished it. She was not a quiet woman, and it annoyed him further to think that others had heard her make such noises. “I assume you’ll be saving all of this for me from now on, yes? I don’t share.” He dug claws into her hips, baring teeth. To his enemies, it was a form of intimidation. But to Nihera, as always, it was nothing more than a lure. 

“I wouldn’t expect you to.” She hissed, lifting herself and pressing back down with a sigh. “I don’t wish to be shared.” 

“If those other partners knew--likely they’d be jealous. Not sure they ever received such excellent--” He returned her motion with another of his own. “--response.”

“While we’re discussing it--” She chuckled, a fog over her eyes that gave him pause. “I--I used to piss off nightbrothers.” 

“How so?” 

“Most of them--they didn’t really like it when I said your name.” Nihera laughed quietly. “They knew from the start that that’s all it was about, but damn did it make them angry when I did it. Used to  _ love _ that.” She mused. “The anger. Made it even more like fucking you.”

He shook his head. “We just discussed this, but--you truly were cruel to them.”

“I told you--means to an end. Relief when I needed something to take the edge off.”

"At least now you don't have to use them." He mumbled. 

She nodded gently, hands grasping his shoulders. "All the better that way."

  
  
  


Nihera turned to Maul as he entered the room. “Sidious wanted to draw Talzin out to kill her. The question now, of course, is if he knows we exist. He saw her as a threat, there’s a chance I could be considered one as well.”

“Do you think so?” He frowned. “I’ve spent a long time keeping you a secret from him. He made no mention to me of you.”

“He likely doesn’t know of me as to our connection. But my clan isn’t necessarily too small to detect, and the stronger I get, the more likely he’ll be able to sense me.”

Maul stepped toward her, a hand on her arm. “Do you feel as if you’re in danger?”

“I feel as if it’s entirely necessary for me to stay out of sight.” She paused. “You understand the implication of your mother hiding some of the brothers from me to use as fodder for your war with him, do you not?”

“I had...not considered it.”

“Viscus and I were close. I would have liked to know he survived before he was sent into battle. The men were much angrier than I was.” 

“I can imagine. The fact that there were other survivors among their people that were hidden from you--”

“Talzin hid them on purpose. She gave me a set amount and used the rest for an army. She was just as invested in her schemes as you were. We were on Dathomir, Maul. I never saw the survivors. I...knew she disliked my methods of living together with the men, but she wasn’t supposed to be keeping secrets from me as to who was alive. I can’t tell you I’m not angry. When you arrived on Dathomir with Dooku you brought with you the sith.” She sipped at her tea, lifting a hand to her mouth, thoughts clearly racing. “If we had been there, we may have been able to protect Talzin. She refused to let you protect her as well--I have to question if those she gave to me are promising enough that she didn’t want us near. I see no other reason for her to tell you not to bring us.”

“She was hiding you. You’re survivors, meant to continue the line. She knew Sidious would hunt her down due to her power, but if you and your sisters were there, they would have been slaughtered as well.”

“That...is something to consider. Even if that’s the case, it would be good to have more men than what we do. A lot of needless death happened during the fight to take Dooku into custody. Deaths I would have been careful to avoid. You know I’ve never liked how Talzin’s women treated the men--but this reminds me how different my group is from theirs.” She paused. “I’m not saying it’s good your mother is dead. You know that.”

“But this does make you the full leader. Viscus would answer to you should you ask.”

“If he’s still alive. There were him and two others left on Dathomir when you left, yes?”

“There were.”

“And Dooku, Sidious and Grievous were still there. I’d be entirely unsurprised if they killed them on their way out.” Her tea swam in circles as she spun it, the sickly green smoke Maul’d grown used to seeping from the cup as it moved autonomously. 

“Viscus was my uncle.” She offered. “Did I ever tell you that? He was my father’s blood brother. All of our genetics are mixed, and we all live as one large family, so often blood connections don’t mean much. But he was part of my immediate. If it weren’t for him, I don’t think my father would have ever brought me back to Dathomir.”

“How different would our lives be if your father had never returned?”

“Mine would be very different, I presume. With no nightsister abilities, I would likely have been raised as some sort of lowly merchant. Maybe put into the slave trade. Who knows? Your life would have been much the same, I assume. I tend to revolve around you, not the other way around.” She shrugged. 

“We've discussed it. I’ve no issue with you being my moon.”

She looked at him, shaking her head, a smile still on her face. “Alright, charmer. The point stands, Maul. Talzin is dead, and she was holding more secrets from me than I had thought originally. Because of that, more of our people are dead.”

“Nothing has really changed for you, then, correct? You’re back to being the only survivors.”

“Then you tell the brothers that the brothers who were kept from them were sacrificed for the greater good. After losing the fight like you have. Because I haven’t found a way to do so.”

“You tell them that not all battles can be won. That sometimes sacrifices have to be made. Sometimes even when you make those sacrifices it’s not enough.”

“Maul, we’re fighting a losing war.” She shook her head. “Talzin is gone. The rest of our men have been taken from us just after we learned they were alive. Dathomir is under watch again, most likely. We’ve lost our home again, you’ve lost many of your men, and all the rest of mine, other than those closest. It may be time to figure out what the best way to bow out without the biggest lost of life is.”   
“I am not giving up. Especially not with them having taken my mother from me.”

Nihera set her tea down and turned to him now. “Yes. You are. You may remain here and plot your next step, but you need to think it through. You could be doing better things with your life than to seek out vengeance after vengeance. Find something else to do for a while, regain your strength, and then you may try. I’m not losing you too.” She bristled, then turned away from him. “I’m sorry. I just--”

“I understand your frustration. But I need you to trust me.”

“Every single time I’ve trusted you, you’ve either gotten those close to me killed, or you yourself have almost been killed. The Jedi came to Mandalore and you sent me away! Savage died, and you were captured. You nearly died, and we had to save you. You decide to capture a sith, and it killed more than half of the clan that was left! You try to bring your mother back and instead get her killed, and nearly force death on yourself! You push me away and worry over my wellbeing until I have to leave you to protect you, and you fall to some Jedi Padawan not a week later! You decide my ownership over my own clan is unfair to you, and you attack me after leading me into your ship to speak with me on equal terms! Should I go on? Do I have to keep telling you all of the ways you’ve made bad decisions that resulted in my suffering, covering it with a “trust me”, or is this enough?”

“If it’s that bad, you were welcome to leave at any time.” 

Nihera shook her head. “You know just as well as I that after we met in that city, that was never an option. You don’t just abandon someone you love because they don’t know how to settle down and think--not when working off of instinct has always worked for them. I’m not saying your reasons are wrong, or you don’t know what you’re doing--I just don’t know if you will ever understand that when these things happen, I’ve sacrificed for you. This affects me, as well.”

He knew that, of course. There was no way it didn’t affect Nihera. She shook her head, looking at him with some frustration. “I...need to take that into account more often.”

“I’m just asking you to re-prioritize. Stop being Sith and start being a Nightbrother.”

Maul shut his eyes, considering her words. “Yes. You’re right. We do not have the men to launch another attack on Sidious, not now especially.”

“Consider, Maul, that you might not be the one to kill him. Just as you might not be the one to kill Kenobi. But everyone dies eventually, and we all carry our sins on our backs.”

“It’s considered, and I hate it.”

Nihera laughed. “Then hate it, whatever. Just don’t go doing something stupid ‘cuz you’re mad.”


	28. Chapter 28

Nihera had been especially reserved since their last conversation, not even discussing much with the clan, watching them spar and discuss on their own without giving input. It was sunset when he approached her in their shared quarters, looking over her shoulder as she stared out the window. “What is it?”

“They don’t like it here. There’s so much...” She paused, tipping her head. “You wouldn’t understand, I suppose, but there’s so much technology. Dathomir shuns tech, and even more so now that an army of droids killed our people.” She seemed to catch the runaway train of thought, shaking her head. “I’m sending them away. To Dathomir. Everyone is going home, but I intend to stay here, with you. I can tell that your recent stint out for supplies wasn’t for fun. You’re planning something.”

“Yes. I actually came to discuss it with you. I allowed the traitors from Vizsla's deathwatch to track our return to Mandalore. It’ll be mere days before they arrive, and likely, with them, will be Kenobi.”

She nodded slowly. “So you’re still intending on--”

“Yes.” He interrupted. “It isn’t something I’m willing to give up. The revenge on my old master, fine, but not Kenobi.”

She nodded. “And you think you’ll be strong enough to fight him?”

“Yes.” He glanced at her. “Do you?”

“I think you’re one hundred percent.” She smiled, but it faded in seconds. “The last time...” Her breath hitched, and she hesitated. 

“Go on.”

Nihera still didn’t look at him, her concentration on the sunset out the window. “The last time you fought him...it didn’t go well. You wound up with a damaged prosthetic and floating in dead space.”

“You shouldn’t worry. I am stronger now than I was even then. And, he’ll be fighting on my ground.”

“One on one, huh?” She said, her voice barely above a whisper. 

He placed his hands on her shoulder, stepping closer. “I told you that I’d be there to assist in the rebuild. I still intend to be.”

“I meant what I said, too.” He tipped his head. “I’m not leaving. I might send my people away to ensure their safety, but...” She inhaled. “What do you need me to do?” 

“Right. I’ll be in contact whenever possible. For now, I’ll need you to remain on the backline, as a safety measure. Our force is small, so I need someone trustworthy on extraction.”

“Is that just your way of keeping me out of danger?”

“It’s the most imperative job I can consider for you. If this goes wrong, it’ll be best to assume that the rest of the troops are gone. They’ll also probably go after the ways I’ll have off planet. If you can, I’d like you to man this ship yourself--draw less attention to it. I’ll have other decoys around the city, but there is a chance they’ll know about yours as well. If that’s the case, you’ll likely be fighting at least clones off--if not Jedi.”

She inhaled again, steeling herself. “No problem. Easy enough.”

“It will not be.”

She tipped her head back, peeking at him from the corner of her eye. “I get the distinct notion that you forget who I am. You certainly seem to think I’m fragile.”

“Not at all. You’re far from it. I wouldn’t leave you alone at such risk if I thought you’d be in danger.” 

She nodded, sighing. “Alright then. If that’s the order, so be it. Don’t do anything reckless.”

“I’ll do my best. You concentrate on the task at hand. I don’t want you worrying about me.”

“You either.” Nihera’s brow furrowed, and she shut her eyes. “It’s not as if I’m the one in the more dangerous position if you’re fighting Kenobi.”

“You’re correct. As much as I’d like for this to be simple, it isn’t. There is a chance, however slim, that I do not walk away from it. But this is what I must do. If I don’t, I’ll lose the best chance I’ve had in years.”

“I understand. As reckless as it may be, I know why you feel it necessary.” She paused, looking over the city again, sighing. “Can we...just, it’s...if this is the last time we’ll be spending a moment in private before then, I want to explain some things to you. I want to discuss them without this wall of unfamiliarity that’s always haunted us. The caution from angering each other and the distrust of those whose closeness is just as dangerous as their distance.”

“I had not realized you used such a filter.”

Nihera smiled a bit, turning to him. His hands fell to the sides of her arms, her bare skin cool against his fingers. He could feel her focus, her determination, and most of all, her strength. It reached out to him, like a breeze he couldn’t shake. “Of course I do. You do as well, as much as you might not notice it.”

“Apologies then. I never meant to keep things from you. I fear I’ve never been as honest with anyone as I have been with you.”

“It doesn’t matter.” She shook her head. “I never held it against you. It’s a leftover from your training as a sith. Just as I never thought it to be your fault that my leaving you was a better idea than staying. Circumstances are not always in our control. I know that better than anyone, I think.” She glanced back over her shoulder at the view outside. “Do you ever think about how similar this place is to the city we met?”

“Have you ever been to coruscant?” Maul asked, tipping his head. 

“Can’t say I have. The place sounds like hell to me. Politics, tech, class struggle. I like the outer rim for a reason.”

“I feel this city is much closer to there than it is the one we met. The politics just as exhausting, the class struggle, the inherent hatred of the things they don’t want to know exist, or don’t understand. I cannot imagine the place where we met so worthy of my despise. It allowed for us to become what we did.”

Nihera smiled, nodding. “Suppose so. I guess cities all feel the same to me. I used to feel so free on that rooftop. Eventually I realized the cities are nothing more than beautiful, tempting cages.”

“Where do you find your freedom now, then?”

She seemed to consider the question for a long moment, her brow furrowed, her nose twitching into a snarl, then resting into a more contemplative frown. “I don’t think...I’ve thought about it. Funny, isn’t it? When we first met, all I wanted was freedom. I wanted to run away from Dathomir, never see them again. I thought I couldn’t be who I truly was unless I was far away from them. Now, the only thing I want for is their safety, their survival. I haven’t even thought about wanting that freedom in years. Perhaps, what I truly wanted, was to find someone to accept me as I was. Perhaps my real hope was that I would run away and find somewhere to belong. Thought I might find a home.”

“You always said that your home was where you were. Said it was why you didn’t miss Dathomir. You had accepted yourself.”

“Then why did I feel so trapped?” She laughed, incredulous. “Stars, that was all so long ago, I don’t even remember what it felt like. Was I just a young girl full of dreams of a bigger galaxy? Something more than what I knew was out there?”

“You were resistant to that, too.”

“That night with your lightsaber, yeah. I remember. I can still feel it.” She shut her eyes, hands gently outreached, hanging in the air as if she could feel the particles against her skin. “It felt so angry, like thousands of tiny pricks in my fingertips. Like a creature, ready to bite. Rancor feel like that, when you read them. Wild animals, with only the want to tear and bite into flesh. To hunt. To destroy, devastate, ingest. It was scary then, but now...I think now, I understand it.” She opened her eyes. “The Fanged God, he has the influence there. He controls that, personifies it. But it’s important to value the Winged Goddess as well. They’re two sides of the same coin. She protects us, helps us to understand each other even when we can’t bear to. I think the reason I hated the feeling of the dark side so much is that I didn’t want to lose my connection to her. It’s a trap fallen into by many nightsisters. The temptations of either side are very strong, but if you forget one or the other, you abandon a whole side of strength that is available to you, and you risk losing yourself.” She placed a hand atop his. “You were so strong, Maul. So sure of your place in that balance. But you had moved far from the teachings of our people.”

“Not by my own choice, my moon.” He breathed. “If you...” He considered his words. “I am no longer a sith. I want to relearn the balance. I want to be one with my people once more.” 

She chuckled, shaking her head, disbelief working its way into her expression. “We’ve just solved a lifetime long problem, Maul. I think my freedom was always tied to you. With those few words, you’ve made me feel more at home than I ever have. All I ever wanted, I guess, was the mission I had originally been given. I wanted you home. Where you’ve always belonged. With us. With me.” 

“I can’t tell you how much more I feel I belong with you.” Maul frowned.

“How dare your mother have died before this happened. Couldn’t even tell me she told me so.” She raised a hand to cover her mouth, turning away. Her voice was choked. “Not here to grasp my jaw, smile at me with that exhaustingly self assured face, tell me how she’d always known, how her plans were for good reason--and I resisted them so vehemently. And she was so patient--she just let me go off on that path of resistance, knowing eventually, it wouldn’t matter, and she would have told me as such with the most relieving, reassuring grasp of my shoulders. Spirits, she was so pompous. But she was the only one on Dathomir who ever truly understood me. And she was supposed to be here. Supposed to lead us to rebuild, to survive.” Nihera seemed to catch herself. Maul was surprised at her as she reached up with both hands, wiping her face. When had the last time Maul had seen her cry? Had he ever? Not like this. Even her leaving him on the rooftop hadn’t been so raw, so unbridled. She’d still been stronger than him in that moment. This was different. He couldn’t even relate to her right now. Her grief was so intense he could feel it wash over him, and he didn’t know how to react. He could do nothing to solve it for her--no amount of revenge or hatred would bring Talzin back, and that was the only thing that would heal this wound. “I’m sorry.” She sighed. “I didn’t mean to--”

“No.” He shook his head. “You’ve every right. I let her die.”

“You didn’t.” Nihera lifted her head now. “She sacrificed herself for you. She was your mother. How could I expect anything different? I’m sorry I ever blamed you. I’m just...hurting. I was unsure then, scared of what the connotations of her death meant. But now, I’m just upset that she’s not still here.”

“Then you take her place. You carry that torch in the way that she would have you do so. You resist less, you take her guidance and use it to blaze your own path.”

Nihera smiled, nodding. “She would be so delighted to know that you’d like to rejoin us on that path. All she ever wanted was to have you home.”

“Then let’s assure this goes as planned. Let’s assure we move on from it and return to the clan on Dathomir. No matter what happens between now and then, or after, I’ll be a Nightbrother. I cannot reclaim that without your guidance, Nihera. Just as my mother always assumed. No one else could ever have such influence on me.” 

“No need to wait. Not for some of it.” She nodded. 

“By all means. If there is anything of use to me at this time, let me hear it.”

“There’s a lesson in the Winged Goddess’s values. Every day is the first of the rest of your life. A new start begins with each sunrise. There is always time to improve. Always time to become more than you were, to get stronger, to learn to accept more. For now, let’s look forward to the next time we’re on Dathomir. There’s much you’ve yet to learn, but you should experience it the same way we all did. But what you can use now, is the understanding that the Fanged God values those who understand their own strength. Those that use it. Those that do not fear retribution. The path you’re on, that of vengeance, he’ll guide you. But you have to listen to him--his sister, the Winged Goddess, will leash him when it’s taken too far. And in that, she’ll tell you when you’re doing something too recklessly.” 

“A balance.”

“Yes.” She nodded. “It’s not easy. It’s tempting to fall to one side or the other. To ignore the advice of one or the other. To keep fighting when the Winged Goddess tells you to stop. To continue charity when the Fanged God points out it’s to your own detriment.” 

Maul considered her words, and how she’d spent her entire life walking that tightrope. It seemed excessively difficult, especially as he knew his own instincts would tell him to fight until he died. To give no charity, to resist constantly. But war had taught him that there were times to lay low, even if he didn’t want to. “That’s helpful.”

“I’m glad.” She nodded. “Now, I want you to be open with me. I want to know what life has been like, while we were all caught up in our separate paths. Tell me everything you could wish to--even if they might make me angry. Even if they hurt me. I want to carry them with you.”

He couldn’t look at her, even as she took his hands, pulled him toward the bed, sitting across from him. “The time...it’s blurred. All of my time in that dumpsite was scattered, constantly falling away from my memory. Life began again for me when my mother resurrected me.”

“You need to reclaim that time, Maul. You need to stop avoiding it as if it’s some curse.”

“It has no value. All that I felt then was hatred, exhaustion. I was an animal. Kill, eat, sleep. The only thing that kept me alive was that hatred.” Maul shook his head. “No. Not at first. I...after the surprise that I had survived, there was a rage so intense that I could hardly bear it. I’d never been so angry. At Kenobi. At the Jedi. At myself, my failure. My master, his refusal to prepare me correctly.” He paused. Should he tell her this? Full honesty, she’d said. But the rage that built in him as he remembered it, it made him want to reach out and hurt her. “I can’t. No more.”

“It’s hard. It’s been a long time, but this is important, Maul. You have to let me help you. If you want to be one of us, I have to understand this. I have to know what you went through down there. You have to accept it, to embrace it and take it into your own spirit. You have to embrace it without letting it consume you.”

Maul took a long moment. “I was angry at you. I hated you. I thought I meant something to you. You left me, knowing it would destroy me. You pitied me, and I despised that. Who were you, some stupid woman with no idea of what power was, to pity me? To look at me as if  _ I _ was the fool. So much pride, all torn from me with that one night. I reached out, I chased you. I couldn’t bear it, and you knew. You ignored it all. You wanted me to hurt. You’d never done that before. Everything that you’d done before then felt like a lie. You’d used me and thrown me to the wayside when you were done.” His claws dug into his palms, and he felt the blood before he felt the pain. “I felt it--my sanity was slipping, but you were so much more of a monster than I ever could be. Because you, unlike anyone else, had been able to hurt me in a way I had never even considered. You destroyed me emotionally. Anything I had gained from my time with you was purposefully ripped from my hands. I knew it was futile, but,  _ fuck _ , Nihera, I wanted so badly to live that life with you--to leave it all and help you find that freedom. You wouldn’t even give me the chance. I was hardly more than a child when it happened. I had never had even a taste of what you gave me. I feared it the entire time--it was terrifying to love you, but I pushed past it, I avoided that fear because I  _ thought _ you were something more than everything else. But I knew--I knew it was never real. You didn’t love me--how could you? I was worthless, my master had made sure I knew that from the time that I was a youngling. And more than that, you never wanted to. You didn’t want to love me because I was too scary, too monstrous, too horrible. That’s why you left me in that place. You never searched for me because you never truly loved me. It was surely all some facade. I wanted you dead just as much as I wanted to kill Kenobi.”

“Good.” Nihera said, voice low. She placed her hands on his, turning them over in her palms. “I feel horrible for causing that.”

“I’m aware.” He sighed sharply. 

“I know you are. But those feelings, they still lived in you. They’d burrowed into your spirit, unable to find retribution, because your judgement of my actions made you accept them as false. But they aren’t. Even if they’re not  _ the _ truth, they were  _ your _ truth.” She placed his hands on his knees, reaching to press her own to his hearts, smiling gently. “And until you hurt me, you would have never felt as if they were truly resolved. It wasn’t enough to know that things went differently from you assumed, was it? You still needed me to feel it. Still needed me to know how much you hated me. And I deserve it. Every ounce.”

“You don’t.” Maul breathed, collecting himself. “You never did. I just knew nothing else. It wasn’t enough for me to hurt--I had to hate.”

“But it kept you alive. That is the value of the Fanged God’s influence, Maul. You can give yourself a truth, focus on it, dwell on it. It will gain you power, but eventually, you have to come to terms with it and let it fly. You have to come to peace with it. The Winged Goddess helps us in this. But...I left because I knew it best for you to hate me. Even if it hurt both of us. It would make you a better Sith. At the time, it’s what you were--it was all you wanted.” 

“Nihera, when you chose to leave, did you do so because of me? Something about who I was? Did I cause it?”

“No.” She chuckled. “If I could have stayed forever, I would have. But one of us had to make the choice to leave, and it was clear to me that it wasn’t you. You were getting your first glimpse at the Winged Goddess, and it was intoxicating to you--but not what you needed at the time. I’ve come to understand that it was her influence that told me to go.”

“After I knew that you didn’t just...use me...I always felt as if I forced you away. As if something that I was scared you off.”

“No, Maul. I loved you, I love you now, even when you display such menace, such rage. I’m here now, And I always will be. In spite of it--no, partially because of it. I love you as you are. I always have--nothing you can do will ever scare me away.” 

“I don’t deserve this. I’ve never earned it.”

“You don’t have to. That isn’t what love is. It’s alright to let go with me. I’ll seek you out for the rest of the time I’ve left. Now that we’ve gained this opportunity to be close, I can’t think of any reason I would go away. Your hatred, your fears, now in the open, can be laid to rest. If you need me to explain anything, to reassure you of anything, I will.”

“No. This is quite enough. I’m surprised you’ve not argued more with my assumptions.”

“No point. You know the truth now. Why bother rehashing it? I don’t see you wanting to break my neck over it.”

Maul felt guilty. He wanted to. In the moment, he could have ripped her to shreds. “I did.”

Nihera laughed. “That’s good!  _ That’s _ the Maul I know. You aren’t soft, you aren’t forgiving. You’re brutal and cruel. That influence from the Fanged God is important too. You need to embrace it--especially if you’re going to kill Kenobi.”

“It’s almost comical.” Maul shook his head. “Normally, after feeling so angry, watching you break down, discussing such things as this...before, you would have had me between your thighs in seconds.”

“Normally?” She chuckled. “What’s different this time?”

“It’s taken minutes.” He growled, grasping her hands in his, pinning them above her head as he forced her back into the mattress. “Good way to tell if I’m one hundred percent before this--ensure everything is working.”

“Hope you don’t intend to be using  _ everything _ on Kenobi.”

He knew it to be a joke, but the notion disgusted him, and he dug his claws into her wrist. “Shut. Up.”

“Make me, then. Gloating those new parts around, but you’ve yet to show me you still know how to use them.” This was her--the Nihera from the roof--the one who abandoned and hurt him. Stars, she was indomitable. 

“Did you ever get so nasty with Genaso?”

“Always.” She laughed. “He hated it.” 

Maul reached to grasp her jawline. “You weren’t lying--you really did want him angry.”

“Let’s not discuss it. Haven’t had you inside me for twelve years, I’d rather have my focus here.”

“That’s really the only place it belongs.”

“You’re dallying. Get to it.” She sneered. Maul exhaled, frustration lifting into his cheeks, a snarl finding its place there. He gripped her jaw tighter, tipping her head back as released her other hand and used his now free fingers to disrobe, still straddling her. The trousers were a pain, so he removed them just enough, reaching to cling at the seam in her leggings, tearing them open. He didn’t even have to think--the instinct returned to him immediately, and he relished it. Such an intense need that he’d had for so long, finally realized. As she enveloped him, Nihera whinged, grasping his scalp, pulling him into her chest. Maul exhaled, the warmth, the sensation--just the nature of feeling something like this again was almost too much for him. That just pissed him off more, and he groaned into her, grasping for some skin, any skin, to dig his claws into. He found her waist, and as he pressed into her again, probably too deeply and too fast, he felt her blood leak under the nails. His slow pace annoyed him further--if he’d wanted this to be romantic and sensual, he would have started off with something much less intense--so he sped up, each time burying himself deeper into her. She was as usual, far from silent, but it was too much in combination, so Maul pressed his palm to her mouth, where she dug her fangs into his hand, the muffled moans coming from her only forcing his hearts to begin beating out of sync, so he pulled from her before pushing her on the side, rolling her to her elbows and knees. This position was just a small relief, and soon he felt his energy waning. “My moon--” He sputtered, shaking his head, as if it would shake away his climax. 

“Have you ever asked before?” She said, the smirk in her voice. “You have no idea how anxious I’ve been to feel this again.”

“Please--you act like you’ve not been filled as long as I’ve been missing my body.”

“I haven’t.” She hissed. “You think I’d let them do that?”

“So I--” His thought wouldn’t finish coming out of his mouth as he failed to keep his composure, his damned metal legs giving out on him as the rest of him trembled against her. Maul pulled himself away, trying to bring the energy back to his legs to force them to move.

Nihera gave a pleased sigh as she turned to face him. He’d not even removed her clothes--her ribboned leggings torn as access--the thought hadn’t occurred to him that she’d probably not had extra, but at this very moment, he couldn’t give half a shit. She stared at him, then laughed incredulously, shaking her head. “Fanged, Maul. How long are you gonna need for another round?”

“That good, then?” She shook her head again, sitting forward on her knees, pressing her lips to his. She pulled away after a long moment. “How many more rounds were you asking for?”

“Three? Five? Let’s just go for nine--beat our record.” 

“Forgot a cock made you such a spitfire.”

“Where did you even learn to talk like that?” Nihera smirked. 

“Instinct. You.”

“Suppose I am that vulgar, aren’t I?” 

“Considering where your hand is between my legs, I’d say so. You didn’t go touching while I slept, did you?”

“You wouldn’t have slept through it if I did.” 


	29. Chapter 29

Maul awoke with the light filtering in through the windows. He’d have to get those windows darkened soon. His chest was heavy, and he reached to alleviate some of the pressure, realizing as his hand drifted over Nihera’s shoulder that she lay atop him. The memory of the night previous returned to him, and he sighed into her hair, nestling his head on hers. She shifted quietly, arms wrapped around his neck. 

"Eight." She cooed groggily. 

"Hm?"

"You've still got a record to beat." 

Maul smirked, shaking his head. "I'll make it up to you. Once this is over." 

She rolled to his side, sitting up. "You aren't going to do something stupid, are you?"

"Such as?" 

Nihera stared into him, and her piercing gaze disconcerted him. "This isn't about Kenobi. It's about Sidious." 

"He trains another apprentice. Skywalker." 

"The Jedi knight? Kenobi's padawan?"

"You know him?" 

"He stood aside Kenobi when I asked to retrieve your remains. I may not interact with many, but I never forget a face." 

"If Kenobi comes to Mandalore to capture me, with him will be Skywalker."

"Killing him weakens your old master--ruins his plans. Could work." 

"Then is the issue of his orchestration of the clone wars, his plot to destroy all of the Jedi at once."

"How?"

"It's to do with the clones. Exactly how it works I do not know." 

"One step at a time." She nodded. 

"That said, Nihera, if I am captured or killed, do not approach or engage the enemy. Leave. await my signal and take care. If I die, you are to go to the other members of the shadow collective and lead in my stead." 

"Maul--"

"I do not intend to die, but I need to know that there is a plan in place should that happen. Much of this will be off the cuff. I'll need you to be flexible and willing to make difficult decisions, even if it means you must abandon me."

"Maul--"

He sat up, shaking his head and grasping Nihera by the shoulders. "I have  _ never  _ felt so close to anyone. Never felt so close to _ you.  _ I am putting all of my faith in you. Please, do as I ask. I  _ trust  _ you. I want you in charge of those decisions because they are hard for you."

"Alright." She nodded. "After this, we're going back to that beach. The one with all the rocks?" 

He tipped his head, unsure why she'd demand such an odd, senseless venture. "I remember it." 

"It's where I fell for you. Where I realized that you were something more than a sith, or a nightbrother." 

Maul placed his hands atop hers, gripping them tightly. "That is a deal, then. Now, it’s imperative that you understand what is actually going to happen. There will be a secondary ship, hidden away, meant to pick me up either if things go against the grain, or if I succeed in killing Skywalker. It will be manned by you and a single Mandalorian pilot."

“Kast?”

“I’ll need her on the field, unfortunately. That and...should this Mandalorian not want to follow orders, you’ll need to dispatch them immediately.”

“You know that I’m capable of an on the ground fight, right?” 

“Nihera--”

She sighed. “I know. I just don’t want to be coddled if I can assist.”

“Having an out is very important. It’s a necessity. Ensuring that you are not here for the army of Mandalorians to turn on should it go badly is important as well.”

“Because they’re pawns, yes? Meant to draw out the enemy with a battle they can’t let go unsupervised.”

“Yes.”

Nihera nodded, knuckle to her lip. “Sure. What if Bo-Katan doesn’t bring the Jedi? Or if she brings one you didn’t plan on?”

“I don’t think Kenobi will be able to let me walk free if he has a chance otherwise--he’s been unable to capture me before, and this means he will bring the best backup he has--who just so happens to be Sidious’ new apprentice.”

“No rest for the wicked, that one.” She sighed. “Alright.” 

“You seem concerned.”

“I’m concerned that--” Nihera shook her head. “It’s nothing. You’re nervous. I’m not used to seeing you nervous.”

“I’m fine.” He frowned. 

“No, you aren’t. Sidious scares you now. By extension, you’re concerned over having to fight a new apprentice of his. And you sound scared. There’s a tremor in your voice that I’ve never heard before.”

Maul eyed her. She seemed genuinely concerned, but there was something else. Skepticism. “You’re unsure if I can do this.”

“Maul, you’re looking at getting into something you don’t have all the information for--”

“Nihera, if I don’t do this, it will not matter. If my master gets his way, we will not survive, and neither will anyone else.”

  
  


“Rook.” Nihera leaned on the doorway of the locker room. Kast looked up and smiled at her. “What can I do for you, Lady Nihera?”

“Can you use a laser sniper?”

“Of course. All of us are trained in pretty much any blaster you can get your hands on.”

She paused, crossing her arms and nodding to her. “Will you teach me?”

“Make sure the stock’s against your shoulder. I know Zabrak have really good pain tolerance, but you’ll still throw your arm out even if it doesn’t hurt. If you’re able to be on a knee, or your belly, you’ll have a more stable shot. But you’re in battle enough to know that you’re only going to get one or two shots before you’re taking that rifle into battle, and then you’re gonna be shooting from hip-fire. Do you know what that is?” 

“I don’t.”

“Firing without sights.”

“If I have to go on the battlefield, I can use my usual methods.”

“Then why learn to use a blaster of any sort?”

“Because I have no way to enact stealth without getting up close.” She paused, looking out at the training area. “Some ten, twelve years ago, I was an assassin.” She flicked a knife from her belt, flipping it into her hand and to Kast’s neck. 

Kast chuckled, nodding. Nihera removed and reholstered it. “I see that. You’re good too, I’d imagine. Fast.”

“Trained my entire life--started when I was three and kept at it until I was nineteen. Then I started focusing on the green stuff, as per Mother Talzin’s orders, and after that, she stopped sending me to kill people--that could be left to people like Leilanta. I was destined for bigger and better things.”

Kast smiled. “That’s why you lead them.”

She shrugged, frowning. “I lead them because there is no one else to. Before Dathomir was wiped out, we had a couple elders, and while Talzin was our clan leader, that didn’t make her candidate an automatic win. I was her candidate, but as you noticed, I’m different from the other nightsisters. The fact that I was no more than a bad candidate made me happy. No matter how skilled she would make me, I would never have to take on her job, to lead the clan. I was different enough that no one else would ever let me.” Nihera shook her head, looking back out on the training grounds, eyes glassy. “And now look at us. We’re all dead. All that tradition, all those years training and surviving and thinking about running away...couldn’t care less about them. My biggest fear was being told I had to deal with them treating me like I was nothing while having to bring them up to be something. It just doesn’t matter anymore. They’re all I have left. That’s why I lead them, Rook. Because there was no other choice.”

Kast nodded slowly, shrugging and looking in the direction she was. “Well, Saxon and I think you do a damn good job. We always just assumed you were their leader because you were elected or something, like you earned it.” 

“The twenty years of abuse earned it for me, Rook. I paid that price, and I learned one very important thing from it.”

“What’s that?”

“People only mistreat you so badly when they know you’re capable of being just as strong as them. They do it with the intent to put you down into a place that they don’t have to fear you from.”

“I get that. You all seem to get along, though.”

“We didn’t at first.” She shrugged. “Anyway, when I was an assassin, it was my job to get in and out as quickly as possible. If I left blood,” She shrugged again. “No worries. If I had to kill people on my way in, so be it. But there was one time when I was young, after I’d met Maul. We’d been involved some time, and he was sent by his master to retrieve an artifact that a man one of my sisters worked for had stolen. When all was said and done, he came in and left with his artifact, and I was surrounded by five dead bodies, one of which was my sister, and not one of them had a lick of blood released.”

“These bolts will make them bleed.” Kast warned. 

“It wasn’t the blood that bothered me. I...by rights, was supposed to protect my sister. That was my duty. In that, Maul shouldn’t be alive. But Maul is, was, and will always be stronger than me. He isn’t the only one, and for that, it doesn’t matter how fast or good at hand to hand I am, or how much magick I can use. I’ll need to make it fast and easy. I need to have that option. Maul doesn’t want me getting involved, because he doesn’t want Sideous to know I exist. I want the option to finish anyone off and tie up loose ends--like how Maul failed to do when he asked me if I’d seen the artifact and left me alive. I love him for it, for coming into his own from there. It was the first act of true kindness he ever showed me. So, if I have to take care of someone, I’m not going to let him tell me that I’m incapable because I have to stay out of sight.” 

Kast laughed. “Man, you’re one tough woman. Suppose Lord Maul wouldn’t settle for anything less. Alright. Take this rifle.” 


	30. [Placeholder]

_ **this chapter listing is a placeholder for a wip chapter.** _


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in celebration of the Clone Wars series finale!! As such, it's a spoiler heavy area (all of this arc has been) and also acts as an arc endcap!

"Lady Nihera, he--" 

"He's not coming." She said flatly. "Put too much faith in someone who is not our own, and now he will be captured."

"So what...what do we do?" 

"We take The Nightbrother and we go. You know the plan." 

"We can't just abandon him!" The pilot shouted, turning to Nihera. 

"A son of Dathomir will always find his way home. Unless you think you can fight Tano--"

"Why not you?! You're strong--" 

"My orders are as follows." Nihera barked. "I am to allow for safe passage off planet for Maul, and should for any reason he be unable to join us, especially due to his capture, I am to leave and try to allow for his escape elsewise. I am not to join a senseless battle or go near any clones for any reason. I am to wait for him to signal me and then, if need be, regroup with the rest of the collective leaders, and take over in his stead. I am not to fight Tano--only to pick her up should she join the correct and intelligent cause."

"But--"

"And as that she did not join our cause, she is considered the enemy. Now remind me, soldier, what do we do if Maul is captured by the enemy?"

"We...we wait for his signal, milady." 

Nihera took a deep, controlled breath. "Very good. Now take us out of here before we get shot down." She could worry about Maul later. He'd sounded so exhausted, so lost. She had opened him up to the ways of the Winged Goddess and he had allowed it to fill him with doubt. Nothing left but to await further instruction. Like mother like son, she supposed. It hit her then, the realization of what this meant. She turned to the pilot as they headed toward the base camp. “Soldier.”

“Yes, milady?” 

“In a moment, you are going to realize something very important. But if you would like another option, you may only have it before you receive an order.”

“What do you mean?” She frowned. 

“You are going to take me to Dathomir. Now.”

“Without an order to do that, Lady Nihera, I cannot.”

“You can, and if you do not, I’ll kill you and take your ship. It’s your choice.” Nihera unfolded her arms in preparation, watching as the Mandalorian stood, unholstering her blaster. Nihera dodged a bolt, dashing toward her, knife pulled from her belt before the human could react. She fired another wild shot that Nihera felt singe the hair on the side of her scalp, burning her head. She recoiled, but slashed the human’s throat before she backed away, killing her almost instantly. She fell to the floor, gurgling, neck so severed that her head was barely attached. Nihera stepped over her and redirected the ship and was well into space before the soldier’s comm lit up. 

“We need you to kill Nihera. Maul has abandoned us and failed. At least we can take her out with us.” 

She smirked, shaking her head in disbelief. Took them far too long to send that order. She picked the comm off of the armor plate, flipping it on. 

“Don’t bother tracking the ship, I turned that off a long time ago. Do me a favor--mind your own little business on that shitty planet of yours. Maul will contact you if he ever gets this desperate again. Until then, consider any interaction with me or my clan an act of war that you very much don’t want. Fight over your own land--with Bo-Katan as leader, you’re gonna need to focus all of your efforts there.” She crushed the device between her claws, brushing her hair where the bolt had burned it, frowning at the smell. As she pulled her hand away, a large, bloody clump of hair came with it. She frowned deeper and groaned to herself about it. She’d always managed to keep it so pretty. Maul was going to make fun of her bald spot. The blood was concerning, too. The wound was probably pretty bad. She needed to get home quickly. 

  
  


The clan sat outside of the temple, repairs for the day done. They’d managed to build up the bath house around the spring today, which should have led to a relaxing end of day soak--instead, they sat by a fire silently, their nerves resonating enough that they didn’t have to speak their worries. Nihera and Maul should have reached out by now. Genaso had even stopped blaming him for her death--longer it took, more that seemed real. Katoli could feel herself near tears, and Leilanta was doing a good job of blocking the view of her face from the others. Nisanrae and Gruxo had long ago given up on cheering them up. 

So when the ship landed late into the night, they were all on their feet immediately. The air was tense as the bridge lowered, easing when Nihera stepped down from it. Maul was nowhere to be seen, but that didn’t stop Katoli from shrieking her name and running after her. “Nihera!! You’re alive!”

“I am.” She nodded, eyes fluttering after the motion. “I’m dizzy--blaster bolt to the head. I think I got my skull rattled a little.” She chuckled. 

“Blaster?! What the hell happened?” Genaso snapped, joining them. 

“And where’s Maul?” Leilanta frowned. 

“Captured. Mandalorians turned on me after the clones took him.”

“How’d you get home?” Nisanrae shook her head. “You flew that back here with your head like that?”

“What else was I supposed to do?” Nihera shrugged. 

“Stop talking.” Katoli commanded, easing her to sit on a nearby rock. “Let me see.” She looked at her head, shaking her head. “I can treat it, it’s not deep. You’re probably just in shock. I’ll have to shave it to do that, though. Just the surrounding area.”

“I think treating a wound is a little more important than a bald spot.” Nihera chuckled. 

“Any other wounds?” 

“Just the one.” Nihera nodded. 

“Captured, huh?” Genaso spat, looking away as Leilanta shaved the bottom half of Nihera’s remaining hair on her left side, attempting to make it look like something purposeful. “So much for protecting you.”

“I told you. His job wasn’t to do that. I wanted to do him some good. I didn’t do that, and now--”

“He’ll be fine.” Leilanta snapped, giving Genaso a look. “Maul is tough.”

“And arrogant.” She shook her head. “No. He’s scared. I’ve never seen him so scared.”

Nihera couldn’t sleep. She sat outside, staring at the skies. She’d long ago fed the mandalorian to the rancor, but the fact that the skeleton was now being trampled by the creatures meant it’d been days and Maul was not back, nor had he contacted her. She could feel him, somewhere, still, but that didn’t tell her what he could possibly be doing or how well he was. Her head hurt, and she was finding more bruises and wounds as the days went by.

Koru jogged out to meet her, waving his commlink. “Nihera! There’s--you--” He swallowed. “The clones that you guys were fighting? They--I guess they just went berserk. Some civilians have reported on socials that they’ve begun hunting down Jedi.”

“What?” She frowned. “What’re you talking about?”

“Just what I said--Maul was captured by clones, right?” 

She nodded slowly. “Yes. He was.” She considered it a moment. “Jedi?”

“Seems so. Saying they’re traitors to the republic or whatever.”

“Well, it wouldn’t surprise me. But all at once? Seems odd.”

“You think he’s alright?”

Nihera hadn’t made the connection, but now she did. Maul had been under Clone custody. The republic was being led by his old master, who was likely using influence to take out his enemies--of which, Maul was one. She took a moment, felt for his energy, still clearly alive. “He’s alright. For now.” She turned back to the sky. But perhaps not for long. She looked at the Mandolorian’s skeleton, shaking the thought off and then raising her eyes back to the stars. “I need time, Koru.”

“Sure. Sorry.” He nodded, starting back toward the temple. 

By the next night, though, Nihera’s comm lit up. She didn’t recognize the signature, so she scrambled it before she accepted. It was nothing more than a distress signal, but who would know to use her personal comm? Could it have been Rook, hunting her down? Or was it Maul, unable to speak? There were consequences to assuming either. She shut the signal down, shaking her head. Not again. She wouldn’t be the one to lead death to her people. Instead, she lifted her sights to the air again. If it was Maul, he’d come home.

Maul slammed his fist on the console, growling. If the Mandalorians had killed Nihera, he’d blow up their planet from the core--it wouldn’t just be deathwatch that died. It’d been scrambled, so if she’d been taken captive, she could be anywhere. He tried to calm himself, but the wound on his chest burned enough to raise his anger to the surface. Had Tano even realized she’d grazed him? Had she even cared? Maul tried to plot his next course of action. Was there any point to a wild bantha chase looking for Nihera? Should he return to Mandalore? Where would she go? Where did he feel her? 

_ “Another benefit to the winged goddess is we can use her to feel our brothers and sisters. Attachment and affection are traits that belong to her.”  _ Nihera had told him that, but he’d not understood it, and he found no ability to reach out to her like he had his mother. He slammed his fist down again, so frustrated he couldn’t think straight. He should have forced her to go home, even if it meant he had to break her bones and make her. 

** _Home. _ **

Maul knew where to find her.

  
  


Nihera stood, preparing to feed another human to the rancor, concentrating on the army of them she’d kept just out of sight, ready to give the order.  _ Rip. Destroy. Ravage. Consume. _ A ship drifted down, ready to land. Republic in nature--she’d learned that much, at least. Surely Tano wasn’t polite enough to bring Maul’s body to them, or decent enough to return him home alive. If she’d killed him, though, the rancor would be eating Togruta tonight. Nihera controlled her breathing best she could as the doors opened, and before she could even process what was happening, she’d released the rancor from their fixation and dashed forward, a collapsed Maul leaning against her shoulders. He exhaled, though she couldn’t tell if it was exhaustion or relief as she lowered him to the ground, sinking to her knees with him. She’d said his name so many times it didn’t sound like a word anymore. 

“Nihera--” He interrupted, “--My moon, please, rest. I am alright.”

“You--they took you--I--the Mandolorian pilot--I’ve been waiting.”

“You didn’t answer my comm.”

“I didn’t know who it was.”

Maul couldn’t help but laugh. “Me either. That’s why I sent a signal.” He frowned at her bandaged scalp, reaching toward it. “Your hair--”

“Blaster bolt, burnt some of it off.” 

“You did say it was time for a cut.”

“You have a burn on your chest.”

“I do.” He nodded. “I’m fine.”

“You’re exhausted.” Nihera laughed. “You’re exhaust _ ing _ . Spirits, I thought you were dead.” She stood him up, throwing his arm over her shoulders, headed toward the temple. 

“Last I saw, this place was destroyed.”

“The clan was hard at work repairing it while we were on Mandalore.” 

“They’ve done well.” 

Nihera didn’t allow anyone into her quarters with them for days, and eventually, the clan gave up on attempting. Maul had slept the entire time, but she’d be damned if she wasn’t there for him to awaken to.

When Maul did awaken, Nihera was asleep next to him. He brushed a hand over her hair, whispered affections in his throat, too exhausted to come out of his mouth. After a moment, Nihera grasped his wrist. “That hurts, Maul.”

“It should be healing, moon. Faster than it is.”

“Not the wound. You’re pulling on my hair.” She smiled, opening her eyes. “I waited every day for you.”

“If you hadn’t been here, I would have hunted down whoever had you and killed them.”

“What happened? After they took you?” 

“Tano released me. Told me to cause chaos among the clones. My master had planned it all from the start, using them to kill the Jedi. Quite brilliant, really.”

“Koru has been keeping watch on the news. Seems it worked.”

“For the most part.”

“So Tano needed to escape, too. Figured you’d be a good distraction.”

“That is the gist of it, yes. She didn’t expect me to take the shuttle she’d prepared, though.”

Nihera nodded. “No one suspects the apprentice to be intelligent. There’s more to learning from someone than following them.”

Maul nodded. “Nihera, I want to stay. I want to build something in the near future, but for now, I just want to remain here with you. I was starting to understand the clan, but I want to be one of them.”

Nihera shut her eyes, inhaling. For a moment, it seemed as if she was listening to something. “I have...never felt your mother so clearly within me.” She chuckled. “You’re home, Maul.” Nihera pressed her lips to his, hands against his jaw. 

_ At first it’d been a chance encounter--one that of course, due to her placement in his old culture--shouldn’t have happened. If his master had known of the reminder of his home, he’d probably tell him to kill her. Thankfully, a lot of the focus hadn’t been on the other children his age. She just looked like another Zabrak to him. A Zabrak whom he’d given Maul permission to take some time away to spend with her if he’d wanted.  _

And yet, that chance encounter had never been intended to make him into what he was now. Somehow, though, Maul couldn’t help but think it was because of Nihera that he’d become who he was. She was mistaken, though. He was not home because he’d returned to Dathomir. He was home because he was with her. 


End file.
